


The Call of Heroes

by Sweetsoul35



Series: My own series [1]
Category: Final Fight (Video Game), Street Fighter, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Blood and Gore, Child Death, Child Murder, Crossover, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Rape, Revenge, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 37
Words: 138,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsoul35/pseuds/Sweetsoul35
Summary: Years after a Fighting Chance, The cybertronians withdrew from earth after their victory against the decepticons which saw the removal of any alien military forces and materials present on the planet.Before leaving, Optimus made a deal with all the earth countries that no human may use energon or any other cybertronian material for their own purpose before leaving.However a Massive corporation went behind the bots' backs and began using energon to maneufacture drugs and many other sorts of nasty stuff. In the end, Bumblebee and Jazz were sent to earth to investigate this.Along the way, The company moved into Metro city and bumped into the lives of the infamous local heroes.Also, They made contact with two brilliant female streetfighters.In the end, They have to team up against the corporation to stop it's evil deeds.Tf to hasbroStreet fighters to capcomOcs to me and my rl friendsSarah Paulson as Dr.Cassandra HanJeremy Irons as the chairmanTranslation to the threeletters in wattpad





	1. The Fall of the Decepticons

Shockwave collapsed on one knee as several autobots rushed in followed by Human NEST soldiers aiming their weapons at the fallen Con leader. It was a lengthy fight and a hailstorm of energon blasts to bring the Cyclops con down to his knees.

Optimus Prime walked in both blasters raised followed by his subordinates; Bumblebee, Jazz , Arcee , Ironhide ,Sideswipe and lastly their medic Ratchet.

"Shockwave surrender Now and I'll guarantee you a Fair trial!" Optimus demanded as his troops aimed at the wounded Con.

Shockwave looked up and breathed as the wounds around his body leaked with the blue substance.

"Do What He says Fucking Con!" Jazz growled and demanded as He aimed his blaster.

The Prime turned to his second in command on that remark. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? NO HUMAN CURSE WORDS!"

"SERIOUSLY PRIME?!" The Saboteur retorted as He made a slight face behind his visors.

Seeing the distraction, Shockwave grabbed a device out of his compartment revealing a detonator button with his thumb just inches from the big red button. If he had a mouth, He would have been devilishly grinning about now.

His Action had gone unnoticed as Every Bot and Human aimed their blasters at him.

The Cyclops Con gave a maniacal laugh. "Fools It's Time You Say Goodbye to this planet!"

"NOT ON MY WATCH!" Bumblebee proclaimed as a white light consumed him blinding the others around him including shockwave who lifted a servo to block his single red optic.

In the place of the Yellow Robot was a Tall strikingly handsome Caucasian human with bright blonde hair and blue eyes. His body riddled with muscles as evident with his odd clothes; He wore a tight fit Yellow and black sports hoodie with horns on top which exposed his lower abs and He wore Tight fit black pants that hugged his muscular legs along with Addidas Pharell Williams with the same colour as his hoodie.

Bumblebee grinned as his human form took shape and dashed before Shockwave could realize it. Using his strength and speed, He ran up and leaped punching the detonator away along with the con's servo.

The Cyclops gave a yell of pain at his hand coming off as Bee landed. The Blonde humanformer didn't let up as He once again leaped and did a spinning kick while in the air striking the con right in the chest sending him to the ground.

Other bots and humans watched in amazement at Bee's skills in his humanform.

Ratchet gave a grin at the sight. "He had mastered being Human."

Arcee on the other hand was almost daydreaming watching her Boyfriend beat up the con leader. "That's My Bee. ~"

Bumblebee grabbed a hold of one of Shockwave's leg before tossing the con right above his head body slamming him to the ground hard. The impact detached Shockwave's other arm and scratched his paint.

"GAH! DARN YOU HUMAN BUG!" The Con leader cursed as his limbs bleeded.

He tried turning around only to see Bee standing directly in front of his single optic with a smirk.

"Say hello to your Con friends for me!"

Bumblebee pulled a fist back and drove it right through the single optic as Shockwave's world became dark and He gave a death Defying scream echoing the base and making the others around cover their ears and receptors.

The Scout grunted and dug his human arm deeper within the socket before grabbing onto some innards tightly and pulled his arm out along with Shockwave's whole optic with it. Extinguishing the Con's life for good.

Bumblebee jumped off before the cyclop mech's corpse fell to the ground still cluthcing the optic.

The entire room was in silence before slowly Jazz cheered and whistled followed by the others while optimus sighed and smiled a bit as Bumblebee turned back as a bot.

" Welp That's Wars end!" The yellow warrior remarked while Arcee ran up and hugged him tightly.

Later....

The entire decepticon base was occupied and the remaining decepticons threw down their arms and surrendered as Human and Autobot forces captured the entire base.

This was the last decepticon base on earth as Months after Bumblebee's return to the bots, Battles were won easily with the combined skill of him and arcee being a formidable duo in battle.

The Decepticons grew to fear them as base after base fell before the last remaining stronghold fell on this day along with the whole decepticon cause.

Ironhide cuffed one decepticon and pushed him forward as his fellow autobots scouted the base.

Ratchet took it upon himself to check one of shockwave's old data and archives as Decepticon tech could be helpful for the advancement of their technology. He went in shockwave's lab and looked around the huge facility to see vast amounts of Tech and Solutions. However in the center of the room was a large pool that holds some blue thick liquid similar to energon.

Raising a brow plate, The chief medic approached the substance and analyzed it a bit before realizing it.

Turning on his comm. " Optimus come here."

In a few minutes, The prime came as ratchet turned to him with an ecstatic smile on his face.

" What is it old friend?" Optimus asked.

" This substance is the omega lock, Primus life source!" Ratchet began. " It can be used to heal things.... Even cybertron!"

Optimus Prime's optics widened like saucers on the realization and His jaw dropped. This was totally good news!

" Well Old friend Get the news to all bots, WE ARE GOING HOME!"

........

*UN general assembly, New York City *

All the world leaders from every country from every continent gathered around the assembly hall as each of them placed on their ear pieces as they all waited anxiously for today's gathering.

" Please Everyone standup and Give a hand for Optimus Prime leader of the autobots." The UN general secretary announced.

On que, The prime appeared in his humanform dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and red tie infront of the hall as He was followed by claps and cameras.

" Thank You General Secretary." He replied as He got to podium and fixed himself as The leaders sat down and the clapping toned down.

"Your excellencies and Your majesties, I came to you today to deliver a messsge from my kind to yours; I would first apologize for dragging my people's war to your planet causing danger and harm to innocent humans during the battles. We at nest always try to contain the decepticon invasion as much as we can through combined efforts of all you great nations along with my autobots, We are successful at taking down Shockwave. The new leader of the decepticons and with his demise and the capture of all con high command members. The faction has been dissolved...." Optimus paused as he looked around the congregation.

Some leaders shifted in their seats as the general Secretary folded in his hands as the prime took a pause. All were anxious.

" During our raid at the last Decepticon Stronghold, We were able to find an ancient artifact that belonged to our creator ' Primus'. It's called the omega lock." The prime explained as he pointed to the large screen which showed the picture of of the said substance.

The room awed at the sight and it sent whispers among the world leaders and diplomats.

" This substance can rebuild and restore planets from a barren one to a healthy fertile land. We Cybertronians thank you for the kind treatment you've shown to us during our stay here but we will be withdrawing our forces as the battle is won here." He continued. " We will help you rebuild all the war zones which were ravaged by decepticon activity with our technology but you may not posses it as every single element that has cybertronian properties is coming home with us where it belongs. "

Optimus proclaimed which made the female american diplomat stood up all of a sudden.

" Excuse me What do you mean we cannot posses it?!" She questioned surprising the assembly.

" Ambassador Baley, You have no permission to speak!" The general secretary yelled as the cameras focused on her.

" Let me explain." Optimus cut in. " You humans may be skilled in advancement but you great powers especially countries like the European Union, Russia, Iran, Israel, China and especially your country America will use our technology to build weapons against each other and to sell."

That statment sent gasps and surprised whispers across the room as ambassador baley bit her lip at the remark. She knew it was true and she got owned by a Transformer as she put her head down in shame before setting back to her seat.

Optimus paused a for a bit and fixed his tie before speaking again. " You humans and your countries should be united like you all were against the decepticons. Technology should be used for the enhancement of living standards such as new medical practices and more knowledge but not creating weapons of mass destruction. Now I know this is a little ironic as I am not human yet I'm giving you all a lecture but just consider this advice from me and my kind as We all had went through this before with the corrupted council at our home planet. It would be great sadness to see another planet get torn apart by different ideas."

The assembly hall went silent while some diplomats of the mentioned nations put their heads to shame or looked away from optimus.

The prime swallowed as the cameras zoomed in on him.

" We will send an ambassador here to earth to represent us and if you humans need help, You can always contact us through the assigned ambassador present. I hereby end this address with an old saying." He paused. " Til' all are one."

Once it was said, The diplomats and clapping ensued along with cheers.

" Thank You optimus prime." The general secretary said as Optimus waved and stepped down from the podium.

Meanwhile outside the UN buildings, millions of autobot supporters rallied up waving the autobot flag as police held them back from the entrance.

They all chanted til all are one once it was said by the prime.

" Til' All Are one!" They yelled when the doors opened revealing optimus as he stepped out giving a smile to the crowd before a light consumed him.

In the humanformer's place was a large truck it's engine roared before it drove off with the fans running after it.

Break.....

The autobots fired the omega lock towards the core using one of the decepticon ships that were captured.

It had an instant effect.

No longer was it the dark and barren planet as the lands were once again lighted with primus's life flowing through it's veins and roots. Great cities were revived and so did the energon streams.

The cybertronians aboard the ships cheered as their home was brought life once again. Now to rebuild....

Earth on the other hand enjoyed quick progress as combined efforts of big and small bots put their backs alongside humans in rebuilding once cyber-formed countries.

It took merely six months before each city was brought back stability and their state institutions were restored such as Libya which was handed to Saif Gaddafi as the man supported the cybertronians fully and got his country back into shape.

Meanwhile An autobot named Ultra Magnus was named the Ambassador to earth. He was a tall mech with broad shoulders with blue and red paintjob though the blue took more parts than red. During the war, He was one of the wreckers and was a strong autobot as He wielded his hammer like the god of thunder with great strength. With strength, He was also a wise and gentle robot who cared for life thus making him fit for the position.

.........

Bumblebee carried his cache on a metal case with wheels like a trolley bag as He walked with an arm around Arcee.

" Glad to come home huh?" Arcee remarked as she leaned her head to his shoulder.

" Sure is But I'll be missing earth." Bee sighed.

She kissed his cheek. " We can always visit We have a representative there."

" Yeah your right but let us go home for now."

The two entered a ship and sat on the bench as other autobots joined in the ride.

Suddenly Jazz sat next to them surprisng arcee as bee turned and grinned.

The two fist bumped before Jazz remarked.

" I'm gonna buy you guys some drinks when we get back whaddaya say?" The saboteur smirked.

" Looking forward to it meister." Bee grinned as the ship started.

Before they knew it, They were off to space and on the home stretch.


	2. The Fall Of The Mad Gear

While the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons drew to a close, A little conflict unraveled itself in a Populated city known as " Metro".

Metro City was a well known crime capital around the world for its widespread hysteria and corruption.

Narcotics, Murder, Prostitution.. You name it. It all happens in this very city.

Behind it all was the Mad Gear Gang.

They ran everything. The police, The Politcians and the media.

For years, The People have suffered under their wrath until the election of a new mayor.

His name was Mike Haggar, A former wrestler and Street Fighter turned politician vowed to put all the crimes in the big house.

For the first few months, His campaign was largely successful as the police force swept through the streets taking in criminals and junkies at every corner at gunpoint and with cuffs on hand.

The Mad Gear didn't take too kindly on this course of events.

Mike Haggar was a strong man, Both mentally and physically but he had one weaknes..... His daughter "Jessica".

Jessica Haggar was your average rich teen who enjoyed herself with equally rich friends and all the privileges, largely due to her father's position in politics. She had average height with shoulder length blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, A pretty face that made any men die for her.

Sadly Jessica was taken by a special young man.

His name was Cody Travers. A street vigilante who hungers for no more than a good fight to any punks that comes across his path.

The two had been childhood sweethearts and He was always her guardian angel, Protecting her from the would be takers or bullies.

Tonight the nefarious Mad Gear took the most precious thing from Cody And Haggar's world. With that, They have unleashed the fury of the two of the Future heroes of this City.

Break......

Ontop of a tall building in uptown metro city, Sat an old man in his office overlooking the skyline of Metro City.

He was elderly with a bald head and an amish styled beard that had white hair growing out of it. He had a slight belly that was shown through his white tuxedo with a black bow tie.

His name was belger and He was the leader of the Mad Gear Gang for many decades.

Across the room was Jessica, All tied up and gagged. She was pretty bear only in her bra and panties as her red dress had been discarded to the side which was lost during the struggle.

He smirked at her. " Don't worry about your pretty head, My dear. Your father will payup the sum soon."

Jessica merely glared despite being gagged.

The Mad gear boss gave a laugh at the response when suddenly some beeping interrupted his cackle.

Using his chair, He wheeled over to his desk and turned on his computer to the cameras on his building lobby.

One of his cronies, A young muscle bounded man with long blonde hair appeared on one screen.

" Axl what's going on?" Belger asked.

" Sir three men entered the building, They're coming for you!" The man known as Axl reported.

" What the try and stop them!" Belger ordered.

Axl gave a nod and went off the screen as Jessica perked up at the sound.

Then his office doors flung open as two women entered. Both were dressed in a white tank top that showed their toned waist and identical denim shorts that showed most of their legs. Both women had cuffs on their hips and Peak police caps along with red heels, They looked like twins except one had fiery purple hair and the other orange.

" Poison.. Roxy." Belger said to which the two girls nodded.

Poison, The one with purple hair turned to Jessica and smirked at her.

" So you little whore, Your boyfriend is here." She suddenly proclaimed in a husky voice as she approached the tied up mayor's daughter.

Jessica's eyes widened and she made screams behind her gag.

Poison ushered to Roxy who approached and pulled off the gag on her mouth.

Jessica breathed only for the orange haired gangster to slap her.

" CODY WILL KICK YOUR ASSES!"

Poison slapped her this time, after she had said that statement.

" Shut your mouth bitch! Cody's mine!" Poison yelled.

" No he's mine!" Roxy retorted.

The argument of the two female MG members was a little irritating that belger yelled.

" Ladies Stop Scaring the Hostage! She's pretty much the reason why we are still in power." Belger said. " Oh um Poison where's Hugo Andore?"

Poison smirked and placed her hands at her hips before turning to her boss.

" He's roughing up those three fuckers so to speak. Him and his family." She reported.

" Good Make sur--"

Suddenly his speech was interrupted when the doors of Belger's office broke down as a large muscle bounded man was tossed through.

Poison widened her eyes and took out her riding crop as she had recognized this man.

" Hugo!"

The muscle bounded tall german wrestler with wild black hair groaned as someone had roughed him out.

Then three men entered the office facing the occupants as they stepped over the unconscious Hugo Andore;

One was a tall extremely Muscular Man wearing only some green pants and some boots along with a suspender over his bare chest.

The other was a young Caucasian male with blonde hair and blue eyes. His muscles define his body as they popped from his tight fit white T-Shirt and blue pants with some white Addidas Superstars, Some blood was on his clothes along with the blue hand wraps on his fists.

The last person was an Asian american man and He was the shortest. He wore orange ninja Gis over his fit body and some matching red Nikes on his feet. He was quite young like the blonde with prominent black bangs that almost covered his face.

Jessica smiled despite being all tied up and she grinned at the sight. " Cody! FATHER! GUY!"

Belger gasped at the response while his two hench women prepared their weapons.

The mad gear boss instantly grabbed Jessica by her hair and sat her on his lap while he opened a drawer and armed himself with a cross brow.

" LET JESSICA GO!" Mike Haggar demanded as Cody and Guy got to their fighting stances.

" I'm Afraid No can do Mayor!" Belger spat.

" Funny that's what your little pussies said before We gave them a good beating." Cody smirked.

" Fuck it! Roxy Poison Get rid of these assholes!" The mad gear leader ordered.

" With Pleasure Boss!" Roxy squealed in delight as she took out her riding crop and charged.

Guy turned to Cody. " You save Jessica I'll handle them."

The blonde street fighter nodded and narrowly dodged one of Roxy's blows, Guy retaliated by kneeing her in the stomach and flipping her in the air. Sending the female mad gear goon to a table and cracking it. Knocking her out.

Poison on the other hand busied herself with the buff mayor as She sent Haggar away with one of her blasts using her riding crop.

Cody ran up to belger as He loaded a bolt to his crossbow. He fired and the blonde narrowly dodged the arrow flying over his head.

" Darn It!" Cursed Belger.

Jessica squirmed on his lap as He used his free hand to slap the back of her head. This was gone unnoticed by Cody as she yelped in pain.

" BASTARD!" Cody growled

The mad gear leader attempted to load another bolt to his crossbow when Cody suddenly ran up and kicked it away from his hand Causing belger yell out and to spin his wheelchair around as Jessica fell off it.

Haggar meanwhile recovered from the blast only to have Poison slap him on the cheek with a sadistic chuckle.

" Had enough of this big man?" She taunted as She prepared to slap again.

However this time, The mayor caught her hand and grabbed her shoulder before picking her up and bodyslamming her hard against the floor. Head first thus knocking her out as her body slumped to the side.

Cody and Guy ran up to Jessica who had just sat up from the floor just as Belger finished spinning in his wheelchair.

" Your all gonna die here!" He bellowed as He pressed a button on his chair thus engaging some blasters on each arm rest.

" LOOKOUT!" Guy yelled.

Cody picked up Jessica and rolled just as a blast hit the spot on where they were.

Guy ran up as Belger aimed at him, he fired but the ninja was too quick for him as He hopped to the side just as the bullet flied by.

The bushinryu master dodged another blast and flipped off all the while getting closer to the mad gear boss.

Belger growled. " Stop Moving!"

" Hey Belger this is for my daughter!" Mike haggar yelled.

He tried to turn around but then the Mayor used a table leg and struck the left side of the armrest, Thus breaking the gun.

" NOOO!" Cursed Belger.

Using the opportunity, Guy ran up and kicked the right side armrest also breaking the gun.

Seeing he was defenseless, The Mad Gear leader wheeled his chair back away from the three heroes and near the glass of his office.

Cody gently sat Jessica down and kissed the top of her head before turning to the cowering belger with eyes glaring with hate.

" YOU HURT MY GIRL YOU PERISH MOTHERFUCKER!" He yelled.

With that said, The blonde ran up as his fist clenched.

Belger was about to scream when Cody's fist connected to his jaw. The sound of cracking could be heard as it made contact.

The force was so strong that it caused a mini tornado and for Belger to fly out of his wheelchair and through the window.

He fell the long fall before being impaled at a lamppost with his intestines coating it.

Guy and Haggar looked away while Cody merely stared at the corpse and began walking off, Passing by Jessica who stood up and gave her father a hug.

" Oh father I've missed you so much!" She cried all the while tearing up.

Mike Haggar leaned down and clenched his daughter tightly against his chest.

" I'm here for you sweetheart." He soothed and rubbed her back just as Guy turned around and ran after Cody.

Later....

With their task complete, The two heroes began to walk off and onto the bay area of Metro City where they had bested a muscle bounded Mad Gear thug named "Abigail" earlier.

Cody stared on the road ahead when suddenly a voice yelled.

" Cody!" It was Jessica.

Cody looked at Guy and turned around just as his girlfriend arrived now in her red dress.

She hugged him tight as Guy gave a small smile and walked away, Leaving the couple.

Jessica kissed cody as He hugged her tightly against his chest.

" Thanks for saving me." She whispered and kissed his cheek.

Cody kissed her's back and with a smile. " You're welcome."

" Cody where are you going?" She asked.

" I cannot rest while evil still lurks around this city and the world. My mission is far from complete." He replied.

" Well I understand." Jessica looked solemn only for Cody to lift her chin up.

" The Mad gear has to be wiped off the face of the earth and once they had been. I'll be back."

" Please do."

With that said, The two kissed once again and hugged tightly as the sun rose from the ocean behind them.

..................................................................

A year since the kidnapping of Jessica Haggar and the death of Belger, The remaining mad gear broke off and disintegrated as most of its members were sent to prison or went straight after.

However one of them was keen on reuniting the Gang.

It was none other than Sodom.

The Japanophile.

He sought to contact all the mad gear gang and reunite them as a utopia within Metro City itself.

However another ex mad gear shared his dreams but planned it all differently.

Break....

The Japanophile practiced with his blades in full concentration within the old mad gear tower.

He threw slashes and stabs in the air when suddenly several grenades landed on where He was.

His blue eyes behind his helmet widened and He jumped off as the small bombs blew up destroying the floor.

Alerted, He got to his fighting stance just as his assailant appeared out of the darkness.

He narrowed his eyes. " ROLENTO!" his voice slightly muffled by the helmet.

The red beret smirked as he stepped out, He was much older now with a few wrinkles and some white pupiless eyes though he could still see and fight like he was a twenty year old man. He now donned some yellow military fatigues as supposed to the old tiger camouflaged ones.

" Hello Sodom." He greeted casually as He took out his staff and twirled it around his fingers.

" I'm surprised that my old mad gear brother came and chucked grenades at my direction. JOIN ME NOW!" Sodom bellowed.

" Hell no. I'm no longer part of your little gang!" Rolento growled. " I'm here not to join you but rather.... To see you pay for what you did to Linh!"

Sodom widened his eyes. " Your still holding a grudge about that incident?"

* Flashback*

1990s

Years after Rolento accepted belger's offer, He was put into charge of Metro City's industrial area. Supervising the Gang's weapon production and shipments.

A few years back in 1987, He had sired a son with his vietnamese wife " Linh". Rolento loved his son very much that, that he even taught him some baton combat and basic army self defense techniques.

However He never told him about his affiliation with the mad gear in hopes of protecting him and not getting him tangled with this nasty business.

One day in the factory as Rolento busied around watching goons load the weapons into trucks.

Belger appeared within the factory with his loyal goon sodom at his side.

Rolento ran up as the mad gear boss got out of his Mercedes Limo with Sodom holding his hand as he stepped out.

" Rolento?" Belger said.

" Yes sir?" The red beret asked.

" Is the weapon shipment all going well?"

" Yes sir it is."

" Really Cause I don't think so.". Belger spoke all of a sudden which made the red beret widen his eyes as his throat went dry.

" What... What do you mean sir?" Rolento stuttered.

" Because Our clients are regularly not receiving any form of delivery and everyday many of our trucks are raided."

" But... But that's impossible?!"

" It's your duty to ensure all of our products are delivered." Sodom added.

" Rolento..." Belger called out which made the red beret stiffened as He continued. " Do you know the price of failure in my organization?"

" No sir.." Rolento admitted.

Belger smirked and snapped his fingers making sodom open the trunk of the mercedes and pulled out a tied up asian woman.

The red beret's eyes widened at this as his heart ached. " LINH!"

Linh looked at her husband with eyes filled with tears as the large Japanophile held her up with one hand as he got his katana in the order.

Rolento got to his knees facing belger with a face of desperation. " Please sir. Don't do this I'll make sure that it never happens again. I'm sorry!"

Belger merely smirked. " It's been going on for quite sometime now. Sorry doesn't count all the shipments lost."

The mad gear leader turned to sodom with a nod.

Rolento's world become slow as Sodom sliced his katana and in a flash, Both of Linh's legs seperated from her body.

The pain was unbearable for a husband seeing his beloved wife suffer.

" NOOOO!!!"

Sodom dropped linh who screamed from her gag and cried from the pain. Rolento ran up and hugged her now deformed body before taking off his shirt to at least try and stop the bleeding.

" This is the price of failure Rolento." Belger explained. " Fail once more and she will loose her arms."

The mad gear boss scoffed before heading back to the limo with sodom escorting the elderly man off.

The rest of the factory workers were too scared of belger to even act but as he drove away, They all surrounded their boss as he cradled his now leg less wife who went limp in his arms.

*End Of Flashback*

" Linh died that day of bloodloss." Rolento said as he looked down. " She was dead before the ambulance arrived."

Sodom sharpened his katanas just as Rolento looked up now consumed with rage.

" YOU KILLED HER!" He bellowed. " Because of you My son grew up without his mother! BECAUSE OF YOU I FELT WHAT TRUE HATRED REALLY MEANT!!!"

Sodom merely narrowed his eyes as Rolento gripped his baton.

" NOW YOU WILL DIE!"

With that said, Rolento charged up at Sodom staff ready to flatten the wanna-be samurai.

The red beret tried to whack him with his stick above but sodom parried with one blade and tried to use the other disembowel rolento by his stomach.

But he had quicker reaction as He split his staff in two and used the other end to block the sword. Despite being old, Rolento reared up and kicked Sodom right at the stomach.

It sent him tumbling away before the red beret charged again and this time, Landed a strong hit to Sodom's chest.

It was strong enough to crack the armor at his chest and to cause the Japanophile to gag in pain but not seriously hurting him in the process, He dropped his swords.

Rolento was far from finished as He this time jumped over the samurai and joined his stick together pressing it on Sodom's neck, Strangling him.

However the much bigger sodom slowly prevailed despite being strangled as He forced himself forward and almost lifting Rolento off the ground.

" Shit!" Rolento cursed before gathering his strength to push forward and this time throwing sodom over his head, sending the samurai to the ground.

" FOR LINH!"

Rolento took out his grenades and chucked them to sodm.

Sodom was too late as one exploded near him followed by another and another as he was thrown around until He landed nearby.. Wounded but not dead.

He thank God for the armor he wore, But he was already banged up and many of his bones were broken and some exposed skin charred. He gritted his teeth in pain and heard Rolento's upcoming footsteps, He had to do this smart; Looking ahead, There was one of his discarded swords.

Rolento slowly approached the limp body as he twirled his batons around ready to give the final blow.

He bent down and grabbed Sodom by his nape and sheated his stick to use his other hand to pull the helmet off.

" I wanna see your face before I kill you." Rolento said as He unclipped one part of the helment.

Suddenly Sodom moved and grabbed ahold of the sword on the ground and turned as He drove the blade fully on the right side of the red beret.

Rolento gagged at the impaled sword and dropped the wounded sodom to the ground as He rolled in pain.

The red beret grabbed ahold of the blade and pulled it out of his side before throwing it away.

" You did leave the gang shortly after that.... Why did you just came back now after those three did those damage?" Sodom spoke as he sat up.

Rolento hissed in pain as he grabbed his bleeding side. " Because I was building my utopia and now I will rebuild it on your face after I kill you!"

Despite bleeding, Rolento suddenly pulled out a metal cable and ran up wrapping it around Sodom's neck very tightly causing the samurai wannabe to choke but then gasped as the red beret began dragging him.

He threw the extension of the cable over an exposed metal rebar and pulled the other end, Hoisting Sodom within the air. Hanging him.

Rolento watched with eyes full of hate as Sodom gagged and kicked trying to remove the metal cable around his neck, Helplessly and slowly He died down before not moving at all.

The Mad gear was finally over.

The red beret eyed the body for awhile before muttering.

" That's for you Linh." He turned around and began walking away leaving the Japanophile's body hanging and to rot within the old mad gear headquarters.


	3. The Death of M.Bison

Two Years after the fall of the Mad Gear Gang , another crime syndicate faced decline and is on the verge of collapse as Numerous forces attacked its Main headquarters located in India as the sister base in Thailand was destroyed.

It's name was "Shadaloo". Their Main businesses are mostly the creation biochemical drugs and arms to be shipped all over the world . They conducted business in the most ruthless ways such as manipulation , bribery and even through murder.

Ran by a Ruthless so called Dictator known as "M.Bison", Shadaloo spread its terror and iron grip around the world as it was fragile with the on-going war with the cybertronians. Fortunately enough , M.Bison wisely didn't let his organization get in the way of the giant robots for fear that they may team-up with the street fighters to bring him down.

It was tempting to capture a cybertronian to become his slave , But the dictator wasn't stupid enough to try and send his forces after them as he knew despite having a large army and the other three kings ; they would have been easily wiped out.

But sadly Everything has to come to an End....

Break....

Bison sat on his throne at his throne room which was completely devoid of life and darkness spread around the area. The sound of gunshots echoed the whole seance with it's distinctive bangs and pops.

Explosions followed after.

The Dictator gave a sigh at this , but it wasn't a nervous sigh but rather a disappointed one. His organization is falling once more , He would have to rebuild once more after dealing with the forces who were outside his door right now.

He closed his eyes as the gunshots soon ended and followed by a large explosion that destroyed the door to his chambers.

Bison looked up to see Four figures enter into his room , all with one goal in mind; To Destroy Him.

One was a tall muscular Japanese Man with black hair and brown eyes , he wore a white karate Gi with a black karate belt and torn sleeves exposing his muscular arms. Over his head was a red head band matching the equally red fighting gloves on his hands and on his feet were no shoes . It was Ryu, The travelling karate master.

Second was a beautiful Chinese woman with brown eyes wearing a blue traditional Manchuria Qipao dress along with steel spike bracelets on her forearms , She wore white combat boots for footwear. The intriguing parts of her appearance is the two buns on her hair and her extremely muscular hips. It was Chun-Li, The vengeful Interpol agent.

Third was a British woman with blue eyes and long blonde braided pigtails under her red beret , She wore long green leotard over her muscular body and red gauntlets on her arms. One distinct feature about her was a scar on her left cheek. It was Cammy White, An MI6 delta red operative and a former shadaloo henchwoman known as "Killer bee".

Fourth was an american man with long blonde hair and brown eyes , He wore a neat red sleeveless karate Gi with a black belt over his muscular body and brown gloves on his hands. Like Ryu , He was barefooted . It was Ken Masters.

Bison stood up casually and crossed his arms with an emotionless face. "I see the heroes have come to my home."

" There's no escape Bison , We've dealt with your minions so you better yield and face justice." Ryu Demanded as he looked up at the dictator.

" HAHAHAHA" Bison cracked a laugh to which the street fighters glared at him.

"Such fools." He remarked as he looked at all four of them , then he sets his eyes upon Chun-li. Who glared at him with pure hatred.

"Daddy's girl had arrived , don't worry my dear You will see your father again soon." Bison smirked.

"MURDERER YOU SHALL PAY!" Chun-li growled before charging at the dictator with a clear intent to kill him.

"CHUN-LI!" Cammy yelled.

She ran up to give a kick to the dictator but he merely grabbed her throat crushing it tightly , It began to draw the air out of her lungs as she kicked her legs.

The other street fighters gasped and ran to her aid as Bison smirked at the advance, He threw the female warrior at them with a force to send them to the ground as Chun-li had been used as a projectile.

"PSYCHO CRUSHER!"

Bison then began spin vertically as the purple psycho power emitted from him as he charged at the fighters , the force was enough to knock all four of them away.

" Pathetic fighters." He then sighed. " Guess I'm just gonna have to rebuild shadaloo after I kill you all!"

Ken was quick to recover from the blast and got back to his feet as Ryu emitted his signature move.

" Hadouken!"

Bison was struck by the fireball only to be assaulted next by an angry chun-li who rapidly kicked his face, sending the dictator to a wall.

Bison wiped the blood from his lip as the street fighters took their stances facing him.

Cammy lunged towards bison as she began to spin like a cock screw with her feet aiming at bison , but the dictator was able to narrowly dodge the killer bee only be kicked by ryu in the back of the head sending him down.

Bison got on one knee but then was kicked down by Ryu with his signature spinning kick , it sent the dictator away rolling on the floor.

"Your finished Bison." Ryu snarled as he approached the groaning M.Bison , clearly with an intent of finishing him off.

Ken however ran up to Bison First and delivered his signature uppercut sending him up to the ceiling.

"Shoryuken!" He yelled.

Bison struck the ceiling but before he could fall back to the ground, Chun-li jumped and began spinning upside down with her legs spread out in her signature spinning bird kick bruising the dictator up badly as they landed.

The shadaloo leader fell down hard as the female street fighter simply rolled and landed on her feet .

Bison scowled and coughed up blood as he looked up on the four with a glare before giving a maniacal laugh.

"You-"

Suddenly several small objects landed around the dictator to his and the street fighters' surprise .

"GRENADE!"

The four street fighters jumped away but sadly bison didn't react in time to even notice as all the small explosives went off around him and causing the whole room to be engulfed in smoke. Ryu rolled to his feet and tried to make clear of his surroundings when suddenly some other canisters surrounded them.

His eyes widen as they spilled out a green gas which was enough to irritate their noses as all of them coughed when the surroundings became like a blur.

"I don't feel too good." Ken groaned and tried to stay on his feet but the gas was too powerful as one by one , all the street fighters passed out cold on the floor while Ryu did his best to stay conscious.

From a blurred vision , He could make out several individuals enter the room in the same entrance where they came in. All were in Night black tactical SWAT fatigues wearing gas masks and armed with FN SCARs going in, aiming everywhere as they surveyed the room. They looked around for a few minutes before the leader got on his comm.link at the right side of his helmet.

" Clear." He reported to the others as they lowered their rifles

" Alright sir enter!" The Front man ushered with a waving of his hand to an unseen individual from behind.

Ryu blinked his dropping eyes to see a man step in the room following the soldiers in black. He was tall and wore a tailor-made black suit with matching black leather shoes and gloves , but sadly his face was covered by a gas mask like the other soldiers.

" Captain Is bison dead?" The man in the suit asked with an odd Singaporean-Chinese accent and from the sound of it , He was most likely in his late 30s or early 40s.

The Captain turned to him before shifting to look the now charred remains of the late shadaloo leader who was taken out by the grenades, earlier. He whistled and all his soldiers emptied their SCARs at Bison's corpse filling it up with bullets , they fired until a magazine was drained of lead.

" Now he's dead sir." The Captain reported as he unlatched his magazine and replaced it with a fresher one.

The Man in the suit chuckled. " Now let's take what we came here for."

" Uum sir!" One of the soldiers perked up as they all turned to him.

" Yes private?" The captain responded.

" What about the street fighters?" He pondered looking at the unconscious group who were laying down nearby. Fortunately for ryu, None of them noticed that he was slightly semi-conscious and was watching them.

" Leave them be, We came here for Bison and his special toys." The man in the suit ordered to which the soldiers nodded before they dispered deeper into the base just as Ryu finally lost his consicousness.

Later......

Ken opened his eyes and groaned before he sat up rubbing the back of his head with his right hand.

The groans were followed as Cammy, Chun-li and Ryu sat up trying to regain their bearings.

" What happened?" Cammy broke the series of groans with a question as she finally stood up and popped her back.

"Some men came." Ryu suddenly answered causing the rest to look at him.

" They Killed bison."

" Did you see what they look like?" Chun li asked with slight concern.

" They were in black and one was in a suit, I didn't see their faces." He admitted before pointing to Bison's corpse.

The rest turned before giving a gag at the charred bullet ridden corpse of the dictator. The smell was like when one over barbequed a piece of meat.

Cammy covered her mouth trying not to vomit as Ken gritted his teeth and turned to the side.

Chun-Li on the other hand felt intense hatred and frustration at the sight. " NO IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME TO GET RID OF YOU OUT OF THIS WORLD!"

The interpol agent ran up and kiced the head, Two times while giving a scream of anger and irritation.

Ryu saw this and restrained her by her shoulders just as she yelled out in pure rage, She kicked a bit just as her cries of anger turned to the ones of sadness and grief.

Chun-li broke down and calmed herself before turning around, hugging ryu tightly.

He hugged her back comfortingly, patting her back as her tears dropped like those of a waterfall. 

Cammy just watched in pure pity at her best friend and hung her head in shame. When suddenly a thought crossed....

" OH MY SISTERS!" Cammy proclaimed before suddenly running off, Dazzling the other street fighters in curiosity while Chun li continued to sob in Ryu's arms.

" Ken go after her!" Ryu ordered as Ken gave a nod and followed suit.

Break....

As cammy ran down the halls.

Memories flooded her mind of the gruesome tortures she herself experienced at the hands of M. Bison's Mad doctors.

Images of Painful Tests and the laugh of cruel doctors plagued her mind as she struggled to keep a straight face.

" I promise I'm gonna get you all free!" She says to herself as she turned around the halls and finally down on one hall.

She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight in front of her; Bodies littered the hallway, They were shadaloo troops with bullet holes on their corpses but their wounds were recent.

Cammy breathed and composed herself. " Someone was indeed here first."

Suddenly breathing is heard behind her and she turned to see ken run up completely out of breathe.

" Sorry.... Ryu told me to follow you." Ken huffed to which Cammy rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a child ken." She scoffed and walked forwards ignoring the corpses.

Ken cringed at the sight and followed her on til they both reached a door.

Cammy took a deep breathe and mentally said to herself. " I promised i will be back for all of you."

Cammy approached the motion sensor detected her and opened the door upwards to a large room.

Ken followed after her and woahed to see that they were inside a large laboratory, Surrounded by vast equipment and technology beyond that timeline. However one thing standing out about the lab was numerous rows of empty tanks that looked like an escape pod in a submarine .

Many were smashed and on the floor were the corpses of people wearing Lab coats stained with blood. They were the scientists.

Cammy looked at the tanks and her eyes widened at seeing them empty.

" No.. No no no no!" She yelled in defiance and punched the wall cracking it with her red steel gauntlet.

" What's wrong?" Ken asked with concern as she scowled in frustration.

Cammy didn't respond and ran around the tanks to check if there's anything inside of them, There was none.. All were empty.

" DAMMINT!" She cursed and punched one glass breaking it before collapsing on the ground as tears fell from her eyes like chun-li earlier.

Ken ran up to her and grabbed her up but she pushed him off and stood up on her own feet.

" Hey what's wrong?" Ken asked with concern.

Cammy wiped her red eyes and glanced at him. " My sisters are gone."

" What sisters?"

" The dolls... Remember I used to work for bison as one of them. His slaves."

Ken masters's eyes widened at the remark as cammy coughed a bit before sighing.

" I Promised I would save them after I dealt with bison. Now they are gone once again." Cammy whimpered as she turned to another empty tank seeing her reflection on it but merely bowed her head, eyes closed.

Ken approached her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

" Hey Maybe Not now one day You will find all of them. I'll help you." The blonde karate master comforted.

Cammy glanced from her shoulder and gave a small smile. " Well thank you ken, But this is more personal."

"you're welcome I understand But remember We are always here for you."

The delta red operative sighed and remembered something as well.

" Ken follow me!"

She declared and ran away again as ken sighed at another goose chase.

..............

Cammy cockscrewed herself through an armored door piercing it as ken slid through the hole to a large room ,But like the lab it was desolated and corpses littered the ground, however there was a large hole on the ceiling.

The delta red agent gritted her teeth in irritation. " Goddamnit! The psycho drive to?!"

" What is that?"

" The source of Bison's power." Cammy explained. " It can control minds and manipulate others including my sisters."

" I see." Ken said as he walked around as he looked up at the hole in the ceiling as sunlight came through.

" Was it a big device?" He asked as Cammy nodded.

She gave a nod.

" Mhmm whatever it was, It must have been lifted out of here by helicopter." Ken proclaimed as he looked up along with cammy.

" Valid points. We should get back to the others. I'm gonna report this back at HQ."

Break....

The Four street fighters stood on a field as they watched the former shadaloo base explode in huge flames as the mighty empire crumbled beneath the feet of four mere street fighters. Ryu and ken mostly did the work of setting the base to self destruct by using their hadouken on major machines and key areas of the fortress.

Chun-li stared intently as the base crumbled into ashes while Ryu looked emotionless with his arms crossed.

" Justice is served." She proclaimed.

" For now." Ryu said.

" Well What shall we do now with bison gone?" Ken asked.

" Find the right path and walk on it."

The four street fighters looked at one another before bringing their arms out and hugged each other in a big group hug.

" If Trouble starts again, We shall unite like we all did today against Bison."

" Correct there, Well I gotta go back to eliza now. It's Mel's birthday."

" Give him my greetings from aunt chunli." Chun li smiled and hugged ken to which he patted her back.

" Me too." Ryu smiled followed by cammy.

" Count me in on your Kid's birthday."

" Thanks guys now let's go."

The four of them turned around just as the sun began to set upon the former shadaloo base leaving it for history to forget.


	4. Home Sweet Home

All of Cybertron rejoiced at the end of their long and brutal civil war as all bots tore off their insignias. Both Cons and bots celebrated this joyous occasion and embraced one another in open servos.

They threw their weapons to the ground and yelled to the top of the Vocalizers.

" IT'S DONE!"

Now, The new conflict is rebuilding. As with every war; When the gunshots cease, The Construction Machinery comes to life.

Thankfully with their advance technology, The Cybertronians had rebuilt their home planets in less than 4 Solar Cycles of non stop hard work as the planet once again boomed with life.

It shined throughout the galaxy like a jewel on a crown.

It was the Golden Age all over again with Optimus Prime now presiding as the supreme commander of all Cybertron.

The Armed forces of the Autobots and Decepticons unified and formed the New " Cybertronian Defense Force" Or " CDF".

Both factions retired their old distinctive face logos in Favor of the new face of the planet's founder " Primus".

Rodimus Prime was placed the head of this Law Enforcement when the young prime returned to cybertron after years of exile.

It was compulsory for most Cybertronians to join the CDF, but it wasn't enforced like mandatory military service in earth countries like South Korea or Singapore.

Most of the old autobot and decepticons forces who took part during battles at earth retired while some joined the CDF for their services.

Soundwave in order, Not to get jailtime joined the CDF in the communications division under a watchful eye of trained bots.

Jazz and Ironhide became heads of the outer planetary intelligence as it's name suggests, it focuses on things happening outside Cybertron that has concern over other fellow transformers. 

Bumblebee became an agent under them due to his extensive knowledge of earth and it's cultures. Arcee was at his side all the time and happily became his partner during its formation.

In honor of their service, Statues of all earth cybertronian veterans were erected in Iacon where visitors and future sires could admire.

However not all former earth veterans joined the CDF; Ratchet, The old medic became the head doctor at the newly built "Iacon general medical facility". At his side was First aid who became the assistant head of the building. Though sometimes, First aid would do scientific duties and inventing new gadgets for the CDF in his spare time.

It was gonna be busy, Except this time no energon will be spilled and not a single blaster would be fired.

Break.....

Bumblebee gently pushed his desk over at his new office which offered a great view of Iacon where the buzzing city came to light at night.

" Perfect." He said to himself before He went out and grabbed a floating office chair and set it within the desk.

Suddenly two arms wrapped his waist and He turned to see arcee over there rubbing her face at his back.

He grinned and turned around before lifting her chin up for a deep kiss.

" Like your new office agent Bee?" She asked.

" It's perfect." He smiled and kissed her back.

Arcee pressed her glossa deep to his and pulled out. " Mine's next door."

" Good now I don't have to worry about being seperated from you." He mused.

" Oh bee~" She chuckled and hugged him tight.

" Oh yeah get ready Jazz is buying us drinks at a new joint a couple of blocks from here." Bee instructed.

" No problem." She nodded and turned around before following him off.

Later....

It took a 5 minute walk from their office to the new Joint as Bumblebee pushed open the door, letting arcee go in first.

The Joint was decently sized with small robots like Optimus's old partner "rover" rolling around serving drinks to patrons. It was a well designed bar and Bumblebee having travelled all across earth brought him a reminder of those 4 star hotel bars in Thailand and vietnam, A Spot where businessmen get drunk on Tiger and Chang beer every friday night.

He gave a grin as a short bot with a red and white paintjob went over the counter as He wiped a shot glass with a rug.

The little bot looked up and gave a smile. " Well two heroes in my bar! Welcome Bumblebee and Arcee!"

Arcee smiled. " Thanks and you are?"

The little bot turned around and pulled a string lighting a neon sign behind him that said " Swevre's"

" Call me Swevre!" He beamed.

" Alright will do." Bumblebee smiled as he took a seat with Arcee next to him right at the counter. 

" Mhmm You two fancy an energon vodka? It's been newly delivered." Swerve offered with a big smile as He placed some glass back to it's spot.

" Sure for me, But For her I don't know." Bee said as he turned to the blue femme.

" Give me what he's having." Arcee replied.

" Oke- Dokey." Swerve placed two glasses on the bar and picked up a bottle from the shelf before pouring the pink substance into each glass.

" Drink Up!" He grinned and went off to the side to turn on a juke box that played a techno House track.

Bumblebee grabbed his glass and so did Arcee.

" Cheers For Our Home Planet." He said.

" Cheers for peace in the Galaxy and the Universe." She replied.

Both tinked their glasses and drank the substance in one gulp.

" Phew!" Bee exclaimed. " That was strong!"

Arcee shook her helm and blinked rapidly due to the Vodka's kick. " Oh tell me about it."

Swerve couldn't resist but chuckle at the two's reaction to his new drink before continuing his duties.

The doors of the bar swung open, Bumblebee and Arcee turned to see Jazz barge in with a grin on his face.

" Sorry I'm late Guys." Jazz apologized. " Mhmm The drinking started without me?"

" Hehehe yeah it did slowpoke Come on Grab a seat!" Bee invited to which the saboteur obliged and sat next to him.

Bumblebee snapped his digits which earned swerve's attention and the mini bot ran up.

" Give him a glass to." Bee ordered.

" Sure!" Swerve grinned and placed one on the counter at request before pouring the vodka.

" Thanks!" Jazz said and gulped the vodka which gave him a sensation to.

" Woah! That's strong!" The saboteur remarked earning a laugh from Bee and the rest of patrons.

" Heh I know right?" Bee mused as he patted jazz's back.

" Yeah tell ya what Let's see who can drink the most without ever passing on this counter....shall we say~" Jazz challenged.

" Challenge accepted meister." Bumblebee smirked.

Arcee leaned in and whispered." You sure about this can you handle it?"

Bee turned around and kissed her cheek. " Well if I do pass out just catch me when I fall."

" Heh you mechs and your toys." She chuckled and kissed his's back before hugging his arm.

Swerve poured the substance on both glasses. " Alright Ready?"

Bee and Jazz grabbed ahold of their glass before toasting one another.

" Cheers."

They chugged it down, Groaning afterwards as they placed their glasses down.

Swerve poured them another Shot.

" Can you do it Bee?" Jazz teased as He took up his glass.

" Right on ya!" Bee grabbed his own and drank it straight up.

Jazz followed and this time shook a bit before handing the glass to swerve who poured it again.

Bee resisted the urge to groan from the effects and placed it back on the counter which was refilled by Swerve.

" Give up?" Jazz smirked.

" Just getting started." Came the reply from Bee as Arcee sat a chair away from them watching from her viewpoint, Entertained.

Bee tinked his glass with Jazz and drank straight up on this next shot.

Instantly came the dizzy effect for both of them as Bee gave a groan and so did Jazz.

" Had enough?" Swerve smiled.

" Nah not yet!" Bee retorted and handed his glass to the minibot for a refil.

" Me to!" Jazz also yelled and handed his to Swerve who also filled it up.

" Not too late to back out meister." Bee chuckled slightly groggy.

Jazz could only goofily grin as a reply and grabbed his vodka.

" Cheers." He drank it up followed by Jazz.

Bee followed by and this time couldn't resist but cough a little while Jazz groaned before fully collapsing on the counter, Now knocked out.

" Well We have a winner!" Swerve announced and raised bee's right arm up as the patrons clapped.

Bumblebee gave a sly smile and was ready to collapse backwards When Arcee caught his shoulders, Holding him up.

" Alright That's enough for now." She soothed as she held his shoulders.

The femme used her right arm to pull out some credits handing to swerve. " Hey thats for all three of us."

The bartender minibot nodded and scopped up the money before waving goodbye.

" Hey Um I'll be back for Jazz now gotta get bee home." Arcee informed before hoisting bee's other arm around her shoulder as They scuttled out to the exit.

Bumblebee was a drunken mess as he hummed a random tune while leaning on Arcee as they walked.

" Well you surprised me tonight. " Arcee admitted as she held his hand over her shoulder.

" Oh....?" He said while drunk.

" Your tough! I mean jazz went out like a light and you just carried on." Arcee chuckled.

" Well... A warrior has to be strong... Right?" Bee said whilst semi conscious.

" Damn right." Arcee replied and kissed his lips despite the smell of spirits.

Later....

Bumblebee squinted his optics open and rubbed the sides of his helm as He sat up.

" What did I do last night?" He groaned clearly hung over.

He looked around his surroundings to see himself in a berth room with a TV screen infront of him and a couch on the right under a window with a curtain covering it.

" I'm home?". He pondered as it was his apartment's berthroom.

The door left of the TV opened and Arcee stepped in with a smile, Holding a cube of energon with her.

" Morning Drunkhead Brought ya home last night." Arcee smiled and handed him the cube to which He slowly accepted.

" What happened last night?" Bee asked as he took a sip of the cube..

" You and Jazz had a little drinking game at swerve 's. You won but got laid so I carried you here." Arcee informed.

" Gee thanks. Oh um Where's Jazz?" Bee questioned as he drank his energon.

Arcee simply smiled and grabbed his hand and took him out to their living room to see the saboteur at their couch pretty much still snoring.

Bee chuckled. " Well let old meister rest for now."

" Yeah thinking of the same thing. I carried him all the way here." Arcee laughed and leaned into bee who had sipped all his energon from its cube.

Bee tossed the cube to a bin and went up to his bathroom to wash up when suddenly something caught his attention.

It was a box of touch up paint for fixing scratches on their bodies and they were all colored black.

A mischevious thought crossed Bee's processor.

" Psst." He called out to which arcee turned to him.

Bumblebee pulled out two buckets of paint. " Up for some Face painting?"

He said with a smirk.

Arcee looked at him perplexed before getting the point of it all, She replied with a smirk and nodded.

" Oh yeah."

.........

Jazz's optics opened behind his visor and he stretched popping his joints as they were all stiff.

" Oh primus..." He groaned and looked around the place to see himself in some kind of living room on a couch before seeing two picture frames on the wall beside a TV screen.

One picture depicted Bumblebee and Arcee with an arm over each other. The second one was Him with Bee during their early days in the autobot boot camp.

" Wait a minute..." He pondered. " I'm in Bee's apartment."

" So I see you are awake!" A voice spoke.

Jazz turned his helm to see Bee nearby leaning on the wall of the kitchen with a smile on his face.

" Jeez Bee did I pass out last night at swerve's?" Jazz asked as He rubbed the back of his helm.

" Yup I won." Bee grinned.

" Okay then." Jazz sighed and rubbed his face when suddenly his servo felt something wet.

Alerted, He looked at his hand to see it covered in black paint.

Suddenly, Bumblebee started to laugh and handed Jazz a mirror to which the saboteur instantly took and looked at his reflection.

His once gray silver smooth face was now smudged in black paint and His chest had multiple Drawings of flowers and a huge writing that said ;

" Suck my Valve, I'm a Femme bot!"

Jazz felt the anger at this prank and He threw the mirror to the ground.

" Bee you better start running." He said in a calm voice yet a hint of anger and irritation was in them.

" Alright then!" Bee darted out his apartment door with a pissed off Jazz now in hot pursuit.

Break....

Arcee waited outside the apartment building and perked up to see Bee break through the entrance doors with Jazz running right behind him.

" Oh you two." She chuckled watching them.

Bumblebee transformed into a hovering yellow and black cybertronian style vehicle before speeding off into the distance.

Jazz followed in a martini colored form as He chased after bee.

The two dashed across the city chasing each other and avoiding other cybertronians along the way.

" You better Pray I don't get my servos on you bee!" Jazz commed.

" Hahahaha You could never catch me!" Bee taunted in return.

Bumblebee weaved between two large cybertronians still followed by Jazz before the scout turned to a construction site.

Hook, A former constructicon now construction worker was climbing a pillar using a ladder to screw in some bolts when sudddenly Bee drove under the ladder.

It shook and the constructicon hugged the ladder in response, Dropping his tools.

" GAH!" he squeaked When suddenly Jazz also drove through. The slipstream brought a force enough to knock the ladder to the side.

" AAAAAHHH!" Hook yelled as He fell down to the ground.

His other constructicons went forward to his aid picking him up to his feet.

" Darn those two CDF agents they are pests!" Hook growled glaring at Bee and Jazz who had just broke through the construction fence and out on the street.

" Don't worry we'll get even with those Fraggers!" Scrapper proclaimed before turning to his fellow constructicons, Who all nodded before transforming and drove off after the two.

.......

Bumblebee broke through another fence this time, He falls through the Iacon river which was oddly similar to the LA River at earth with wide Flat surfaces on each sides of a narrow shallow river that gets deeper the further it gets down stream.

Jazz still followed as He drove down this time engaging his boosters as He neared behind Bee's bumpers.

He rammed the back off the Scout's bumper making him shake, But nonetheless Bumblebee still drove on forward.

A large wall appeared at the end as Bumblebee gasped before transforming back as a Bot with Jazz doing the same thing.

Bumblebee gulped and turned around to see the glaring saboteur slowly approach him.

" Woah Woah now Let's not get hasty Here Jazzy!" Bee pleaded with a nervous smile as He lifted his servos.

A smirk slowly formed on the edges of Jazz's Mouth. " You've got nowehre to Go Bee, I've got you now!"

" NOO WE GOT YOU!" A voice boomed behind Jazz.

Jazz turned around to see several purple and green vehicles pull up just as Bumblebee got back to his feet.

They all transformed to individual mechs when one approached the one in the center.

" Those are the two alright." He informed his leader.

" Alright then. You Bumblebee and Jazz knocked my Buddy Hook over here." Scrapper proclaimed.

" Hey I'm sorry I didn't see the ladder it was an accident." Bee apologized.

" Sorry? YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!" Hook growled.

" HEY! Bee already said sorry now leave the young bot alone!" Jazz yelled.

The drawings done by Bee had gone unnoticed as All the constructicons gave a laugh at him.

" Oh I see so Femme bot here is protecting her boyfriend huh?" Scrapper laughed followed by his comrades. " It does say you have a valve instead of a spike."

Jazz merely glared as He clenched his fists and He lifted it up, Striking Scrapper right at the side of the cheek sending the Constructicon down.

" BACK OFF ALL OF YOU!" Jazz warned as Bee walked up next to him.

Scrapper rubbed his jaw as his fellow constructicons helped him back up to his feet.

" CONSTRUCTICONS COMBINE INTO DEVASTATOR!" He ordered.

In a flash, All the constructicons shifted and ran up to one another as each of them piled up like a lego set forming a towering purple and green monstrosity known to many as Devastator.

Bumblebee and Jazz widened their optics as The combiner took shape and towered above them.

" Ahh... Shit." Jazz breathed as Devastator lifted a foot.

" Puny Bots!" The combiner yelled.

Jazz and Bumblebee prepared to dodge when suddenly sirens were heard and several other bots arrived at the Iacon River in their alt modes.

" THIS IS THE CYBERTRONIAN DEFENSE FORCE! DISASSEMBLE NOW COMBINER OR WE WILL OPEN FIRE!" A bot demanded on the speaker.

Devastator growled and looked at them and at the two bots before they all broke apart into individual constructicons.

Hook gave Bee and Jazz a death glare. " I will get even with you!"

However each of the constructicons were cuffed as two CDF officers approached Bee and Jazz.

" You boys are in a lot of trouble. Rodimus Prime would like a word." He said.

Later......

" DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH COMMOTION YOU TWO HAVE DONE WITH YOUR STUNT AT THE IACON RIVER!!"

Rodimus Prime, Now CDF chief commander roared at his office glaring at Bumblebee and Jazz. Who had the chance to wash himself before coming to meet their superior.

" Yes sir." Bee proclaimed.

" And all of this because of a stupid prank." Rodimus sighed as He slumped to his chair.

" Well it's bee's fault!" Jazz said pointing at Bee.

" I DON'T CARE WHO'S FAULT THIS IS....BOTS PANIC WHEN THEY SEE A COMBINER IN THE CITY SO YOU TWO HAVE NOT ONLY CAUSED MASS HYSTERIA BUT ALSO PROPERTY DAMAGE." Rodimus began. " With your chase could have gotten that poor Constructicon killed when he was just working."

" It's not my fault I was just trying to-"

" Shut up Bee!" The young prime spat.

" Both of you Are suspended for the moment! NOW OUT!"

Bumblebee and Jazz solemnly nodded before turning away and out the door.

" Well great job genius." Jazz remarked when they were outside.

" Heh You also were part of it." Bee retorted as He walked alongside Jazz.

" Well Thanks to you We're suspended for the time."

" Yeah yeah."

Then slowly a small smiled formed at Jazz's face.

" Well We haven't done that in a long time now did we bee?"

" Damn right." Bumblebee grinned back.

" Hehe Ah Frag It's good to be back home doing the fun stuff."

" It's always the little things that make us smile."

" Certainly is."

With that said, Jazz and Bumblebee threw an arm on each others shoulders like they were brothers and walked along out of the building.

" Home sweet Home."


	5. Infinity Global; The Rise of A Corporation

Ten Years Later...

Within the next ten years, Most of the Cybertronian military force had withdrawn from Earth and brought along their Tech and materials with them. They searched the whole planet for any artifact or item that had transformium or something related to their species. Overall, the only remaining Cybertronian left was Ultra Magnus and his staff as he was the representative of their world to the humans. The Embassy which he operated on was stationed in Singapore for its melting pot of cultures and its Friendly diplomacy with many countries.

By 2030, the entire planet had mostly been rebuilt back to its progressive state; Nations like China rejoiced at the series of construction projects that could be added to their belt and road initiative that had now expanded from Asia to Africa and finally to Europe.

Sadly Not all Countries had an economic boom , The United States had suffered a lot due to heavy expenditures during the war and worse of all; The Government issued an isolation and nationalistic policy in order to counter China's projects. The Trade War had once again resumed between the two nations.

The United States didn't fare well as most companies moved away due to rising labor and Taxes that made even the wealthiest company suffer heavy bills. China responded by cutting off trading with America that cost Uncle Sam dearly at the lost of his largest Trading partner.

Majority of Corporations moved to Europe and most to China due to its cheap labor and excellent initiative that pushed the economy forward and placing the United States into second place.

One Company however would rise among the others.

It was founded not long ago in 1980 during Deng Xiaoping's reforms and during the years, it went by many names. Most Recent was "Infinity Global".

As part of the belt and road initiative companies, it employs millions of people and had branches worldwide though it's mostly stationed in Shanghai were the main headquarters was located.

It made use of a silver infinity symbol as its logo and high ranking employees wore rings or suit lapel pins that were shaped like it. 

IT's Motto "AD INFINITUM" means Forevermore.

The Company mostly dealt with construction and Pharmaceuticals, but it also had a branch that manufactured arms and investigative technology that were imported to third world nations for cheap prices especially African ones. It also supplied some of its technology to the PLA and People's armed police of China.

The Man who founded Infinity remained a mystery until this Day and was regarded as a ghost to some people for his shady background. He was simply referred to as the "Chairman".

Only those of his inner circle know who he was and that was the "Infinity High Command". A group of five people from different nationalities, Three were men and one was a woman.

To the rest of the world, they were the people running the show.

Every Major Company needs security and Infinity had its armed wing called "Quantum Security", one of the largest private militias in the world consisting of 20 divisions with their own set of tanks, Jets, Naval Fleet and even attack helicopters. Most of its soldiers were all ex-military or police with combat experience; these men left the armed forces of their own country as the pay of employment within Quantum was twenty-five thousand dollars a week. The Security force provided mercenaries aboard ships across Somalia and supervised the training of some third-world Militaries like Haiti, Angola and most recently the East Timor Defense Force.

Regular Foot Soldiers don air force blue long sleeved military fatigues with black bulletproof vests and tactical gear over their arms and legs. Their uniforms come equip with face masks which they could pull over their mouth and nose should the area have a dusty environment, Sometimes however they also come with dark polarized shooting sun glasses. One unique thing about their uniforms is their red berets that shows the silver infinity symbol in front or sometimes they would wear black ballistic combat helmets when the situation arises. On the upper left arm of troopers is the flag of the country of which He or she originated from and below it are rank stripes as Quantum utilized a military order of ranks.

Sometimes though they don Black suits with dark sunglasses, A typical bodyguard attire when it comes to a formal event. In Science laboratories on the other hand , They would wear navy blue hazmat suits with black gloves to protect themselves from any toxic materials and they would be the force to keep test subjects at bay.

The ones in Blue are mostly called " Red Berets".   
They mostly carried M4 carbines equipped with grenade launchers, Remington 870 shotguns and Glock 34s for their sidearms. For melee, they carry around police like knight-sticks. They guard Infinity Facilities all over the world with weapons on their side at all times, Keeping infinity safe from prying eyes of their rivals. 

They also have the duty of protecting members of the high command as they station around their respective homes and offices for safety.

If all things get worse and it's a company matter, Quantum has its own special forces called the "Raven Brigade". It's composed of four divisions; its members are mostly Ex U.S Navy Seals, Russian Spetsnaz, British SAS, Israeli Commandos and even Philippine Scout rangers. (Just in case, the mission is located within a jungle.) They wore all black tactical gear with whole bullet proof body armor and black combat boots along with black ski masks and helmets with googles that has night vision and a hud for information . Hence the name Raven Brigade for their attire, though occasionally they would wear Ghillie suits when in the jungle and white snow camouflaged suits when during a snowy enviroment. They are mostly equipped with FN SCARS, HK G36s , Barrett .50 calibre for sniper rifles and HK P30 for side arms. 

Most Raven Brigade members are accomplished knife fighters as they all carried combat knives within their boots.

Training Facilities for the Quantum Security Forces happen at a small island around 10 kilometres from Timor-Leste. IT was bought from the Government by the corporation and has been a sealed off sight unless one was an employee of the Force. Thankfully the island was uninhabited, thus the company had no problem setting up infrastructure and other training facilities with accommodations for the troops such as quarters and mess halls. It even had a detention centre for trespassers or misbehaving trainees.

It had multiple docks for boats around the island and an airfield for quantum's personal airforce as the company owned a vast array of fighter jets like ; F-16s, F-35s and even FA-50 fighter jets were added to the hangar.

Mi-24 and Apache 64 attack helicopters are also a common sight at the airfield regularly maintained by skilled mechanics.

For transport, Mi-8s and Black hawks are used to carry around security personel.

For employees on the other hand, Chinooks are used and ocassionally a C-130.

The Whole Island became known as "Quantum Island" by both the company and Locals.

The Island had a mostly foggy atmosphere despite being tropical thus surveillance from the air was quite difficult and to make matters worse, The island was a no fly zone and any aircraft that flied over was given warning or was shot down. Thankfully, foreign planes and even the Indonesian air force heeded the warning and stayed clear.

Quantum has a lot of anti-aircraft and naval weapons around the island for extra protection as Security forces are seen all around the island manning them, full alert. Any local or fishermen that sailed within their waters were greeted by Security Boats who block them out of the way.

No Local dared to try and enter the waters for fear of them being arrested or even is shot on sight. Fortunately, The Island was far from any fishing ground thus the forces enjoyed not being interfered by the indigenous people.

The Island became a subject of mystery and rumor due to its tight security some even made rumors of it being like Guantanamo Bay or Secret Experimental facility that specializes in human experimentation. There are also rumors that the chairman resides within the island.

Employees that live in Indonesia, East Timor, Australia and Papua New Guinea are air-lifted through a fleet of Helicopters or ferried by boat provided by the company to the island. Yet even they cannot discuss what they do on the island for the fear of punishment.

So far with how the U.S is doing, Quantum gets to see high hiring rates and more employees with the time to come as many police officers and soldiers are dissatisfied with the payment and the now crippling economy.

Infinity and Quantum enjoyed a lot of support from the countries' they operate on as they were known to be generous to the locals and treated the employees' well. However it was hated by mostly Farm or rural people as its projects had mostly interfered with their ancient lands and property, it mostly got around by spinning cash in front of the farmer's face.

Despite being a China originated company, it had several branches across the United States. Main being in New York City as the largest office there was within the county.

The U.S government couldn't kick them out as they were one of the last companies that are going to invest within their country and had decided to stay.

Bringing along with them was Quantum and their security force had its sights set upon the crime ridden cities across the United States seeking to provide surveillance and security to the Police force and locals there.

One of the Cities was Metro City, New York's sister city.


	6. A Company Meeting

Munich , Germany 

Infinity had branches all over the world being a powerful Conglomerate and here in Munich stood a massive tower which rose above the rest with others under its shadow. It had more than 50 floors that masses of employees go to work at everyday from 9 to 5.

The Boss always stayed at the top floor behind masses of Red Berets with assault rifles and a large armored door , but today had a special turn on it as a large meeting was called between the members of the High Command.

Security Tightened as the Red berets filled in the corridors with their weapons set to full automatic and they surveyed the area like a preying eagle.

The Conference room was set with a large round wooden table that showed the Infinity symbol crested on the middle, The Room on the other hand had A Red beret on each corner by its soundproof walls. It had no window whats so ever to prevent any form of surveillance from neighboring buildings of the same height.

One Woman was already present in the room. She was German in her Mid- Sixties with long brown hair and gray eyes over her slightly chubby frame , but thankfully it wasn't that obvious with the long expensive black tailor made suit that she wore over female business slacks. 

Her name was Jennifer Grese , She was a high command member and only next to the Chairman after serving many years for this company. She acted as group leader over her peers at the position and she is in charge of the Pharmaceuticals and Infinity europe as Munich is the main headquarters of all the european branches of the corporation.

The Doors to the conference room opened and she looked up to see an Asian Chinese man , who was about 55 years of age and it was evident with his slightly wrinkled face but with Asians having good genetics it wasn't noticeable. His skin was tan, his hair black and with his slanted brown eyes showed the rigors of age. 

He wore Navy Blue suit with a white shirt underneath and a red tie along with Black Leather shoes to complete the formal set. On his left hand was a ring in the shape of the company logo along with a silver rolex.

His Name was "Daniel Tan", A Fellow high Command member from Singapore and an Ex-Lawyer who handled the political connections and legal referendums of the company. 

Daniel held up his hand to Jennifer to show his ring , She responded with the same gesture and Ushered him to a seat near her and he obliged her.

The doors opened once more and this time a bulky man came in, He was oddly dressed in a soviet era fashion; A Brezhnev era -General's Overcoat over Black boots along with a ushanka but with an infinity symbol instead of a communist red star. He was over 60 years old , He had black hair and black eyes with a face that showed evident signs of aging. 

His name was " Viktor Lukashenko" , A Russian-Albanian Ex-general from Tirana and a Yugoslav war veteran who served in Kosovo against the serbs. He now handles Quantum security and the weapons production. 

" Gott im Himmel Viktor! , Dressed in Soviet era clothes again?!" Jennifer Exclaimed with a slight chuckle and a shake of her head.

" Comrade Jenny , I am a General I am Proud to wear this uniform as I command our army." Viktor explained trying to sound as casual as ever.

" Okay Okay now lets sit down." Jennifer ordered to a seat next to Danny to which the Ex-General sat before taking off his ushanka.

" One more guest." 

The doors opened to a Extremely Tall and Thin Eurasian Man in a black and white tuxedo that had an infinity lapel pin, who was 43 years old and the youngest among the High Command members present. His skin was tan and his face stoic with thick lips. The European features were more superior than his Asian ones as they cannot be seen at his physical appearance except when he finally talked to a thick Vietnamese Accent.

It was "Nguyen Van Trinh", A German Vietnamese Man with shady origins who was in charge of the construction business within the company.

" Finally We have been waiting for you Nguyen Sit down." Jennifer ordered to which he nodded and when he was finally seated only then she finally sat to after him.

"Where's The chairman?" Danny broke the silence as he fixed his red tie.

" He's here." 

Jennifer replied before clapping her hands twice as the walls lighted up in front of them revealing it was Large digital screen which buzzed for a few seconds before a picture of a man's shadow appeared. His face could not be seen only the outline of his body under a light.

All the High Command members stood up before his gaze as a sign of respect.

" You may sit down." The Man ordered with a voice deep and menacing like he was one of those old Disney villains like scar or Jafar.

The High commanders sat down before the Chairman cleared his throat.

" Jennifer report." He ordered.

" Our company still top at Pharmaceuticals worldwide and We plan on making that experimental serum soon enough and we will ship to the branch in Manila for further testing. Daniel is in charge of that branch so he is gonna look after it once we finished." The german woman reported.

" Very good, Now Daniel how's your end? How's the branches in Singapore and the Philippines looking? "

" As of now, All is well Chairman. Politicians are still faithful and indebted to us. I got a new ally in the Philippines, Vice president Victor Gomez is on our zone." Daniel informed as he fixed his ring. 

" Very well. Now Viktor how's security forces looking up."

" Comrade Chairman We are still number one and the east timor defense forces is still looking up to us and so are african countries." Viktor said.

" Good Nguyen?" The chairman ushered to the eurasian.

" So far our projects are halted in Japan." Nguyen informed with a slight frown.

" What do you mean halted?" The chairman clearly perplexed.

" The projects in the mountains are being complained and protested at due to the locals calling it a disrespect to the spirits. Also Some ninjas attacked us!"

" How dare they disrespect me and my company. Do you have evidence?" The chairman asked with his voice slightly raising.

Nguyen pressed his watch and the doors opened as a Japanese red beret soldier entered and held up a datapad which showcased several pictures of construction equipment vandalized with Kunai spears and shurikens on their frames.

" I was able to recruit some clans but some are too stubborn like the clan called Bushinryu!" Nguyen proclaimed as the red beret lowered the pad and walked away.

" If they attack us again Show them the force of Infinity and Quantum Japan is also ready for backup. Comrade Viktor are you ready to support Nguyen at any cost?" The chairman then turned to the ex general.

" Of course I'll give full authorization to the troops there and the commanding officer present." Viktor informed.

" Excellent, Now on to expansion in America." The Chairman lifted his hands showing that he wore a black suit with black leather gloves to the commanders through the screen.

He waved his hand causing the screen to show a map of the United States with red dots signifying infinity brnaches across the land.

" So far We have successful investments in Baltimore and Atlanta along with recently New orleans. From your reports, I have gathered that you all are successful and For you to keep the good work." The chairman began.

" However One city came of interest to me." The chairman then showed an image of a tiny city just a bridge away from New York.

" Metro City?" Daniel raised a brow intrigued.

" Yes the crime capital and the sister city of New york."

" So what is our objective there?" Nguyen asked.

" Set up a new branch for our company and a testing ground. "

" For what comrade chairman?" Viktor asked.

" Our new camera system. " The chairman spoke.

" What system?" Jennifer raised a brow.

The chairman cleared his throat and snapped his fingers as the screen showcased a picture of a computer mother board as the commanders looked intrigued and curious at the same time.

" This is the Omni Cameras, It can hack almost anything that has a screen on its surface. Gentlemen take out your cellphones." The Chairman instructed as he pulled his hands back where he typed on an unseen keyboard.

" Put your phones directly infront of your faces but don't turn it on yet. "

The commanders obliged and in a second, Their phones ligthed up instantly to the camera setting with their lens facing them in a selfie mode.

The chairman gave a chuckle and pressed a button on his keyboard which showed each of the commanders' faces on the large screen on a live motion.

" Amazing!" Daniel widened his eyes and placed his phone down just as the chairman turned off the cameras.

" It hacks all street cameras, Televisons and technological devices. All developed by our tech division in south korea."

" Who made this?" Nguyen asked in curiosity.

" I won't say for now til' its proven on Metro city.". The chairman remarked.

" So when do we start the expansion?" Jennifer leaned on her palm.

" Tomorrow. Daniel I assign this to you being a lawyer and your experience with politcians."

Daniel gave a nod. " Yes sir, I'll do my research and book a flight soon enough."

" But before you go please take a sample of the camera system with you." The chairman pressed a button on his keyboard.

Daniel's iphone tinged and a file was received.

" I've sent you the instructions and a piece of the system with it. Remember use the camera to charm the Mayor in exchange for the net services of every networks within the city. We all know its a crime capital and something like that is too good to resist...make it an offer he can't refuse. " The chairman informed.

" Alright sir."

The chairman bobbed his head still not showing his face. " This meeting his over. Ad Infinitum."

" AD INFINITUM." The commanders replied just as the chairman's transmission ended.


	7. An Offer You Can't Refuse

4 Months ago....

Jessica had the time of her life within the Netherlands, One of the benefits of studying in europe is the fun and visa-less exploration of the continent's countries with easy transportation such as bullet trains and busses.

Amsterdam was a huge treat with friendly beautiful people and of course the musuem of Rembrant's works along with the home of Anne Frank.

The canal was also a joyous experience with a boat ride across them like in Venice, Italy.

She came here from France after finishing most of her studies there and within the span, She had mastered the french language.

But her relationship with Cody became long distant because the latter to had traveled aeound the world in various tournaments meeting fighters from here and there.

Jessica had missed the blonde a lot and is rather homesick of her old city and her Mayor father.

She walked and walked until suddenly somebody bumped into her.

" Oh um pardo-....Cody?! " Her eyes widened.

Cody turned around dressed in a black leather Jacket with a white T-Shirt inside and blue jeans along with his signature Addidas Superstars.

" Jessica? "

Instantly the two embraced tightly and shared a kiss after years of seperation.

" Where have you been? " Jessica gave a smile.

" Fighting here and there. I just came from spain after I fought a masked matador there. I knocked him out of course despite him climbing the walls to escape me. " Cody chuckled to himself remembering.

" Oh my... Still the fighter huh. " Jessica smirked and kissed his cheek.

" Yeah~ How's studying in France baby? " He stroked her blonde hair.

" Good, Ça a été amusant et je viens d'apprendre à parler français. " She leaned to his broad chest.

" Wow! My baby knows some french. " Cody grinned at this.

" I'm full of surprises. "

" Hehehe at least something to keep me on my toes. " Cody kissed her again before she suddenly tugged him.

" Well It's getting dark lets go to my hotel. " Jessica smiled." I wanna spend the night with you. "

" Sure sugar. " He wrapped his arm around her back and the two walked off eager to have some fun and warmth at her hotel room.

Present....

Meanwhile in Metro City.

Within the Span, The City Enjoyed a lot of construction and building projects as Haggar let in tones of investors to put the city in top shape like New York City and Los Angeles. He prohibited Casinos sadly as He didn't want Metro to be like Las Vegas or Macau.

Sadly however, He failed to improve the slums within the city as they were all ignored by his projects. The Police didn't get that much funding at all as despite being 2030 , The officers still used old crown vics instead of explorers or Taurus and the cops still made use of revolvers despite it being rendered obsolete.

On his re-election, Haggar promised a better funding for the police force and anti-corruption movement within them.

One Day While doing paperwork in his office, His intercom buzzed.

Mike lifted a large finger and pressed it and the voice of his secretary "Ms. Marlowe" spoke.

"Mayor Haggar You have a visitor shall I let him in?" She informed through her husky voice.

"Who is it?" Mike asked as he placed his papers down leaning to the intercom.

"A Representative from Infinity Global, He says he wants to discuss business and investment here in Metro." Ms. Marlowe replied.

The Mayor widened his eyes at this as a million thoughts ran around his head. No one had informed him prior about a visit from one of the world's most powerful companies and militias in the world. Plus this is a company from China , It might drag the city into debt. But He would want to hear their offer first.

"Alright let him in." He ordered.

Within a Few Seconds, The door to Haggar's office swung open and comes in a tall Asian man; He was well dressed and groomed wearing a gray suit with a blue shirt and red tie along with black leather shoes. On his left arm was a silver Rolex Watch along with a silver ring in the shape of the Infinity sign, which hints he has a high position within Infinity Global. The man was middle-aged in his Mid Fifties with slight wrinkles on his face and black hair , He had slightly narrow brown eyes typical Asian Feature was there sunken eyes. Despite being middle aged, He was quite fit to look at and robust in health.

"Mayor Mike Haggar, It's nice to meet you." The man greeted with a thick Singaporean Chinese accent as he held a hand out.

Mike shook his hand with a firm handshake and a friendly smile." A Pleasure , Mister?"

"Tan, Daniel Tan." The Chinese man introduced.

"Okay Mr. Ta-"

"Please call me Danny." He cut the mayor off.

Despite hating being cut off while being spoken to, Haggar kept a smile and nodded.

"Okay Danny, Now what brings you to my city? Please take a seat."

"I Came here in the representation of my company , Which you surely know as Infinity Global. We would like to extend our services to your city through investment and projects." Danny explained as he sat down facing Haggar.

"I already have a lot of investors here In Metro Doing my projects, Now what makes you any different?" Mike Retorted as he sat down lacing his fingers at his desk.

"Well We at Infinity not only wish to invest but also provide our security services within your police force." Danny began. "You did say you want to improve the police force."

"Yes I have said that , Now what can you offer?" The mayor asked looking at the infinity representative.

Danny smiled and pulled his cell phone which shows to be a brand new I-phone and he pointed to the Television on the side of the Mayor.

"Is that plugged in?" Danny asked as he fidgeted with his phone a bit.

The mayor looked at him perplexed and raised a brow in question. "Yes and why?"

"Watch and Learn." Danny pressed a key on his phone and suddenly the TV turned on beside haggar showing an image of an office. The Mayor jumped and turned to the TV see himself on it like it was a camera as he was moving around in clear motion picture.

"What did you do?" Mike asked shocked and bewildered.

"It's our new system , We call it Omni Cameras. It can hack almost any surveillance camera , Cellphones , televisions and basically anything with a screen or camera we can see everything." Danny explained as he turned off his cell phone along with the TV in the process.

"Incredible so basically you guys can see everything?" Mike beamed.

" In a word , yes. Its Like the eyes of our maker so they say , All knowing Always There." Danny explained as he placed his phone back to his jacket pocket.

" So what are your terms for the aquirement of this system?" The mayor asked with slight enthusiasm.

" One is a permit to setup a branch of our company here." Danny folded his hands.

" That's easy, Anything else?"

" Yes, Complete control of the City's network and cell towers." The infinity rep. requested.

Mike's eyes widened at the response. " That's impossible."

" Mayor Haggar, In order for this system to work we need complete control of the social media and phone lines in order to keep track of the people."

" But your invading their privacy and spying on them. As mayor it's my duty to protect the citizens and not to spy on them its their right to have their own lives."

Danny's eyes seem to frown slightly at the response but he recomposed himself and fixed his tie before brushing his hair. He spoke with a level tone though his voice raised slightly.

" Mr. Mayor they don't even know we're looking and those gangbangers will be caught ten times easier."

" To you being a Ching Chong guy it makes sense since you came from a country with heavy surveillance from your commie bosses. This is america Danny! A land of the free and I will not trade my freedom for security."

The infinity rep. 's eyes widened at the racist slurr and insulting statement. " Ching chong?! what the hell did you just call me? Also I'm not from China I'm from singapore! That country might be small but it's strict that's why we are one of the safest nations in the world and its just as free as america."

" You know why its safe? Cause of the cameras to." Mike crossed his arms. " I have traveled here and there so don't think of fooling me."

Danny snarled a bit but replied in a calm yet clearly furious and desperate. " Come on mike despite the insults you threw at me. My offer still stands and its too good to resist. It's pretty much an offer you can't refuse."

" No and you address me as Mayor Haggar. Didn't your mother teach you manners?"

Danny let out a sigh of frustration and fixed his jacket and stood up. " Fine I won't force you but I still thank you for seeing me."

He let out a hand to which Haggar shook with a nod.

But then suddenly, Danny gave a small smirk. " Enjoy your position while lasts Mr. Mayor."

Mike's eyes widened slightly though he kept a straight face before letting go.

Danny turned on his heel and walked out of the door.


	8. Reunion

Cody walked along a sidewalk with an arm around Jessica as they traveled through Metro City.

Home sweet home.

The couple had missed this city so much that the moment they landed on Metro City International Airport, They almost kissed the ground in relief and nostalgia.

But with Haggar's Numerous Projects, The once old dilapidated urban city became a modern mecca with tall buildings. It was hard to recognize from the old self.

Yes, The wifi have increased its speed in those projects.

Cody inhaled deeply and exhaled softly as he looked around. " Damn It's been so long."

" Yeah it is." Jessica gave a smile and leaned to him.

" Ten years of fighting really brought out the metro City nostalgia within me." Cody chuckled and walked on.

" Heh by the way, I heard it was an intense battle you've had with the emperor of muay thai in thailand."

The blonde had just came back from a gruesome fight in a tournament hosted by the very emperor and former shadaloo member " Sagat". After some serious of blows and damages, Cody was able to dispatch the emperor with his infamous dead end irony.

" Yeah He was a handful but My thought of you pushed me through to fight." Cody smirked naughty.

" Awww Cody." Jessica kissed him as they turned on the corner towards City hall as they plan on seeing the old mayor haggar first before going on their activities.

They walked a few paces til' They reached the front of the building, But then there were three identical black Audi A8Ls parked infront of City Hall.

Each car had four men around it dressed in air force blue military fatigues with red berets and black bullet proof vests. All were armed with M4 carbines equipped with grenade launchers.

Their red berets striked cody as it reminded him of an Ex- mad gear member and now street fighter and Mercenary leader " Rolento" Whom he faced and defeated after the latter tried to recruit into his army.

" Are those Rolento's lackeys?" He questioned to which Jessica observed the soldiers as one glanced at her through his dark sunglasses.

She looked intently and noticed an infinity symbol infront of the beret and another symbol by one of the Audi's license plates.

" They are soldiers of the Infinity global company." She proclaimed as Cody looked at her perplexed.

" What's that?"

" It's that big company from China these guys are everywhere even here. They also have the world's largest private army with their own air force and navy." Jessica explained.

Cody whistled at the remark. " Damn must have buckets loads of cash in their pockets."

" Yes I heard about the pay of these soldiers being around 25K a week from one of my friends in france.".

" Whew, I should tell Kyle about this. He and his girlfriend could use that money for their new bar together. " Cody said.

" Oh yeah by the way How is your little brother in the USMC?" Jessica asked.

" He's good, He is stationed in South Korea now. I'm just glad they moved him from Afghanistan."

Jessica sighed hearing that war. " That war will never end even with those robots out of this planet."

Cody beamed hearing about the Cybertronians. " Even Though I never met one of those bots I would like to face one in a match one day. It will be interesting even though I might get killed."

" Cody that's suicide!" Jessica gasped.

" That's the thrill of the fight hahaha"

Suddenly his laugh was interrupted when a chinese man in a gray suit ran out of the city hall entrance in a huff. The look on his face clearly shows thst he was annoyed and frustrated.

He walked to the Audi in the center to which a red beret opened the back door and he got in before all the soldiers rode in the cars, Driving off into the street.

Jessica and Cody watched as each Audi disappeared into the Boulevard leaving dust behind.

" What do you think happened?" Cody asked.

" My father must have not liked them. He doesn't like chinese stuff much being a proud patriot."

" Ah well the old man needs to chill. Let's go in then."

" Yes lets." Cody replied before heading in with Jessica in his arms.

Later....

Mike looked out the window at his office, Watching the people walk by on the sidewalks.

He reflected on the remark done by Danny awhile ago. The mayor was slightly unnerved by it, but then again its not the first time someone threatened him like that and if the Infinity employee tries anything ; He would be suplexed til his back broke.

A knock came on his door and it opened to reveal Jessica who smiled and ran up to her father with open arms.

They both embraced tightly with each grip strengthening it's hold over the two.

" Daddy!"

" Jessica Dear, How's europe?" Mike asked as he let go of her.

" Good daddy learned french and spent it with fine wine and beautiful things." Jessica smiled.

" That's good to hear and I'm sure your pretty home sick."

" Super home sick you mean daddy."

" So um dinner later after I finish my paperwork?"

" Nah I've got that covered." A voice spoke from the door.

Mike looked up to see Cody leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed, smiling.

" Yeah me and him will see a movie to tonight after dinner." Jessica giggled and walked up to the blonde hugging his arm.

Mike inwardly grimaced as his child chose to spend time more with her vigilante boyfriend rather than him after all those years.

" Daddy maybe tomorrow." Jessica offered.

The mayor sighed and gave a sullen nod. " Alright dear don't stay up too late."

" Will do daddy-" Jessica gagged suddenly when she felt her lunch go up. " Excuse me."

The mayor's daughter turned around and ran off out of sight, leaving Cody there with Mike.

Cody watched his girlfriend run away before turning to Mike with a goofy smile.

" Sup Mike how's it been?" He mused.

" it's Mayor Mike Cody. I'm fine. " Mike corrected firmly.

" Jeez sorry Mayor." Cody teased before sitting down infront of him.

" So How was ten years of travelling around?" Mike asked.

The blonde shrugged and leaned to his chair. " It has its fun parts but mostly boring. I just came from Thailand and won a tournament."

" That's good to hear." Mike replied eyeing cody.

" Yeah~"

" I hope your behaving well after all these years Cause if you misbehave once your back in my city. It's straight to the slammer for you."

Cody yawned. " Come on Mike I just got back and I have to hear a lecture about attitude problems?! I'm not Five years old."

" You need to behave around my daughter Cody and in my city. You follow my rules."

" Yeah yeah alright then and oh yeah Mike Can I ask you something about jessica?" Cody then leaned up.

" What is it?" Mike asked intrigued with a little suspicion.

" Can I-?"

" If you plan on asking my permission to marry her, The answer is no. Not in a million years and not while I am alive."

Cody made a face and leaned back to his seat. " Danggit Mike you ruined it."

" I am the Man Cody." Mike smirked teasingly and leaned to his chair with his arms at the back of his head.

Meanwhile.....

Jessica went to the girl's bathroom and instantly vomitted once she reached an empty stall.

She let it all out before huffing.

She had vomitted twice now, First was on the plane and the cause was pretty much mysterious. But she suspected something off about herself.

Jessica went on her purse and pulled out a smallbox that she purchased from the airport store, It was a pregnancy test.

" Oh God help me." She said to herself.

She went to a stall and did her business whilist reading the box's instructions.

" Blue means pregnant." It read clear.

She waited for awhile and pulled the tester out from under her. Jessica closed her eyes and prepared for the result.

When she opened it, She felt her heart crack and the world stopped around her.

The test showed Blue.....

" Oh God it can't be....I've been Carrying Cody's baby these four months." She thought to herself as tears fell from her eyes.

She did remember that sweet hot night with Cody in amsterdam all those months ago. Well that's what all the kissing and moaning got her.

Jessica smacked herself.. Oh how was she gonna explain this to Cody and her father.

" They'll find out sooner or later."

She picked up the tester and placed it back to her purse after wiping it with a tissue at the stall.

The young girl coughed and walked out leaving the area.

Contemplating ways of explanation on the way out.


	9. Recruitment

Danny groaned in irritation as he loosened his tie while sitting in the back of his audi as his motorcade drove along thd Metro City traffic.

" Everything alright sir?" The Red beret next to him asked.

" No Private Gacy We just lost a possible investment." Danny sighed and removed his tie before leaning to his seat.

He then turned to the center console between him and Gacy fidgetting the recline mode letting him lean to his seat like a lounge chair.

Danny sat up and removed his coat placing it on the hangar by the Audi's door before going on the Screen at the back of the front seat. ( Audi A8s have a screen on the back of the front seats)

He tapped the buttons connecting to a face time, It rang a bit before the image of Jennifer Grese came.

" Ma'm mike haggar won't budge and he was racist to me." Danny reported to the screen.

" Ah fuck, Well did you try and convince him otherwise?"

" Yes I did and He still won't listen to our demands."

"Okay then and... Have you spoken to other politicians so far?"

" Not yet... And Wait a minute I have an idea." The light bulb on Danny's head came on as he sat up.

" I have still yet to speak with his Deputy Mayor, A man named Bryce Dawkins. Perhaps he'll comply Along with some people on the streets on this matter."

" Alright you do that just inform me when you are ready." Jennifer nodded before ending the transmission turning the screen off.

Danny smiled and turned to his driver. " Don't go to the hotel yet We have some errands to run."

" Where to sir?" The chaffeur asked.

Danny researched a bit on the screen. " Let's go to a shop located in this City's Bay area first."

Break....

The sun had begun to set upon metro city.

The three Audis pulled up near a dilapidated area of Metro City, The Whole area was a largely empty bay area with the polluted sea's gentle waves hitting the concrete wall of the platforms.

Across from the area stood lady liberty standing proudly over New York and Metro City as like their Queen.

There was only one building in the Bay area and it was a mechanical auto shop that had its name " Abigail's Scrap Metal" glow in a neon green sign infront.

The sounds of hammer and wrenches are heard inside as a large hulking man could be seen working on a monster trunk at the front.

Danny looked from inside his car and fixed his tie and jacket on before turning to Gacy beside him.

" Gacy get ready just in case." He ordered.

Gacy nodded and got on his comm. Communicating with the other Audis in the convoy and they acknowledged him with a ten-four.

Danny nodded and went out of the car followed by the other red berets who stood ready cocking their M4s.

" These ex- Mad gear members people be wary." Gacy informed as Danny stepped in towards the garage.

He walked on til he was a few steps away from the brute.

" Hello!" He called out to which the man stopped on his job and turned to the infinity high commander.

He then stepped into the light revealing his full features; He was around eight feet tall, his tanktop sports skull prints, tire track prints on his pants, and tires worn as both rings and large armbands, the armbands with "Mad Gear" painted on them in white. On a wallet chain on the back of his pants are two tires worn through it, and around his neck is a black leather spiked collar. His fingernails are painted dark gray.

" Hey there little man need somethin?" He asked as he cracked his knuckles.

" Yes I need some work on something special." Danny smiled unintimidated by the man's size.

" So what kind of Vroom Vroom do you have?". The buff mechanic asked with some child-like glee.

Danny smiled. " Well Abigail right? I'm not interested as my car is still fixed german egineering makes it long lasting."

Abigail frowned slightly. " Alright then what do you want?"

" Does the name Mike Haggar sound familiar to you?" Danny sudddenly asked.

The ex mad gear member growled hearing that name it made him cringe in anger. " Yeah I do that bastard beat me up and taxed my shop!"

The voice was loud enough to echo throughout the shop and the bay area.

" Boss is everything alright?" A husky female voice came from behind the backrooms and a female with long orange hair wearing a tanktop and denim shorts exited followed by Two men.

One was a tall male with long blonde hair dressed in an open black leather jacket that exposed his muscular chest and he wore equally black pants and boots. On his hands were brown fingerless glovws, He looked like a remniscience of Axl Rose.

The other was a punk with upright blonde hair with goggles on his forehead. He wore a blue baggy jumper along with a yellow sleeveless jacket that had the atomic symbol on its back printed in blue. He also wore yellow sneakers and red fingerless gloves.

" What the heck is going here chief and who's this guy?" The man in the leather jacket spoke as he pointed to Danny.

" He's a customer Axl." Abigail replied as he turned to him.

" Then Why are you yelling at him?" The orange haired female asked.

" He mentioned Mike Haggar roxy." The brute explained.

The name was enough to make all the ex mad gear members grimace in hatred.

" Why would say that man?" The punkish blonde demanded to Danny.

The infinity high commander crossed his arms. " Because I'm offering you a chance of Revenge against him and in return you will all be richly in the end."

" Who are you?" Abigail asked.

" My name is Daniel Tan and I work for Infinity Global." He explained as he raised his left hand showing his ring.

" Infinity global?" Abigail raised a brow.

Roxy's eyes widened at the statement. " I know that company the leading in Pharmaceuticals and construction, Their posters are everywhere when I go shopping. They also have a large private army and security contraction."

The other ex mad gears looked at her with wide eyes.

" Yeah." She nodded. " You heard me right."

Danny tapped his foot waiting for a reply.

" Umm can me and my friends talk for awhile." Axl asked to which Danny nodded.

" Well remember this help me oust haggar and you all will be richly rewarded. We are generous." Danny said and walked to his audi leaving the four to chat behind.

The four gangsters turned to one another.

" Come on Guys This is our chance to remove Haggar once and for all." Roxy proclaimed.

" But All I want is just to be with my vroom vroom! I'm legit too!" Abigail sighed.

" Come on big gorilla, Did you hear what He said? Richly rewarded and his fancy get up prooves it. We can finally get out of this ghetto." Roxy demanded.

" She's kinda right Chief We've been in this slab for years with no real opportunities much with this economy and Taxes.". Axl sided with Roxy.

" Yeah Imagine you owning multiple garages for your business." J added.

" He did say they are generous." Roxy ended.

With this pressure, Abigail shook slightly. " I might loose you guys if all this goes wrong and We aren't sure if we can trust this guy."

" Oh boss We're always here for you." Roxy hugged the brute in her warm arms and he solemnly returned the gesture with some sighs.

Axl and J smiled at this before joining the hug.

" Mad Gears forever?" Abigail asked from within the mass.

" Mad Gears forever!" They all yelled.

" Your my family guys I can't loose you all." Abigail let loose some tears.

" Aww Chief We are always here for you." Axl chuckled.

" Thank you." The brute wiped his tears and looked around before walking off towards the exit followed by his buddies.

Danny looked up to see them approach as his guards stiffened clutching their assault rifles tightly.

The infinity high commander smiled at the sight and approached.

" So what have you decided?"

" We are in." Abigail nodded to which Danny grin.

" Very good." He raised a hand and the brute raised his, shrinking the commander's own hand.

They had a firm handshake.

" Now Before I go Do you know where an old colleague of yours named Edi. E?" Danny asked.

Roxy nodded. " Still a cop in the west side of this city. Why?"

" Because We are uniting the mad gear back together."

Danny smirked and went to his audi which a guard opened the back door as he stepped in before all the infinity goons all did, Driving off leaving the four ex-gears there.

" Damn look at those cars chief." Axl remarked as the Audis drove off into the street.

" Mhmm it couldn't be bad to work for them." Roxy smiled.

Break....

Night has fully fallen on Metro City and the West Side was consumed with darkness with only the old street lights giving some illumination.

Edi. E, A middle aged african american man with a muscle mass as much fat walked through a side-walk spinning his knightstick as he blew up his chewing gum.

His police uniform slightly outdated and now puffed up with his belly.

He was on the prowl for innocent pedestrians to hussle and for cars to put tickets on.

Throughout the years, He was reduced to a mere traffic cop as punishment by haggar and his gun was taken away in favour of a pepper spray and knightstick.

He whistled to himself when suddenly three parked identical black Audis caught his attention.

All were at the handicapped zone.

He grinned to himself. " Finally some fines to be paid."

The Cop approached the first Audi when suddenly the backdoor opened Hitting him and a Man in a soldiers outfit steps out.

" Hey What the?" Edi gagged after being hit with the heavy car door.

He delivered a punch to Edi's face knocking him out before he felt himself dragged by two more individuals before being hoisted to the trunk just as the Audis started their engines.

Later.....

Edi banged on the Trunk as The Car travelled to an undisclosed location, The ride was rough and uncomfortable with his massive size before the car stopped.

The trunk opened and he was pulled out, Edi. E looked around the place to see he was in a field outside of Town with soldier like red berets around him.

He was then thrown at the ground infront of the three Audis where their headlights illuminated the surroundings.

" Where the Fuck am I?" The Cop demanded.

" Let's be civil here." An Asian man stepped out from one of the red berets.

" Civl You just fucking kidnapped me!" Edi growled.

" Yes I Did because you and I have a similar problem."

" The Fuck?"

The Asian man smiled. " My name is Danny Tan and I am a businessman for infinity global."

" So what?"

" As an employee of the company we can offer you wealth, Fame and the lot."

" How do I know that your not some scammer and what problem do we share? "

" Do you know Mike Haggar?" Danny asked.

" Yeah the son of a bitch who put me here." Edi bristled at the name.

" Yes and I need your help in removing him." Danny stated.

The curiosity peaked within the ex mad gear cop at that proclamation.

" What do you mean?"

" Let me put it this way what if I call you Police Chief Edi E, what do you think?" Danny offered.

Edi. E smirked slightly at the remark. " I like it."

" Good help me remove haggar and you'll be the chief of Metro City with regular bonuses." Danny reached into his coat and pulled out a black calling card that had a number below a silver infinity symbol.

Edi. E took it slowly with a small nod.

" Alright then." He said.

Danny nodded and walked to his car as a red beret opened the door. " Call me when your in as your friends in Abigail's shop are in."

Edi. E gasped. " Them to? Hey!"

He called out just as everyone entered the cars reversing out of the dirt and off into the highway, leaving the cop there.

" Fucking asshole at least give me a ride." Edi huffed before placing the card in his pocket walking to where the highway is.


	10. Actions Have Consequences

The next day....

Bryce Dawkins was Mike Haggar's First deputy mayor during the election, He won a majority vote over his competitors as he had the support of his fellow african american majority and he got the grace of being the first black politician ever elected in Metro City history.

He was older than haggar by a few years as evident with his white hair and freckled dark skin. His tired brown eyes told many of a sad story.

Sadly, Being a deputy mayor he was always on tar with Mike Haggar his superior.

Bryce wanted to improve the slums but stubborn Haggar insisted with his dream modern construction projects ignoring the poors' needs. This was one of the main strifes between the two politicians and could be the source of future conflicts.

It wasn't long til it became shamefully public with the arguments being the main headline in some tabloids and blogs in the Metro city social media.

The poor sided with Dawkins but the majority sided with Haggar because the man saved them in the past multiple times and improved the state of the city. It might also be because of a race issue.

The Deputy Mayor was a simple man traveling by subway to his office at cityhall at dawn and taking a taxi on the way home at dusk. This simple lifestyle got him in the respect of others.

It was 7am and he exited his home walking towards the subway on his usual routine.

He lived in a nice neighborhood with quiet streets and freshly mowed lawns all around him.

Everything seem to be normal when Three black Audi A8s were seen parked at the sidewalk infront of him.

Bryce thought nothing of it as he continued his walk when suddenly the audi at the front opened its door as a young man in an air-force blue military fatigue and red beret stepped out facing the deputy mayor.

" Good morning deputy mayor." He greeted.

" Morning to you to what army are you in?" He asked back intrigued.

"Please get in the car sir." The red beret instructed as he opened the Audi's rear door as the deputy mayor widened his eyes, Before peering in.

There was a Chinese male wearing a black suit sitting inside on the opposite seat facing him.

" Please get in deputy mayor, I would like to speak to you." He said with a thick chinese accent.

Bryce bit his tongue as the hairs on his nose rose in fear and suspicion of the mysterious group.

This is most likely a kidnapping.

" I won't ask again. Please step inside Mr. Deputy Mayor." The chinese man ordered as the doors of the other two audis opened and came out more red berets armed with M4 carbines.

They cocked their rifles but didn't aim at bryce.

" Al.. Alright then."

Bryce gulped and nodded before stepping in the A8 as the red beret closed the door.

" What do you want?" He asked as the driver started the car just as the red beret went in facing forward.

" To help you mr. Deputy mayor." The chinese man said with a smile as he faced Bryce.

" What help?" The nervous deputy mayor squeaked as the Audi drove off followed by the others in the convoy.

" To help you become Mayor of Metro City." The Man replied casually facing forward just as the Convoy stopped at a set of lights on a junction.

" What the?...what's going on and who are you people? Do you know I can have you all reprimanded for the attempted kidnapping of the Deputy mayor of Metro City! " Bryce Demanded as he stiffened at his seat.

" Oh How rude of me to not introduce myself, My name is Daniel Tan and I work for Infinity Global." Danny introduced himself as he showed his ring.

" Infinity Global?" Bryce raised a brow.

" Yes the company in the flesh." Danny replied as he leaned to his seat.

" I heard about you guys The big shot company from China investing in construction and security contraction all over the world." Bryce realized.

" Yes and We plan on investing here in Metro City but your idiot mayor blew it off."

" Oh God what did Mike do this time?"

" We offered him extra security for the under funded police force but he denied it and called me a racist slang!" Danny gritted his teeth remembering the events yesterday.

" Oh my goodness and Yes, That is what drives me mad all the time. The mayor is too stubborn, Trying to talk him to making a new project is like getting blood from a stone." Bryce remarked as he leaned to his seat, Relaxing slightly.

" That is why I want him gone." Danny then said to which the deputy mayor widened his eyes at.

" Why would want that?" Bryce asked slightly nervous.

" Because he's not fit for the position unlike you." Danny began. " I have been reading on you Mr. Dawkins and I admire your concern for the working class of this city. It reminds so much of my country's late prime minister Sir Lee kwan Yew."

" Wait aren't you chinese?" Bryce suddenly interrupted.

" I'm singaporean mr. Dawkins and Lee kwan Yew was our leader for decades and under his rule, Singapore transformed from a backwster shithole to a mega superpower despite being only the size of manhattan." The infinity high commander explained.

" Oh I see." Bryce nodded.

" I see a little bit of LKY within you Mr. Deputy Mayor."

" Oh how?"

" You came from a working class background and you so desperately want to help out the poor like he did while also thinking of the future."

Bryce was flattered. " Oh I see."

" Now Imagine wake up one morning and you are now Mayor Bryce Dawkins." Danny mused.

" Hehe I like that."

" So are you in?" Danny asked and held out a hand.

Bryce contemplated for awhile as a million thoughts ran around his head.

" Come on this is your chance to grab power!" One thought yelled.

" No you will just become a puppet and you'll endanger yourself!" A thought also remarked.

" The poor need you!"

" Your a public servant, Your duty is the people not be a lap dog for some stranger!"

" Mike is a terrible uncaring mayor this is your chance." The final thought said.

Bryce inhaled a deep breathe and closed his eyes for awhile before grabbing Danny's hand with a firm grip and shook.

" I am in."

A smile inched across the high commander's lips and he nodded.

" Splendid, Call you soon." Danny grinned just as the Audi pulled up infront of City hall.

" This is where you get off Mr. Soon to be mayor." He chuckled just as Bryce nodded and went out of the car heading to his office.

Meanwhile....

That evening, Jessica went out with her father as promised the day before. The two enjoyed spaghetti and meatballs at a fancy restaurant on top of one of Metro City's new high rise hotels, Courtesy of Mike's investments to the city.

" Wow Dad I can't believe you have fully transformed this city to a World class hub." Jessica exclaimed as she looked out the window viewing the bright skyline.

" Well We gotta keep up with the times." Mike replied as he finished his plate.

" Yeah true and oh yeah Dad what happened yesterday? I saw one of those guys with Infinity global storm out of City hall yesterday." She asked suddenly as she faced her father.

The mayor sighed and looked at her. " He wanted to control the city 's networks in exchange for improving the city's security."

"My God that's too much!" She gasped.

" Yeah it is."

" He can expose anyone and see even censored documents of this government."

" True true, Well what do you expect he's chinese. Those chinks always wanted a piece of our country's secrets."

Jessica looked at hee father for that remark. " Daddy don't say that, not all chinese are bad and they did nothing to America."

" Just yet." Mike retorted.

" Ah well if that's what you fear and also Dad what did the infinity guy demanded aside from the networks?"

" He offered a camera system for the police that allows it to hack anything that has a screen like a phone or a TV."

" Wow sounds like it came from a video game."

" Yeah~"

Jessica then gave a sigh. " Well Dad if only things went different and you might have gotten that camera."

" Oh sweetheart if a bad guy showsup I'll just suplex him." Mike grinned.

" Hahahaha Your the best dad and let's go home its getting late." Jessica retorted with a smile.

" Your right."

Mike stood up and offered a hand to his daughter who took it gently before the two walked out leaving the restaurant behind.

Break....

At the same time that night.

Edi. E walked on Metro's Bay area after receiving a call from Abigail earlier about a gathering at his shop, The brute didn't give much details aside from someone important being there.

He ended his shift first before coming there with thoughts running through his mind. Well he hadn't seen his mad gear buddies in the span of ten years, so perhaps it's a get together party held by old peers.

The cop walked on until a familiar Audi is seen parked in front of Abigail's shop.

He observed it first before remembering the day before. His kidnapping at the hands of those soldiers and that Chinese guy who offered him revenge on Mike Haggar. 

" He's here!" Edi. E gasped but then again there was just one Audi instead of the usual three.

" He's gotta be inside."

The cop walked up to the entrance of Abigail's garage to see several familiar faces; There was Axl, J, Roxy and finally Abigail himself but with his back turned as they all seem to be talking to an unseen individual in the center.

Edi. E gently stepped inside , his black leather shoes softly hitting the concrete floor as the chatter between the group became louder and more clear as he approached.

Axl then turned his head ,sensing his presence from a far.

" Yo! Edi's Here." The Blonde Ex-Mad gear member proclaimed as he grinned making the group turn to the Cop.

" Heh! The man himself is here." Roxy smirked with a hand on her hip as each Gang spread out smiling at the cop.

" Well Hello Guys Its been ten years! " Edi Exclaimed with a slight smile on his face.

" So what's goin on?"

" What's going on is that the Mad gear is finally reuniting and you Mr.E is gonna be the new Police Chief." A familiar voice announced.

Abigail then stepped aside revealing danny in the center with one red beret bodyguard.

" You! i thought you said you'd call me!" Edi yelled.

" Nah I just decided to bring all of you here with us." Danny replied casually as he fixed his tie.

" Alright then, What's the catch it better be good ever since you kidnapped me!" The cop growled with the cracking his knuckles.

" Let's be civil here." Danny began as he looked around at each Ex-mad gear member around him.

" Wait a minute is this all??" He asked bewildered.

" Yeah tried calling some but all of then refused having sworn away from us." Roxy admitted.

Danny looked at all of them and shrugged. " Well it will do as I already have the deputy mayor under me."

The rest of the room widened their eyes at the remark.

" Really?" They all gasped.

The infinity global gave a nod. " Yes I convinced Mr. Dawkins to be on our side."

" Alright then what's the plan bigshot?" Axl asked crossing his arms.

" It's simple We take Mike Haggar and his daughter out." Danny announced as once again surprise took over the entire gang.

" Woah No way! How are we gonna do that??" Edi demanded.

" You guys just do as I say and I'll handle the rest. It's best you don't ask too much questions about this."

Abigail gave a nod followed by his three buddies as Edi stared solemnly.

" Well Actions have consequences so please listen up."


	11. The Mayor's Muder

Jessica spent the next day with Cody at his apartment on the east side of the city. Much to her father's chargin of trying to coax her to coming to a recent press conference, Jessica found politics and law boring anyhow.

Cody danced back and forth on his apartment's wooden floor, his fists wrapped and raised infront of his face. His shirt was on the couch neatly folded thus exposing the large upper body build.

The blonde wiped his forehead with his left arm before returning his assault on the boxing bag infront of him.

He threw several jabs, straight punches and finally did a combo of Jab hooks on the bag as it swung back and forth.

" Come on Big boy!" A voice said behind the bag.

Cody grinned and continued his assault as he began a series of uppercuts and soon enough the bag leaked of sand.

Jessica moved from behind the bag and saw the sand leak out and onto the floor.

" Dang! You matcho boys gotta break everything huh?" The Mayor's daughter grinned.

Cody huffed and sheepishly smiled as he wiped his forehead with his arm before walking off.

" I'll get the broom and dustpan." He said.

" Yeah You broke it Boo!" Jessica laughed as the blonde exited his backroom and dusted the silicon up before unhooking the bag off the ceiling.

" Fourth Bag in a long time." He laughed and carried it out to the garbage bin on the hallway before returning inside.

" Heh that's why I love you Cody, Your always ready to defend Me and knock people out." Jessica mused as she handed him his shirt back.

Cody wiped himself with the shirt and put it on before sitting next to her.

Jessica cupped his cheek and kissed his lips before looking up to notice a calendar ontop of the Televison. It's date the 18th of April, 2030.

She widened her eyes and ran up to her purse which made Cody widen his eyes as she pulled out a long white Box with a red ribbon on it.

" What's that darling?" He asked curious.

Jessica walked up with a smile and handed the box to him.

" Happy Birthday Cody!" She beamed as Cody widened his eyes.

" Oh damn it's my B-Day?! Dang when is the last time someone greeted me that." Cody exclaimed before taking the box from her and kissed her on the cheek.

" Wonder what's inside?" The blonde teased as he removed the ribbon and opened the lid.

Inside was a 12 inch long toothpick knife as sharp as an eagle's talons and it had a brown wooden handle on the bottom.

The blade itself was extremely lethal as it could decepitate a full grown man in one fast and strong slash on the neck.

However just below the blade and near the handle was a Carving that showed. " CT and JH" inside a heart.

Cody gasped in amazement and surprise as he pulled the knife out and felt the blade with his index finger. It was smooth and well crafted and He gave an awe to the carving.

" Do you like it? I know your good with knives so this will be perfect for you as you've always used that old army knife before." Jessica smiled.

Cody grinned and hugged her tightly. " Well I'm never gonna return to that old blade anymore thanks so much Babe!"

" You're welcome." Jessica stood up and kissed his lips deeply, enjoying the moment.

Meanwhile.....

Mike stood on the podium and next to him was his deputy Mayor " Bryce Dawkins", They overviewed a massive crowd of press inside city hall.

" Mayor Haggar how goes investment here in Metro?" One reporter asked as he stood up.

" It's going well for now just look around you." Mike replied as more reporters stood up.

" Mayor Mike, I am from CNN and I come here on a question about a recent gossip between you and Deputy Mayor Dawkins.". The reporter began. " You two are always at odds about fixing the slums of Metro? Is that right?"

Mike prepared to answer but then Bryce bursted out laughing.

" Well Mike and I are like Ford and GM always competing for the top place in this city."   
Bryce laughed which earned him Mike's glare.

" Honestly that's not true! We are like brothers." Mike defended.

" Brothers Mah Ass Mikey!" Bryce chuckled.

The reporters took pictures and videod the whole event as Bryce continued speaking.

" You ignored the slums for too Long Mikey! I know your not a poor kid like I was but even as Mayor you should always extend your hand to those who need you.". The deputy Mayor proclaimed.

" Hey Let me finish modelling the city first and I'll consider fixing them." Mike widened his eyes instantly at that as gasps were sent across the roon.

" See? I told you we aren't brothers." Bryce laughed as mike glared.

" Shutup!" The mayor yelled as his Secretary stepped out.

" Okay this press conference is over out!"

Later....

Bryce laughed at Mike as he stepped outside the Auditorium clearly frustrated.

" See Mike?" He began. " Your getting old for this."

" Your older bryce."

" But wiser. Age is just a state of mind Mike."

" Yeah Yeah You still shouldn't have done that to me!"

" Hehehe How long must you lie mike?" Bryce said. " The poor and slums really need our help but you keep ignoring me and When I become Mayor I'll make sure of that."

Mike smirked. " I'll make it my mission to make sure that never happens."

" Heh It will soon."

" I'll see you burn in hell first." Mike threatened.

" Save me a spot matcho man!" Bryce taunted with a smirk as Mike huffed before turning around followed by his Secretary.

They walked out of the city hall and into a waiting Lincoln Continental limosuine as Bryce observed from the window.

He watched as Mike got in followed by Ms. Marlowe before it drove off.

The deputy Mayor got on his phone and dialed a number. " He's heading home hurry up!"

" Alright then." A voice responded on the other line.

Soon enough a black chevrolet van started and drove off after the limo as seen from the City hall windows.

" See you in hell Mike." Bryce smirked and walked off.

Break...

" Goddammit!" Mike cursed as he leaned to his seat loosening his tie slightly.

" Mayor Mike you should have never have done that!" Ms. Marlowe scolded with a scowl.

" What do you want me to do huh? Just let him babble about Some crap about me?" Mike retorted.

" I know but you could have calmly talked him down and not start a scene. Your damaging your approval rating Mayor and Bryce is somewhat right those poor need your help."

The mayor sighed and looked out the window watching buildings go by while also contemplating on the statements done to him by his peers.

" My advice We should do a public apology tomorrow for another press conference." The Secretary suggested.

Mike groaned and gave a solemn nod just as the Limo pulled up at a junction and into a gated community of mansions.

The Limo stopped by a Large House as Mike turned to his secretary.

" Alright just set the press conference tomorrow I need some R and R." He ordered to which the woman nodded as he exited the Limosuine and entered into the house just as the van earlier pulled up to watch the Mayor enter his residence.

The driver brought the window down to reveal that abigail was the driver and Danny was sitting next to him.

" So should we attack now?" He asked turning to Danny.

" Wait til' the light fades into the darkness." Danny said leaning to his seat before pulling out a HK P30 handgun with a silencer attached to it.

" So can't wait to use this." Danny said as he cocked the pistol.

Later....

That night after a dinner by himself and a warm shower, Mike got to the sink and lathered his toothbrush with paste.

Mike brushed his teeth as the brush's bristles got through every nook and cranny along his mouth before spitting the water.

He was getting ready for Bed but then again Jessica still hasn't gotten home within the hour.

" Danngit I gotta give her a call." He reminded himself before placing his toothbrush on the cup at the sink.

He walked out of the bathroom and got on the phone beside his bed.

He dialed Jessica's number when suddenly the sound of cracking echoed from downstairs which made the mayor perk up.

" What the?" He thought and placed his phone down before going out his room down the stairs.

Upon reaching the source, There was his front window smashed open enough for a person to fit through.

Alerted, The Mayor ran up to the glass and looked around to check if the culprits are nearby.

Suddenly a metal baseball bat struck the side of his face sending Mike to the side only to feel the back of his head punched by another assailant.

Mike grunted when suddenly a large foot kicked him down to the smooth well polished wooden floor in a hard fall.

The mayor groaned in pain when the three assailants walked to his fallen form and He looked up, He recognized them all.

They were all Ex mad gear members;

One was Roxy who slung her metal baseball bat to the side as she smirked looking down at Mike. 

The other one was Axl who looked down at Mike with a sadistic smile.

The last one was the biggest, It was Abigail who laughed a bit before stomping Mike's chest a few times causing the mayor to cough as a few ribs were cracked under the foot.

Roxy then kicked Mike's face breaking his nose and Axl responded with an assault that broke the Mayor's nose.

" ENOUGH!" A voice spoke ordered calmly, It had a familiar accent.

Mike groaned at the pain as footsteps approached towards him just as Abigail moved to the side and there was an unexpected surprise.

It was Danny Tan dressed in a black hoodie with equally black sweat pants and sneakers. He was armed with a silenced pistol on his right hand.

He smiled and kneeled next to Mike's head as the mayor glared at this point and spat blood which hit Danny's left cheek.

Danny looked emotionless and wiped it casually with his sleeve and slapped Mike with his pistol almost knocking the mayor out with his strike.

" You should have accepted my offer Mayor haggar and none of this would have happened." The Infinity High commander remarked as he looked over the fallen Mayor who gritted his teeth.

" You won't get away with this......" Mike growled despite his injuries.

" Hmph. Brave words for man who is about die." Danny smirked as the rest of ex mad gear members laughed sadistically.

" Now Mr. Haggar you should thank me for this." Danny said as he stood up. " I am releasing you from all your responsibilities."

Mike widened his eyes just as the infinity commander raised the pistol pointing it at his head.

" You may take my life today but someday somewhere somehow someone's takin yours along with your company." Mike snapped one last time as Danny aimed his pistol with a cold stare.  
He pulled the trigger and the bullet tore through Mike's forehead, Ending the mayor's life.

The three ex mad gears gasped at the sight of the Mayor's quick death but soon frlt a large sense of satisfaction from the Mayor's demise.

Danny gave a smile and turned to him. " Now then As promised-"

Suddenly the sound of a car engine interrupted them as Roxy turned off the light.

They all approached the window to see a Taxi cab approach as a blonde man and a woman exited it.

" It's cody and Jessica!" Roxy whispered as the group went back into the house to avoid being seen.

" Wait a minute your saying the vigilante who beat you guys up before is here now?" Danny asked to which all the ex-mad gear members gave a nod.

The infinity high commander scratched his chin in deep thought before giving a small smirk.

" I have a plan get ready."


	12. The Death Of Jessica

Jessica and Cody had just finished another Movie in one of the New malls that were setup by Haggar's many projects.

The mall itself was crisp and modern with all the brand new stores lining up the floors arranged by the departments of their produce.

Jessica enjoyed free shopping were everywhere she went. Well that was the perks of being the mayor's daughter.

After a whole day of shopping and a movie, The two then took a taxi ride home.

Cody put an arm around Jessica as she leaned her head to his chest.

" Dang that movie sucked~" Cody yawned a bit looking out the window.

" Hey don't say that Fei Long's movies are still the best!" Jessica retorted.

" Come on Jess, It's just a shirtless dude going around kicking people's faces. if You wanted to see that We could have just went to the alleyways and see me kick those brain dead thugs into the dumpster." Cody mused with a smile.

" Hehe Oh Cody." Jessica chuckled and gave him a kiss.

" By the way, I've noticed you've gained a bit of weight recently Jess since I last saw you in Amsterdam." Cody Remarked as he looked at her belly.

Jessica blushed and bit her lip. " Oh I've been not excercising much due to studies."

" Oh I see well I'll train you tomorrow If you can come to my place." He replied.

The mayor's daughter took a sigh of relief at him not finding out that she was carrying his child at this moment and was four months pregnant.

She struggled for words at this point on whether or not she should reveal it to him or her father first.

Jessica mentally sighed. " They'll find out eventually." She thought to herself.

The Taxi-Cab soon pulled up infront of the Haggar mansion and Cody paid for the fare as they stepped out.

" Thanks Cody." Jessica smiled as she got to the trunk and got her shopping while the blonde stepped next to her and helped out with the rest.

" No problem for my girl." He smiled before getting the rest of the shopping Out of the trunk.

They turned to walk on the steps of the house when Jessica noticed all the lights were closed.

" Mhmm Dad's asleep already?" She noticed before checking her watch to see the time was only 9:20pm.

Cody eyed the house when suddenly he noticed the front window had been broken.

" Jess someone's in." He proclaimed and set the bags of shopping down before taking out the long toothpick knife which she gave him.

Jessica became alert at that and let out a soft gasp before looking at him.

" Get the cops I'll check inside." He ordered before going in, Knife raised for the kill.

The mayor's daughter obliged and took out her phone to begin dialing the three infamous emergency numbers when a loud grunt came from the house. It was clearly Cody's voice.

She gasped and dropped her phone before rushing in to find Cody with a bloody bruise on his left cheek on the floor barely conscious with his knife right next to him.

Standing over him were three familiar faces, All ex mad gear members; Roxy, Axl and Abigail.

Roxy gave a smirk holding her bat with Cody's blood stained on it. " Surprise Bitch Thought you'd seen the last of us?"

Jessica gasped as she inched out the door and she held her pregnant belly along the way.

Axl smiled and approached followed by his other compatriots. " Where ya goin?"

" Come on We haven't gone to Vroom Vroom yet!" Abigail laughed followed by the others.

Jessica cringed as her back hit the wall. " Where's my father and What do you all want?!"

" Everything Ms. Haggar." A voice spoke with a thick chinese accent.

She turned to the source to see an middle aged asian man in a black hoodie and sweatpants along with sneakers sitting on the lounger chair armed with a silenced pistol on one hand.

" Who are you?" Jessica demanded whilst shaking.

" A business partner whom your father cheated." He merely proclaimed before standing up as he cocked his pistol.

Jessica gasped and tried to run to the door only to hear two supressed shots as both her legs suddenly became very painful.

She screamed as she collapsed to the side while her legs bleeded from the shots.

The asian man then slapped her with the gun sending her face to the floor. " We are gonna have a little fun before you permanently go to sleep darling."

.......

Cody's world was thrown to disarray when that metal baseball bat struck him at the side of the face, He didn't react quickly in time to even notice it and it was dark. So no warning signs.

He groaned and opened his eyes.

His vision was still blared and dazed but he could still make out three figures around him.

Suddenly two shots from a silenced pistol was heard followed by Jessica's scream of pain.

The blonde street fighter slowly regained his senses and looked to his right to see his knife. He reached a hand out to grab it when a black stiletto heeled shoe stepped on his hand.

He gritted his teeth and looked up to see ex mad gear member Roxy standing up with an evil smirk.

" Bitch." He muttered making the gangster woman chuckle.

" Hoist Him up." A Chinese accented voice ordered and on que, Abigail grabbed cody's arm and pulled him up just as the Asian man walked up and pulled Jessica to the side.

Cody didn't get the chance to see what he fully looked like as he had his back turned dragging the struggling Jessica on the ground before throwing her to the side near the dining table causing her to roll and knock some furnitures down.

" Give me that knife." He ordered to which Roxy picked up still stepping on Cody's hand.

The man took the knife gently from Roxy's hand as Cody's heart pounded faster and faster from fear and the tension around.

" PLEASE LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!" He demanded.

" Tsk tsk oh Mr. Travers I admire your love for ms. Haggar. I could tell your an honorable man." The asian man taunted as he held Cody's knife feeling the blade with his index finger. He had the hood over his head and his face down thus not revealing much of his features.

Cody gritted his teeth. " Look I know you gears wanna get even with me! LET JESSICA GO! JUST TAKE ME!"

Suddenly the man slapped Cody. " Hush now! You don't make the decisions here."

The blonde spat to the side in response but then Abigail knocked him to the ground with a powerful bodyslam.

Cody groaned in pain just as the hooded man approached him, looking down at him though his features still not seen.

" Now tell me Mr. Travers what makes you attrarcted to Jessica huh? Her face? Her body? Or her pussy?" The man asked with some sadistic sarcasm making the other ex mad gears laugh.

Cody glared from his position and tried to stand only for abigail to step on his chest.

" IM GONNA KILL YOU ALL!" He roared.

" Heh I wouldn't say that from your position right now."

The man then snapped his fingers causing Axl to grab Jessica and lift her up to the table, pinning her down and causing her to struggle slightly.

The man smirked at Cody before walking to her with knife on hand.

" No No no please!" Jessica whimpered.

" Sssh You should thank me right now in fact I said the same thing to your father earlier before I sent to his retirement." The man soothed with a cold tone.

The statement made Cody and Jessica widen their eyes in complete terror as the late Mayor's daughter widened her eyes in complete horror and realization.

" Dad noooo!" Jessica cried in pain.

" That's it let it out my dear!"

Suddenly the man plunged the knife straight to Jessica's left breast as she gasped in pain.

Cody's eyes widened on the sight before him. He refused to accept this.

It can't be real.

It can't be.

IT FUCKING CAN'T BE!

" NOOOO YOU SICK FUCKERS!" Cody yelled.

The man let go and ushered to axl who took the knife then jammed it to jessica's left shoulder.

She screamed in pain only for the hooded man to cover her mouth as Axl stabbed her other shoulder.

Cody struggled with abigail's strong grip, He was trying to do his best to break free and help Jessica out when Roxy then swung her bat striking his face.

It sent him to the ground, limp but not fully unconscious.

" Roxy Come here." The man ordered as Axl pulled the knife out of Jessica's shoulder and handed it to the oranged haired girl.

Roxy took the knife and jammed it near Jessica's stomach as She screamed through a covered mouth. She knew she was going to die and so was her baby with Cody.

Through a blurred vision, Cody saw what they were doing to her; They were taking turns stabbing her to death.

Those sickos are enjoying every inch of the moment. They will pay soon enough.

Abigail was then called on and the brute jammed the blade straight to her stomach as She lurched in pain.

The brute pulled it out and handed it over to the hooded man who then pressed it to Jessica's throat.

" Say Hi to your Father for me."

He then slit her throat as blood poured out like a fountain and they let go of her body on the table.

Cody's eyes immediately widened at that point, his heart practically raced at the sight and every inch of him screamed in pain.

" JESSICA!!!" Cody yelled as his one true love perishes right in front of him with the slit of her throat.

The men then turned to Cody who then glared in pain and rage.

" Ooh What have you done, Mr. Travers?" The man taunted and approached followed by all the ex-gears.

They stood above cody like they were Gods looking down upon the mortals with faces and stares that had no hint of mercy but rather pleasure at his pain.

He glared back with eyes that could kill and his wrath boiled from within.

" You will All die I promise you that!!" He spat.

" Tsk tsk maybe but you just comitted a terrible act." The hooded man said as Abigail stomped on Cody's head knocking him out.

Break...

Danny watched as abigail knocked the blonde street fighter out with his stomp.

He pulled the hood on his hoodie back revealing his face before grabbing cody's right hand and placing the knife there, he then pulled out the silenced pistol and placed it on his left.

" Now what?" Roxy asked eyeing him.

" Get Edi here Tell him he's about to become the best civil servant this city has ever seen." He ordered before walking out and back to the van.


	13. The Frameup

The sounds of clicking cameras and chatters filled Cody's ears as the blonde slowly regained consciousness and his senses.

He remembered abigail's boot colliding with his face some moments ago after they Killed jessica.

"Those mad gear fucks will pay! " Cody himself thought as he slowly opened his eyes.

He could see silohouttes of people all around him when a large man in a police uniform suddenly grabbed the collar of his shirt and hoisted him before his vision cleared out.

It was Edi. E, A former mad gear dog and still cop.

Edi smiled and cuffed Cody's hands. " Your under arrest for the murder of Mike and Jessica Haggar."

Slowly regaining his senses, The blonde widened his eyes at the statement.

" What the fuck?? I have done nothing!" Cody snapped with a glare.

"Yeah Yeah tell that to the judge!" Edi smirked and hoisted Cody to his feet.

" FUCKING HELL LET ME GO! YOU FUCKERS AT THE MAD GEAR ARE ALL BEHIND THIS!!!" Cody yelled as the corrupt cop dragged him out of the house where a lot of reporters have already swarmed in the place in order to get a peak of what's happened inside the Haggar residence.

They took pictures the moment, Cody was dragged out. Some asked him questions on what happened, others demanded why he killed the Haggars.

" I have done nothing!" The blonde yelled once again to the air but it all fell into deaf ears as Edi dragged him all the way to a SWAT truck.

He shoved him in just as the Forensics pulled out two body bags out of the Haggar residence.

Cody was able to glance one last time to see them before the truck's door closed.

" JESSICA!" He roared as tears fell from his eyes.

The truck started it's engine and drove off as Edi watched it move forward and onto the main street.

The reporters then crowded around the corrupt cop with microphones and cameras raised.

" Sir Tell us what happened in there?" A cnn reporter asked.

" I just arrested the psychopath who murdered mike haggar and his family." Edi simply remarked and walked off further ignoring the squawking of the media behind him.

Break....

" It is truly great sadness that we all have to mourn our late Mayor Mike Haggar this morning."

Bryce dawkins announced on Live television in front of city hall wearing an all black suit. There was some tears on his eyes, but it was all crocodile tears.

Inside, He was grinning wide as last night his dream finally came true... He got sworn in as the new mayor of Metro City upon Haggar's murder.

The press took photos and held their cameras high at the now new mayor who cleared his throat.

" But thanks to the efforts of our police force we are able to catch his killer on the spot and gather his weapons." Bryce proclaimed as he held two individual forensic bags containing a silenced hkp30 pistol and a long bloody toothpick knife.

" Weapons used by the killer Cody travers to murder both haggars!"

Gasps and whispers were sent across the room at this remark as the press took pictures of the evidence infront of them.

" The police officer who handled the arrest is here with us please give a hand to Officer Edi. E!" Bryce clapped and moved to the side as the corrupt cop went up onto the podium with the reporters clapping on his entrance.

Edi got up to the podium and cleared his throat. " The story is simple I just got there and saw what happened and arrested him. The end."

Without saying anything further, He stepped down from the podium with the reporters surprised at his solemn apathetic behaviour.

The room was silent as they watched the cop walk away out the door as Bryce walked back to the podium.

" Well that's from mr. E now onto my plans as the new mayor." Bryce began as the reporters then leaned forward to listen intently.

" Umm sir when will the trial of Cody travers begin?" One reporter suddenly interrupted.

" Til' the court decides he's still in the jailhouse for now." The mayor merely replied.

" Will you testify against him?" A Times journalist asked.

" Yes I will, He murdered a politician and his daughter in cold blood. Criminals like him don't deserve to walk the streets. Justice will be served. I end on this note on Mike's case now my projects!"

" Sir What's your plans for this year? Will you continue Mike Haggar's stuff?" One reporter inquired.

" I will but I will fix the status of the working class first. They are my priority." Bryce explained.

" How will you do this sir?" The same reporter asked.

" Because We have a new investor and They promise work and the improvement of living standards for the lower gentry. So ladies and gentlemen, I give you Danny Tan from infinity global."

The crowd clapped as the high commander appeared on stage wearing a gray suit with a red tie.

Bryce stepped aside as Danny went on the podium and cleared his throat before pulling the microphone closer.

" Good day Metro City I come here in goodwill for my Company to help all of you citizens in terms of employment and security." Danny began. " We promise you all working class with better jobs for your families As well as better education because we are opening an affordable private school and University with all the curriculum that harvard or yale has to offer for you all. Do not think, just because we are a chinese company means that we are dragging you into depth. No we don't suck any city or country dry, in fact We fill them up with all the necessities it needs free of charge!"

"So when do you guys start your so called projects with Mayor dawkins?"

" Right now honestly." Danny replied as one of his guards dressed in a black suit went in pushing a rolling table that had the top surface covered with a cloth.

The Press waited anxiously as the bodyguard gently set the table infront before Danny went down the stage with the microphone on hand and pulled the cloth off.

It revealed a miniature model of a business park that had six buildings around a large manmade lake and a large private park.

A road surrounded the area leading infront of each building and to an individual parking lot within each buildings.

Surrounding the whole area were some electric fences and near the fences were miniature soldiers with guard dogs.

The reporters whoad and took pictures of the scales as Danny smiled before speaking.

" I have annoucement to make, Metro City is gonna have its first Business park with all our subsidary branches within them.". He explained showing the scale.

"What's with the fences and soldiers?" One reporter asked.

" For Extra security, We will have a quantum base here to." Danny smiled.   
" Also we will be collaborating with the MCPD and We shall be a generous donor to your police force."

" Sir since quantum security is the largest private army in the world and it oversaw training for third world militaries, Will you be doing some excercises with our police force?" A local journalist asked.

" That is a good question actually and the answer is yes. Quantum soldiers have military and police experience, We don't hire a new soldier without at least two years of experience or had the chance to fire their weapons. So yes Expect us to do some bilateral excercises with your police as well as arming them." Danny explained.

" With what?" The same journalist questioned.

" With some modern arms, Face it private armies and weapons manuefacturing are a rising industry. Also with a new tech."

The infinity high commander pulled out his phone.

" everyone please pull out your cellphones but turn them off." Danny instructed as he diddled with his.

Every occupant obliged as they took a few moments before they all looked back at danny.

The Commander pressed a digit on his phone and in a flash, Everyone's phones turned on at the same time and had their cameras activated.

The reporters gasped as Danny chuckled.

" Introducing the Omni camera system, This is our new tech which we plan to test here in Metro City to catch criminals easier." Danny said. " It hacks anything that has a screen on such televisions, Phones, Monitors etc."

" Amazing sir who designed this?". A female reporter asked.

" We cannot say for now til' it is tested."

" So when is that gonna happen?"

" Tomorrow actually and by then, No stone will be unturned." Danny proclaimed.

" So your invading our privacy?" One reporter demanded.

" No we are not. only those with criminal records." Danny defended.

" But it can hack anything that has a screen on so it means you guys see everything." The reporter spat.

Danny maintained a straight face and fixed his tie. " Yes I know, But Can I tell you something?"

The reporter gave a nod.

" If a family or relative of yours is killed by those low life criminals and got away with it, What will you do?". Danny asked with a stare.

The whole room was silent and turned to that specific reporter who was now visibly nervous.

" Wel... Well I would do anything to find the perpetrator and bring him to justice." He stuttered a bit.

" Precisely. Now this is why you guys need the Omni Cameras, In less than a press of a button We could locate anyone within the radius of this city and see all their activities without even them knowing. Now thank you for your time. Mayor Dawkins."

Danny walked off the stage as that reporter stood silent at the small lecture before sitting down before the mayor got on the podium.

" Well thank you danny and that ends today's press conference, Thank you everyone for coming today." Bryce announced before giving a small bow .

Break....

After a long flight, The Plane touched down in Munich and Danny got himself ready to the conference room as He himself arranged a meeting with his fellow high commanders and the chairman on his account.

He wore a white suit with a black shirt and a gray tie along with brown shoes, A getup he himself prefered.

The two guards opened the door for him at the conference room which he walked through to find his fellow high commanders already there and the chairman present on the large screen, through video chat.

" Greetings Danny, How's your flight ?" The Chairman asked through the screen.

" Very well chairman." He said as the doors shut behind him and he sat down on the table next to nguyen and Jennifer.

" Splendid. I saw your speech on TV, It was very well executed and I saw you made Bryce Dawkins mayor."

" Yes Mike Haggar was too stubborn to pierce through and I took care of him. I made sure he got a permanent retirement." Danny chuckled followed by everyone in the room.

" Very well, I hope you did it neatly."

" Oh yes, framing a vigilante is the key." Danny grinned

" Very good. " The chairman praised.

" The man whose name is Cody Travers, His daughter' Boyfriend. Well I made sure both haggars are retired."

" My goodness...." The chairman clutched his hands together for awhile before speaking again.

" Well A normal scum like him is not a problem, So we might get through. Now how's the new business park there?"

" We will begin construction soon. Now may I ask who will be the one managing that branch in Metro?" Danny asked.

" Good question." The chairman clapped his hands thrice as the guards opened the door and a man came in to which all high commanders turned their chairs to face him.

He was american and tall at his mid 40s, He had an average build with a complexion that every businessman had with his expensive black suit and square eye glasses. He had a brown pompadour haircut that matched his brown eyes.

" Meet William Sanderson, He is the Vice manager of the branch in New York and now the new manager at Metro." The Chairman introduced.

The High commanders looked at him and gave a nod before Danny stood up facing him.

" Mhmm Well you do look the part." Danny complimented eyeing william from head to toe.

" Thank you and Thank you again for establishing that extension in Metro City for me." He replied with a smile.

" Pleasures mine and I trust that you could keep it all running?" Danny asked.

" Of course I can I manage the other branch when my superior is just out playing golf, So no worries coming from me." William ensured.

" Good, Now the boss is sorted. Who will be the in charge of security protocols of quantum over there." Danny asked as he turned to the chairman on the screen.

" I'll manage that comrade." Says Viktor as he calmly adjusted the sleeve on his left arm.

" Okay then." Danny sat down just as William himself fancied a seat as well next to viktor.

" Now enough about Metro City, let us talk about a new product from the pharmeutical branch developed by our very own scientists." The chairman announced.

" Oh? What is this then?" Asked Jennifer.

The chairman snapped his fingers and a red beret entered the room carrying a tray who then set it on the table.

On it was a small glass vial with a glowing blue substance within it. Whatever it was, it wasn't a liquid substance but rather glowing and powdery.

The high commanders and william looked intrigued before nguyen picked it up and tilted it slightly as the substance fell on it's side.

" What is this?" He asked turning to the chairman on the screen.

" That is our new drug called ' IMEE' it was developed at our branch in south korea, it's designed to keep one's mind stable and fertile as well give people energy to do more work than usual."

" Interesting what's in it?" Danny asked as nguyen handed the vile and he shook it a bit as the powder floated within.

" Many elements and a dabble of Transformer energon." The chairman explained.

The entire room gasped when energon was mentioned before jennifer spoke.

" But sir How did you get this substance? Optimus Prime made it clear that no human can use it and I thought the robots brought out all their things with them when they withdrew." She inquired.

" Hehe We are full of surprises jennifer, We wouldn't have become this powerful without a few tricks on our sleeve." The chairman replied.

" Alright then that's interesting but then again, isn't this substance toxic to organics?" Danny added as he passed the vial to Viktor.

" Our scientist made sure to convert all toxic substance to a safe and consumable drug to be used in the shadows by junkies around."

" Has it been tested comrade?" Viktor asked before passing it to william who adjusted his glasses eyeing it.

" Yes in our labs for a few months and its been found out that the test subjects became more active in mind when they consume it and violent when they don't get their dose. We lost two scientists during our experiments."

The chairman played a video which depicted a disgruntled man with glowing blue eyes widly trash inside a confined cell banging his head around, bashing his skull bloody on the wall. On the floor of hs cell were two corpses which were beated to death by the crazed man.

The test subject growled and bashed his head more when a red beret entered his cell and shot him at the head with his remington shotgun. Blowing his brains on the wall. Ending the video.

" Woah." William breathe.

" It turns out their strength increased as well and their mental state decreases when they don't get their dosage. Other symptoms also include euphoria, anxiety and depression. It all depends on the individual who consume it.". The chairman remarked.

" Now I want this to be shipped to metro City as soon as possible. Danny I heard you got in contact with a local gang is that right?"

Danny nodded.

" Yes Now William ship it to this gang for distribution once we fully established the branch there. Make sure we get 60 percent of the take of what they made selling it. "

" Yes chairman." He replied.

" Very Well then. This meeting is over.. Ad Infinitum!"

" Ad infinitum!" Everyone in the meeting room said at the same time just as the chairman cutted off transmission.


	14. Cammy And Chun-li

Ten years...

It's been too long.

It seems that no matter how hard She tried , There was really no clue or trace of them.

The Last few days have been stressful for Cammy White as she had been working off day and night to find any connections or sources that have linked the disappearance of her sisters. 

She made a vow to rescue them once she had dealt with Bison and his entire organization. A Vow which she took to the heart of accomplishing and granting them freedom from mind control.

The Dolls....

They were just innocent girls around the age of 16 before they were kidnapped from their home country and promptly brainwashed by M.Bison to be his foot-soldiers and personal bodyguards. Innocent and pure as once they were before their fateful abduction by the ruthless crime-lord.

Due to the brainwashing , The girls were never really aware of their actions like she was during her time there.

She regretted many of those actions which she was unconsciously performing of , but then again redemption always comes to anyone who is willing to change.

Until Today, She owed many thanks to Dhalsim for freeing her from Bison's control and Chun-li's Care to nurse her back as a human being.

She was also grateful for this new team which took her in as family once they found her.

It was Delta-red.

An elite group within the British government under Her Majesty's Secret Service aimed to do covert and special operations to maintain world peace and stop terrorism in all forms , no matter how far it is or how large it is.

They treated her well as she was a young member and also a highly skilled operative that could do many operations flawlessly like a stinging bee, hence her nickname "Killer bee".

But even with them around and not having rescued her sisters has left a hole within Cammy's soul. It hurts badly....

Break...

London, United Kingdom

Cammy placed a picture of a young German girl with long orange hair and brown eyes on a board above her desk at her apartment. 

She looked at the picture for awhile before taking out another photo , this time another German Girl with long brown hair and blue eyes.

She gave the photo a small stare before pinning them next to the girl with orange hair before scratching her chin in thought .

"Juni....Juli...Where are you two?" Cammy asked herself.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted when a knock came on her door Alerted with her training and instinct, Cammy got to her fighting stance before realizing it was just a mere visitor.

She sighed and walked over to open the door , slowly she peeked at the hole to see her guest. Her eyes widened at the person just between her and the door.

Cammy unlocked the door and opened it to see none other than Chun-li standing there with a smile on her face.

"Chun-LI!" Cammy greeted before giving her best friend a tight hug.

Chun-Li laughed and gently returned the gesture before the delta red operative stepped aside letting her in fully as she closed the door.

"So What brings you to London?" She asked as the interpol agent smiled.

"Just seeing how you are.Honestly , I have been trying to call and reach you since but you didn't answer So I decided to see how you are by coming in person." Chun-Li explained as Cammy nodded back with a smile.

" Oh Thanks for your concern, I was just very busy. Would you like some tea?" Cammy offered which Chun-li gently nodded her head.

"Sure ,It's been cold and raining since I came here." 

"Heh It's the English Weather , Trust me not even summertime makes it less wet. " 

Cammy remarked before heading to the kitchen as she grabbed a tin of Tea bags out of the cupboard and filled a kettle with water before placing it on the stove.

The Interpol agent looked around the apartment and instantly , She was attracted to the large board by Cammy's work desk. She approached closer to see it full of pictures and information notes along with the world's map with thumbtacks marking a specific country.

Intrigued , She approached closer to see two pictures . Both depicted young European women around their late teens and she looked deeper within their eyes.

Meanwhile Cammy had just poured the tea into two cups and noticed her best friend staring at the board.

" Well that's my little project." Cammy explained with a sigh as She took a cup and handed it to Chun li, Who had just turned around.

Chun-Li gently took the cup and gave a nod of thanks as Cammy smiled before sighing as she walked towards the board looking at the pictures.

" Wherever they are, I will find them." She said before gently sipping her tea.

" Well you will, Knowing you." Chun-li soothed.

" I know but it's already been ten years and not a single lead of them.". Cammy remarked sadly.

Chun-li saw this and ushered towards the couch of her living room to which the two female street fighters sat next to each other, Teacups in each others hands.

" Cammy do not show weakness, You are a strong girl and In the end your efforts will always be awarded and the dolls will be found."

Cammy didn't look at her and only sipped her tea as Chun-li drank hers.

" I know but it seems that with almost everything I have done so far... Nothing is to be gained." She looked down.

Chun-Li saw this and placed her cup down before grabbing her friend's shoulders.

" Girl Look at me." She ordered.

Cammy did so with soft eyes.

" Just imagine deep down and hear the call of your sisters. Do this and you will find them easier like a terrified mother calling out for her child."

The delta red operative shook slightly but nodded for the moment.

" I'll always be there to help you when you need it. Interpol is willing to assist delta red under request."

Cammy smiled slightly before hugging her friend tightly in her arms who returned it with the same gentle approach.

" Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me." The delta red operative said with some tears coming out of her eyes.

Chun-li smiled and gently wiped it off cammy's eyes before giving her a hug once again.

" Well Anything to help a friend of mine." She soothed and let go before grabbing her cup to drink her tea.

" You know I also felt this when Bison took my father." Chun li sighed.

Cammy looked at her at that remark.

" Yeah I worked day and night to find leagues until I eventually saw his name and tracked him down. I was always this close to catching him but he would escape. That is when I met you guys and when we entered the shadaloo base, but unfortunately someone else got rid of the dictator." She gave a sigh to which cammy placed a hand on her shoulder.

" That's always the hardest part." She said to which Chun-li nodded with a sigh.

Cammy nodded back and took her own cup drinking it as she noticed a remote for the televison next to where she picked her cup.

" Some tellie?" She offered to chun-li.

" Sure." She nodded as Cammy picked it up and pressed the power button as her television turned on to the sports channel.

On the TV was a live boxing match between a short young american teenager with black cowlick hair and wearing a black tanktop along with green boxing shorts and black boxing boots.

His opponent on the otherhand was tall strikingly handsome british boxer with his long blonde hair slicked back and his eyes bright blue. His body toned with well defined muscles, his outfit was blue and red boxing shorts with white stripes. However his entire left arm was covered with large scars.

One thing to differentiate the two is their boxing gloves; The young american had green gloves while the blonde british had yellow.

Cammy grinned at the sight of the match knowing who the brit was.

" That's steve fox." She said pointing to the screen.

Chun-li looked at her with a raised brow. " Who?"

" He's a pro british boxer that knocks his opponents out with his quick speed. One of the best middleweight champions." The delta red operative explained as she twirled the braid on her hair.

" Nice." Chun-li smiled as she watched the match.

Steve fox was a quick boxer often using the opponent's size and strength against them as he had numerous opponents of different sizes.

The short american was able to land a few hits on steve, but the pro british boxer held his ground durably.

Steve then responded with a straight punch directly to the shorter boxer's face dazing him.

The cameras zoomed in as steve gave a smirk. " You'll be down before you know it."

Then in a flash of flight, Steve began a barrage of fast left hooks and right hooks before a powerful jab which sent the young boxer straight to the ground.

" I'll see you in hell!"

The bell rang and a KO was declared, Steve was the winner.

Cammy grinned with glee at the sight as she finally mellowed from the day's events.

Chun-li noticed her friend's ecstatic behaviour and gave a smile at that seeing that she was finally comfortable and her mind off the case.

" He's so handsome." Cammy purred as on the TV, Steve got his championship belt and slung it over his shoulder as his knocked out opponent was whisked away by the paramedics.

The cameras zoomed in as he raised a victorious fist in the air.

Cammy felt her heart raised at the sight before chuckling. " He's so gorgeous."

The chinese interpol agent noticed this and grinned. " Do I sense a crush?"

Cammy blushed at the statement and turned the TV to another channel. " Nah just a certain attraction to some degree."

" That is a crush lol."

Both girls giggled at that statement before they both sighed and leaned to one another.

" Heh Well Sometimes we got the most joy out of the most simplest pleasure." Cammy smiled turning to Chun-li who grinned and nodded.

The Two gently returned to their seating position and huffed. Suddenly the Television channel switched to the news.

" Welcome Tonight We begin a report from America, Coming in from metro city; Mayor Mike Haggar and his daughter have been murdered." The News reporter announced.

Both female street fighters gasped and listened in as the reporter continued on before the TV showed the funeral service offered to Haggar and his daughter at Metro Cathedral with many mourners paying respect to the late mayor and his child.

" The prepatrator is Cody Travers, A fellow street fighter and street vigilante known to have romantic relationships with Mayor Haggar's daughter."

Chun-li and Cammy widened their eyes at that.

" That's Impossible I don't think He would do such a thing." Chun-li said.

" Yeah I fought with him during those tournaments and He was a nice guy Who regularly talked about his girlfriend."

" Something's fishy here."

" Agreed."

" I would love to investigate but then without authorization from my superiors, I can't."

" Tsk, Me to. Well I have sisters to find Let's just talk tomorrow okay Chun?"

She nodded and the two women embraced one another before Chun-li turned around to the door, leaving cammy alone.


	15. In The Big House

" Cody Travers You are sentenced to spend your entire miserable and atrocious life in Prison. I hope you burn in hell!" The Judge announced and thumped his Gavel at his stand.

Cody merely glared back without a response.

It was like the moment, He entered the court room. He was already guilty, Clearly a sham trial.

It was all a show.

Just like those kiddy marionette plays and the judge was the main puppet being in this play.

Someone was clearly pulling the strings here.

Cody presumed it was the mad gear all over again, But either way he will find out who's the main person behind this....

Two Police officers went to Cody and strapped his handcuffs together as He was hoisted from his seat and out of the court room.

Once out of the courthouse and on it's steps, The reporters swarmed in towards him like a school of piranhas to a piece of meat that had fallen onto the water.

The Police officers present on the steps protected Cody from the swarm as they all asked him questions regarding the murders.

The blonde streetfighter looked on straight ahead ignoring the questions and camera flashes, not answering anything.

The cops used their body as a shield towards the reporters as Cody was lead to a Police Chevrolet Tahoe.

Cody kept his blank face as one cop opened the rear door of the SUV for him to step inside.

He was only five steps from the car when suddenly, A strong fist connected to his face.

The blonde streetfighter grunted and turned to see a teenager in a hoodie glaring at him.

" That's what you get for the murder of our mayor. YOU WERE NEVER A HERO AT ALL!"

Cody glared and jerked his head back before with full force gave the teenager, A powerful headbutt.

It sent the teen away and onto a nearby dumpster as the reporters around gasped as now Cody gritted his teeth before finally breaking his silence which He kept throughout the trial.

" I KILLED NO ONE! I NEVER KILLED THE MAYOR OR HIS DAUGHTER! I FIGHT FOR JUSTICE AND WHEN I FIND OUT WHO IS BEHIND THIS, MARK MY FUCKING WORDS!! YOU WILL PAY! !"

The cameras were quick to film it before the police officers pushed cody in the SUV, blocking the cameras.

" That's enough go away, You Vultures!" The Police captain ordered as he closed the door of the Tahoe as it drove off into the distance.

Later.....

Cody held up a sign board that spelled his name and prison number under the banner of the Metro City Police department.

They took his mugshot and asked him to turned to the side which another shot was taken.

" Smile Asshole." The Cop holding the camera mused.

Cody kept a straight face as the last shot was taken.

Once it was down, He was thrown to a locker room where another police officer entered and handed a stack of prison overalls.

They weren't the traditional orange ones but a classic white one with blue stripes.

" Sorry hero this one doesn't have a cape on." He said before tossing it to Cody who caught it.

The cop laughed and closed the door just as Cody snarled slightly at the sight.

He sat down on the bench and shook slightly.

Many thoughts came through his head as the faces of those who killed his beloved Jessica flashed before his eyes.

Roxy.

Axl.

Abigail.

The last one, He never got to see his face but a thick asian accent was the only clue to who he was.

" When I get out of here, You will pay." He said to himself when banging came on the door of the locker room.

" Hurry up Blondie We don't have all day!"

The blonde street fighter and now prisoner growled before taking off his clothes and finally donning the overalls.

Break....

Now shackled with long handcuffs, Cody was escorted through the halls.

The shouts of prisoners echoed the whole area as they all eyed him.

" Woah fresh meat!"

" Well well a fallen hero has graced among us."

" A blonde prisoner, We haven't had one in years!"

" Lookie here, White biscuit Daddy gonna make you ya'l soft!" An african american man grinned looking at Cody.

The Blonde prisoner paid no attention to anyone as the guard pushed him in a cell. It had a bed, a sink, drawer and a clean personal toilet with a window above it.

" Enjoy your new home." The guard smiled and slammed the door just as Cody turned to face him.

He gave no expression as the door was locked with the sound of a buzzer.

" Alright at Six pm is dinner, Go get a nap now blondie." The guard remarked as Cody sat on his bed with his hands laced with one another.

The shouts of inmates echoed the whole area and his cell was not spared as He held his head trying to clear the noise.

It only grew louder as his heart raised.

" GAAAH!"

Cody couldn't take it anymore as he backhanded the wall behind him, cracking it with the force.

" Jesus man what the Fuck??" The prisoner on the otherside spat.

The blonde prisoner then collapsed on his bed as tears now fell from his eyes as all the emotion which he restrained at the court room were released.

" Jessica.... Forgive me." Cody weeped as the tears fell like a waterfall out of his eyes.

" I promise I will avenge you....." He wiped his tears with his left hand before laying on the bed as he weeped.

.............

Cody's eyes opened when the buzzer rang the whole prison as the cell doors opened.

He yawned and rubbed the back of his head as he stretched and walked out of his cell as he went down straight to the cafeteria where an elderly woman served each prisoner their specific meals on metal trays.

Nothing was fancy.

It was just some canned soup with a siding of spam and hot milk for a beverage, also it came with a small portion of salad.

" Eat up you rats!" The Caterer growled as she handed Cody his tray.

He took it when suddenly a voice spoke.

" Well I'll be damned it's Cody travers!"

He turned around to see an inmate with a red spiky mohawk in a plain blue prison jumpsuit.

" Two P?"

Cody knew that he was one of those ex- gears who went away when the gang was destroyed, Now he is in the big house.

" Surprised you still remember me after all these years." He remarked as Cody placed his tray down and approached the man with a glare.

" I wouldn't hurt old two p if I were you." A deep voice declared as a large figure appeared behind the ex mad gear member.

The figure revealed itself as a large hulking man with long wild hair and a moustache, wearing the same jumpsuit as two p.

" Huh uncle andore. It's been a long time." Cody remarked looking at the elderly wrestler.

" That it has cody." He replied standing next to two p.

" So I heard about your nephew going legit and he's with that mad gear slut poison fucking around the place."

" You don't talk about my family that way." Uncle andore warned.

" Awww someone butthurt?" Cody mused as he approached the two ex mad gear members.

Two p narrowed his eyes as Cody now stood in front of him, sizing him up while the Uncle Andore held his ground and not giving in to knock the blonde out.

" You should have brought your whole freakish family to stand against me. Now You Two are gonna answer me some questions." The Blonde prisoner demaded.

" That's it!"

U. Andore threw a punch, but Cody was quick enough to duck below the massive fist and delivered a powerful criminal uppercut. It sent the elderly wrestler high in the air, despite his size before he landed on a lunch table as the other prisoners gasped.

The strike sent the entire canteen into eyeing the seance as Two P then turned to Cody.

" Now For you!"

Before the red haired mohawked punk could react, He felt Cody's powerful punch to his stomach.

He coughed as he fell to his knees clutching his abdomen before the blonde wrapped his handcuffs around his neck tightly.

Two p choked as Cody leaned to his ear.

" Tell Me who are the motherfuckers behind the murders??" Cody growled tightening the chains. 

" What.... I don't know what your talking about?? I was in prison the whole time." Two P cried out only for the grip to tighten.

" BULLSHIT YOU MAD GEAR FUCKS ARE ALWAYS TOGETHER WHEN IT COMES TO PLANNING SO THIS IS NOT NEW TO ME!" Cody growled as the convicts around gasped.

Suddenly two whistles were blown as a couple of guards rushed towards them.

Cody felt a strong hit to the back of his legs, causing him to gasp and fall to the ground still with two p in his chain grip.

One guard removed the chains from the punk's throat as more rushed in as they began to beat cody with their knight sticks.

The blonde prisoner shielded his head from the beatings, But they spread around his body with every blow.

A large guard then approached and grabbed Cody's nape, hoisiting him up.

" That's it. It's solitary confinement for you!"

Cody groaned in pain but then He was dragged off by the tall man and out of sight, leaving the other inmates to watch in shock as they approached Two P and uncle andore, checking them out.

A few days later....

Cody curled his right arm with a one hundred pound dumbbell at the prison's gym.

It began his daily routine, after breakfast to workout for an hour before a short run and some boxing at a bag.

He huffed silently watching the vein on his enlarge bicep bulge as he had now donned a white tanktop with his upper prison shirt was discarded to the side.

He did a few more reps when a guard suddenly approached him.

" Mr. Cody Travers. You have a visitor." He announced calmly.

Cody looked at him and dropped the dumbbell to the ground and grabbed his prison shirt following the guard off to the visitor's area.

........

He was lead to the visitor's area and saw a young man wearing a marine corps combat utility uniform in a woodland camouflage pattern.

He was in his mid-20s with an athletic build and like Cody, He had blonde hair that was slicked back and blue eyes.

Cody smiled as he knew who this guy was, He waved and the young marine waved back.

The blonde prisoner sat down and picked up the speaker phone which the other blonde did the same on his side of the glass.

" Hey Kyle." Cody greeted his younger brother.

" What's up bro?" Kyle smiled back just happy to see his brother again.

" So far so good on my end."

" That's nice, Listen I'm sorry what happened. The moment, I heard about it I booked a flight here. Took some persuation to the general at Korea to give me a little time off." Kyle's tone switched to concern at this time.

Cody's eyes dropped to some sadness at this.

" I Know you didn't do anything. I'm pretty sure someone was behind this thing and I'll do anything to free you bro."

" Kyle thanks for your concern and Yeah there are some assholes behind this. The mad gear are back."

" No shit." Kyle gasped.

" Saw them with my own two eyes."

" It can't be I thought all members went legit?"

" Not all. Some still sour-graping over their lost."

" Fucking hell. This is serious, Damn If I were a general I would send in the army right now to claim this city But without presidential order, I cant."

" Not your fault Kyle, I'll figure something out."

" How?"

" I'm a streetwise guy kyle." Cody smiled slightly.

" Heh, Well prison wise is more appropriate. But I'll do my best from here, I'll try to get you lawyer for this."

" No."

" What do you mean 'No'?"

" Someone is pulling the strings at the court, It would be useless to. I'm already convicted, Best you can do is get yourself and vanessa to Korea where its safer."

" Bro! I'm not leaving you."

" I can handle myself Kyle, You think chains and walls stop me? Heh... I'm gonna get out of here soon enough to find the fucker who did this!"

" Come on Cody, It will just worsen the situation for you."

" You think I like sitting on the sidelines like a bitch? All my life I'm a fighter Kyle and nothing stops me from being what I am!"

" Visiting Hours is over!" A loud P. A announcement boomed.

" Kyle take my advice and get yourself back to barracks with Vanessa, I heard they take in families of U. S soldiers there to. Get out of Metro City, Mad gear might also get you."

With that note, Cody placed the phone back to it's handle and walked off as Kyle sighed and hung his head.

" I'm always here for you Bro. I won't let you down."


	16. Village Defense

" THAT IS IT!!" A Voice squeaked throughout a remote village in rural Japan.

The Voice came from a young female Ninja who stuffed her duffel bag with some clothes of hers as she rummage through a trunk to get her other belongings.

She was young with a petite athletic frame, Her face beautiful with soft brown eyes. Her long black hair sprouted from her head like long angular bangs that extended to her waist line. She wore a brown ninja dogi with short sleeves and only a cloth that are wrapped around her feet for footwear.

It was Ibuki, The Young Ninja.

" Where you going?" A deep stern voice asked as she turned around to see a tall asian American man standing in the doorway of her room.

His visage was handsome and his prominent bangs gave him an intimadating look that was boosted by his muscular physique that were obvious through his netted shirt and red ninja garbs along with yellow handwraps.

" To Tokyo Guy!" Ibuki yelled as she closed her duffel bag up and slung it over her shoulder.

Guy narrowed his eyes. " Your training for this day is not done yet and your clan master assigned you here to train!"

" Train for what Guy? I've been here for a decade and during those years, I've finished College with good degrees and I did all the training that my clan and your clan bestowed upon me. But being here is no opportunity at all, A girl like me has to go to the city for a real job and life. I'm done with Ninja stuff and you should just go back to America ' Mr. So Not a Ninja!"

On that remark, Guy slapped the young female ninja on her cheek.

" You Vicious Little Gash! This is what you lack; Discipline!"

Ibuki rubbed her cheek and glared. " Did I hurt Someone's feelings? To prove my point about you not being a ninja, All You have to do is look at your appearance!"

The Bushinryu master glared at the young Ninja as She groaned.

" I mean look at those sneakers of yours! A real ninja uses Jika Tabis and that garbs over your chest, Goodness You look like one of those american morning yoga shows!"

" Sneakers are actually perfect for this sort of fighting, You've been living too long in the mountains."

" Oh no Guy! I've seen the world for myself."

" By getting captured in Hong Kong? , Your master had to send me to get you personally."

" Except for that, But that taught me how to look after for myself and I do appreciate you getting me but that is a long time ago!"

Ibuki walked on as Guy blocked her and grabbed her arm.

" Walk out that door, I'll make sure your master gets the word and You'll be punished."

" Let Go of Me!" Ibuki growled at the tight grip on her arm but Guy just glared into her eyes sternly.

" Hey! What's going on here??" A voice called out and it had a New York accent.

Suddenly on the door appeared a Large American Man who was shirtless and riddled with a large muscular structure almost like King the luchador. There were red marking across his shoulders and his face, His long blonde hair hung by a red headband. His clothing with green military pants and black combat boots was enough to tell anyone that he is a wrestler.

Ibuki grinned at the sight of this American.

" ALEX!!"

She instantly broke free from Guy's grip and ran up to the man who hugged her tightly.

Alex patted the young ninja's back as Guy observed the two.

" Ibuki Baby!" Alex patted her back and kissed her lips.

" How did you find us?" She asked.

" Asked around and heard your cute voice." The Grappler grinned as He held on the small young ninja.

"HEY! Who are you? What's This?" Guy interrupted as the pair turned to look at him, before Ibuki bristled at the question.

" This is Alex Guy! My Boyfriend. He is also why I am leaving this life behind to begin a new."

" Yeah That's me and What the heck were you two arguing about huh? I heard her scream and if She's hurt in any way, Hell will pay." Alex threatened slightly with a glare as the young ninja kissed his cheek on the remark.

Guy narrowed his eyes. " No one's getting hurt here. Ibuki was being a disobedient little snot and had to be disciplined."

" DISCIPLINED?! Guy I'm not a little kid and I am at an age where I could finally do my own choices!" Ibuki growled.

" Yeah She's not your daughter or your little plaything!" Alex added putting a hand on the young ninja's shoulder, squeezing it affectionate.

" But her master assigned me to train her for the peace between our two clans!" Guy retorted sternly.

" Screw that! I'm out of here. Alex let's go and leave this sad wanna be ninja alone."

" Yeah~"

" You might be the grandmaster of Bushinryu, But you'll never be the master of me and you don't own me! SCREW YOU GUY! Why can't you be like Ryu or Sakura all modern and let others be who they are!" The young ninja spat before continuing.

" I'm done with this conservative lifestyle and you!"

With that said, Ibuki grabbed her bags and headed out of the door and onto the courtyard followed by the american grappler as Guy walked onto the doorframe leaning on it as he watched the couple walk away with slight irritation.

He then made an audible sigh. " Let them be."

The Bushinryu grandmaster popped his neck and turned his head around to head inside his house when suddenly He felt a presence behind him as one floorboard squeaked.

Alerted, He turned around and threw a kunai blade as it sped to the stranger who merely ducked and gave a chuckle.

" C'mon! Try Again!... I am still going to dodge it all!" The figure spoke in a female voice just as Guy looked at who she is.

She was a young Japanese teenager with blonde hair which is tied in a ponytail. Her eyes were brown like Guy's and like him, She wore a red female ninja garb along with boots signifying that she's affiliated with the bishinryu clan.

Despite being stoic, Guy gave a small chuckle.

" Gotta stop sneaking up on me like that Maki."

It was none other than one of the infamous Genryusai daughters " Maki". One of Guy's greatest friends and peers, Maki had an older sister named Rena who was formerly engaged to Guy.

" Heh you've been more alert than ever Guy Hinato, So tell me how have you been?" Maki asked as she approached before giving Guy a hug.

Guy returned the gesture softly with a sigh as He calmed a bit from the earlier argument with Ibuki.

" So far so good."

" I see How was your teaching of the young ninja named Ibuki?" Maki asked as she let go.

" Stressful, She just quit today." Guy sighed as He hung his head slightly.

" I could see that, In fact I saw her leave awhile ago with a huge american guy."

" Her boyfriend, A wrestler I think from his appearance."

" Welp that's what happens when girls reach that specific time in their lives. The time when they wanna finally let go of their virginity if you know what I mean..." Maki winked as Guy rolled his eyes.

" I know, Boys do that to. By the way, How's Rena and your father?" Guy asked as he gestured Maki towards a table.

" Rena is fine and sadly the same cannot be said for father." She sighed in sadness as she sat down followed by Guy.

" What?! What happened?" Guy gasped as he whistled to a corner.

A genin with a similar uniform as Guy approached them as he appeared out of the corner.

" Get tea." Guy instructed to which the genin bowed before walking off.

The grandmaster turned to Maki as a small tear fell from her left eye but she wiped it off, Quickly. 

" Tell me what happened?". Guy placed a hand on her shoulder.

" Cancer got him, Old man was just a ticking time bomb." Maki explained.

" Oh God...." Guy began " Uumm is He already buried?"

She gave a nod before letting loose her tears fully. " Rena is not doing well either too depressed. That and your breakup with her."

Maki then stared at Guy with tear stains on her face.

The bushinryu grandmaster looked away.

" I am to blame for that."

" Why did you do it?"

" Maki. You and I are members of the bushinryu clan and our job is to protect the world from evil. We cannot let our families get involve with this line of work and She had been in danger once and I don't want that to happen again."

" Mhmm Danger... Heh Where were you when those alien robots attacked us? Huh?"

" I was out saving Cody's girlfriend from the mad gear gang! I cannot do two things at once. How about you then? Where were you while those bots were here huh?" Guy countered.

Maki sighed and rolled her eyes. " I was with Carlos Miyamoto in a street fighter tournanent."

" Heh while I was out putting criminals down, You were just competing." Guy laughed a bit.

" Hey I was doing that to better my skills in fighting in later times guy!" Maki protested.

The Grandmaster just laughed it off slightly when suddenly a genin came in running.

He was sweaty and clearly stressed as Guy and Maki noticed.

" Master Guy!" He called out to which Guy approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Calm down Tell me what happened?"

" Sensei, Those Infinity people are at the village again. They brought bulldozers along with the police and some private soldiers this time. They really want our village down. "

Guy and Maki widened their eyes at this as they turned to one another.

" They have been trying to this for a long time." Guy growled before cracking his knuckles.

" Oh?" Maki raised a brow.

" Yeah They need to truly know that this is sacred land and cannot be a plot of land for their sick projects." The grandmaster prepared to walk out when suddenly Maki ran alongside him.

" Well Count me in that! I've been etching for some action!" She grinned.

" Alright then."

A cough interrupted them as they turned to see another genin ( The one earlier) holding a tray with tea on.

" Umm master your tea?" He inquired.

Guy shook his head. " Maybe later gotta handle something first."

With that said, The Two ninjas ran off down the hill towards the village.

Break......

Police are on the chokehold as all stood ready with full riot gear and shields by the village entrance.

Along with police and local government were a batalion of construction workers in complete demolition gear.

They wore padded black overalls with high visibility vests and red hardhats. Their hardhats however had a blue logo of their employer " Infinity Global".

Being in Japan, The Infinity Global workers present were all Japanese to compensate the ethnicity the area and their knowledge of the land.

The demolition team consisted of more than 80 men all armed with sledgehammers, Drills, Jackhammers, Pick-Axes and other tools for destruction, They are no trained fighters but they are ready to defend themeselves just in case.

Infinity also sent a Japanese Representative on the scene along with a small batallion of Japanese quantum red berets armed with their M4s and remingtons ready. All coming from two armored vans.

The Representative waited patiently in his Toyota Crown with a red beret guarding each corner of the car. He was behind the demolition team and the police, effectively using them as cover.

Then the cries of the locals echoed as they all emerged from their respective homes with makeshift weapons stepping towards the police line.

In response the Officers shifted and held the shields ready for an attack, But the crowd stopped just a few feet away as they all yelled in anger.

" GET OUT THIS IS OUR HOME!"

" YOU CAN'T KICK US OUT OF HERE!"

"FUCK OFF!"

" BUSHINRYU PROTECTS THIS LAND."

The police remained unmoved as the demolition workers waited patiently clutching their tools in anticipation.

The Infinity rep heard all the screams as his red berets cocked their rifles ready for anything.

It was enough as He stepped outside of his car, walking towards police line passing his guards and workers along the way.

He squeezed through the police as He raised his hand.

The crowd yelled but they slowly settled down just as a police officer handed him a megaphone.

" Attention People! We don't mean any of you harm and I come in peace for representative of my company, My Name is Taro Takahashi and I want all of you to calm down to let me explain." He demanded in Japanese through the megaphone.

" Really?! Your gonna tare us down!"

" You Chinese puppet get out!"

" This is Our home!"

" No Listen!" Taro yelled. " My company has decided to just build their new project near the village."

" Then Why is your army of demolition men here then and your hired goons?" One village elder retorted.

"Listen I will pull them off but I just need a few more min-"

Suddenly a rock was thrown to Taro's face gashing it as he dropped his megaphone before pulled back by the police and the red berets.

This time the crowd attacked the police bashing them with their makeshift weapons as they held their shields in place before taking out their knightsticks swatting the protestors.

Taro held his now bleeding face as it bleeded down, staining his suit red. The infinity rep was lead back by two demolition workers as his red beret bodyguards tended him.

" Sir are you okay?" One guard asked as He slung his M4 to his shoulder before helping taro back to the car.

" Not Okay obviously and Start with the demolition!" Taro growled still holding his gashed face.

The red beret nodded and got on a walkie talkie alerting other goons and the demolition team.

" Tear them apart!"

The teams acknowledged as the red berets ran to their van and began swapping their berets for their black balistic helmets while some adjusted their bullet proof vests and loaded their shotguns.

The demolition team charged in with the police beating up the village rioters with their tools while some began tearing the buildings down during the distraction .

Taro meanwhile was tended by one red beret medic as He sprayed his wound and bandaged it..

" Arigato, Please get me a phone!" He ordered as the soldier obliged and handed a satelite phone from their van as Taro dialed a number.

It rang for awhile just as a female voice answered.

" Konichiwa! You've reached Infinity Global Japan Who might I Direct this call?"

" GET ME NGUYEN VAN TRINH THIS INSTANT, TELL HIM THIS IS TARO TAKAHASHI!"

The call center agent gasped. " Oh yes of course, one moment!"

The line went silent before the a high pitched vietnamese voice answered.

" Hello!"

" This is Taro sir and currently handling a riot from the bushinryu village this instant."

" Failed negotiations?"

" Yes Attacked but this time We are not backing down!"

" Good Do not be afraid to call backup if things get hairy."

" Understood sir!"

Taro hanged up the phone just as the rioters were pushed back by both combined efforts of the police and demolition team.

The Red berets fired a few warning shots in the air, ending the riot as the villagers calmed down and surrendered.

Taro grinned despite his wound and yelled. " Cuff them and tare this place down!"

The soldiers nodded and aimed their guns at the villagers just as the police took out their cuffs and one by one, all of the villagers were cuffed when suddenly....

One officer was striked by an unseen force and was sent to a small fruit cart unconscious.

The goons looked around for the assailant when suddenly another police officer was striked and sent flying to the floor.

Another one was striked unconscious. Followed by another and another til all the police officers were knocked out before any of the Infinity employees could blink.

Then suddenly some of the guns of the red berets were striked by some small projectiles.

They gasped and looked on as either their M4 or remington were punctured by small kunai blades, Rendering them useless.

Taro gasped when suddenly a blurr came near him and in a flash, The Japanese infinity rep was kicked in the stomach which sent him away and made him crash into the side of his toyota Crown breaking the glass. Injuring him but not killing him.

Then the blurr landed infront of the demolition team and revealed itself to be a tall man.

The villagers who were cuffed noticed and smiled at the sight of this person.

" GUY!" They cheered.

Guy crossed his arms just as Maki landed next to him as the blonde ninja just came back from throwing kunais at the guns of the Red berets.

" MAKI AND GUY ARE HERE!! WE ARE SAVED!" One young villager cheered as the red berets and demolition workers stared in awe at the two ninjas.

Maki popped her neck as Guy glared at all the Infinity affiliated men around him.

" We Will give you all the count of Five to leave." Guy warned.

"One."

"Two."

The red berets looked at one another as Taro coughed him blood and looked up to see the Two ninjas in the center of the village.

" Three."

The Infinity Rep coughed blood and stood up leaning on his car's side.

" Four."

" THE FUCK YOU ALL STARING AT FINISH THEM!" He ordered as he groaned in pain.

The Demolition team obliged their boss's order and charged at the bushin ninjas with their tools raised while the red berets stood on standby holding their Glocks in readiness.

Maki glared. " You all were warned."

In a flash, Both ninjas jumped up and kicked four workers in the face before Guy turned around doing a kick roundhouse kick knocking one charging worker on the ground.

Maki dodged one worker as He swung his hammer only for her to knee him and send him down with a strong punch to his face.

She scoffed and dodged another struck from a pick axe wielding worker, This time She kicked the man's patella snapping his leg in two and He screamed loudly only for the female blonde ninja to punch him down.

Guy meanwhile took out some kunais just a group of workers charged at him all wielding pickaxes. He threw the small blades downward as it pierced their legs sending them down with screams of pain.

" Duck!" Maki yelled as she ran towards him.

Guy obliged just as a worker swung a small axe where his head used to be.

Maki then dropped kicked the man on the floor just as Guy righted himself and punched another charging worker in the face, dropping him.

The villagers took the chance to retreat behind the safety of the buildings as the red berets looked in awe at the sight before them.

Taro was tended by the same medic earlier as the infinity employee looked on the fight in disbelief. His workers are kicked around by just two ninjas.

Guy and Maki were fluent in taking out all of the demolition team that were just charging blindly towards them. Not one worker was able to hit them.

" Those with guns shoot them!" Taro ordered.

The Infinity Soldiers obeyed and aimed their glocks at Maki and Guy.

Guy dodged a punch from a worker before He grabbed the Man's arm and spinned it painfully behind his back. Snapping it as the worker screamed in pain.

The Bushinryu Ninja held the worker in place just as the first red beret fired his pistol. Guy noticed and used the worker, He held as a shield.

The bullet tore through the Man's shoulder as He screamed and the Infinity soldier gasped on his action.

Guy then kicked the worker towards him, knocking the red beret to the ground as Two soldiers fired on him.

The ninja was quick to dodge their bullets as He pulled out more Kunais from his vest throwing it back.

The small blades didn't Pierce the red berets' vests but it was enough to knock them to the ground.

Maki on the otherhand took shelter behind a wall as one soldier shot at her, Dusts were sent as the bullet tore through the cement and sending it over her.

She coughed and waved her hand away from the dust but then it gave her an idea as She took a handful of dirt in her hand just as the soldier stopped his shooting as He had emptied his magazine.

The red beret frantically reloaded when suddenly dust hit his eyes, blindly him and causing him to drop his glock.

Maki was able to catch the glock in mid air and cock it before shooting both the Red berets legs causing him to yell and fall clutching his legs.

Seeing Maki use dust to blind his opponent gave Guy an idea as He watched her at some points during the fight.

Guy was sleeperholding one red beret before knocking the man out with a karate chop and He ran to Maki as they shot at him while the melee weapon wielding workers chased after him.

Maki shot back at some of the red berets aiming at non lethal parts of their bodies such as shoulders or legs, She managed to incapacitate five soldiers before running out ammo.

She tossed the gun to the floor just as Guy tackled her from another shot.

The Two ninjas crawled behind a building to get away from the fighting as Guy and Maki held their position.

" I liked your idea of using Dirt, We gotta blind them if we wanna win this!"

Maki nodded at the idea just as the shooting stop.

Taro limped between two soldiers and looked at the position of where Guy and Maki retreated.

" GIVE UP YET?! SURRENDER AND WE CAN TALK TERMS!"

The soldiers aimed their glocks when suddenly they felt a presence land behind them.

They turned around only for dust to be tossed into their eyes. One soldier screamed and blindly waved his glock, firing it accidentally as the bullet struck his co soldier next to him in between the eyes.

Guy ran up and kicked the red beret still standing just as Taro gasped and ran back to his car.

" Finish Them!" He yelled as his remaining goons and some cops which have recovered charged at the the ninjas.

Guy and Maki looked at one another and nodded before they kicked their feet up making a small dust cloud just as they clashed.

The harder they clashed, The more the area became clouded with dust hiding the fight behind them.

Taro was able to run back to his toyota crown and got in as he groaned in pain. From the window was the fight but it was all covered with a dust cloud. The sounds of hitting and beating were audible but it was hard to know which side was winning. The red berets didn't fire their guns as they fear they could hit one of their own in the dust storm.

He shook his head and looked around the seats to find his car keys or a phone to call for backup.

Then suddenly a red beret was thrown infront of him destroying his car's windshield.

He gasped as the man's body slid off the hood.

Taro then turned to the fight scene to see that the dust had cleared and all of his employees, soldiers and hired cops on the ground defeated.

None were killed except for one that was accidentally shot earlier by a blinded comrade but all were banged up roughly as the victors were clearly Maki and Guy who stood at the center all sweaty and dusty.

They had some bruises and cuts but none serious.

Guy huffed in exhaustion as He then turned to Taro who ducked down from inside his car.

The bushinryu grandmaster growled and made his way over just as Maki caught her breathe and followed suit.

Taro desperately looked for the Car keys when suddenly He remembered the car was a push button which would start when the key was nearby.

His driver was also a red beret ( unfortunately now a knocked out husk on the ground and had the keys with him) and the fight scene was just a few steps which meaned the key is near.

He made his way upfront and pressed the start button when suddenly the window next to him shattered as a wrapped fist entered and grabbed him by the suit.

Taro yelped as Guy grabbed him and brutally tore him out of the car through the window and tossed him to the ground.

Maki and Guy glared as the infinity rep. crawled backwards in fear of them.

" Heh when your bodyguards were still standing, You act all proud and powerful now your just a sad sissy on the floor." Maki mused with a chuckle as Guy glared at him.

" No More please!" Taro begged when Guy grabbed him by the suit and slammed him to his car's hood denting it.

" What do you want? Anything will do?" Taro pleaded.

" I want you to leave our lands evil man. For this is our home and you have no right to possess it. Money and Gold is meaningless as it is nothing compared to having your one true place."

Guy then grabbed the man's throat with both hands squeezing it slightly as maki walked over and leaned on the hood watching Taro's facial reactions with a mocking smirk.

" Here's the deal as of now, You work for us and I don't care what your company wants! If any of your brain dead employees turn up on our land again or just as much spit in the direction of it, I will pay you a visit and trust me it will be unpleasant."

Guy let got of Taro's throat as the man caught his breathe and coughed up blood from his injuries.

The bushin ninjas eyed him as they both walked away and back to their dojo as the most of the infinity employees got up.

Taro sat on his car's hood recovering his breathe while one worker limped towards him.

" Sir they beated us what should we do now?"

Taro looked at him. " Infinity doesn't say no anything. Back to tokyo men, Nguyen needs to learn of this."


	17. The Massacre

The Injured Infinity employees and police officers were driven out of town shortly afterwards the bushinryu ninjas left the scene.

The villagers rallied up with their weapons like a medieval lynch mob as they all beated the already battered invaders off their land.

Taro drove on back to tokyo in his already battered Toyota Crown as his bodyguards were too beaten up to even drive for him.

The rest of the Infinity Global employees were taken to Hospital and Taro himself was given a few medical treatments but he was in a rush to race back to the Infinity branch in downtown Tokyo. He was determined to get the go signal from Nguyen to begin the massacre of that blasted Village.

The Infinity branch in Tokyo was a large and Tall high rise building with nearly 50 floors that had a crimson modern design.

It's windows had huge LED screens that extended from the 5th floor to the top that showed advertisements for Job hiring to the conglomerate or a new product that the company had produced.

At night it would show a huge flashing sign of the Infinity symbol and its motto in Japanese that would flash until midnight.

Like most Infinity branches, it was heavily guarded with bulletproof glasses and anti air defenses along with a batallion of Red berets at each floor.

A Quantum base was right next to the building as both structures are in a compound. On its grounds were two Abram tanks and some Apaches for air defenses.

The employees and passing Tokyo residents regularly comment about the seriousness of the private military presence in the center of their city.

The Quantum security are regularly compared to the JSDF about a private military organization being more well equipped than the country's own army.

Employees that had cars were qued in one by one by red berets with dogs.

Taro on the otherhand ignored the line as He drove his wrecked crown through the traffic and stole the lane of another employee causing him to honk his horn in response.

The guard dog barked in response as s Japanese red beret approached Taro's window as the infinity employee let his window down to show his face.

The security guard gasped seeing this high ranking employee and saluted him before whistling as the guards at the gate opened it allowing the man to enter.

Taro simply abandoned his car at the front of the building and ran in at full speed intending to deliver the angry news to Nguyen.

He didn't call his boss as this was a personal message too serious to be talked on at the phone.

Break...

Nguyen poured himself some warm tea as He sat at his desk on the top floor.

Being the boss comes with a great office to signify your position.

His office was rather simple with just a large painting of his own face behind him and a large window on the right, overviewing the Japanese skyline.

The floor was lined with expensive carpets and a drawer was next to his desk that stored valuable intel.

His desk faced the main door to which it suddenly opened.

Nguyen sipped his tea and looked to see a frantic and injured Taro limp towards him clearly panting.

" Oh what happened?"

" Sir those ninjas jacked us up and sent us all to the hospital." Taro explained as He panted.

" Even you to." Nguyen noticed his injured apperance.

He nodded as Leaned on the drawer.

Nguyen approached him. " Who are the two ninjas? Let me guess the bushinryu?"

" Yes. They were called Guy and Maki."

Nguyen's eyes turned from concern and then to anger at the response.

" Seriously you guys got your asses kicked by a couple of tights wearing scumbags?"

The High commander grabbed Taro's suit and pulled him towards him.

" Sir..."

" You guys got guns and sticks and still got kicked around. What the hell I am paying you for??!?"

" Sir these people are different... They were skillfull." Taro tried explaining before Nguyen slapped him and let go of his suit as the high commander walked back to his desk and sat down.

He slammed a fist down just as taro rubbed his cheek.

" So sir what will we do?"

" It's kinda obvious Mr. Takahashi and You've been working for us for nearly ten years surely you know what we do to those who oppose us."

Nguyen calmly reclined to his seat, fingers laced.

" Oh I see sir." Taro straigtened himself in response as the high commander sighed.

" Why didn't you tell me on the phone then?"

" This is a situation too important to be told on the phone."

" I see."

Nguyen reclined to his chair as He calmly got a phone out of his drawer while Taro stared at him.

" So Sir what should I do now?"

" Go back to your family Taro, Get some time off. I'll handle this."

Taro nodded and gave a relieved bow. " Arigato sir." He then turned around and out the door just Nguyen dialed a number.

It rang before it answered.

" Hello!" A voice spoke with a russian accent.

" Viktor can you send some Raven Brigadesmen over here." Nguyen requested.

" What's the Issue comrade nguyen?"

" To step on some ninja pests."

Break.....

Guy and Maki returned back to the dojo after the fight was over as they trekked on the same path, they used earlier on the way down.

Once in the Dojo, The two were immediately tended by the genin present within them.

Guy silently hissed as the man disinfected a cut on his arm while Maki leaned with ice on her forehead.

" Good excercise huh?" Maki mused as she rubbed the ice on the bruise.

Guy nodded and held his arm up as it was bandaged by the genin before Guy nodded to him in thanks.

" I Do Hope that was a good enough message to those Corporate slacks. They are all the same anways, some ignorant fools who come and take everything."

" I Agree."

Maki gave a sigh and leaned to a nearby couch as she rubbed the ice more on her head.

" They think they can do anything with all their money and guns. Heh they are no different than the criminals on the street. Just some suits instead of a jumper made the difference.". She sighed as Guy nodded.

" Yeah, I never thought I'll be fighting gangs anymore ever since Metro City. But this time a top company, if they attack again I gotta need everyone's phones out to expose them online."

" Heh yeah social media is indeed a beautiful thing. But it's gonna take more than one or two videos to extinguish the organization." Maki reminded.

" Well I'll think of something else. Heh if only Zeku was here to see this."

" I wonder where the old man is now."

" He just disappeared off to find self purpose I think."

" Well he and my father have a bit of history, But I do adore the old man as He did train us all in this art."

" Your right that is Why we must preserve the old master's legacy til' the moment I step down. '

" Oh yeah Can I succeed you when you do? " Maki smirked as Guy glared.

" No. "

" Oh come on..... "

Later......

That evening after a peaceful dinner and some sparring, Guy and Maki enjoyed some sleep within their simple quarters.

The Japanese Breeze was calm and cool for gentle sleep.

However not everyone in the dojo was asleep as some genin walked around the grounds, meditating and some patrolling the forest for intruders.

A genin hummed to himself as He walked the path down the village, passing trees and bushes along the way.

The night was calm with a clear sky with numerous stars lighting up.

He smiled and walked on when suddenly, He felt two hands grab his shoulders and was dragged into the brush.

The genin struggled when he was thrown to the ground, He gasped and tried to look around only to feel a knife plunged deep into his throat.

He groaned in pain only to meet face to face with a man wearing a black ski mask and googles and his gloved hands at the blade.

The man then pulled out the knife from the genin's throat and He whistled as more men dressed like him emerged from the brush.

It was about seven of them as they approached him wielding HK G36s equipped with silencers.

Their black uniforms were perfect for the night.

" Alright Men scout the dojo and kill everyone as discreetly as possible but spare the girl and the man. " He spoke with a british accent.

" Yes sir. " They said softly with a salute.

" Alright Raven Brigadesmen team one out. " He commanded as they crouched down and seperated in two approaching the dojo.

Two genin stood in the garden near the entrance but then two quick shots to their heads, silenced them.

Before their bodies fell, Two brigadesmen ran up and caught their bodies and dragged them into the bush just as the door opened.

Another genin was there as he walked down to the steps where his two comrades were killed earlier.

Suddenly He felt a blade slash his throat causing him to cough up blood as the brigadesmen kicked him to the ground where he bleeded out.

" Be ready to enter. " The british squad leader instructed on their coms as their goggle huds showed the command and a layout of the dojo.

" Affirmative. " His team replied.

Two Brigadesmen went in the rear entrance of the dojo as they equipped their night vision through their goggles because the building was dark.

A genin walked their way as one wasted in time in breaking the young ninja's neck with his hands.

" Cold. " His companion complimented with a middle eastern accent.

" Let's just go. " The Brigadesmen replied with a Russian accent and dragged the corpse into the corner.

They aimed their rifles as they scouted the hallway passing some Shoji doors.

They did their best to move slowly on the floorboards and are indeed aware of how thin these Japanese paper doors were.

They moved crouched as their huds popped in another command from their squad leader.

" All Genins eliminated. Find Guy Hinato and Maki Genryusai. "

The pair nodded to the reply but then the middle eastern man felt two arms wrap around his neck.

He squeaked only for his head to be brutally twisted to the side with a pop, Killing him.

The russian brigadesmen turned around hearing it to see one of his very target, Standing there throwing the body of his comrade to the side.

It was Guy Hinato standing there only in a pair of sweatpants that exposed his well defined muscular upperbody as the Ninja glared at the shocked russian Brigadesmen.

" You Know how rude it is rude to enter one's home without knocking right? " Guy mused with a glare.

The Brigadesmen growled and aimed his G36, But Guy was quicker as he tookout a kunai from his pocket and threw it in great accuracy.

The blade pierced the man through the goggle and entered his eye as his body fell to the ground, killing him.

However his radio beeped with the comm. System.

" Brigadesmen Roth and Yuri, Copy. " A british voice called out. those were the names of the two men, Guy just killed.

Guy glared and ripped it off the man's helmet and responded.

" Dead. "

" What the? whose this? "

" We'll see each other soon after I deal with your friends. "

" What the?!"

Guy dropped the radio to the ground and pulled his kunai out of the russian's eye.

A gun cocked behind him and He turned to see another Brigadesman there only for him to suddenly be knocked to the ground.

Guy was quick to runup and wrap his legs around the man's neck and twist it, breaking it completely.

He looked up to see Maki there in a tanktop and shorts, her night clothes.   
" Glad your awake. "

" Heh they were trying to be sneaky, The moment they got in I knew there were intruders. " Guy remarked as he popped his neck.

" Well enough talk lets take them all out. "

" Agreed. " Guy went inside a room and opened a wooden chest to take out a long katana as he slashed it in the air a fee times while Maki whistled at the blade.

" Nice blade. " She complimented.

" Thank you it's just a few in my collection. " The male bushin explained as he closed the chest before turning off to the door.

Break.....

The british brigade squad leader called for backup on his radio and it was thankfully acknowledged by the quantum base within Tokyo.

He entered the Dojo through another entrance with two of his teammates to seek out his objective.

They then walked up the second floor being careful of their surroundings, high alert.

They dealt with most of the genin but their targets were now aware that they are there, So they need to be extra careful.

His teammates stiffened holding their guns behind him, when suddenly a long blade emerged from his chest causing him to cough up blood from behind his mask.

Guy was there and He drove the blade deeper into the man's chest causing him gag.

The other two brigadesmen turned and the squad opened fired their g36 in response.

The bushin ninja ducked and used the man as a shield from the bullet, before He grabbed the man's sidearm from his pocket and shot back taking out one brigadesmen but not the leader.

" DAMMIT! " The leader gasped seeing another comrade dead.

" Surprise! " A voice came from behind.

He turned to see Maki run up and with a strong kick, The man sent off and out of the window. Crashing on the ground below.

Guy pulled his katana out of his victim's body and looked out the window seeing the leader on the ground groaning in pain. Not dead.

" Come on. " He said to which maki nodded.

They went down into the garden, still in their night clothes as the brigade leader rolled to his side.

Guy brought his katana out and held it, near the man's throat.

" Tell Me are there more of you? "

" Go to hell. "

The bushin ninja responded by driving his sword to the man's shoulder, making him scream.

" I ask again and did the Infinity company do this? "

" Hahahaha! " He laughed despite the pain.

" Come on asshole, just tell him! " Maki growled.

" I'm not alone. " The leader finally said.

When suddenly a red dot appeared on Maki's back which she never noticed but Guy did.

The bushin ninja widened his eyes and opened his mouth to yell out Maki's name only for the shot to ringout.

" MAKI NOO! " Guy yelled as the female ninja widened her eyes as blood formed at her chest before she collapsed on the ground.

The brigade squad leader gave a sadistic laugh at the sight as Guy ran to his peer.

Maki coughed up blood and choked slightly as the bullet punctured a lung.

Guy leaned down and sat her up putting pressure on the wound at her back.

" Hang in there! "

Maki groaned and shook her head." Guy.....I can hold on I think... There's more of them. "

Guy held on the wound when suddenly a footstep behind him, He turned around to meet the butt of an assault rifle to his face as all went black.

Break.....

The sound of waters rushing rang Guy's ears as He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. His vision dazed but slowly it came back with a shake of his head.

He looked around to see himself near a cliff's edge over a river and Maki was nearby slumped face first on the ground, limp. It was difficult to tell if she was alive of not.

Around them were some of the intruders in black SWAT gear clutching their rifles staring at him through their emotionless goggles.

Guy glared and tried to standup only to see himself tied up by his arms.

Then the sound of rotors broke the silence as lights appeared in the sky as a helicopter touched down near the cliff.

Guy closed his eues as the strong gust of wind came his way, The brigadesmen crouched down and ran up to the helicopter to open the door.

A man stepped down from the helicopter followed by men in air force blue military fatigues and red berets carrying M4 assault rifles.

Guy blinked as his eyes recovered from the wind and recognized the men in blue as one of the Infinity henchmen, He faced in the village earlier.

The man however was new, He wasn't even Japanese but rather eurasian through some careful observations. He was tall and thin wearing an all white suit with a silver infinity lapel pin.

This was enough to tell the company was involved.

Guy snuffed as the man approached him with a smile.

"So you are the ninja who busted up my employees and my good colleague Taro huh? " He began as he spoke with a thick vietnamese accent.

Guy responded by spitting at the man's face.

The man gasped and sighed before calmly wiping the spit on his cheek with a sleeve before slapping Guy in return.

" Then you killed some of my men who I sent to retrieve you. " He continued his questions.

" You meant kill me?" Guy countered.

" Nah of course not, I wanted meet you personally before we settle this. Sad to say your little ninjas got in the way, so a little blood had to be spilled. "

Guy gave a growl hearing at this and headbutted the man hard sending him to the ground as his men ran up helping him up while one of the red berets ran up and whacked guy with his M4, busting his lip.

The man's nose was broken with Guy's headbutt and He instantly stood up, pulling loose from his men's arms.

He ran up and kicked Guy in the face multiple times and stomped at it, Causing the bushin ninja to crawl into a ball at the hits.

" How do you like that huh? This is what you get for messing with Nguyen Van trinh! That's my name. " The man yelled as he introduced himself.

Guy looked up with one bruised eye and sat up on his knees. His body full of bruised and dirt staining his exposed muscles.

" Heh Now I know your name.... I can find you. " Guy responded with a glare.

Nguyen looked at him and stifled a laugh followed by his men.

" Really now. Well I'm not the man who is about to die. This is punishment for messing with the largest corporation in the world. "

Nguyen reached into his coat and pulled out a M1911 pistol with a chrome finish and the infinity symbol carved on the side of the barrel.

Guy growled showing no fear as the gun was aimed at his face.

" Your company and your end will come soon enough! " Guy spat as he stood up despite his bruises and injuries.

" Hardly now let me bid you and your female friend here goodbye. "

With that said, Nguyen pulled the trigger and the bullet came flying strucking Guy at the right cheek with a strong impact.

Blood splattered in the air as the bushin ninja's body fell off the cliff's edge and down the river.

He landed with a splash but then was carried by the currents.

Nguyen laughed followed by his men before one brigadesman approahced him.

" Sir! "

" Yes? " Nguyen asked as he blew the smoke coming from the pistol's barrel.

" What about the girl? I think she's dead. " He asked pointing to the limp Maki's body.

Nguyen sighed and rolled his eyes, before aiming his pistol and fired two shots straight piercing her skull.

" Now she's dead. Dump her body with him and let's go back. " Nguyen ordered as two red berets carried Maki's corpse and tossed it off the cliff just as the rest went to the helicopter.

Break.....

The day came and it was dawn as students walked their way to school, The town was small and modern while also near the bushinryu lands.

A river flew through the Town's center with Koi fish swimming within it as it was connected to the canals.

A father and son walked through a small bridge watching the beautiful carp swim through the flows.

" Papa after school can we walk here again? " The child asked in Japanese.

" Of course it's on the way home and later, I'll pick up bread so we can feed them to. "

" Yay! " The kid cheered and eyed the beautiful fish.

Colours filled the river when one Koi got the boy's attention. It had an all white body, but it had one big red spot on its head.

" Daddy look a TANCHO! " The boy tugged on his father as they looked on the Koi swam near the bank.

" Very good. That is a tancho, you can always tell by the big red spot. It's my favorite as it's like our flag. " The father smiled.

" Mine too as its cute. "

The boy giggled and watched the Koi swim up and suddenly it turned away scared followed by other Koi.

He watched intrigued when suddenly He knew what it was.

" Dad A body! "

The father looked on and saw what his sound was saying. There was a body floating, it was a male and the only clothing was some sweatpants on the corpse.

" OH MY LET'S GO! " The father wasted no time in picking up his son and ran off.

..........

The Police were called in shortly as the body was pulled ashore.

It was a young male with a muscular build and some bruises on his body. A bullet hole to his right cheek explained his demise.

" Get me the local gangs in the area. " A police captain ordered to which his mate nodded.

" Sir another body! " One policeman yelled as two other police officers got off a boat carrying the corpse of a blonde woman in a tank top and shorts with two bullet holes on her head and a third one on her back.

" Good lord. " The captain remarked shaking his head at the sight.

He presumed that they were dragged from their home at night and killed after some torture. Some heinous gang had to be behind this.

" Get them to the morgue. " He ordered as the forensics team prepared two bodybags.

The male's body was placed on the ground and was about to zipped up when suddenly a groan emitted from his mouth.

The forensic analyst there noticed this tapped his companion as they looked on.

" Captain I think We have a survivor. " He yelled to which the captain ran up and kneeled next to the body examining it.

He looked closer to the man's face when suddenly the victim had a reflex causing him to spit in the eye of the police captain.

The captain closed that eye and rubbed it." You are right, We do have a survivor. "

Guy Hinato lives.

*******

Deleted scene

Tokyo

It was 7pm as many office workers went home and the bustling lights of Tokyo began with futuristic effects.

It's no surprise that Japan is ten years ahead every country.

Inside a small ramen bar that is slowly filling with men in suits after a long day.

A television was on the wall of the bar featuring several commercials in Japanese while chefs fried meat and stretched noodle dough.

Sat Alex and Ibuki on the counter, The American had finally covered himself with brown leather jacket though Ibuki prefered him with his shirtless upperbody most of the time.

" Damn one hundred dollars for just one bowl of beef ramen? " Asked Alex as he fed himself using chopsticks.

" Yup Japan is no thrift store, baby. One hundred dollars can get you like a couple of pizzas and some buckets of chikcen in the states, while here it's just enough to pay for a two person meal. "

Ibuki explained as she ate similar noodles with a side order of sweet potatoes and tempura.

" Mhmm I agree, Being from NYC it's no surprise to see this high prices. " Alex agreed.

" Oh Yeah speaking of New york, How's patricia and tom? " She asked with a smile.

" Good they're well. " Alex smiled.

" That's nice I kinda miss them though. " Ibuki replied as she leaned to her seat eating a potato.

" Hey were going to the states baby, I got a match in Madison square garden. We're gonna see them lol " Alex grinned as Ibuki beamed at the response.

" Hehe thanks Alex baby, Can i rub your strong shoulders during time outs? " She flirted as He laughed and kissed her cheek in response.

" Of course you can."

" Great who's the poor sucker that will face you? "

" King. "

Ibuki's widened at this response as she knew that wrestler after a meeting in hong kong and a brutal fight during the pandora incident of 2013.

" The wrestler with a Jaguar mask from mexico? "

" Yeah you know him? " Alex raised a brow.

" Yup I had a brutal fight with him years ago and I barely escaped him and I met him again in Hong Kong. "

" Oh what happened? "

" I was with a annoying loon named rolento and we were searching for an alien artifact when we encountered him and by coincidence, He was looking for the same thing. He piledrived me and suplexed me, despite his large muscular size he was fast to evade every single attack. I barely escaped with rolento. " ibuki began.

" I met him again in Hong Kong, this time however We got to know each other more and He did apologize for the issue til' we were kidnapped and freed. "

" Oh God, I'm sorry for that. Let's make him pay at the match shall we? "

Ibuki smirked and gave a nod." Oh yeah... Let's turn that Jaguar into a kitten. "

" Heheehe oh Yeah! he's strong but I'm way more powerful than that! I heard King is the strongest wrestler in the world after sacking Zangief in a match at Moscow. "

" Oh please anyone can go around that musclehead. " Ibuki rolled her eyes.

" Hey King is no Joke, I heard stories that this luchador stopped trains by pushing it back with his body and Destroyed tanks. On his speed, I agree as I've seen him on some of his matches evading all his foes blows. "

" Yeah~ "

Ibuki and alex continued their meal when the Tv turned to the news that forecasted the bodies found earlier.

Ibuki looked on listening as Alex leaned over, she occasionally translated for him as he couldn't speak Japanese.

The reporter described the bodies being found in a river at a small rural town.

" Two bodies were found, a male and a female with bullet wounds. "

Ibuki widened her eyes when they showed photographs of the corpses.

When the picture of the male showed, Ibuki let out an audible gasp as the patrons looked at her.

" Oh God! " she began to cry.

Alex saw this and grabbed her shoulders, rubbing it.

" Come lets go outside for awhile. "

He held her til they were outside.

" What's wrong? "

Ibuki wiped her tears." It's guy! The body its him! "

" You mean the asshole who treated you badly. "

" Yeah... He's a bit of an asshole but then again He taught me many things. I never got the chance to apologize for being disrespectful. "

Akex hugged her tightly as she cried into his chest with regret and sadness. He rubbed her back, comfortingly and sighed.

" Well I'm sorry. "

She nodded and hugged tighter as He returned the gesture.

" It's just like Gil when we first met. "

" Yeah. " She agreed as she sniffed.

" Let's just find the fuckers behind this what do you say? "

She gave a solemn nod." Maybe but he was my master for awhile and my own master wouldn't let me either. It's best.... " suddenly she dropped her tears.

" Nah.... I'm done with this. "

Alex widened his eyes at the change of mood and attitude on his girlfriend.

" I told myself no more ninja stuff and its promise. So screw this I'm going with you to your match. " Ibuki then smiled slightly as her regrets went away.

" Umm okay anything for you. " Alex rubbed the back of his head, hiding his shock from Ibuki's sudden change of heart.

She chuckled and kissed his lips and he kissed back.

" I just wanna be with you my strong man. "

" Same here baby. "

Alex placed an arm around her and went back into the restaurant to finish their meals, looking forward to the match.


	18. Espionage

Five years had past.

Infinity had secured and expanded their branches around the world, Like the United States military bases spreading like diseases in every continent.

Like the U. S it's stationed in areas giving some training to local law enforcement through Quantum and their omni cameras seeing every activity.

The world became safer as so some claim but it was just an act to eliminate and blackmail rivals into submission.

Metro City was the main experimental grounds for the company with the subsequent return of the Mad Gear Gang.

The Drug IMEE spread across the city's youth, drugging them and torturing their minds into madness.

Cody Travers on the otherhand stayed in Prison, He only met Two P and uncle Andore once and that was his first day as the two were released the following day.

He knew it was a setup and someone was paying the warden some good checks for this.

During those five years, The blonde prisoner had become the most feared inmate in all of the prison after surviving all fights he got involved in.

The guards feared Cody so much so that every day and night, Two SWAT officers armed with M4 assault rifles escorted him wherever he went.

The national guard themeselves set up a base near the prison to make sure he never escaped.

During those times, Cody had become much more muscular than his old self as evident with the striped blue jumpsuit being extremely fitted with the bulging mass. To add with the muscle were a couple of tattoos which he got from a friendly inmate in exchange of the blonde not hurting him.

He trained hard everyday with the sense of avenging Mike and Jessica. The two were in his thoughts all day and night for the past five years. They were the ones that kept him going.

His younger brother heeded his advice and took his girlfriend " Vanessa" To Korea and while there, The two got married which Cody sent his regards by letter.

He just wished that he was there in person to see the ceremony in proudness of his younger bro.

But it was a chance that got to the wind....because of the wretched Mad Gear!

Cody already made a personal deathlist as the faces of the gears involved that very night, flash his memories like a pulse of electricity.

Roxy.

Axl.

Abigail.

That mysterious asian guy in the hoodie.

The blonde never knew who he was, but his voice with the thick chinese accent could be a hint to figuring out to identifying who he was.

Being in the confines of prison, Cody wasn't fully aware of what's happening on the outside world unless an occasional newspaper would arrive or a guard would gossip with him.

He learned that a big shot company called " Infinity Global" came in the city and began investments along with donating a system to the police force which would detect crime with the press of a button.

It all sounds techy, but the police would not get in his way once he got out of there.

Break....

The alleyways were a danger zone in any big city as most of the dealings happened there.

Despite the omni cameras had been set up in all corners, it didn't hinder any deal that involved the Imee drug as the company needed it's sales to rocket up in the alleys.

The university campuses are also a selling point of the drug as students required them to deal with the academic stress especially on Math and their research.

The Mad gear was behind it all with Abigail being the new boss with Roxy, Axl and J at his side.

But they answered to William Sanderson nonethelesss through the Infinity Office present within the city.

Danny Tan kept his promise of giving them their old lives back and Joy came with the nostalgia.

Some old Mad gear members came back such as Two-P, Bred, Bill, Damnd and el Gado along with the andore family.

However members like Poison, Hugo Andore and Rolento refused the said offer and went on their own way.

Poison and her friend "Hugo" went legit with a good wrestling career as they had made a name for themselves with Hugo's strength and skill.

Rolento on the otherhand was too busy building his own utopia far off into the east.

Nonetheless, The gang continued on now operating in a large factory in the industrial area.

A factory that was used in the olden days to manufacture the mad gears' weapon during belger's reign. Now it was renovated under the guise of a paint company called " Ajax paints".

The drug were hidden inside the linings of boxes that contained the paint and was distributed to various fronts such as cafes around the university or some diners in the industrial district.

Abigail's shop was also used as a front to some customers who wanted to get their car fixed with a little surprise along the way.

It seemed the gears were once again on top with a big time financier, Power was in an arm's reach.

*****

" Come on girl, Come back to Metro!" Roxy begged as she held her iphone to her ear.

She was in her big plush apartment decorated with items that were worth thousands of dollars. A perfect presentation of her extravagant personality.

" Look Roxy I love you, But how many fucking times Do I have to tell you that I am done with anything related to the Gears!" The voice on the otherhand replied with frustration. It was Poison.

" Come on, I'm earning a lot here with no one to share it with."

" Me and Hugo are earning enough with our career, We'll be in L. A for the next match."

" Heh Back in the old town huh?" Roxy chuckled.

" Yup I'll be sure to send a pic of the shithole orphanage where We grew up back then."

" Heh that would be nice." Roxy chuckled when a knock came on the door of her apartment.

" Gotta go, gotta meet some fresh meat."

" Bye, Love you." Poison hung up as Roxy stretched from her spot and walked up towards the door as she put her phone away.

She removed the lock before opening the door to see Axl there with another man.

The orange haired female gangster stepped aside as the two men entered.

The man who was with the blonde mad gear gangster was a striking figure.

He was caucasian with natural red hair and blue eyes. His face youthful and handsome that came with his tall height. He wore a red hoodie over some black track pants and red jordans.

" So newbie what's your name?" Roxy asked as Axl stood next to her.

" Names Cliff Hudson." He spoke with a youthful new york accent.

" mhmm nice name, Where ya from?" She lustfully smirked.

" New York, Just across the bridge." He explained, his blue eyes switching from her to Axl.

" Heh A New Yorker, What brings you to metro?" Roxy asked.

" Couldn't get a right hook-up at NYU, when I heard about this IMEE stuff helping kids.. It's too good to be true."

Axl smiled and nodded to Roxy as she chuckled, licking her lips lustfully.

" Mhmm Having a hard time at calculus, I see.."

" Trigonometry." Cliff corrected.

" Ooh, A handsome face with a big brian. I like that~"

She approached him and lifted a hand, gently touching his cheek.

Cliff was unphased just eyeing her as she smiled and turned to Axl.

" So how did you find this handsome husk?"

Axl leaned on the wall. " He just popped up at Abigail's shop, looking for the drug but then He said he wanted to know more about it."

Roxy raised a brow and turned back to Cliff. " Mhmm a curious one as well, why would you want to find out more about this?"

" I'm interested in joining you guys." He answered simply as Roxy let go of his cheek and stood up straight.

" Why? Heh... Trust me kid this isn't a life for ya." Roxy chuckled and crossed her arms.

" Why not?" He countered.

" You got a lot of potential in you, but trust me your too naive for this sort oc business." Axl explained.

" Naive my ass... You don't know anything about me." Cliff smiled slightly.

" Look Kid, We'll get you hooked up with the IMEE but this is no life fot you." Axl stated as he stood up going to a cabinet.

Cliff sighed and pulled his right sleeve up revealing a long scar running up his arm.

" I myself have lived the rough life."

Roxy widened her eyes and approached him as she lifted a finger tracing it, While Axl stopped what he was doing and approached the red head.

" What happened?" Roxy asked as she traced the scar again.

" My Old man was a drunk asshole who would beat me up after he came home, So I had to stand up for myself and sock him in. Grew up in the system afterwards and the police never found out what I did to him."

Axl gave a whistle. " Damn kid."

Roxy smiled and turned to Axl as Cliff rolled his sleeve down.

" I'd say give him a chance to prove himself."

Later.....

Late at night, The three traveled all the way towards the factory as Cliff followed willingly with both hands in his pockets.

" What are we doing at a paint factory?" Cliff broke the silence as Roxy walked towards a backdoor.

She knocked three times as Axl turned to him.

" This is where you get initiated." He said as the door was unlocked and the group stepped inside.

The factory was pretty much abandoned aside from a group of gangster thugs guarding around, chatting or playing cards by a table.

" At night We rule here." Roxy remarked as they walked past various deactivated machines.

Cliff didn't respond and only nodded at her explanation as the group reached another door.

There it was opened by a tall carribean man with dark skin and blonde dreadlocks. He wore blue shutter sunglasses, a white vest and pants along yellow boots.

" Well well Axl you've brought fresh meat!" The man said with a wide grin eyeing cliff.

" Heh Is the ring ready Damnd?" The blonde gangster asked to which the man gave a nod.

" Yup just come through." He moved aside as Roxy and Axl walked in followed by cliff.

Damnd couldn't resist but give the red headed young man, a devilish grin in hopes of unnerving him but cliff just stared emotionless.

They walked down a dark stairwell with damnd right behind them til they reached another door. 

Axl opened it to reveal a room with a large octagonal pit in the middle and fences over the edges, it was like a fighting pit and that what it is.

Suddenly Damnd grabbed Cliff by his arm and threw him over the fence, The red head grunted when he hit the floor and quickly flipped up as the three gangsters looked at him.

" I'm no Emcee like Poison, But I'll make this all clear... This is the pit where BOYS TURN TO MEN AND THIS IS WHERE PUSSY LITTLE GIRLS TURN TO FUCKED UP AMAZONS!"

Her co gangsters gave a laugh at this just as Cliff glared looking up at them.

" What the fuck is going on?" He asked with a glare with his blue eyes.

" The only way to become a gear is to beat a gear." Roxy explained as she gave a whistle.

Then a loud noise came all the way from the entrance of where they come from earlier.

" VROOOOM!"

Abigail appeared and jumped straight into the pit, facing the red head sizing him up.

Cliff looked up with a surprise face but then became emotionless once again.

" YOUR NOTHING BUT A SMALL CAR!" The hulking man looking down at the red head.

" Heh You on the otherhand is a big car with a small engine on the tip."

The other three gears laughed at Cliff's comeback as the red head cracked his knuckles.

Abigail widened his eyes at the remark before giving a growl. " THAT HURT TAKE IT BACK! DAMMIT!"

" Come On!"

Roxy laughed and clapped her hands. " Let the match begin."

Abigail let out a child like squeal as his entire body turned red in anger and his muscles swelled up to which the red head widened his eyes at that.

The brute charged at the red head who instantly rolled out of the way, but abigail was quick to turn despite his size.

Cliff widened his eyes and rolled between the brute's legs just as he moved to grab him.

The red head took to the offensive this time and ran up, doing a dropkick to Abigail's back sending the brute to the concrete wall cracking it with his head.

" OOWWWW...vroom...vroom!" Abigail groaned as he held his head.

" You go cliff! " Roxy cheered and clapped as Axl and Damnd watched intently.

" He's not so bad. " Axl remarked as Damnd gave a nod.

Cliff did a thumbsup to Roxy as abigail turned around to this time charge once more at the red head.

Cliff prepared to dodge, only for this time He was caught in the Brute's grip.

" VROOM!" Abigail roared as he wrapped his huge arms around Cliff, squeezing tightly.

Cliff gritted his teeth and squirmed a bit as the brute tightened his grip around him.

However the red head was able to free both his arms and delivered two strong punches to the brute's face.

Cliff's strength was seen when Abigail's nose instantly broke with the first blow and the second one, sent the brute away. Dropping the red head.

The mad gears who were watching widened their eyes at the spectacle of strength.

" Damn He's the first one to send abigail away." Axl remarked surprised.

" Nope. Second one as Cody sent him to the sky, years ago." Roxy corrected crossing her arms.

" I stand corrected." Axl gave a nod and watched as Cliff rolled on the ground while Abigail held his bleeding nose.

The sweat on the red head's body was evident as He wiped his prespiration with one of his hoodie's sleeve before unzipping it and tossing his jacket to the side.

Roxy's lips drooled at the sight of Cliff's body; It was fit and athletic with a defined firm six pack abs and large biceps. A fighter's body no doubt.

" Damn Cody's not the only sexy boy in town." She said snapping out of her trance.

" Stop fantasizing roxy." Damnd ordered.

Abigail recovered slightly from the two strong punches and glared at the now shirtless Cliff.

" You Will PAY FOR THAT!"

" STOP TALKING AND FIGHT!" Cliff yelled back as Abigail once again charged.

However this time, Cliff took a unorthodox stance and pulled a fist back.. Timing his momentum as the brute charged at him.

The world became slow as Abigail came close and Cliff brought his fist up on a powerful uppercut which sent the brute flying straight towards the fence on where the three gears are.

" SHIT!" They all yelled as Abigail's body hit the barrier.

Thankfully Axl and roxy rolled out of the way, but Damnd wasn't so lucky as Abigail's large mass struck him and they both get slammed on the wall. Knocked out.

Cliff huffed and clenched his fist watching the sight before popping his neck and grabbing the discarded jacket on the side.

Roxy and Axl stood up just as the red head climbed up back from the pit and faced them.

" Am I in the gears now?" He asked as he put on his jacket again, zipping it up.

Axl gave a nod and lifted a hand and the red head shook it.

" Welcome aboard."

" You were amazing!" Roxy grinned as Cliff looked at her.

" How did you get so strong?"

" Just worked out plain and simple."

" Phew! Last time I saw someone do that to abigail was a blonde guy years ago. But he's in the can now." Axl remarked.

" Who is that?" Cliff raised a brow.

" No one important but here for showing true skills." The blonde gangster reached into his jacket and pulled out a stack of bills worthing nearly ten thousand dollars.

Cliff nodded and took the cash as Roxy smiled at them.

" Come here tomorrow night. I might have a job for you and here a bonus."

Axl reached into his jacket and pulled out a small vial with a blue substance inside of it.

" The IMEE stuff, go enjoy it."

Cliff took the vile and placed it inside his hoodie along with the money as Roxy suddenly approached him and gave a quick to his cheek.

" Heh Glad to see you without a shirt and can't wait to work with you again." She giggled as Cliff widened his eyes at the action.

" See ya!" Roxy waved and walked off with a smile followed by Axl as Damnd and Abigail groaned with their injuries.

Break....

After taking a subway back to New York City, Cliff walked out of the station with both hands in his pockets.

He walked a few more blocks til he reached one large alleyway and turned around heading towards the dead end.

It was late at night and thankfully this alleyway was clear of any Hobos or stray cats.

The red head looked around and took out a small device and placed it on his right ear before speaking.

"Come in Cybertron mission complete, got a sample of the stuff. Send the bridge in."

A bright void opened up in the wall and the red head walked through. In a flash, He was transported this time to a large room with a Giant robot with a red and black paint job.

Cliff smiled at the sight before a white light consumed the red headed human and in a blink; A medium sized bulky robot with horns Stood on the spot where the human used to be.

The other red robot smiled at the sight. " Glad your back Cliffjumper."

Cliff hudson is Cliffjumper in disguise.

" Heh yup sideswipe." Cliff remarked as the other red bot grinned.

" Now let's get this stuff to rodimus." Sideswipe suggested to which the smaller robot agreed with a nod.


	19. Reawakening

The Coma ward was unique among all the rooms at the hospital, largely because it's inhabitants are mentally gone though their hearts kept on beating.

The only sound was the heartbeat monitor making its buzz per patient's heartbeat.

Guy had been laying on the same bed of where He first came in, years ago.

The nurses had finished changing his patient scrubs into a fresher one and replaced his IV bag. They also shaved off the stubble on his cheek followed by a haircut, this his face remained the same the day he arrived.

Sadly the bullet scar on his right cheek remained though the scar bad not faded and was clear to those who were near him.

The hospital might be clean, but that had never stopped bugs from entering the facility as a single female mosquito flied it's way around the coma ward desperate for a life form to suck it's blood.

Luckily, there was one lifeform for it to suck blood.

It landed and plunged it's probosis into the human's arm. It sucked and sucked then suddenly the Human jolted up awake.

Free from the coma.

It was Guy.

He panted around in an desperate heart beat and surveyed his hospital room with two turns of his head.

" What the... Where am I?" He said to himself as he held his head then suddenly these words echoed his mind.

"Hardly Now let me bid you and your female friend here goodbye."

The sound of a gunshot followed those words after as He soon remembered it all like it happened yesterday.

Nguyen van Trinh.... The man who was responsible for all of this.

The bushinryu grandmaster began to shake his body in pure anger as He clenched his fists in hate.

" You will pay for this..."

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted when the sound of footsteps echoed the hallways, outside his door.

It got closer and closer to his ward.

Guy widened his eyes, he didn't know who this was or if that individual was friendly or no.

He looked to his right to see a tray filled with two syringes that contained an unknown clear substance.

Thinking quickly, He grabbed one syringe and layed back down closing his eyes.

In a second, the door to his room opened as two men entered and walked over the foot of his bed.

Both men were in nurses uniform and eyed him over before one took out his cellphone and dialed an unknown number.

" Boss so far the Grandmaster of the bushinryu is still comatosed. We are not too late." He spoke in Japanese on his phone, while his colleague looked on.

" Finish him off." The voice spoke.

" At once sir." He hanged up and looked at his colleague before giving a nod.

The man went into a cabinet and got a pillow intending to smother Guy.

He approached the sleeping ninja on the bed with the pillow raised.

Suddenly Guy's eyes opened and He lunged up, surprising the man and his colleague.

He took out the needle and jammed it straight to the man's neck before injecting the substance.

His colleague rushed in to help him, but then Guy noticed.

Despite his legs still asleep after all those years in the coma, The adrenaline woke the limb up as the grandmaster kicked the tray next to him. Sending to the man's face knocking him down to the floor.

Guy then snapped the neck of the man of where he just injected the liquid before throwing his body to the ground.

The man on the floor groaned in pain from the metal tray hitting his face, He watched as Guy jump off his bed and tore off his patient robes.

Leaving him in his undies and despite being in a coma for five years, He was still quite fit with his physique.

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a glock pistol, but then Guy was quick enough to kick the gun away from the man's hand and grab him, hoisting him up.

The grandmaster delivered two punches to the man's face before grabbing his neck, lifting him with one arm.

" Tell me who sent you??" He asked in Japanese.

" Your mother!" The man replied sarcastically despite the bruises.

Guy gritted his teeth and slammed the man to the wall, cracking it.

" WHO? TALK!"

" Fuck you...."

The grandmaster slammed the man down, faceflat on the floor before grabbing his arm and twisted it as the bones cracked.

The man resisted a scream and squealed in pain.

" TALK!"

" TARO TAKAHASHI, THE MAN ON MY PHONE EARLIER. HE WORKS FOR INFINITY GLOBAL."

Guy narrowed his eyes, hearing the name of the company that ruined his lifelihood and killed those closest to him.

They gotta pay for everything.

" Now let me go!" The man begged.

" Did I say I was gonna let you go?" Guy inquired as he leaned to the man's ear who widened his eyes when Guy grabbed his jaw and with a flick of the head.

The man's neck was snapped.

Guy let go of the man's body and looked over his bare body.

" Piffle." He scoffed before grabbing the dead body's clothes and tore it off the man followed by searching the pockets.

Inside he got the man's wallet and money.

He put on the nurse's uniform that was worn by his would be assassins and walked out of the hospital, leaving the bodies there.

Later...

Guy caught a small bus all the way to Kobe, Japan.

He had just stolen some black hoodie along with blue jeans and some white sneakers from the hospital, before leaving.

He paid a visit to the old village and dojo of where the martial arts " Bushinryu" was born.

To see it torn down and turned to a large housing complex with individual mansions for new money people was very painful as the old residents were evicted of their ancestral homes.

The dojo of where he trained under Zeku and where he trained his genin to become ninjas was now a spa facility with hot springs and jacuzzis on it's balconies where couples go to have their sores relieved.

The anger in him boiled further and so did his determination to bring down the company who did this.

Taking down an extremely large corporation such as Infinity Global is no easy task. He needs to get help from an old friend, abroad.

But before leaving Japan, He has to see someone first. Someone very close.

He stepped off the bus and went straight to a small modern house by a block.

He took a deep breathe and knocked on the door of the house.

" Just a mintue!" A voice spoke from behind the door, before it opened.

A young slender woman was there, she was shorter than guy with long black hair.

She had a lot of Maki's features such as the petite face and brown eyes. Afterall it was none other than her older sister " Rena".

" Hi Rena." Guy greeted with a slight smile.

The older genryusai sibling widened her eyes, seeing him before giving him a very tight hug.

Guy returned the gesture sadly as Rena gently pulled him in.

" Where have you been?" She asked.

" In a coma. I survived the gunshot wound as it missed my brain. What happened to Maki?"

Rena slightly teared up. " She's not that lucky and I wasn't aware of this happening to you."

Guy gasped hearing the statement and slowly like Rena, He teared up a bit as she hugged him.

" Nothing you couldn't do about it, What happened to you both? I went to visit the village, but then it was bought bt a company called Infinity."

Guy glared at her hearing that statement. " They are the ones who did this."

" Oh God!"

The grandmaster nodded and broke free from the hug. " That's why I'm gonna make them pay!"

" Your going after them alone? That's suicide!" Rena protested as she tugged his arm.

" No not alone." He reassured.

" What? Who's gonna do this with you?"

" That's why I came here to say goodbye as I am going to the united states to retrieve a friend on this." Guy explained.

" Who... Cody?"

Guy nodded his head and hugged her tightly as she looked up at him.

" I understand. "

" Yes."

The grandmaster teared up fully and held her tightly in his arms and she sat down on the sofa as the two held on.

" Guy.... I... I understand now..." Rena suddenly spoke.

" About what?" Guy asked intrigued at the sudden statement.

" Why you broke off our engagement... Your life is dedicated to protecting the world and bringing justice to all. I could see it here." Rena spoke as Guy widened his eyes at this.

" For that I respect you and you still have a place in my heart for that..." The elder genryusai girl smiled despite the tears.

Guy slowly mellowed from that statement and kissed her forehead in response and she responded with his lips.

" Thank you... Guard your life Rena." Guy then stood up and fixed his jacket to go outside the door.

" Wait!" Rena yelled and ran off to a closet as Guy watched intrigued at her action.

She rumaged through a pile and came out holding a wrapped box with a ribbon on it.

Guy looked at her and slowly took the box as she sighed.

" I was about to give this to you on our engagement anniversary but then you broke it off. So now I'm just gonna give it now."

The grandmaster nodded and removed the cover to see the contents were; A red sleeveless hoodie with some white accents, The writings on it were similar to Guy's ninja garbs with the word that says " God of military arts".

It also came with a netted shirt and some sweat pants with the same colour as the hoodie along with a yellow belt.

Guy picked up the garbs amazed as Rena gave a smile. " Real ninjas wear hoodies now, I have been told."

Guy smiled brightly and hugged her tightly. " Well this is the best Gift ever, Can I change now?"

The elder genryusai nodded and pointed to the bathroom as Guy entered carrying the garbs.

It took a while before he finally emerged in the new outfit ;

 

( His appearance will now be based from the fan film" Broken Gear")

He placed the hood over his head and the yellow belt tied around his waist as Maki gave two thumbsup before handing another box.

Guy opened it to find some steel metal gauntless along with some red nike dunks.

" I can't thank you enough for this Rena." Guy said as he placed the gauntless on and tied his new shoes.

The grandmaster then hugged rena who returned the favor with some tears on her eyes.

" Well If your going to war with them, You gotta dress to the best as they say."

" I somewhat Agree... Well I gotta go now and you watch your back." Guy advised and gave her a kiss to the lips.

" Well you too and do please come back." Rena begged as she pulled the string on his hoodie.

" I'll try."

They shared one last kiss before the grandmaster headed out the door and straight to the airport.

Rena sighed and wiped another tear seeing him leave.

She was alone, once again.

Later....

An hour had past since her ex-fiance had left her home, She had started cooking dinner and poured herself some juice.

She waited for the chicken to defrost and sat on her couch as she held an photo from the past.

 

It was during the time when she was still engaged to Guy and when Maki was still running around in her motorcycle.

The good old days.

If only she could turn back time to relive them just for one day.

It was a dream too big to be even real.

But some dreams are meant to become true, but sadly this one isn't. With Guy gone and Maki dead, it was a shattered dream.

She let loose some tears as it fell from her eyes and stained the picture.

Suddenly a Knock interrupted her thoughts.

Rena quickly wiped her tears and placed the picture down on her coffee table and went over to answer it.

Upon opening it were two men in air force blue military fatigues wearing red berets and bullet proof vests. They weren't the JSDF or anything as evident with the infinity symbol by their berets and arm patches.

They were both Japanese as evident with the flags on their arms and their faces when the one by the door spoke up.

" Are you Rena Genryusai? Sister of the late Maki?" He asked in Japanese.

Rena gave a small nod. " Why?"

" You were engaged to Guy Hinato right?"

" Uumm what are you asking me this questions?" She asked bewildered.

Suddenly the man by the door pulled out a silenced glock pistol.

Rena widened her eyes, But was too late as the bullet tore through her forehead. Splattering blood on the walls as her lifeless body slumped to the floor.

The red beret opened the door as his comrade went in, his glock raised as he looked around the house and ran up the stairs.

The other one stepped over Rena's lifeless body and looked around the ground floor before seeing the photo of Guy, Maki and rena on the coffee table.

He picked it up intrigued as his comrade came down and he looked at him.

" He's not here."

" Baka! Well we gotta report this to Nguyen and Takahasi." He said before glancing over to Rena's corpse.

" Mhmm But I bet this would be a good enough catch for Mr. Van trinh. Find me a big knife from her kitchen."

The comrade of Rena's killer nodded and went to the kitchen, bringing back a large meat cleaver.

The killer red beret took the knife and went over to Rena's corpse, gently kneeling beside it as the blood poured from the bullet wound on her forehead.

" Such a shame to waste such beauty, but then orders are orders." He remarked and positioned the cleaver by Rena's neck before raising it.

" I'm gonna look away." His comrade said and turned around just as He brought the blade down hard.

( The Darkest Chapter for now...)


	20. Mission Briefing

Flashback, Two days before cliffjumper goes to Metro City..

Human former training grounds, CDF training facility in Iacon

Within those years, Bumblebee rose steadily to prominence in the CDF until eventually he became head of the humanformer program.

A set of bots in humanform going to earth for an undercover mission in hopes of truly seeing the humans keep their flesh hands off cybertronian valuables.

The CDF also expanded it's branches to earth and soon enough, it began to have human agents alongside hunanformers. But they were under close watch by their cybertronian counterparts as Bee advised them that homo sapiens are sneaky and not at all innocent.

But before a humanformer spy could be sent there. They must have some training and Cliffjumper was a lucky bot.

" Careful take a deep breathe." Bumblebee instructed as Cliffjumper held a Barrett 50.cal rifle aiming for a target, 1 mile away.

Cliffjumper did so and with a timing of his sparkbeat fired as the large bullet flied out of the barrel and straight to the target blasting it.

" Goodwork!" Bee praised.

" Cool!" Cliff beamed seeing himself hit the target.

" See timing it with your heartbeat makes accuracy better."

" You mean sparkbeat?" Cliff smirked as bee chuckled.

" Yeah."

" Now how did we get did so many earth weapons such as this rifle?"

Bumblebee shrugged. " Battle field leftovers kindly donated by some earth countries."

" Oh interesting, I mean they are primitive but then they could still kill." Cliffjumper noted as he held the rifle before placing it down.

" Yeah your right... But then again you have to get used to those things as your in an another planet. Use what they gotta offer."

The red headed humanformer nodded as they were approached by another humanformer.

He was in his mid to late thirties with tan fair skin and pronounced cheek bones to define his handsome face. He was also quite tall as he towered over the already tall Bumblebee in humanform, His build is also enough Bee look like a mere yoga instructor as it bulged out of the navy blue military fatigue he wore that had the CDF symbol on it.

" What's up Ironhide?". Bumblebee greeted with a smile as Cliff followed suit.

" Hey Bee, Rodimus prime wants a meeting with us and bring cliff along."

" Alright then lead the way Ironhide." bee ushured to which the veteran nodded and walked off followed by Cliffjumper and Bumblebee out of the room.

Later...

The three had returned to their botforms and went up to the young prime's office as He looked out the window overviewing Iacon.

Hearing the door swosh behind him, Rod turned to see the three bots standing there and He saluted them.

They saluted back as Rodimus spoke.

" Finally your here and May I proudly announce something new in awhile."

" What?" Bee asked.

" We Have a new branch that now investigates Narcotics on here and on earth. Now with Bee's program becoming a huge success and I have been doing research on narcotics at earth interwebs and so far one drug has reached my interest." Rodimus proclaimed as he walked up over the three bots.

" What cocaine? Marijuana? Meth?" Bee began.

" No no it's this one." Rodimus pointed to the screen by the wall as a picture appeared showing a screenshot of a human facebook page with the image of a young girl sniffing a blue substance from a glass vial.

" Humans call this substance IMEE and it has been overflowing the drug market since affecting mostly college students as they say it helps them during their subjects."

" Dang I thought human college students sniffed only marijuana and this is new." Bee remarked crossing his servos.

" So why must we investigate it?" Ironhide inquired.

" To discover if this substance has some Cybertronian elements in it like energon." Rodimus explained.

" Are you saying that just because it's blue?" Bee raised a brow.

" Somewhat but then again, The drug is glowing and has some energizing effects."

" Better to be safe then sorry and that is why I am assigning Cliffjumper to retrieve us a sample from Metro City where this drug is most prominently found."

Hearing that made Cliffjumper grin wide and spoke up.

" Really sir?"

" Yes and your identity shall be Cliff Hudson, a young student from New York University in need of a fix and if you find a gang who sells them try to get in and bring the sample back at once."

" Affirmative Sir! Consider it done!"

" Good now go to Metro City tomorrow." Rodimus ordered as Bee and hide patted Cliff's back.

" Nice one Cliff." Ironhide complimented with a grin followed by bee.

" Heh your first mission, Go bust some fleshheads."

" I'll make sure to bring you back a skull fragment." Cliff chuckled followed by the others.

Present Day

" Good Work Cliffjumper!" Rodimus praised as Cliff stood infront of him, beaming.

" Thank You Sir!" Cliffjumper yelled as First Aid entered the office holding a data pad.

" Sir!" The small bot saluted as Cliff turned to him.

" So What did the results say about the drug?"

" Positive, There is Energon inside of it and the humans are indeed using our elements to make this illegal drugs."

"Those humans are indeed sneaky and Bee was right about them!" Cliffjumper responded with a gasp.

" Yup I do Agree with him." Rodimus remarked as he stood up walking towards First aid who handed the pad.

" Well We gotta report this Optimus then and We can finally get ahold of this situation. You cliffjumper get a hold of the embassy in Singapore and alert our branch at Earth."

" At once sir!" Cliffjumper saluted and ran off as First aid followed rodimus out of the building.

Break....

" Human martial arts is pretty simple, in fact it makes our own martial arts look like elite guard training thus it's easy to learn." Bumblebee explained as He stood on the center of a mat wearing only some white mma shorts as he was in his humanform as was every bot in the room present.

The other CDF trainees nodded their heads in agreement when Bee pointed to a young humanformer who had a black hair.

" You young one, What's your name?" Bee asked as he pointed to him.

" Name's Rewind, I'm with Blaster's crew." He introduced himself.

" I see well Thank you for coming and tell me why did have to take a human form even though your the size of a human already?" Bumblebee asked.

Rewind shrugged. " Blaster told me to and I would love to take a mission on earth One day."

" Couldn't agree more." Bee grinned as Rewind nodded.

" So since your now the head of the humanformer training department, Would you tell us what was your main experience being around humans?" The once cassette bot asked.

" They are not at all innocent but then again some are good." Bee explained.

" Tell me are they softer when during an intercourse?" One humanformer asked from the crowd.

" You gotta find that out for yourself when you go to earth. Don't wanna spoil the fun for you!" Bee laughed followed by the whole room.

" Now enough! Let's get to fighting, Rewind are you good with grappling?"

Rewind nodded and got into stance as Bee did his own.

" Attack me first!"

The cassette nodded and tackled the blonde humanformer wrapping his arm around his neck.

Bumblebee however elbowed his side hard and threw Rewind over his head.

" Tsk tsk, You gotta know how to avoid the elbow. Now get up!"

Rewind got up and ran up for a spin kick, once again It was blocked and the blonde threw him to the ground.

" Keep focus!"

The other humanformers watched intently as Rewind now growled and ran up only for Bee to step to the side and trip the new humanformer to the ground.

" Control Your temper it makes you loose focus!"

Rewind nodded and took a deep breathe and this time, just took a shaolin stance.

He bobbed his side for Bee to attack him and the blonde obliged.

Bumblebee ran up and threw a flying kick, but this time Rewind was able to block it and slam the blonde humanformer down and delivered a kick.

But bee was quick to catch the foot and flip Rewind in the air.

The cassette however landed on his own feet by flipping in the air and instantly came back with a shoulder ram sending Bee to the floor as he was just about to stand up.

" Very good!" Bee praised as he stood up and raised Rewind's left arm causing the other humanformers to cheer and clap.

"That's why we must remain calm in fighting. Even fighting humans who are weaker." Bee explained as he surveyed the room.

Each humanformer nodded their heads as Bee coughed a bit.

" Now all of you find a sparring partner and practice handling Humans. Also remember what do you do if a human tries killing you?"

" RETURN THE FAVOR!" The room replied.

" Good now enjoy." Bee walked off the matt and retrieved his navy blue military fatigues as each humanformer went on and began striking one another.

The blonde humanformer sat on a bench watching when Ironhide appeared and approached him.

" Oh Hide fancy seeing you here, What's new?"

" Cliffjumper is back with an IMEE sample and Its tested positive for energon... So now Rodimus has requested an emergency mission."

Bumblebee widened his eyes hearing this revelation and nodded. " Dang those fucking humans are truly untrustworthy... Well let's hear the prime then."

Ironhide nodded as Bee stood up and walked alongside him.

" Heh still using human swear words?" Hide smiled when he heard the word 'Fucking' , earlier.

" Why not don't they sound better than our own curse words, Don't ya think?" Bee smirked.

" Hehehe I Couldn't Fuckin' agree more than you. I mean I don't curse much unlike you or Jazz but they do sound neat." Ironhide returned the smirk as the two humanformers stiffled a laugh while they walked.

" In fact they are flooding around Iacon I hear a lot of Bots swear jn human style, once in awhile." Bee remarked.

" Well human culture can be catchy."

" That I agree on buddy." Ironhide placed an arm around the shorter Bee's shoulder as they soon returned to their botforms.

Later....

Bumblebee and Ironhide walked into a board room as the door slid open before them.

Inside were Jazz, Arcee and Rodimus prime already seated, waiting for them.

" Aah there ya are!" Jazz and Arcee stood up, walking over to the pair.

Arcee hugged ironhide and he returned the gesture as Jazz did Bee.

Bee and Arcee kissed each other just as Jazz fistbumped the old veteran before they all sat down before Rodimus Prime.

" Alright now with the greetings over, let's begin the briefing. A few days ago, Agent Cliffjumper went in an undercover mission at Earth in a city Called Metro and He was successful at   
retrieving a sample of a human drug that contained Energon."

Rodimus began his report as Jazz questioned.

"Wait isn't that stuff toxic to anything made of flesh?"

" It seems that the humans have found a way to make it safe for their consumption." Rodimus spoke as he tapped the table with a digit.

" I see." Arcee remarked as she slumped to her seat.

" Now this is an issue that needs to be tackled instantly without much attention at Earth. The production of Imee must stop."

" Heh Yeah it needs to be... It would be a disrespect to Optimus as the old bot already banned humans from using our technology." Ironhide said as the young prime nodded.

" So how will we stop it?" Bee asked.

" Simple, Two skilled humanformers will be sent to earth to find and neutralize it."

" Who might it be?" Arcee inquired.

" Jazz and Bumblebee."

The two mechs widened their eyes and looked at one another before smiling.

" Well Thank you rod for another opportunity... It's been boring here on cybertron." Bee smiled. " All the paperwork and training of humanformers is just tiring."

" well Now this is an official mission to go out once again." Rodimus smiled as Jazz nodded.

" If it means doing mission with my little bro again then We are delighted to do it.". The saboteur smiled.

" That's that, I expect you to be at earth within two days and you cannot bring anything else with you. That means you gotta use earth weapons."

" Sure." Bee and Jazz said.

" Now if trouble arises, just call for backup through your comms." Rodimus waved his hand with a nod.

" Yes sir."

" Now before you all go home, I want you to stop by First Aid's office as He and Ratchet have a surprise for you both to help you."

" Surprise?" Jazz raised a brow behind the visor.

" Just go."

Jazz and Bee saluted him before standing up to get out of the meeting room.

But before exiting Bee gave his girlfriend a small flying kiss through which she caught and returned it as they both chuckled going out of the room.

****   
" Finally a real mission, I'm already excited by this." Jazz remarked walking alongside bee.

" Hehehe yeah beats training young blood all day!" He replied popping his neck.

" True True... I wonder what first aid's got for us that's intriguing."

Bee shrugged as they walked past several doors before finally arriving at the small mech's door which slid open.

Inside was a neat small office with the small medic working on his desk before he looked up.

" There you two are." He said as he stood up while the two bigger mechs nodded.

" So what's the surprise aid?" The saboteur asked as First aid pushed past them when a light consumed him.

In the spot of the small medic was a young man in his early 20s and like cliffjumper's humanform, He had red hair and bright blue eyes.

He wore an open labcoat with a white shirt inside and a red tie along with black slacks and shoes.

" Go to your humanforms." First aid instructed as Jazz and Bee obliged him.

Jazz wore the same fatigues as Bee only he had a visor over his eyes.

First aid smiled and walked over to a closet and opened it to reveal two mannequins; One had Bee's hoodie along with black tight pants and Yellow Addidas Pharrel Williams. The other one had a blue leather sleeveless vest with black tight pants and blue boots that had the patteen of musical notes on it.

Bee and Jazz gave a whistle before the blonde then turned to First aid.

" I already have that outfit Why would I need another?" Bee asked looking at the mannequin.

" Aah this one is special as it now has new features." First aid smiled as Jazz approached the blue one, tracing the material with a finger.

" I take it this one is mine." Jazz spoke feeling the vest.

" Correct, Now do me a favor and put them on."

Bee and Jazz followed the instruction and removed their fatigues before taking the clothes off the mannequins.

First aid didn't bother stopping them from changing infront of him as He was used to seeing bare bodies before.

Jazz placed on the blue vest and zipped it up, but then it stopped just before his chest.

" Mhmm I'll leave it like this it's much cooler." The saboteur remarked leaving his vest slightly open exposing his muscular pecs slightly.

Bumblebee on the otherhand placed the hoodie and pants, Like before they were fitted to his massive physique.

" So what's new?" Bee asked.

" Tap your chests twice." First aid ordered as both humanformers obliged.

Then suddenly a blue field surrounded them in a ball.

" Forcefield." First aid smiled as the two mechs woahed.

" Well the clothes are indestructible and so are your bodies as we all know that human forms cannot get damaged by anything non transformium."

" Then why a forcefield?" Jazz asked.

" What if your protecting someone who isn't as tough as you?" First aid countered as Jazz nodded.

" Oh.". Both nodded.

" Now rub both hands down your clothes staring from the chest." First aid instructed as the two bots deactivated the forcefields and did it.

In a flash both disappeared from the naked eye as they went invisible.

" Woah!" Both mechs gasped as First aid chuckled before nodding.

" Now come back by rubbing your hands upward across your clothes."

They did so and materialized again as Jazz gave a grin.

" These clothes are so radical!"

" One more thing, both your shoes are insulated and thus no sound of footprints."

Bee looked at first aid and felt the addidas by patting his shoe.

" You sure? It looks like a normal pharrel williams to me."

" Stomp!" The small medic ordered as Bee and Jazz did so with heavy steps.

As predicted no sound was made.

" Good Now I could sneak up on unlucky fools." Jazz remarked with a laugh.

" Hehe just perfect for the mission at earth, Now you both need these in your mission at earth and here."

First aid took out two bluetooth earpieces and handed them to the two mechs which they nodded.

" It transmits to both the embassy at singapore and here. So please do make reports from time to time, Well Jazz your visors can record everything just send it to the embassy."

" Will Do!" The saboteur grinned.

" Good. Now Also, I've upgraded your humanforms." First aid informed as the two watched intrigued.

First aid sighed and went over them pulling out syringes from his coat. In a flash, He stabbed both mechs' arms.

Bee and jazz gagged as first aid pulled the needles off and nodded.

" Whistle!"

Bee raised a brow as he rubbed his human arm but otherwise obliged followed by Jazz.

Suddenly the roar of two engines echoed and the two cars entered.

One was a yellow porsche 911 GT3 Rs with black stripes, The other one was a martini colored porsche 918 spyder.  
" Your new alt modes for earth!" First aid announces pointng to the cars.

" How is that possible?" Bee asked.

" Inside your arms is a device that materializes your alt mode when in humanform so you could drive them with a passenger without much suspicion. I already programmed them to these two porsches. " First aid explained as both mechs nodded in amazement.

" Just snap your fingers and it will go away."

Jazz did so and the 918 drove off before vanishing into thin air followed by bee's car.

" So cool!"

" Yup! Now that's all for now go off and get ready." First aid shooed them away.

The two mechs reverted back to their botforms and walked out of the office.

" So um Jazz before we go onto to earth, let's say we head back to my place for some fun~"

" mhmm since I don't have a lot to do, sure." Jazz nodded.

" Heh me and cee will wait for ya."

Bee hugged jazz and transformed driving in the opposite direction as did the saboteur.

Break.....

Arcee gritted her dentas tightly as the yellow mech inserted deeply into her opening and forced her legs open.

" Come On!" Cee taunted as Bee thrusted twice hard in a fast pace.

" Just be patient doll~" Bumblebee grinned and kissed her before thrusting harder in a faster pace.

Arcee moaned and leaned her head back in pure orgasm as they did their intercourse.

" Doing this since I'll be gone." Bee whispered as he thrusted.

" I know... Ill miss you." Arcee grinned as she hiccuped a bit from the thrusting.

" Me too." He kissed her and continued on when a knock came on the door, but they didn't hear it due to the thrusting.

Jazz was on the otherside and he pressed his head on the door listening in to the sound of Arcee moaning.

He chuckled softly and tried the knob and to his surprise, it was open as the saboteur went in to see the two in their intercourse.

Bee and Arcee felt his presence, both turned to see the saboteur standing in the doorway with a surprise expression on his face.

They both pulled off as Bee remarked.

" Oh umm sorry about that!"

" Yeah sorry." Arcee apologized.

Jazz remained silent for a while before smiling.

" Mind If I join you?" He asked with a smile.

Bee and Arcee turned to each other before they both grinned as each grabbed Jazz's hands and pulled him close into their arms.

" Well I love you both, Since you two are going away this might be the last time We get to do this." Arcee smiled still in the group hug.

Jazz smiled and kissed her lips then did the same to Bee's lips as they locked glossas.

Bee pulled back and grinned. " Never knew your such a great kisser, Meister."

" That's my charm." Jazz smiled as Arcee kissed his lips and the saboteur deepened it before pulling back.

" Enough Kissing now who's behind me and who's infront of me?" She inquired holding both mechs.

" Already screwed her upfront, I'll do the back." Bee nodded as Jazz returned it before Arcee removed the armor on her aft.

Jazz removed his crotch plate as his spike hang loose in the air. He rubbed it a bit before the long organ became stiff and erected.

With that, He inserted deeply into Arcee's already exposed valve making her moan hard while Bee did her aft.

It made her moan harder and she leaned her helm back as Jazz began thrusting and so did Bee.

She moaned and wrapped her arms around Jazz and leaned to his audio receptor. " Smoother than Bee's."

Jazz grinned as he thrusted his hip. " I do it smooth as I prefer doing things with style."

" Hehehe." Arcee moaned more as the two mechs continued their advances before Jazz gave Arcee a kiss to her lips.

Bee did her right cheek from behind as he still thrusted.

Her openings were pretty much sore now, But it was a good satisfying pain that brought pleasure.

Within a few minutes,Both mechs removed themselves and collapsed with her in the middle at the Berth.

" Best night ever!" Jazz panted as Bee and Cee nodded.

Arcee then sighs. " Yeah A trist before a mission."

" Yup." Bee kissed her lips as he leaned.

" When you two go back, let's do this again." Arcee said as Jazz and bee nodded in excitement.

" Well If you Jazz get a girlfriend then it would be Four... An even number."

" Hell yeah! Bet that would be awesome." Jazz grinned with a nod.

" Can't wait and see." Arcee sighed in exhaustion and fell asleep on the spot, followed by the two mechs shortly.


	21. Breakout

Cody busied himself on a speedball at the Prison's gym as He had been doing for the past five years.

His wrapped fist going faster and faster til' the ball broke off the latch and landed on the floor.

He shrugged and kicked it away before wiping his sweat with the prison uniform's sleeve.

The Gym was pretty much empty, largely because the inmates fled upon seeing the sight of the blonde.

Two MCPD officers of the SWAT division entered the area and cocked their rifles.

" Wreck time is up back to your cell Travers!" One ordered.

Cody sighed and lifted his hands up as the other officer placed the shackles on him and pushed him forward.

They followed behind him as they walked through the halls of the prison.

The yells of the inmates echoed throughout as Guards patrolled tapping each cell bar to lessen the noise, if they ever yell or curse.

Some Guards chatted with inmates and even played cards on duty.

Cody passed by some cells and his presence alone, quieted down the prisoners as they eyed him in fear.

The Guards who were slacking off instantly stood up and placed their hands on their pistols or knight sticks in preparedness and fear.

The Blonde snickered looking at them. " Jesus... I'm not gonna murder you guys or anythin, Go get your panties in a bunch elsewhere."

The guards didn't respond but just stared at him as the SWAT team escorted the blonde along.

They were just two more doors before Cody's cell when a guard came up to them.

" Hey Mr. Travers has a visitor, Bring him back later." He informed as the SWAT officers groaned and nodded before pushing Cody forward.

" Who might this be..." Cody pondered as he was lead to the visitors' area with irritated officers around him.

He walked up the glass seperating them to see a Japanese man in a red hoodie on the otherside. 

He widened his eyes as he knew who this was..

" Guy!" He spoke through the intercom as he sat down.

" Hi Cody." Guy greeted back.

" Jeez man, good to see ya again How's it been?"

" Not well and I presume the same for you?"

Cody sighed and nodded. " Yes correct."

" What happened to you?"

" I was framed.... Guy. Jessica and Mike are dead."

Guy's eyes widened at that news and shook a bit.

" What the? how did it happen?"

" The Mad Gear are back." Cody explained as slowly his eyes turned to tears.

" They.... They ambushed me and Jessica and they... They cut her throat."

Guy remained silent absorbing the news as he looked down before cody spoke again.

" They placed the weapons on my hand and I was framed. I'm gonna find the one who did this..." Cody glared as he resisted the tear to fall.

" I see...." Guy looked from left to right.

Cody nodded and noticed a small healed circular wound on his right cheek.

" Guy what happened to you and what's the wound on your cheek?" The blonde asked pointing to the wound.

Guy lifted a hand feeling it. " I was shot and I fell into a coma for five years."

" Oh God, That's why you were gone so long.... I thought you lived in the mountains where No WIFI was there but this explains it. Tell me who's responsible?"

The Bushin grandmaster shook with some anger. " Infinity Global did this."

" What the company? They invested a lot here in Metro."

"Yes. I noticed upon landing here with all the posters and company buildings everywhere... When did they first came here?"

" Five years ago, roughly a few days I was sent to prison after the framing."

Guy scratched his chin thought as he analyzed the situation.

" Why Do I get the feeling that they too have a hand on this?"

" What?"

" Just think Cody... They might have used the Mad gear gang to kill haggar and frame you, so that they may have a branch here. " Guy paused" Knowing Haggar as a fighter, He wouldn't have let them in Metro either."

Cody thought about it a bit and realization came to his face. " Oh my God, I think your right..."

Guy nodded. " That is why I come to ask for help in order to bring them down. "

" How help? what did infinity do to you besides the shot?"

" They killed my students... My genin and Maki."

A gasp escaped the blonde's mouth at the revelation.

" Maki too?"

Guy gave a solemn nod. " That is why I've come here.... I need your help."

Cody gave a slight chuckle and showed his chains shaking it a bit. " I would like to... But look."

He justified his claim by shaking his shackles more as the bushinryu grandmaster sighed.

" Look Cody I will think off something.... I will get you out of there I promise."

" Well do it fast... I've been etching to get my hands around a Gear's neck. They gotta pay for Jessica's death along with that chinese guy."

" Chinese Guy?" Guy raised a brow.

" The attack... A chinese guy was there. But I never got to see his face only his voice."

" Mhmm I will look into it. While you Cody, You just sit tight right there."

" Ummm what else can I do here?"

" I'll be seeing you soon."

Guy stood up and placed the phone back to the handle and walked away as Cody sighed watching his friend leave.

" Hopefully."

The blonde stood up and walked off as the SWAT officers went behind him escorting him back to his cell.

Later.....

Ajax Paints, That Evening

The Mad gear goons packed the Imee viles into the boxes lining it with the paint cans as Damnd overviewed the production.

He had a broken nose which was bandaged as it was caused by Abigail impacting him from the punch given by Cliff hudson, A day prior.

The Carribean Gear wanted to sock the young red head, but then He was nowhere to be found as he Just disappeared all of a sudden.

One gear carried a crate and placed inside a delivery truck.

" Come on hurry! We are behind schedule!" Damnd ordered as the goons nodded and packed slightly faster.

" Boss! Mr. William is visiting!" A goon informed as he walked up to him.

" Get him in here!" He ordered as the goons ran up pressed upon a button which opened a large gate and a Black Jaguar XJ drove in as the gears stopped what they were doing and stood up straight in respect.

The Jag stopped in the middle as a red beret got out and opened the back door and the Infinity Facility Head stepped out wearing a Navy Blue pinestriped suit stepped out.

Damnd went up and shook the man's hand.

" Mr. Sanderson." Damnd greeted.

" Damnd I trust everything is going well?"

" Very well sir."

" What happened to your nose?" William inquired pointing it out.

He rubbed it and shrugged. " A small fight happened but nothing serious at all."

" That's good and here, a a Gift from Mr. Tan." William went into his jacket and pulled out a box.

Damnd took the box curiously and opened it as it contained a golden rolex watch.

" For goodwork."

The carribean man grinned and placed it in his vest as William continued.

" Also New orders, The Imee now goes to the airport." William informed as Damnd raised a brow. 

" It's gonna go global now to the Philippines."

" I see no problem as long as We long as we get paid in the long run."

" Hehehe it's just about the money huh? Ah well I gotta say what you have in greed lacks for in awareness."

William pulled out his phone and suddenly looked up followed by Damnd.

There was a window and on it was the Bushinryu grandmaster Guy who had been spying on the meeting before running off at him being spotted.

Damnd growled and yelled. " After him!"

The goons wasted no time and went up the ladder as william sighed.

" Remember Damnd We have the omni cameras and that man should not get away."

" No worries sir... He won't."

****

Guy got to the paint factory using some street sources which pointed all the way to Ajax paints.

He climbed up the factory and surveyed the entire meeting between the Infinity Facility Head and Damnd.

He had heard their whole conversation and learned about a certain " Mr. Tan" and the drug heading to the Philippines.

Two leads right there, He had to tell this Cody only if he escapes out there alive.

Guy ran up to the roof just as two gears exited the rooftop door and blocked his way.

He glared and ran up before using his strong legs, kicking them off the ledge before they could even react.

Both goons fell screaming as one got impaled on a small post and the other one ontop of a car. Dead.

Guy jumped off the roof and landed on his feet as he flipped in mid-air.

He huffed and turned to see more gears emerged from the front door of the factory.

" He's over here!" They yell as they chased after him.

Guy was capable of taking them all out, But they were too many and it would be unwise as well.

He ignored it and now ran with the entire gang behind him.

He still ran and ran until suddenly a familiar black Jaguar XJ speed up and stopped directly infront of him.

Guy glared just as William stepped out followed by His red beret bodyguards aiming their remington shotguns at him just as the gears caught up.

He was trapped.

William smiled and stood next to his guard. " So your the ninja who took out the gang all those years ago huh?"

Guy glared as he eyed every opponent around him as they stood eager to beat the ninja dead.

" Not much of a talker huh? well I heard your supposed to be dead from my friends in Japan." William mused.

" Not that easy to kill." Guy answered.

William's lips curled to a smirk and laughed. " We should see about that... Kill him!"

The Gears charged as Guy gritted his teeth as the red berets cocked their shotguns in anticipation.

Before they got close, Guy ducked between their legs and ran off as they were bewildered.

Using his agility, He flipped over a Gears head but not before twisting his neck to the side. Killing him.

The bushinryu ninja ran off to the alleyway even before the gears turned around to notice his speed.

Seeing him escape, William tumped his foot in pure anger.

" FUCK!"

Damnd who had been with the chasing gears approached his superior.

" We'll catch him sir, don't worry!"

" You better do and You will as the cameras are everywhere."

Damnd nodded and turned around just as William made a psst noise.

" What was the name of his friend again? The blonde one?"

" You mean cody travers? he's in prison now." Damnd explained.

" I presume that he not only went here to Metro to stop you guys but also to free his friend. So we cannot have that. I want you to call Edi. E and send this Cody for a prison transfer to somewhere cold and where no one can find him. " William ordered as Damnd gave a nod.

" Will do."

Break....

Cody slept soundly in his cell when suddenly the loud swoosh of the doors sounded.

He opened his eyes only to feel a hit come across his stomach causing him to lurch in pain.

He looked up to see the corrupt cop " Edi. E" there before the cop striked him again with his Knightstick time on the face sending Cody to the ground.

The blonde coughed only to be hoisted by Edi and whacked again sending him rolling out of the cell.

Cody coughed in pain and stood up, now facing the corrupt cop eye to eye.

He prepared to punch him when suddenly the sound of numerous gun cocks sounded around him.

Around him were members of MCPD all wielding M16s aimed at his head.

" Tsk Tsk I wouldn't do that goldilocks, now let's go."

" What the? what's going on?"

" Your going for a small ride with us!"   
Edi walked towards cody and with a strong swipe with his stick. Knocked the blonde out.

" Take him to the car!"

The cops obliged and carried the unconscious Cody off and down to a waiting silver Chevrolet Tahoe which Edi. E himself piloted soon and drove off followed by two squad cars into the distance and out of the prison.

******

Guy watched the three cars exit the Jail's parking lot from a distance as he pulled the hood over his head.

He witnessed Cody dragged into the car as it was clear day and his friend was in danger.

Watching the convoy engage their sirens and drove off into the street.

Guy pulled the straps on his hoodie and ran along the roof using his skills to keep up with the car.

" Cody Just hang on." He whispered to himself.

Later.....

The convoy drove off into the highway as Cody sat unconscious in the backseat of the Tahoe.

Edi drove on as he chewed on a piece of bubblegum while occasionally staring at the blonde through the mirror.

" Just you wait boy." He mused as he blew a bubble before turing right at an abandoned parking lot, followed by the squad cars.

He drove on before stopping as He heard a groan from the backseat and saw Cody rubbing his head.

" Rise and shine blondie, We are here!"

Edi got out of the Chevrolet and opened the backdoor as he took out a pair of cuffs.

He clamped it at the still groaning cody before dragging the blonde out and into the ground just as the cops went out overviewing the scene.

Cody groaned and looked around him as he stood up. " Where am I?"

" Somewhere where no one will know what's going on." One cop remarked as Edi suddenly punched Cody's stomach causing the blonde to cough and went on his knees.

The cops laughed at Cody's predicament as Edi pulled out his pistol cocking it.

The blonde opened his eyes to see the barrel of a beretta staring at him point blank.

Edi smirked. " I've waited for this for a long time."

Cody glared showing no fear. " Then what are you waiting for?"

Edi laughed when suddenly several projectiles are heard and one by one his officers were struck. 

They yelled in pain as they were hit either in the neck or heart.

It was all kunai spears which hit them, it sent their bodies to the floor with a thud.

Edi looked around in pure shock and confusion as Cody took the opportunity to grab the cop's gun and opened fired, Taking out both of his legs.

The corrupt cop yelled in pain only for Cody to stand up and toss the Gun aside and tackle the man against the Tahoe, causing the SUV to rear up a bit from the blonde's strength and denting side.

Cody delivered two strong punches to Edi's side. The blows alone broke both of the cop's ribs and crushed his lungs.

The corrupt cop coughed blood only to be turned around as the enraged cody wrapped the handcuffs around his neck.

" TELL ME WHO IS THE FUCKER BEHIND THIS??"

Edi didn't answer only to feel the cuff tighten around his neck tighter.

" Tell!"

" Infinity global did." A voice said as it revealed to be Guy who killed the cops with his kunais and followed them there.

Cody turned and nodded before turning to Edi.

" Please... Please Cody I'm sorry."

" Sorry? Sorry for what? For all the things you did to me and this city?! Oh you will be sorry. "

The blonde grabbed the cop's face and leaned close to his ear as edi panted in fear.

" See you in hell."

"NOO CODY!"

Cody pulled his hand back as it complety snapped the corrupt cop's neck and the blonde stepped back as edi's corpse slumped.

He turned around as Guy walked up to the blonde.

" Bout time you came." Cody remarked popping his neck as Guy nodded and went over to Edi's corpse as he took out the keys to the cuffs.

But before he could unlock Cody's binds, The blonde simply pulled his hands apart snapping it with his strength.

Guy widened his eyes as cody cracked his knuckles.

" What?"

" Nevermind."

Guy tossed the keys away as He approached cody.

" So Where do they operate and who's in charge?"

" Ajax paints, the old mad gear weapons factory near the bay area. The infinity rep in charge here is william sanderson who answers to a Guy named Mr. Tan."

" Alright then, let's go."

Cody walked off and got into the drivers side of Edi's tahoe as Guy did the passengers side.

" Can you drive after all these years behind bars?" Guy asked as he closed the door and buckled up.

" It will all comeback to me." Cody replied as he started the SUV and shifted to drive.

He stepped on the accelator only for the Tahoe to get jammed on something, putting the window down He saw a corpse blocking the wheel.

" Oh Jeez I forgot there was a body there ah well." He shifted to reverse and steered around the corpses and off the highway.

Leaving the bodies of the cops behind.

Meanwhile......

Deep within the west side of Metro City, A bright light emitted from within the dark alleyway as Two figures stepped out and landed on the ground as the light behind them faded.

One was a blonde and the other one had blue hair.

The blonde shook his head and placed the hood over his head and turned to the other.

" So we're here... Ready for action Meister?"

" You really got to ask Bee?"

Both guys smirked and fistbumped before walking off into the street.


	22. Streetwise Mechs

Flashback

Bumblebee tied his sneakers on as Jazz stretched while they waited in a room at the CDF headquarters waiting for first aid.

Inevitably, The little medic showed carrying a small box as he pulled out a scanning like device which he used to check up on the duo.

" Mhmm healthy." He said as he scanned both Bee and Jazz to which both nodded.

" Thank you aid, I believe we are ready." Bee said as the little medic nodded and went out the room when a female humanformer entered wearing a light blue military fatigue. It was arcee.

Both mechs grinned at her as she approached giving their lips a kiss.

Jazz and Bee responded by wrapping their arms around her and kissed the opposite sides of their cheeks.

" I Love you both." She said as she held both mechs.

" We love you to." Both said as they rubbed her back.

" Come back in one piece okay?" She requested before kissing jazz and then bee.

" Of Course doll, just for ya." Said Jazz as he grinned.

" Do you want anything from earth?"

Arcee thinked a bit and shrugged. " Not much aside from you Jazz getting a girlfriend so we can finally make it Four."

Jazz chuckled. " I'll try my best and then it could be a foursome."

They all laughed in the room before Arcee coughed a bit from loosing her breathe.

" Now now go you two!" She ordered playfully pushing both mechs away.

Bee and Jazz laughed and walked off as Jazz pulled his vest's zipper up as Bee pulled his hoodie's straps tightening it.

The femme smiled watching them leave when suddenly her stomach lurched in the worst pain ever.

" Oh Primus."

She returned as a bot and ran off to the nearest wreckroom and vomitted everything she consumed during the day.

" Dam..." She groaned only to vomit more as she locked the door to the stall behind her.

Arcee wiped her glossa and noticed her enlarged belly.

When the realization came before her processor.....

" Oh Darn in Primus."

* Timeskip to Bee and Jazz at Metro City. *

Bee and Jazz trekked through west side as the visored saboteur lead the way using his visor as a hud appeared in it giving him directions.

" Mhmm quite a city huh?" Bee remarked.

" Yeah~" Jazz responded walking ahead as Bee followed while putting his hands at his pockets.

They walked on and on til Bee couldn't resist a groan of irritation.

" Oh Jazz We can't get to the factory any quicker while using these disgusting streets."

The blonde humanformer remarked looking over the dirty alleyways that were illuminated by the tall buildings. A sign of the hierarchy and wealth gap over the city.

" Bee this is the coordinates that cliffjumper gave us, Best we should follow it." Jazz responded.

Bee scoffed. " Pfft."

They walked on and on passing several homeless beggars and some patrol cars when Bee suddenly tapped Jazz's back and ran off.

" Tag your it!"

Jazz looked around bewildered before finally getting the point as he chased after the blonde in a pace.

Bee grinned at the cardio before running into an alleyway as He jumped up and grabbed onto the ledge of a building which he then used to climb up showing his impressive parkour skills.

Jazz looked up and smirked before climbing up following after Bee.

The blonde humanformer got up and now ran to the ledge as he jumped and landed on another roof as Jazz followed suit.

Bee turned and smiled at jazz as he reached the roof before running off.

" Come on Jazz!"

" Right on your tail."

Bee jumped on another roof as he rolled back to his feet and ran through several pigeon coops as the birds flew off in fright.

Bee swatted the birds away from his face as Jazz did the same from behind.

The blonde then jumped on another roof followed by the saboteur when he noticed the large factory nearby with the sign that said Ajax paints glowing on the side.

Jazz and Bee broke no sweat in the small chase as the saboteur patted bee's back.

" Tag!"

Bee laughed it off. " Too late meister look."

He pointed to the large factory as it stood in the middle of the night like a fiery beacon.

" Hehehe well at least you made it more fun getting here than just using the streets." Jazz remarked as bee smiled.

" Well it's just a warmup but then get ready for the main action."

" Agreed."

Both fistbumped one another as Bee jumped down from the building followed by Jazz as they landed on their feet.

Their weight cracked the ground a bit as bee popped his neck and walked to the factory's entrance.

Bee and Jazz rubbed their hands down their chests as they went invisible and got closer to the entrance when suddenly the roar of an engine came at their direction.

Bee rolled to the side followed by Jazz as a black Jaguar XJ and a Ford E-150 passed the spot on where they used to be standing and drove into the factory.

Jazz watched whilist invisble as a man in a suit exited the rear of the black car followed by several men dressed in an air force blue military uniform and red berets as they exited from both the Jaguar and the van.

" Who are these guys?" Bee whispered whilist invisible as Jazz stayed silent observing them.

The ones from the van got out and brought out several crates with them as the factory doors open to reveal several gruff looking men emerge.

They were clearly street gangsters as a tall carribean man with dreadlocks and shades lead them and shook the hands of the man in the suit as his red beret goons opened the crates.

Bee narrowed his eyes as the red berets pulled out long boxes and when unpacked the content revealed to be numerous wrapped M16A2 assault rifles, The red berets along with the gang began piling them up on the floor

" Consider this a gift from our company to yours, use them in good faith to hunt those two." The man in the suit smiled as some gangsters inspected the rifles.

Then A large muscular man that wore no shirt arrived, He had a hairy chest and wore matching camouflage pants and headband.

He gave the rifles a disgusted look.

" Why are you giving us this shit? M16s are jammatics and why not the M4s your goons carry?" He demanded.

The man in the suit chuckled. " Just some surplus stuff, after all its just a compensation to defend this factory and to keep yourselfs safe from harm ."

" Hey! We bust our asses everyday for you guys and this is the best you could give us?" The muscular man demanded as the carribean man soon intervened.

" Freddie enough!"

" No Damnd! These weapons are shit! If we are to hunt Guy and Cody we'll need something better!"

" Then what do you suggest?" Damnd sighed as the man in the suit calmly pulled out a cigar from his jacket and lighted it.

While during the argument, Bee and Jazz cautiously moved in still invisible as they snuck behind the mass.

" We need uzis and small sub machine guns as they are appropriate for a quick kill." Freddie explained.

" Hahaha." The laugh came from the man in the suit as he smoked.

" Mr. Sanderson?" Damnd raised a brow as he fixed his sunglasses.

" Your friend freddie here amuses me on his demands..."

" What's so funny about that small man? I know more on battle tactics than you." Freddie countered.

William threw the cigar to the side and looked unphased.

" Yes you are a veteran but dishonorably discharged and the attitude alone explains why.."

Freddie narrowed his eyes as william reached into his coat again searching for something just as Jazz stopped a few steps behind the brute, still invisible.

" We cannot have insubordation in our company so I hereby terminate your employment freddie." William spoke and before anyone could blink, He pulled a Beretta and fired a single shot. Straight to Freddie's forehead and the blood splattered just as the heavy gear hit the ground hard.

The Gears around gasped and poor Jazz was in the path of the splattering blood as he was slightly covered.

" What the?" One of the gears remarked seeing a invisible mass covered with blood in the middle of the room.

Bee noticed this. " Shit."

One of the gears who was nearby attempted to touch the still invisible Jazz only for the saboteur to kick him off, sending the gangster to the roof as the rest look in shock around them.

Jazz revoked his visibility and got into a stance as the gears and infinity employees watched in shock.

" How did he do that?" One said.

" Doesn't matter kill him!" One gear remarked and charged at Jazz who stood ready.

Suddenly a sneakered foot connected foot connected to his face and the man was sent to the wall cracking it.

The men stood in shock as Bee stood up in full view as He had revoked his invisibility.

Bee and Jazz stood next to each other facing all of them as their jaws dropped along with william and Damnd.

" Wait....Cody?" Damnd rubbed the back of his head looking at Bee as he had mistaken him for the blonde vigilante.

Bee raised a blonde brow. " Who's Cody?"

" Don't play dumb with us!" The Caribbean man growled as William looked at them.

" Wait you mean the travers guy?" He inquired as Damnd nodded.

" Oh no... That means Edi. E failed in his job. Well then it's your duty to take over from him then mr. Damnd."

Damnd nodded and took out two knives. " My pleasure."

Jazz narrowed his eyes at the gang. " Just tell us where does the drugs come from and We'll all go!"

" hahaha never gonna happen asshole." Damnd responded as he sharpened his blades together. 

" Heh alright dickhead, Me and my friend here are just gonna do this the hard way then." Jazz responded as he popped his neck while Bee cracked his knuckles.

That was the signal as each gear charged at the humanformers.

Bee swerved to the side from a flying fist to his face and He brought his knee up to the man's arm, snapping it. The man screamed only for Bee to give a headbutt sending to him to the ground.

A gear brought out a switchblade and slashed at Jazz, But the saboteur dodged and threw the man over his head just as another gear this time armed with a bat swung his weapon to Jazz's head.

Jazz grabbed the bat and headbutted the man sending him to the ground as the saboteur now wielded the weapon. He instantly swung it around taking out the guy, he threw over his head earlier.

Bee on the otherhand forced a gear into a concrete wall, sending him through it with his strength.

William and the berets stared in awe at the skill, these two men show in their combat prowess. They were flawless.

Damnd gritted his teeth and yelled. " Use the M16s now!"

Some of the gears obliged and loaded the rifles as the berets stood by william protecting him.

Two gears ran up and aimed just as Jazz smashed the bat into a gangster's head and Bee breaking one's arm.

Hearing the cock of the rifle, Bee instantly grabbed the man He was holding and held him in front just as they opened fire as the bullets tore through the man.

Jazz turned around just as they opened fired and the bullets flied, it struck him at his slightly exposed chest which deflected off like rubber.

The gangsters along with william and damnd gasped at that in pure shock.

" What the fuck?" Damnd spat as William took off his eyes glasses.

" Astonishing." He breathe just as Jazz let loose a chuckle.

" That tickles." He smirked just as Bee threw the corpse which he used as a shield away.

The gangsters holding M16s opened fired more and like before they all just deflected even the bullets shot at exposed parts such as their heads.

Jazz simply stood up straight, clenching his fists each time a single bullet hit. It didn't hurt it merely felt like some soft furballs being shot at him.

Bee caught one bullet between his teeth just as they ran out of the 5.56 mm rounds.

The blonde humanformer spat the bullet to the side. " My Turn."

He looked to his right to see a fire axe there and he grabbed it just as some of the gangsters attempted to reload their guns and william was escorted out of the building and to his Jaguar.

" They are amazing." William breathe only for one of his bodyguards to push him in the car as the driver started the engine.

" Quick sir!" A red beret yelled as he pushed his boss inside followed by him as they drove off.

Seeing it as a signal, the other red berets ran off and back to the E-150 and followed suit after William's car.

Bumblebee then threw the axe as it spun in the air and was plunged straight to the gear's head, killing him as his compatriot screamed in horror.

Jazz on the otherhand charged at him and forced his M16 up the man's chin and pulled the trigger, blowing the man's head off just as Bee ran up and pulled the axe off the man's head.

Damnd watched in horror at the sight of this as his frown turned to absolute fear.

" Take care of them!" He ordered to the remaining gears before running away and up to a ladder. 

Jazz took noticed as he took up the assault rifle.

" Bee We gotta go after him!" He said just as Bee threw the axe and it landed at the chest of one gangster.

The blonde humanformer nodded just as the remaining gears began picking up the M16s at the floor.

Jazz clicked his rifle to full auto and opened fired.

He shot each men down before they had the chance to even lift their guns to aim at him, thus clearing the floor.

The saboteur threw the rifle down and followed after Damnd with bee behind him as they ran up.

...........

Jazz kicked the door down to the roof as He and Bee emerged looking around as they were soon back to back.

It wasn't long til a gangster emerged as he dropped down from a scaffolding armed with a pipe.

Jazz saw this and leaped up with his fist raised as the gangster's face connected with it.

The man's face was obliterated when the saboteur's fist made contact with it and He was sent off the roof and down on the below just as Bee turned around to see it.

He grinned and high fived Jazz. " Nice one bro!"

" Thanks!"

Suddenly they were interrupted when two more gears emerged from an air-conditioning unit.

Bee cracked his knuckles as they charged, He side-stepped and grabbed the man's shirt. Lifting him up as he struggled before heaving him off the roof and down to his death.

The other one met Jazz's boot to his face sending him to the ground. Knocked out.

Damnd finally emerged and gritted his teeth.

" Nowhere to run, just tell us nicely and we'll let you go!" Bee yelled.

" Come on you don't wanna end up like your friends here and who is that man in the suit?" Jazz asked as he crossed his arms facing Damnd.

The caribbean man growled and brought out his blades and charged at the two. " That answer has to be earned!"

Both humanformers sighed and sidestepped as he approached before tripping him to the ground.

Damnd groaned as he fell and instantly came back up slashing his knives.

Bee blocked it with his right arm as they blade broke on his exposed bicep as the carribean man gasped.

The blonde humanformer smirked and punched him in the face with a jab straight and right hook combo sending Damnd to the ledge.

But before He fell, Bee grabbed him by his shirt collar, holding him over the edge.

" Last chance!" Bee threatened as Jazz walked up.

" Ain't telling you shit cody!"

" Oh my God, I'm not this Cody person! Just answer and I'll let you Go!"

Damnd was a true coward as it was visible when his pants became wet as the two humanformers laughed.

" Getting scared?" Jazz taunted.

" Fine Fine! The drugs are constructed by Infinity Global, That man is william sanderson!" Damnd explained just as below a silver chevrolet Tahoe pulled up infront of the factory.

" Thanks for that and where can we find the main offices?" Bee asked.

" They have a business park it's not hard to miss!"

" Thank you." Bee said still holding damnd' shirt collar.

" Now let me go!"

" Okay then."

The blonde humanformer let go of the shirt collar as Damnd entered a free fall downwards.

" AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Bumblebee and Jazz watched emotionless as the Caribbean man fell down, screaming before landing on top of the Tahoe crushing the roof.

" Cold Bee." Jazz remarked.

Bumblebee shrugged and pulled his horned hood up. " He deserved it, one less criminal on the street. Face it we're doing this city a favor."

" Damn Right!"

Jazz nodded and looked down below just as two exited the car.

One was an asian man in a red hoodie and the other was a blonde Caucasian man wearing a prison jumpsuit colored blue and white.

They rubbed their heads as they were clearly struck by Damnd's mass when the Caribbean man landed ontop of their car.

" Bee I think there's more of them!" Jazz whispered as Bee looked down and soon made eye contact with them.

" Who are they?"


	23. When The Heroes Of Cybertron Meet The Heroes Of Metro City

The Drive was slightly long but Cody was able to drive the Tahoe all the way to the factory without further intervention.

He turned on one corner just as a Jaguar XJ and a Ford E-150 sped past them in a blurr.

Guy unhooked his seatbelt and looked at the cars. " That's William sanderson's car!"

" Who?" Cody asked looking at the direction but then the cars were gone.

" The infinity global rep sent here." Guy sighed. " Well he's gone now."

Cody shrugged and drove on til the Factory was insight and He pulled up near the gate just as he engaged park.

" We can't just go in like we own the place, we gotta do this smart Cody." Guy said sternly as Cody waved his hand dismissively as he turned off the engine.

" Come on they'll sti-"

Suddenly a loud crash interrupted them and the roof went down on their heads and the glasses cracked.

" What the?"

" Fuck was that?" Cody gagged and opened the door followed by Guy as they rubbed their heads.

On the roof of the Tahoe was a body... The dead body of a mad gear member named Damnd.

" Holy Shit it's Damnd?!" Cody gasped as Guy took noticed it as well before looking up as He knew that the only way a body could land on top of a car is when it came from a great height.

" Cody look!" Guy yelled out pointing to the roof as they saw two figures.

Both were male, One wore yellow and the other blue. It was hard to tell who they were but they were obviously not your average citizens.

Cody narrowed his eyes watching them before the pair went off and out of sight.

" After them!" He yelled as He ran in the factory while Guy merely ran to the wall and began using his skills to climb it.

Once Cody was in the factory, He was greeted by all the corpses present on the ground and He gasped.

" Guess those two hated the gears as much as we do." He said to himself undettered by the bodies.

He shrugged and began climbing as Guy reached the roof.

The bushin grandmaster looked around him to see the pair run off and jump to another roof.

" HEY YOU!" Guy yelled out and ran after them just as Cody reached the roof.

*****

Bumblebee and Jazz landed on another roof just as they saw the man in the red hoodie and gauntlets call out to them.

" Damn did he just climb in less than two seconds?" He asked as Jazz shrugged before they continued running.

" Stop!" The guy called out as Bee and Jazz jumped to another roof before jumping down on the ground as they looked up to see the two men on the ledge staring down at them.

" Damn they are fast!" Jazz remarked just as the pair jumped down on street level and like the humanformers, the ground cracked beneath their feet.

Now face to face, Bee and Jazz looked closer at the new duo.

They were much too neat to be members of the Gears, but then again their attire was odd.

The blonde had a prison jumpsuit with blue stripes and the handles of the handcuffs still on his wrists, He was tall and muscular enough to much bumblebee in physique standards.

The asian man was shorter and with the red hoodie and track pants along with the steel gauntlets on his arms, Told the humanformers He might be a skilled in some form of ninjitsu.

" Halt there!" The asian man said as the humanformers stared back.

" Hey Now We aren't here to fight anyone." Bee spoke up as he raised his hands before pulling his hood down and that's when He and the blonde man had a staredown.

" The Fuck?" Bee gasped.

" YOUR ME!!!" Both men said at the same time as Jazz and the asian man looked at them.

Another staredown came and it was a bit longer until Bumblebee broke the silence as he looked closer to the other man.

" I take it you must be this Cody person am I right?" He inquired as they had a staredown.

" Who's asking?" Cody replied as he too approached Bee.

" Someone who's been mistaken many times now today for looking like you." Bee answered crossing his arms now face to face with the physically similar convict.

" Mhmmm it's not hard to see why... Who are you two? And did you do in those gangsters in the factory? If so why were you two there? " Cody asked.

" Sorry Pal it's none of your business. Now if you wanna get a goodnight sleep then it's best you just go home to your mama. " Jazz spoke as he approached and pushed Cody off slightly on his chest.

Irritated by the rude behavior, Suddenly the blonde convict grabbed the Saboteur's hand and with a burst of energy.

A tornado was made that sent Bee and Jazz flying and straight into the side of a building as they were sent through the concrete wall.

Bee and Jazz groaned as they got up, both were surprised and shocked at the same time at the strength of this human.

Both turned to See Cody and Guy get into a fighting stance as they faced the humanformers.

" If you are not telling us, then we are gonna beat it out of you! Let's take' em Guy! " Said Cody.

" Choose wisely, We tried to avoid this fight but it seems there is no choice." Guy said.

Bee rubbed his arm and looked at Jazz as they then glanced back at the two street fighters.

" If it's a fight they want and then it's a fight they get." Bee said to Jazz who nodded.

" Should we use lethal force?" Bee asked as Jazz shrugged.

" Only if needed."

The two humanformer got to their own fighting stances as Guy gave a groan.

" Let's do this!"

In a second, Both pairs charged at one another.

" I'll take the blonde and You take the ninja!" Bee ordered as he soon found himself face to face with Cody.

Cody threw a straight punch but Bee dodged the punch and delivered his own punch straight to Cody's face.

The blonde convict grabbed his face in pain as Bee then swiped his foot, tripping Cody as the blonde humanformer instantly got on top of him and began punching him repeatedly.

Guy on the otherhand slowly walked backwards as Jazz stepped forward but then bushin grandmaster jumped up and in mid- air made a wall jump on a building.

Jazz widened his eyes behind his visor just as Guy headed for him with a kick, but the saboteur anticipated this and caught the ninja by his leg and threw him to the ground.

Guy landed on his back hard, but regained his senses just as Jazz brought his boot down.

He rolled to the side and stood up flipping with kick, but Jazz dodged it as well.

" Your fast but not fast enough!" Jazz remarked going back his stance.

" QUIET! prepare for a lesson on the power of bushinryu!". Guy spat when suddenly he spotted some barrels in an alleyway on the corner of his eye.

Quickly, He ran there follwed by Jazz. But he was quicker than the saboteur as Guy went behind the barrels and with a kick.

The barrels were sent flying towards Jazz, He gritted his teeth and jumped in the air. Flipping gracefully before landing directly at Guy's face.

" Gotta do better than that." Jazz grinned looking down at the shorter bushin grandmaster before punching him hard, sending the ninja to the wall.

Cody on the otherhand had enough of Bee's punches as He reared up and threw the humanformer off of him. He was bruised but not that serious, He had much worse than Bee's blows.

" My turn." Cody spoke just as Bee finished regaining his balance.

Cody then ran up and punched bee with a spinning hook to his face and then a another punch followed by a stomach blow than a Jaw crusher and another punch before finally giving him the powerful criminal uppercut.

Bumblebee was sent flying into the air and landed, a few feet from Cody.

He was shocked...

No human was strong enough to do this..... Such damage to him.

Such power. He thought.

Bee shook slightly, Cody's blows were indeed felt and a bit painful as he spat to the side.

Nonetheless, Bee stood up facing the blonde convict.

" Heh you got up... Not bad. Most punks I did that to are sent to the coma ward." Cody remarked on Bee's toughness.

Bee smirked back. " Not your average joe."

" I know... Now care to talk now?"

" Nopey Nope." Bee replied and in flash, He rubbed his hands down his hoodie and went invisible as Cody gasped at the sight.

Guy on otherhand coughed slightly as He looked up at the approaching Jazz, who stood over him crossing his arms.

" Give up?" Jazz asked with a brow raised behind his visor.

" Bushinryu ninjas never give up!" Guy spat as He stood up with a rising Kick to Jazz's face.

Once again, The Saboteur narrowly dodged it as He responded with a spinning roundhouse kick which struck Guy in the chest.

The bushinryu grandmaster yelped in pain when Jazz's boot struck him in the chest and this time, He is sent to the wall. Cracking it and almost knocking him out.

Cody on the otherhand looked around frantically when Bee disappeared infront of him as he raised his guard.

Suddenly a blow was sent to his face by an unseen force, He grunted and tried fighting but the invisble figure dodged.

" Gotta keep your eyes sharp." Cody heard bee whisper from his left ear.

The blonde convict instantly turned around to struck him, but once again He hit thin air.

Cody growled slightly frustrated when this time, Another blow came. This time it was to his ribs and then quickly followed by left hook and right hook to his face.

The blonde convict fell to the ground, With his lip slightly busted.

He breathe a bit, laying on his back.

He gotta fight back somehow or too many blows like that will surely knock his lights out.

Cody sat up and looked around his surroundings, He looked to his left to see several rocks there.

He quickly reached out for them and with his strength, crushed them to dust in his wrapped hand.

The blonde convict waited for another blow from his look a like when it came straight to his stomach.

He grunted but not before throwing the dust on where the direction of the punch came from.

Bumblebee gasped as he covered in the dust and limestone, exposing him a bit.

Cody smirked. " Gotcha!"

Before even Bee could blink, Cody ran up and slid on the ground with his right foot extended.

He then kicked upwards in his ruffian move and with it, Bee got sent to the air with a slight gasp.

Bumblebee began to fall to the ground just as Cody tore a metal pipe from a nearby concrete wall and held it like a bat.

Bee reached the ground closer, but just before impact. Cody swung the pipe and struck at Bee's back like a baseball player, sending him away to a wall and crashing to it.

The blonde convict grinned slightly and then noticed that his pipe had bended upon hitting Bee. 

" Damn." He said as he threw the pipe away and run to where Bee was sent.

Guy on otherhand got up slowly as Jazz stood in front of him with an emotionless face.

The bushinryu grandmaster growled and swung for another kick, but then Jazz swerved smoothly to the side and responded with a strong straight punch to the ninja's face. Sending him to the ground.

" You gotta work on your defense. But your fast, I notice that." Jazz remarked at the groaning bleeding Guy on the floor.

" Heh still not knocked out huh? Your tough!" The saboteur chuckled before grabbing Guy by his hoodie, hoisiting him up.

The bushinryu grandmaster groaned before suddenly grabbing Jazz's hand and then reared up using the wall, flipping over and landing behind him.

He wrapped his arms around the saboteur's throat, trying to strangle him.

" You talk too much!" Guy growled and tried his best to strangle the human saboteur as Jazz looked bewildered before laughing.

" What are you trying to do?" Jazz taunted as he then cocked his head forward and then brought back, effectively headbutting Guy.

He then grabbed the ninja before throwing him over his head and wrapped his own arms around Guy's neck as the ninja began to struggle as Jazz tightened his sleeper hold around his neck.

Cody then entered the building on where Bee was sent through and looked around.

Bee hid behind a corner as He breathe slowly, He was still shocked on the physcial combat prowess of this human. He gotta think of a smart move to bring him down.

" Come Out don't make me bored!" Cody yelled as he looked around.

Bee rubbed his hands down his chest again as he went invisble and walked behind the unsuspecting cody.

Cody then felt a tap on his back and He turned around to feel a strong punch straight to his face as he was sent to the floor.

Bee revoked his invisbility and looked at the groaning Cody on the floor before grabbing his left leg and with a strong heave, He threw Cody right out of the building and back on the street of where the came from.

Cody was quick to recover from the blow and once more met eye to eye with bee.

" Wow still up huh? ." Cody remarked putting his fists up.

" That's because I'm not at all Human." Bee replied taking up his own stance.

" This is obvious as you are clearly a clone!" Cody replied.

" Oh God, I have no relation to you it's just a coincidence that we look a like!"

" Heh when I'm done not even your mother or the company that made you could even recognize you!"

When the word ' Mother ' was said, Bee glared hatefully and charged at Cody.

" DON'T FUCKING TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER THAT WAY!!"

" Feelings hurt?" Cody taunted and raised his hands to block a punch from Bee only to be kneed in the groin.

The blonde convict grunted only to be punched in the face and punched again and again before finally being bodyslammed in the ground by Bumblebee.

Bumblebee then got on top of Cody and began to choke him with his hands.

" Nighty night!" Bee yelled tightening his grip around Cody's neck.

" The night is still young!" Cody spat back before rolling and He was now ontop of Bee.

Bumblebee then kicked him off in an instant as the two stood up and charged at each other.

They raised their fists and began punching one another in full fury with growls of rage.

They traded blows like heavy weight boxers before finally grabbing each other hands, both locked.

It now became a test of strength as bee and Cody pushed one another.

Both didn't budge on the force, they put on one another as they pushed.

Cody reminded bee of King, The human luchador he met back in hong kong in terms of strength. But cody was a lot stronger if not matching his own strength.

Slowly both men dugged their sneakers into the concrete as it cracked beneath their feet with the force they exerted on one another.

They were both equally strong it seems.

" HEY!" A voice called out as both blondes turned to see where it came from.

Jazz was there holding a bruised guy in a sleeper hold with one arm, clearly struggling with the saboteur 's grip around his neck.

Cody widened his eyes. " GUY!"

" I suggest you and my bro stop fighting or I'll break your friend's neck here." Jazz threatened as Guy helplessly tried to elbow Jazz to no effect.

Bee and Jazz smiled at each other before he looked back at Cody.

Cody gritted his teeth and soon let Go of Bee as they dusted themeselves and stood facing Jazz.

The saboteur let go of Guy and pushed him forward as Cody caught his friend holding him with concern.

" You alright man?" The blonde convict asked looking him over at his bruises.

Guy popped his neck rubbed some of his bruised. " I'll manage."

Bee walked back towards Jazz and stood next to him watching the pair.

" Now tell us who are you two?" Bee asked watching them.

Guy coughed as Cody patted his shoulder and looked back to the humanformers.

" Well My name is Cody Travers and this is Guy Hinato. You guys are?"

" Our names are classified but you can refer me as Bee and this one is Jay.". Bee introduced as Jazz stared crossing his arms.

" Heh are you secret agents or something?" Cody asked.

" You could say that. Now what are you two? " Jazz replied just as Guy recovered.

" We're streetfighters. We aim to seek justice anywhere anyhow. In this case with the Imee drug here in metro. " Guy replied.

" Heh Well then you Guys are strong streetfighters." Bee remarked looking at Cody.

" How did you get so strong?" Jazz asked.

Cody shrugged. " Just trained hard everyday."

" Is that so? Mhmm perhaps you guys too could help us with the IMEE case here in Metro City." Jazz suggested.

" It seems we have the same purpose and that means, We could offer some assistance." Guy said as he popped his neck.

" That would be nice, instead of us roughing each other on the street."

" Agreed."

Suddenly several sirens blared and police cars appeared from every corner of the alleyway.

The headlights catching the group in the center as officers appeared of their cars and aimed their guns at them.

" METRO CITY POLICE PUT YOUR HANDS UP ASSHOLES!!!" One cop yelled through a speaker looking at the group.

" WELL LET'S TALK LATER, WE GOTTA FUCKING RUN!" Jazz suggested and ran followed by the others.

Bee ran alongside his best friend as did Guy and Cody off to the alleyways as the police opened fired.

Cody caught up and ran beside bee. " Jeez I hope you got transport, if not it will be a night of running."

" I don't break a sweat!" Bee replied as he ran.

" Me neither!" Cody spoke as another cop car appeared and they slid over the hood and off into another alleyway.

" Go High!" Jazz yelled as he jumped and climbed a fire escape and ran up followed by Bee and Cody.

Guy on the otherhand jumped up and bounced off several walls before finally on the roof.

The others reached the roof just as a Police helicopter appeared with a SWAT sniper on it armed with a barret sniper rifle.

He fired at the group as Bee tackled cody down from a shot.

Guy and Jazz on the otherhand ducked as the helicopter hovered near them.

Cody glared at the helicopter and stood up as he focused some energy on his right hand.

Jazz and Bee watched as Cody threw his fist forward straight to the helicopter.

" TORNADO!"

With it a small tornado emerged fron Cody's hand and went straight to the helicopter, causing it to spin in the gust of wind.

The pilots along with the SWAT sniper yelled as the tornado spun them around before the unfortunate sniper fell off his seat and off the helicopter to his death to the ground.

Bee and Jazz watched in awe at the blonde convict's power just as the chopper crashed down on the street below before it exploded, Killing the pilots to.

" Woah!" Bee and Jazz watched.

" Hey don't get your panties in a bunch let's go!" Cody reminded looking at them both.

Bee and Jazz snapped and ran off followed by Cody and Guy.

They then jumped off the roof and onto the ground in an alleyway near a busy street.

Guy rolled a bit to break his fall as the others simply landed on their feet while Bee crouched a bit on landing.

" Everyone okay?" Jazz asked as the others nodded before they all walked towards the street.

Suddenly a SWAT van drove by and with it, They instantly retreated back as it passed by.

" Is it gone?" Bee asked to which Jazz peered out and nodded.

Then the two humanformers whistled as Guy watched them bewildered.

" What are you doing?" He inquired.

Both humanformers didn't answer as the roar of two engines came as Two porsches emerged.

One a yellow and black Gt3 Rs and the other a 918 spyder in martini color.

The two streetfighters widened their eyes before bee and Jazz entered their respective vehicles.

Bee looked from the inside at Cody. " Come on!"

Cody snapped out of his shock and got in the passenger seat just as Bee drove off.

Guy on otherhand got in with Jazz as the saboteur shifted to drive and off into the street.

Meanwhile........

William returned to the factory shortly after retrieving several corrupt police officers and extra red berets as they packed all the Imee into some paint cans and into wooden crates, that was nailed down.

" Leave none behind and call Danny as soon as possible after this!" He ordered.

" YES SIR!" The men yelled as they wheeled the drugs staight into an 18 wheeler.

One red beret crammed vials of Imee into a paintcan, But he was unaware that a vial fell to the floor and rolled under a paint machine as he was too busy packing the drug into a crate.

William looked around at the bodies of the dead mad gear members. " Tsk tsk we shouldn't have hired low lives for this sort of job."

A police officer then approached the Facility head with an Ipad.

" Sir Omni spotted the men who did this nearby." He said handing the pad to william who fixed his glasses to see a video of the hooded blonde man and the man with the blue vest whistling as two porsches came and they got in.

However with them were two other men, both of which william recognized.

" Another Cody person and the ninja vigilante huh? well send this to every police officer present I want their heads or Mr. Tan will take ours!"

" Yes Sir!" The cop nodded and ran off.

A Red beret captain went towards william.

" Captain I want you to alert all our men and get the raven brigadesmen stationed at new York ready."

" Right Away Sir William!" He saluted and took out his phone before dialing.

" No one messes with this company without paying the price, Also Captain get the other Mad Gears ready." He continued.

" Of course sir!" The captain nodded just as William took out a cigarette and lighted it as a police officer passed by.

" Hey you!" He called out.

The officer noticed and went to William.

" Can you get me access to the evidence bay for a certain prisoner named Cody Travers?"

" I don't see why not sir."

" Splendid let's go and douse this place in Gasoline!"

The cops and red berets nodded and took out gas canisters and began splashing every nook and cranny of the building even the corpses of the gears.

William walked out just as the last Red beret and officer went out, while He was still smoking his cigarette.

" Everyone out?" He asked as all yelled yes.

With that in mind, William threw his still lit cigarette stub towards the factory and pretty soon the fire erupted and began to spread in every corner of the building.

" Ashes to Ashes. Dust to dust." William spat and walked off followed by his men and He got into his car.

Break....

Bumblebee shifted to the fifth gear as he drove along the Metro City traffic with Cody beside him. 

Jazz followed behind as seen on his rear view mirror.

" So tell me how did you do that?" Cody asked strapping himself.

" What?" Bee asked driving along.

" The car whistling thing..."

Bee smiled. " It's classified."

" Dang with you agents." Cody spat as Bee slightly chuckled driving forward.

Suddenly two cop cars blared their sirens and appeared out of the corner facing them.

" Shit!" Bee downshifted and drove ahead looking at his mirror, He then turned around a corner powersliding followed by Jazz and the cops.

It wasn't long til' more cop cars emerged chasing after them.

" MCPD's finest." Cody remarked looking at the cops.

Bee nodded and drove on focused before pressing the comm. On his ear to Jazz.

" SPLIT UP!" He ordered just as they reached another Boulevard.

Bee drifted to the right as Jazz did left.

Guy inside Jazz held on his seat as the saboteur drifted and shifted the paddles on his steering wheel.

The police officers followed as four cars chased each transformer on their individual end.

Bee dodged several oncoming cars and a Taxi-Cab.

One police officer wasn't a good driver and crashed into a hotdog stand as he tried to avoid the very same taxi.

The Yellow porsche sped faster and drifted to another corner, This time another cop car crashed as the officer didn't braked in time.

Two cars left as Bee smirked while Cody held the racing straps on his chest.

" Hold on!" Bee yelled as he saw a round about which thankfully wasn't busy with cars.

" Oh Shit!" Cody spat as Bee then engaged the handbrake making the porsche drift around elegantly with still the two cops following them.

The other lost focus and crashed to a lamp post and sent the officer through the window, killing him as one car remained.

Bee then cleared the round about with one cop left on their tail.

Cody watched him through one mirror and patted bee's shoulder as he drove.

" I got an idea, Just drive straight. " He said unstrapping the belts on his chest.

" Careful!" Bee advised as Cody lowered the window and exited half his body out.

He concentrated the energy on his hand before throwing it towards the squad car.

" Tornado!"

The small tornado came rushing towards the cop car which sent it to the air before finally flipping it with the cops screaming inside.

Cody grinned and got in as Bee whistled looking at the mirror.

" Nice one!" He praised as Cody pulled the window up and strapped himself.

" Thanks." Cody smiled and looked on ahead before four more police cars appeared along with a SWAT van to appear.

Bee downshifted again and He sped up faster before drifting to a sharp corner which caused the SWAT officer driver to flip his heavy van to the side as it skidded on the ground before crashing to a small gas station as it exploded and killing the SWAT team.

The Yellow porsche sped up faster as slowly as the sirens faded and the squad cars became specs in his rear view mirror.

Bee shifted to the top gear when suddenly He caught a porsche dealership with several 911s infront of the shop on the corner of his eye.

" Hang on." Bee said to Cody before braking hard and drifting towards the lot.

The yellow porsche then parked into a lot right next to a similarly yellow 911 turbo S in the front of the shop.

" Lay down." Bee ordered to Cody as he reclined his seat.

The blonde convict obliged instantly and layed down when the sounds of sirens came and passed by the area before soon fading off into the distance.

Bee retracted his seat backup as Cody did the same while they watched the police cars drive by.

" Nice drivin." Cody praised to which Bee gave a nod and started the porsche again.

" So umm your friend Jay is with Guy, Is he also a good driver?" The blonde convict asked to which Bee gave a grin.

" Oh Yeah, Jay is a smooth driver. Guy is in good hands. By the way, do you have a place where we could lay low for awhile?"

" Yeah my apartment on the east side."

" Alright then." Bee nodded and drove on ahead.

Meanwhile.......

Jazz on the otherhand drove on the freeway slightly out of Metro with still four cops following him.

" Hold on!" He instructed to Guy as he swerved his car to the side avoiding a blue Chrysler Town and Country on the middle of the freeway.

The little boy in the minivan watched from his child seat as the martini porsche sped past followed by the cops.

" Cool mom!" He said as the mother looked up from the steering wheel as she drove along.

" Oh God Thank goodness we are moving to Canada. Metro's just too much crazy shit." She remarked looking at the car chase.

" Mom language!" The boy yelled as the mother gasped.

" Oh sorry honey!" She squeaked as she hit the brakes watching the car chase unfold infront of her.

Jazz sped faster and soon they turned off into an exit back to the city as the saboteur drifted on the corner.

Guy held on as one of the cops crashed into the safety barrier.

Now it's just three cars chasing after Jazz.

Jazz now drove along a straight line and into the city as the cops chased them.

" Still on our tail!" Guy said looking at the rearview mirror.

" Relax You gotta do it with style or don't do it all." Jazz grinned looking at Guy as Two cop cars drove alongside them.

Jazz then stepped on the brakes as they steered to ram him and in the end, They ended ramming each other as the two cop cars flipped and crashed to the sidewalk as people scattered screaming.

One cop car left as Jazz turned to another corner before doing a J-Turn, He faced the cop car as it sped up before running over Jazz' s hood as his alt-mode became a make shift ramp and the squad car jumped off of it and finally crashed on the ground.

" Dang the paint!" Jazz yelled as Guy watched over the cop car just as the saboteur spun the porsche around and drove straight.

" Excellent driving skills." The bushinryu grandmaster praised.

" Thanks Saboteur tools of the trade." Jazz remarked and sped straight before pressing his visor opening a comm.

" Yo Bee! Where do we meet up after the chase?"

" Cody spoke with me, He said his apartment on the east.. I'll process the Location." Bee replied. 

" Okey dokey!" Jazz turned off the comm and turned towards a bridge only to be greeted by a massive roadblock.

It was all covered by SWAT vans along with some national guard trucks as the N. Y national guard was called in facing the saboteur.

Jazz stepped on the brakes in the center of the bridge and he looked behind him to see more police and N. Y national guards block the exit.

They were trapped as Guy began to heavily breathe in tense.

" Your Trapped COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" A national guard yelled through a megaphone.

Jazz stood silent as he held the paddleshifts at the steering wheels looking at both sides.

He took a deep breathe and looked at the side to see the water there as they were over a river.

He then shifted and turned to Guy. " I hope you trust me on this and I think it's just time for you and your friend to find out what we really are."

Guy looked at the saboteur with a raised brow. " Huh?"

" WE WILL COUNT TO THREE TIL' YOU GET OUT OF THE CAR OR WE WILL OPEN FIRE!" The National guard yelled.

" One."

Jazz then revved his engine and shifted to the first gear.

" Two."

Suddenly Jazz began to burn out his rear wheels as the soldiers and cops looked in shock before the saboteur began doing doughnuts.

" Open Fire!"

The cops and guardsmen opened fired but none of the bullets seem to hit the porsche as Jazz then sped towards the barrier of the bridge before breaking through the steel fences.

Guy gasped as they fell towards the water.

Jazz turned to him. " Enjoy a cool dip."

Suddenly a white light consumed the saboteur as Guy looked in shock despite falling and slowly the porsche around him began to shift just as they struck the water.

" SHOOT THE WATER!" The guardsmen and cops shot at the water just as a police boat came by and searched it with a spotlight.

But then nothing was found.

" FUCK!" One national guardsmen yelled throwing his M4 to the ground just as the cops groaned in irritation.

Later....

Guy felt the wave over his feet when water was splashed to his face, it was salty like the ocean.

He sat up and coughed up water and rubbed his head.

" I see your awake." A voice spoke which he knew who it belonged to.

Then a shadow loomed over him, Guy then looked up to see a giant robot with the same paint colours as the Porsche 918 standing over him with a smile and a bright blue visor.

He widened his eyes and stood up alerted but not afraid.

" Woah woah now. Easy I'm not gonna hurt you." The robot spoke with a calming demeanor.

" Jay?"

" Jazz." The robot spoke as he leaned over to Guy's level facing him with a friendly smile.

" Your your... A robot?"

Jazz gave a nod. " Yes a cybertronian."

" Wait a minute... Your one of those autobots, the one with the Prime who fought the decepticons, all those years ago." Guy realized.

" Yup Optimus prime aimed to fight the evil forces of the decepticons and now I'm a CDF agent investigating here on earth undercover."

Guy nodded as he listened to Jazz who continued.

" We are here on earth investigating the drug because it contains some energon."

"You mean the lifesource of your kind?"

The saboteur nodded yes.

Guy gulped and nodded. " I see and let me guess the bee person to."

" Yup matter of fact, He's on the way here now." Jazz crossed his servos as the yellow Porsche Gt3 rs pulled up on the beach.

Cody inside bee widened his eyes seeing the massive robot standing with guy as Bee drove next to him smiled a bit.

" Get out." He ordered as the blonde convict obliged and left the car as a white light consumed the humanformer and the porsche shifted to a tall robot with blue and eyes along with yellow and black paint.

The two streetfighters approached one another looked up in pure shock but mostly in amazement.

" Woah!" Cody breathed looking up at Bee.

" Yup and I'm surprised your not that afraid of me." Bee replied.

Cody shrugged passively. " Met a lot of different fighters some not at all human, so yeah not that moved."

" Brave human." Jazz remarked as a small smile inched on Cody's face.

" When you guys were still on earth I always wanted to fight one of yous." Cody remarked looking at the two bots.

" Well you fought me and that means you've got your wish." Bee replied as Cody grinned.

" I gotta say your a powerful fighter and admire some good fights." Bee said to which cody smiled wider.

" Well Thanks man." Cody grinned and did a fist to which bee noticed and did with his own servo.

They did an oversized fist bumped with Cody's smaller hand as Guy and Jazz watched with a slight smile.

" So these two are after the Imee too along with the stopping it's production." Said Guy to Cody.

" Heh no shit. It seems that we are on the same direction here." Cody remarked.

" Well you can't just take Infinity down, by yourselves and you'll need some backup then." Bee said to which got the two streetfighters attention.

" Mhmmm two giant robots backing us up? I like that idea and surely kyle will if he is here." Cody said as Guy gave a nod.

" So partners for now?" Jazz asked holding a servo out to which Guy looked at the oversized hand and slowly bowed in japanese fashion.

The saboteur looked bewildered before catching the point and bowed back with his head.

Bee meanwhile held his servo out to which cody grabbed a finger and shook it.

" Well now that's sorted let's plan some of this back at my apartment. Come on." Cody suggested as the two bots nodded and transformed opening their doors.

Cody prepared to get into bee but not before glancing at guy.

" Never gonna get used to this."

" neither will I."

Both streetfighters got into the driver's seat just as the doors closed and they sped off into the street.


	24. The Subway

Infinity Global Business Park, Metro City

William held his hands out as a red beret placed a bullet proof vest over his upper body.

He had removed his jacket and tie during the fitting of the vest as the red beret strapped it in.

" Too tight!" He yelled to which the soldier loosened it a bit.

" Sorry sir." He apologized and strapped it in.

" It's alright are they all here?" William asked to which the red beret nodded and went off as a Police officer entered holding a box.

" Sir the evidence of the criminal Cody Travers as requested." He explained handing the box to the facility head who took it and opened it.

" Thank you."

Inside the box was; An old leather wallet, A pair of addidas superstars, an old white t shirt and blue jeans and finally a large toothpick knife along with an HK P30 pistol.

William took up the wallet and opened it to reveal some old bills and expired credit cards along with Cody's old driver's license. One however was the picture a beautiful blonde woman in a red dress.

The infinity facility head took it up and looked at it.

" That's ms. Jessica haggar sir." The police officer explained to which William gave a nod before he placed the wallet down and this time picked up the knife.

" Fine Blade." He said as he looked it over before noticing the insignia on the bottom inside a heart that said " CT" and " JH".

"It was a gift from ms. Haggar to Travers before He used it to kill her and her unborn baby." The police officer explained to which william suddenly widened his eyes.

" What?"

" Yes sir.. Killed her and unborn baby, she was a few months pregnant the time of her death."

" Oh My Goodness, He is a monster."

The cop nodded in response as William sighed and pocketed the knife and Jessica's picture before throwing the wallet in the box and shoving it in a nearby trashcan.

" Anyways enough of that, You better get ready yourself. Tonight the terror that shook this city will be over."

The police officer gave a nod and went out as William himself followed to a nearby room to see the red berets swap their red caps for black ballistic helmets and they pulled up their masks before loading their M4s and remingtons.

Others latched grenades at their vests and checked their radios.

William smiled seeing the sight when one red beret approached him and handed his M4 carbine. 

" Sir."

The facility head took it and cocked the rifle and placed an explosive at the grenade launcher.

"Has Danny answered my call?" He asked.

The red beret shook his head. " He was busy, But the Secretary assured me that he will get it in due time."

He sighed and nodded as they all went out the building to the parking lot where some more red berets were waiting with a small group of Raven brigadesmen.

A swat van and a police cruiser were there as the corrupt division of Metro City's finest were there to.

Finally the mad gears showed up in two pickup trucks while Abigail appeared in his monster truck with Axl, Roxy, J and the andore family excluding Hugo.

Roxy jumped off the truck followed by Axl and J who approached william.

" Did you find who put Damnd down?" Roxy inquired approaching william along with Axl.

" Yes We did." William replied as he took out his cellphone to show a footage captured on CCTV by the omni camera system which showed Damnd being thrown off the roof of the factory by a muscular blonde man wearing an odd sports hoodie.

The next set of footages showed the very same blonde man along with a blue haired man running away into two porsches followed by Cody and Guy.

" What the? There's two codys?! Plus Guy's here in Metro!" Axl gasped watching the footage on the phone before william put it away.

" Also I forgot to mention that your friend Edi is dead." William then said to which some of the gears gave a gasp.

" How?" Roxy inquired.

" He was supposed to take care of Cody, yet it seems that Mr. Travers is more powerful than expected."

Most of the gears erupted in anger in hearing the statement as they cursed and others scowled.

" I can't believe this shit!!" Two p scowled to which J approached his palette swap co gangster.

" Hey Mate We will avenge his death. No one hurts a Gear and gets away with it!"

" YEAH!" All of the mad gear gang cheered at the response.

" I don't care if there's two codys or one, I'm taking them both out!" Axl remarked as he was praised on by his fellow gangsters.

" Before Tonight is over, We must move that's why I called you all here to finally put an end to this menace!" William yelled as all cheered him on even the police did.

" Whoever brings me the heads of the men in the video will not only get ten million dollars but also a dream mansion!"

" YEAH!!"

The crowd around william cheered as they raised their guns, knives and even steel pipes before the facility head suddenly spoke.

" We must do it because if not Mr. Tan will have all our heads."

The room instantly went into silence before William sighed and ran towards his Jaguar as the others saw it as a signal and ran to their respective vehicles.

The red beret units got into two apcs while the Raven brigadesmen ran into a black Audi SQ7 with tinted windows as the gears did their own vehicles.

William got in the back as He closed the door and his bodyguard sat beside him with an Ipad as he accessed every cameras in the city.

It took awhile before the camera got a match located in the east side of Metro City as it caught two matching porsches along four matching figures.

William watched the process from his bodyguard' shoulder before nudging the man.

" Send that to all of them." He ordered to which the man obliged and sent to the ipad as the driver started the Jaguar before speeding off followed by all the goons into the distance.

Break....

East Side

Cody went up to the floor of where his old home was and He looked around the hallway to see a plant pot there and went over before digging his hand in the pot and brought out a small key before using it to unlock his door.

Five years had past since he returned to his home. It had fallen into despair as dust and cobwebs hung on every wall.

The glass window stills have been rusted due to those years of no maintenance at all.

Cody was never been one for cleaning but still He disliked things that were too dirty, unlike his brother Kyle who was known to be sloppy in his own place.

It was still a shock that the landlord of the building had not sold this place all this years. But then no one would buy an apartment in a dilapidated area of town and stay in the former house of a convict.

Despite Mayor Bryce Dawkins' promise that he would improve the slums, East side remains ignored. His greed had overshadowed his will to do good and fullfill his dreams.

" Ummm nice place." Bee remarked as he went in followed by Jazz who shut the door behind him.

" Heh Thanks, Got this mostly by picking fights in underground rings." Cody remarked as he swiped dust off his coffee table with his prison sleeve.

" Why not get a straight job as they say? Did you even go to college?" Jazz asked as He looked around while Bee dusted the couch a bit before sitting.

Most people would be insulted by that question but Cody merely laughed it off as Guy shot Jazz a look.

" I did and so Did guy here, But Desk work is not my thing. I learned boxing and martial arts since I was nine. Parents were always fighting and my old man would beat me , my mother and my brother every time he came home so much so that my mother ran away. " Cody explained as he looked around his old place and turned on the sink to be relieved as the building still had running water as He scooped up the water and drank it while Guy sat on the corner crossing his arms.

" I see well I grew up in an orphanage back in my home planet and grew up in our system." Jazz explained as he sat next to Bee on the couch.

" What system?" Cody asked as he turned to the two humanformers while He removed the wraps on his hands.

Jazz gave a shrug. " Picked fights like you for energon and for credits to get a roof over my head and to fund my education. Sadly the war came and I was forced to stop it to join ranks with optimus Prime. Then I met my Bro here."

The saboteur patted Bee's shoulder as the blonde humanformer grinned and nodded.

" Heh it seems that we have a lot in common." Cody remarked with a chuckle as he threw his handwraps away.

" How about you Bee?" Cody asked.

Bee stretched and placed his hands behind his head. " Well grew up with a single mother and who taught me how to be independent and basic needs. I spent most of my time at the playground in iacon and the arcade until the war came.....My mother died during the fall of iacon....she was killed by... My father. "

" What?!" Both streetfighters gasped.

The blonde humanformer looked down a bit and sighed. " He killed her and I never knew him... My father, But I did vow on my mother's death that I would hunt him down one day."

Cody remained silent before sighing. " I'm sorry for that and the earlier comment."

Bee shrugged. " It's alright, now how about your ninja friend here? What's your story?"

Guy leaned on the wall. " I was born in Japan and was a young delinquent before I was enrolled to the martial arts bushinryu by my parents. I trained under my master Zeku and moved to Metro City and then Me and Cody here became friends aiming to seek justice. ." He said simply choosing not to mention their love interests.

" Mhmm Interesting duo... Now enough backstories, What's the plan then?"

The two streetfighters approached and sat on opposite seats facing the humanformers.

" I found out that the william sanderson person answers to a certain Mr. Tan and the Imee is now heading to the Philippines for the drug will now go global as said." Guy explained leaning to the chair.

" Interesting... Then that's a good lead, The Philippines then." Jazz nodded as Bee sat up.

" Aaah the archipelago of 7,107 islands? Been there once, spent a year there doing mercenary work in all the three regions of Luzon, Visasyas and mindanao. Beautiful country, but sadly a little politically chaotic." The blonde humanformer explained.

" Well then you can be our local guide." Cody suggested to which Bee gave a nod when suddenly a red dot appeared on Convict's temple.

Bee widened his eyes and instantly tackled Cody as a. 50 cal bullet sped past and struck the spot on where the blonde convict used to be sitting.

Alerted, Jazz and Guy hit the floor as another shot was fired followed by bursts of automatic fire from the window filling the walls with holes and the shells hitting the floor.

The gunfire didn't stop as Bee then grabbed Cody with one arm and tapped his chest twice then a forcefield formed around both of them as Cody looked amazed.

" Cool Jacket!" He remarked amongst the gunshots.

" Thanks now move!" Bee yelled and ushured pushing Cody forward.

Jazz saw this and grabbed Guy by his right arm then tapped his chest as the blue field surrounded them both before he pushed Guy forward following after Bee and Cody.

Bee kicked upon the front door and now they were out in the hallway as the screams of next door neighbors echoed along the sound of gunshots.

They weren't out of the woods yet.

" UP THE FLOOR MOVE OUT! Two teams!" A voice yelled coming from the stairs by the end of the hallway.

Bee heard this and deactivated the forcefield just as Four men got up to the same floor wielding M4 carbines with flashlights on.

Guy narrowed his eyes as he saw the distinctive airforce blue military fatigues, black vests and balistic helmets. He remembered them all back in the village before.

" Those are goons of Infinity Global!" Guy yelled just as the men spotted them.

" THERE THEY ARE!" The squad leader yelled as he aimed his M4 followed by his troops.

Cody growled and held his hand back before throwing a large tornado towards the soldiers.

" TORNADO!"

The large gust of wind sent all the henchmen back as they burst through the concrete wall of the stairs of where they came from and straight down on the ground. Dead on impact.

William watched from the street in his Jaguar as Teams of Red berets and MCPD SWAT around aiming their guns at the building while others gasped seeing a team of highly trained private soldiers get sent through the wall with such force.

The facility head gasped at that and got on his radio.

" Raven brigadesmen move in!" He ordered as he watched intently.

Inside the building, Bee patted Cody's back in praise before Cody fist bumped him.

" Come on up the stairs!" Bee ordered as he ran up followed by the others.

They ran and ran until Bee kicked down the door to the rooftop and there more sniper fire greeted them followed by the same burst of automatic gunfire that ambushed them back in Cody's apartment.

The two humanformers tapped their chest as the forcefields activated around their bodies to protect the two streetfighters.

Once behind the shields, Jazz could see their shooters.

Across the roof were a unit of corrupt MCPD swat officers firing their M4s and their barrets directly at them.

Guy saw this from behind Jazz and tapped the human saboteur's back.

" I'll deal with them, Deactivate those shields of yours." He instructed as he pulled out Kunais from his hoodie.

Jazz looked at him bewildered but nonetheless obliged as he deactivated his shields and Guy jumped up.

The bushinryu grandmaster flung all his kunais as the small blades were thrown with great accuracy to the vital points of the police officers such as the neck, chest or head.

The sniper was unlucky as he was struck in the eye through his goggles and he let out a blood curdling scream before he stumbled and fell off the roof and ontop of a car. Dead.

" Nice one!" Jazz complimented as Guy landed on the ground.

" Enough gloating let's go!" Bee yelled and ran off followed by the others as they jumped to another roof on a connecting building.

Cody ran ahead of Bee and kicked the door to the stairs as he ran in followed by the others.

They had ran down the stairs to a hallway, but then at the end of the hallway ; A Four man group of private soldiers appeared cladded in black and wielded HK G36s.

Guy narrowed his eyes and remembered them as the same tactical team that raided his dojo, years ago.

" Those aren't SWAT." He whispered as the group stopped infront of them and aimed their rifles.

Bee and Jazz narrowed their eyes and nudged the street fighters behind their backs as they stood facing the Raven brigadesmen.

" Kill them all!" The leader ordered as he cocked his assault rifle.

Jazz looked to his right to see two fire axes inside a case, Quickly He punched the glass and grabbed a hold of both blades.

The Brigadesmen opened fire as the bullets flied and struck the humanformers, just like before the bullets deflected off their bodies and ricocheting to the walls.

Jazz's lips curled to a smirk as He knew behind the masks, The brigadesmen were shocked and terrified.

" What the Fuck?" One of the soldiers gasped seeing how ineffective his bullets were.

The saboteur tossed Bee one Axe before the pair ran up at the first two soldiers as the brigadesmen gave screams of horror.

Jazz jammed his Axe through the helmet of the first brigadesmen and straight down his skull.

Bee on the otherhand brought his Axe to the chest of the man who screamed in pain before dropping his rifle.

The blonde humanformer caught it instantly as the brigadesmen behind his victim snapped back to reality, But then Bee was quicker as he fired one shot straight to the man's goggle. Killing him.

Jazz on the otherhand pulled the axe out of the head of his first victim before swinging it at the second brigadesmen, behind his victim.

The man couldn't react fast enough as the Axe plunged deep down to his neck, effectively slicing off his head while the blade continued traveling and was plunged to the wall.

The streetfighters stared in amazement at the two humanformers' combat prowess just as Bee turned to the two of them.

" Come on!" He yelled before throwing the rifle down on the ground.

" Oh right." Cody said before running after Bee and Jazz followed by Guy.

Jazz kicked open the exit door at the end of the hall to be greeted by the fire escape stairs and the scent of the alleyway below.

The saboteur hopped over the railing followed Bee and the streetfighters.

They landed on their feets as Bee took the chance to roll to break his fall.

Ahead of them was a clear street as the sounds of sirens came from all directions.

The group ran to the street just as a cop car passed by and thankfully didn't notice them.

On the street across from them was a Subway entrance to which Cody pointed at.

" Subway!"

They didn't waste time and ran down to the underground railing system just as A police helicopter came on the scene.

Fortunately for the group, Once they reached down there was no one as these hours have the less people on the stations and the sound of a train echoed the halls.

" We must make haste!" Says Guy as they ran past Graffiti cladded walls and miles and miles of litter and stray animal feces on the halls.

They descended down the stairs and hopped over the turnstiles just as the train arrived and opened it's doors at the station.

Their running was probably the most stressful moment of each of their lives and the tension was increased when the sound of marching boots echoed the subway station.

" DOWN THE SUBWAY ALL UNITS!!" A commanding voice echoed the halls following them.

" Shit!" Bee remarked but then the group boarded the train and anxiously wait as the automated system closed it doors.

" Doors closing." The train's computer spoke just as an army of SWAT and infinity red berets made appearances from each corner of the station.

" THERE THEY ARE!" One red beret yelled pointing at the group inside the train. Only the turnstiles provided a small barricade but nonetheless they began shooting just as the doors of the train started to close.

Cody and Guy ducked as automatic rounds hit the wall while Bee and Jazz stood unphased.

" Your tornado Cody!" Bee yelled just as Cody heard it and nodded.

He focused his energy and with a strong swing, The tornado came out of his hand and out the subway door narrowly going through it as it closed and just as the pursuing forces hopped over the turnstiles.

The strong gust of wind, knocked most of them back with a strong force that the officers and soldiers were sent to the wall at the end of the station with groans of pain as the train left with the humanformers and street fighters inside.

Inside the Subway, The group breathed a bit as Cody exhaled and Guy sighed.

" Are we safe?" The blonde convict asked when suddenly they felt the presence of many eyes staring at them.

" Not yet... Not from us and not from me Cody baby." A husky female voice spoke.

The group turned and gasped seeing the entire train filled with members of the mad gear gang staring at them just as an orange haired girl appeared with a smirk.

Cody glared recognizing this woman.

" Roxy... You bitch."

" Heh is that the way to greet a lady asshole?" Roxy remarked as she finally appeared in the center with her baseball bat slung over her shoulder.

" Your no lady bitch and so is your girlfriend poison!" The blonde convict spat.

Roxy's lip quivered in anger as she growled." You'll pay for saying that and nice to see you have brought your twin along."

The orange haired gangster remarked when she layed her eyes on Bumblebee who stood next to Cody.

The blonde humanforner rolled his blue eyes. " Oh Come On not again. I have no relation with Cody, it's only a coincidence!"

" SHUT UP!" Roxy yelled to which Bee gave a glare followed by the others.

" It doesn't matter if your Cody's twin or not because Once my boys are done with you both, I'll use your heads as a kissing toy each time I go to bed at night."

" If you are able to escape my grasp bitch. Because Once I get my hands around you, You will beg for my mercy as Jessica once begged for yours." Cody cracked his knuckles.

The Name 'Jessica' intrigued Bee, when he heard it. It was interesting that Cody never mentioned the name before, The blonde convict had some interesting history it seems.

" Aaah still holding a grudge? Don't worry it won't be for long til' you see her again. BOYS!" Roxy snapped her fingers and that was a signal for all the mad gears to attack.

The street fighters and the humanformers stood ready as the gangsters lumbered towards them. 

Cody pulled his fist back and with a powerful uppercut sent two men to the ceiling, While Guy ran up and kicked one man in the face.

One man attempted to punch Bee, But the blonde humanformer grabbed his hand before bodyslamming the man on an empty subway seat. The gear screamed only for a sneakered foot to be stomped on his neck, breaking it.

Jazz punched one gear in the face before grabbing the man's shirt and heaving him to the train's window thus sending him to the tracks and his death.

Roxy whistled at the sight as she sat on a chair at the end of the train cart near the door.

" ANODRES COME IN HERE!" She yelled and in response, Three members of the wrestling family burst through the subway door connecting with the other train cart.

Cody punched a gear down on the ground only to be suddenly tackled by Uncle Andore towards the wall. The blonde convict grunted only to headbutt the old wrestler thus freeing himself as the huge man held his face in pain.

The blonde convict put his hands up and kneed the man's groin followed by a brutal punch to the liver which caused U. Andore to couch up before Cody flipped him up to the air which the elderly wrestler landed on his head thus breaking his neck.

" You escaped from me at prison now today you die." He remarked dusting his hands.

Father andore on the otherhand charged towards bee with a metal pipe on hand.

Bumblebee stood his ground and clenched his fist as the lumbering wrestler approached. In a flash, The blonde humanformer threw a fast punch directly at the man's face.

His fist decimated the Father Andore's face and caused the wrestler to collapse on the ground, bleeding and shaking from the force.

Bumblebee's entire right hand was covered in blood as he shook his hand as blood splattered everywhere.

Grandpa Andore on the otherhand charged towards Jazz and Guy who clenched their fists in anticipation before the saboteur stood in between guy and the wrestler.

" I'll handle this." Jazz reassured Guy just as Grandpa andore arrived to strike them both.

The saboteur smoothly side stepped and delivered a powerful headbutt to the man's face which instantly sent him to a subway seat knocked out.

Jazz smirked at the sight and turned to Guy who stood surprised.

" You're welcome." He smiled just as Cody and Bee turned to him.

During the fight, Roxy retreated to the front cart to which the group wasted no time in chasing her.

They went on the second cart to be greeted by more mad gear members waiting there and with Roxy in the middle.

" Handle them Boys, I'll be upfront." Roxy mused as Cody glared at her.

The gears wasted no time following her orders and charged at the group of heroes.

Cody turned to his peers. " I'll go after Roxy."

" Alright then, Me and the bots will handle them." Guy suggested as the blonde convict nodded and ran off between the gears, barelling through them which knocked them to the subway seats on the side just as Cody reached the door at the end.

Seeing them in a vulnerable state, Guy and the bots wasted no time taking on the gears.

Later.....

Roxy swung her bat and slammed it to the train's controls after she had removed the brakes and engaged the train to full speed.

She had already killed the train driver before hand as his body layed on the floor and his brains on the walls of the cockpit.

The orange haired gangster gave an evil chuckle when the door at the end of the train car opened.

She turned to see Cody there fuming and clenching his fists, his eyes were gleaming with rage.

" Mhmm so face to face huh? Hahaha I've been waiting for this moment since I heard you escape."

" You know how this will end bitch." Cody replied.

" Yeah yeah, but then again I've set this train to full speed and removed the brakes. So even if you kill me then still you die."

" At least I have the chance to make you suffer like what you made Jessica."

Cody charged once he finished that sentence as Roxy stood ready with her metal baseball bat.

Once Cody was near her range, She swung her bat but then the blonde convict blocked it with his forearm and the bat suddenly bended.

" What the?" She gasped only for Cody to give a hard Jab on her exposed stomach and send her towards the floor.

She coughed from the force before regaining her senses as Cody brought down his foot straight to her face.

Roxy narrowly dodged the stomp and cart wheeled forward using her self taught street acrobatics and got back on her feet.

But Cody was relentless as he rushed forward in his Boxing stance and delivered a straight jab combo to the gangster.

She was hit once but this time, She grabbed Cody's shirt collar and delivered multiple slaps to his face before kicking him in the stomach.

It sent Cody away with some force as the blonde convict rolled on the ground before getting back to his feet and to his stance.

Roxy grinned and tossed her bat aside and this time did a flying kick towards Cody.

The blonde convict dodged it and grabbed her leg before slamming her to the train's wall, denting it inward and cracking the glass near it.

Cody was too enraged only to slam Roxy again as this time, The entire side of the train burst into a huge hole as it sped fast.

Many of Roxy's bones were broken during the slamming before Cody grabbed her throat lifting her high in the air and over the hole which he made using her body.

" Any Last words?" Cody asked.

" Killing me just signs you a death sentence which you could never escape from.. I'll see you in hell." Sbe coughed blood.

" Not worried about that bitch. This is for Jessica."

Cody tightened his grip around her neck when he spotted another train on the opposite tracks coming to their direction.

With no hesitation, He swung roxy out of the hole as she screamed in terror only to be silenced when the train struck her before she hit the tracks and splattered blood to Cody's face.

He wiped his face of the blood and then turned to the front window to see the train he was on was heading straight to an unfinished bridge and out into the Atlantic as they were finally out of the underground tunnels.

" Shit!" Cody muttered and then turned when the sound of a door came.

He saw guy and the humanformers appear, all covered in blood from the gangsters they beated up.

" Where's Roxy?" Guy asked.

" Maybe later!" Cody remarked before jumping out of the hole which he threw Roxy earlier and onto the tracks.

The others looked bewildered and turned to the front to see the train coming ever closer to the barrier.

They wasted no time in following Cody as they all landed in the tracks and watched as the subway train sped on breaking the barrier and then submerging into the sea with a big splash.

They all huffed in exhaustion before Bee popped his neck and turned to Cody.

" Well no more trains after this." Bee remarked as Jazz nodded.

" Now about Roxy?" Guy asked.

" She had to catch another train." Cody spoke to which Guy gave a nod.

" Guys we have to go and lay low for awhile. Oh Cody I advise you to change your apparel as that now bloody prison jumpsuit will attract too much attention." Jazz spoke out pointing to Cody.

He felt the garbs on his chest and nodded as they then turned and walked back into the underground station leaving the train to sink in the atlantic with the bodies of the gears inside.

Jazz on the otherhand pressed the visors on his eyes as it recorded almost everything that happened in live feed towards the cybertronian embassy in singapore.

It wasn't long until an audio message was sent which feeded to the bluetooth piece at his ear.

" Agent Jazz we've received today's data, We shall be sending in a CDF agent soon to handle the case legally."

The saboteur grinned one sided before walking on ahead with the group.


	25. A Walk Among The Tombstones

The Factory fire along with the lengthy Car chase and the shootout at the East Side caused some Havoc across Metro City.

It was nearly Midnight and Mayor Dawkins was drawn out of bed due to the commotion and called in a temporary Curfew throughout Metro City and closed the bridge that connected them to New York City.

N. Y national guardsmen were stationed on the bridge and some patrolled the streets alongside the local police.

Quantum security also sent it's units to be on the prowl as well as providing some tech advice.

Outside the charred and burned factory that used to be Ajax paints, Firemen and foresic experts littered the surroundings.

The forensic experts inspected the charred bodies of what used to Be mad gear members but thankfully one body was untouched and it was Damnd's. Because his corpse was outside the factory and ontop of a chevrolet tahoe that used to belong to Edi. E which the police identified after finding a police badge in the glovebox.

A squad car pulled up on the scene and exited a tall attractive blonde female detective.

Her legs slender and muscular like her build, her blonde hair short and her blue eyes pierced any man who gazed at her. She wore a police combat uniform of a sleeveless brown jacket with a blue sports bra and gloves. She wore denim shorts and matching tennis shoes.

A Police officer approached her. " Detective Lucia Morgan?"

Lucia nodded her head. " Alright explain everything to me."

" It seems a fight happened then turned violent as everyone got killed and many were identified as members of the mad gear gang." The officer explained as Lucia gave a sigh.

" Goddamit they are really back." She groaned.

" Also We found officer Edi. E's body and the Tahoe there is his car. He was supposed to transfer Cody Travers to another prison but he escaped and killed the latter. " The officer further explained.

" Damn ah well I never liked him and did the omni cameras caught anything?" The detective asked.

The officer nodded and brought his iphone to show lucia footage of two men fighting members of the gears within the factory. One was in yellow and the other in blue, but then the next footage featured the two men running away with two more accomplices which Lucia recognized. 

" Cody and Guy...Wait there's another Cody?!" Lucia seeing the man in yellow with the weird hoodie running alongside her old friend.

" We've got an apb on them and chased them to the subway but then they were gone as well as the train it's in the bottom of the atlantic."

" Fuck this, Well let's search here before we head on the train wreck." She ordered to which the cop nodded and returned to the rubble.

Lucia looked on the building when suddenly a whistle got her attention as she turned to see two people approach her.

One was a tall muscular american man with an odd flat top blonde hair. He wore a green tanktop over some military pants and combat boots. He wore dog tags and american flag tattoos on both his shoulders, it was clear that he was a soldier.

The other was a chinese woman in a police uniform with buns on her hair.

Lucia grinned at the sight of this woman. " Chun-Li!"

She ran up and hugged her former mentor with a tight squeeze.

Chun-li chuckled and returned the hug. " Hey Lucia how's it goin?"

" It's good and by the way, I kept our picture together from your aerobics class long ago." The detective pulled out her phone and showed an old picture of her with the interpol agent along with the genryusai siblings in a dojo, all of them in athletic attire.

Chun-li smiled and patted her arm as she put her phone away. " You were my best student lucia and I'm just so happy to see you again."

" Likewise I still use those moves that you taught me." Lucia smiled and then turned to the tall american army man.

" You are?"

" Major William Guile of the united States air force. I'm a friend of Chun-li and we worked together before to hunt down shadaloo but now sent here to investigate" He introduced himself. 

" Pleasure But why are you two here? It's nothing but a small gang violence just some local problem." Lucia raised a brow.

" A Burning factory, Massive chase and shootout along with a train falling to the atlantic is no mere small problem. My superiors have a suspicion that shadaloo maybe back as the late M. Bison's lieutenants; Vega and balrog are still at large." Guile explained.

" Valid points." Lucia nodded when suddenly a police officer approached them holding a ziplock bag that contained a vial with a glowing blue substance.

" Detective morgan We found this under a paint machine it's an Imee drug." He explained as Lucia took the bag.

" Huhh interesting." Lucia said looking the bag over as Chun li and guile eyed it.

" Amazing what does it do?" The interpol agent asked.

" It mostly makes a student's mind fertile and they go mad without a fix. I've been investigating this for months as I presume it had something to do with Mike Haggar's death."

" That really raised suspicions. " Chun li nodded.

" Yes... Five years ago, He was murdered along with his daughter at his home. They say Cody did it, But I'm doubt he would anything like that."

" I know who Cody is and yes We fought on some tournaments, He was a good fighter but then I've had my suspicions before.". Guile remarked.

" Hey Cody is not a bad man, He was most likely framed..." Lucia retorted.

" Maybe but then who knows.". He replied.

" We will get to the bottom of this soon. But first let's get this sample to the station.". Lucia prepared to go back to her car when a deep female voice yelled out.

" Oh no you are not. That sample of Imee is coming with me."

They turned to see a tall woman in her mid 30s, She had brown hair and black eyes. Her cheek bones pronounced giving her a fierce look. She wore a white high tech jumpsuit with some blue accents and a big patch on her shoulder that read " CDF" in big blue letters.

" Who are you and what's your intention here?" Lucia asked suspicious.

" My name is Marissa Faireborn, Agent of Cybertronian Defense Force Earth Division. I flied all the way here from my office in singapore to investigate this." She crossed her arms.

" Oh really it takes 18 hours to fly from there to NYC non stop, The fire had just been quenched and press is limited here. How did you find out about this?" Lucia demanded.

Marissa's lips curled to a smirk. "That's the beauty of working alongside giant robots with tech beyond ours."

" That it is the ideal beauty of it." A Red haired man spoke as he stood next to marissa. He wore the same futuristic jumpsuit as her but it was a male variant and his well build popped out slightly from it.

" Who are you then?". Lucia said eyeing the man next to marissa.

" Names Cliff Hudson also a CDF agent here on earth and Yes We came from Singapore just to clean up this mess. We only come when something that connects to the cybertronians arises here at earth and in this case, The Imee drug is involved." Cliff grinned as he crossed his arms.

" Then what makes Imee a Cybertronian matter then?" Chun li this time asked.

" It contains Energon. The life blood of all transformers." Marissa explained.

" What?!" The street fighters widened their eyes.

Cliff nodded. " In fact I was here in this factory, A few weeks ago and the mad gears gave me the substance for testing after I did a few of them."

" What? You were undercover?" Lucia asked.

" Yup Bested a large brute of them and then reported back to my planet."

" Planet? Are you a human?" Guile asked to which Cliff gave a laugh as Marissa smiled.

" Let me ask you this; Can a human survive in space without a suit and walk on the planet full of giant without getting squished?.. Of course I am not human and this is merely an alternative form of mine to blend in here at your planet."

Guile slightly frowned at this young red haired man's reply.

" So your one of them huh?" Lucia asked to which he nodded.

" Real name is Cliffjumper, I wanna show my real form but this is not the place." He spoke.

" Alright then well if that's the case, We gotta go back to the station to explain this all to the chief." Lucia suggested as Marissa gave a sigh.

" Fine then, but make it quick and starting from this point let me and my partner here handle this!" She demanded as Lucia and chun li gave her an irritated look.

" Yeah Yeah whatever lets go!" Lucia said as she went back to her police cruiser while Chun-li went over to Guile' s 1964 black mustang as a symbol of the Major's love american automobiles.

Marissa nudged Cliffjumper as he whistled and in a flash, A red suzuki swift sport appeared out of the bloom surprising everyone around.

Cliffjumper smiled and got in the driver seat as Marissa got in the passenger.

Everyone around was still surprised at the sudden appearance of this vehicle, A suzuki swift is a rare sight on american roads as Suzuki pulled away from the american market not long ago and all of a sudden a model of the latter brand appeared out of the blue.

Cliff rolled down the window and popped his head out. " We going or what?"

The phrase alone snapped everyone back to reality as Lucia got in her cruiser and drove on ahead followed By Cliff while Guile drove behind.

" How do you think he did that?" She asked her friend who drove next to her.

Guile merely shrugged. " Their giant robots, Anything can happen and I don't like this red head's sarcastic personality if I could just crush his toy car infront of us then that means an end to his annoying voice."

" Oh you americans are so dramatic." Chun-li remarked with a chuckle before strapping herself in for the drive.

Break.....

It was a long walk for Cody and Guy as well for Bee and Jazz as they had used the alleyways and darkness to avoid patrols.

" So now How do we go to the Philippines? They probably have the airport on watch and its all the way in NYC and from what I've seen during the chase, National guardsmen are everywhere . " Guy asked.

Bee turned and smiled. " Easy If we can't go by air then by sea. Is the pier near here? If so let's find a ship bound for the island, I did those for a few times. "

" Yeah a little far and What do we do when we get there... We gotta think of a plan somehow and I'm not finished with the gears here in Metro." Cody said as he walked forward.

" Well finish that and then we'll go to the pier to find a boat. When we arrive, I'll check if my aquaintances is still there. " Bee suggessted.

The blonde convict gave a nod when they passed by a small department store which was closed. Cody wasted no time in heading to the alleyway and to the rear end of the building.

He kicked the backdoor down and went in followed by the others.

He searched around the isles and wasted no time and picked a few clothes and some new shoes off the rack as Bee and Jazz looked at him.

" Aren't you gonna need new clothes?" The blonde convict asked the two humanformers who shook their heads.

" How about you guy?"

Guy shook his head. " This outfit is from Rena ain't changing it. It would be dishonorable."

" Alright suit ya self."

Cody went into the dressing room and slowly emerged in his new outfit; He wore a white tanktop with black trims over some navy blue ripped jeans and a white belt. On his feet were some black and white addidas superstars, his favorite shoes. To complete the look were some cheap jewelry such as the necklace with a pistol and a nice studded glove on his right hand along with a leather beaded bracer on his left.

The tanktop exposed his large biceps along with a couple of Tattoos ; on his right arm with a series of his own name and on the left was a fiery wheel.

Guy noticed this. " You didn't told me you've had some tattoos."

Cody smiled and popped his neck. " Got them while in the can, There wasn't much to do anyways."

Bee and Jazz whistled at his appearances. " Great look."

" Thanks." The blonde convict replied rubbing his right arm.

Jazz gave a nod and went to the counter, Before suddenly punching the register making the cash come out as he picked them up.

" What are you doing?" Guy demanded watching Jazz pocketed the money.

" Hey nothing is free from this world and We're gonna need some cash to get around." The saboteur explained as he pocketed around Five hundred dollars from the register before he removed the tray to find a small key underneath.

Jazz looked around the shop to see an american flag in a frame at a wall, He went to it and tore it off.

" Jackpot!"

The safe was there and Jazz instantly unlocked it to find it full of four ten thousand bills folded into balls and a m1911 pistol beside it.

Jazz took the money and tossed one to Bee who placed it in his pocket then one to Cody and one to Guy who caught it but looked at the money emotionless.

" Ah well can't say no to free cash." Cody remarked with a chuckle and pocketed the money while Guy glared and tossed the money back to Jazz.

" No." Guy said to which the saboteur merely shrugged and pocketed the money himself before he looked at the pistol and cocked it.

" Hey Me and Bee don't need guns, You Cody you wanna use it?"

The blonde convict shrugged. " Sure."

Jazz tossed it to Cody to which he caught it and pocketed the gun into the back of his pants.

" Now let's go." Bee suggested and with it, They left the store through the front door.

" Hey before we head on to the port is it okay If I go somewhere a little more personal?" Cody broke the silence as they walked.

The others looked at him before Bee gave a nod. " Sure but we gotta make it quick."

" Don't worry it won't be for long.". He reassured before leading the group in the walk.

Bee walked alongside cody." Hey by the way Who's this Jessica you mentioned? "

Cody instantly stopped walking at that and then turned before grabbing Bee by his hoodies collar and slammed him to the wall with a slight glare.

Jazz instantly etched to action ready to pound Cody in while Guy stood stock straight.

" YOU DON'T SAY THAT NAME INFRONT OF MY FACE UNDERSTAND?!! "

Bee gasped and shoved Cody back slightly as he dusted himself." Alright then point taken. No need to do that. "

The blonde convict glared." It's a sensitve topic... It's none of your business as well. "

" Alright then. " Bee raised his hands up.

Cody gave a nod and then walked forward followed by the others as Jazz ran and patted bee's back.

" You alright bro? " The saboteur asked.

Bee gave a nod and patted his hand." Fine. "

Cody walked on beside Guy as he listened to their conversation before he suddenly turned.

" Well you will see her soon. " He spoke to which the humanformers looked surprised but otherwise nodded for the moment before walking along.

Break.......

William's hunting party returned back to the business park with some casualties on hand, He had to dismiss the corrupt MCPD officers to avoid suspicion as he paced around the lot near his Jaguar.

It wasn't long until the mad gears came by in Abigail's monster truck as the gangsters jumped off facing the infinity facility head.

Axl approached him first. " Where's roxy? You asked her and the andore family to be stationed in the subway just in case and that train is now in the bottom of the atlantic."

" Dead.... Omni cameras in the train spotted Cody tossing her to another track to the path of an oncoming train." William explained.

" SHIT!" Axl cursed as the other gears heard it to and made sounds of grief and dissapointment.

" We've tracking them since and they are smart using alleyways to navigate. But we'll find them." He reassured.

" You better do!" Abigail growled.

Suddenly a red beret came running at william with a phone. " Sir Danny is on the Line!"

The facility head gulped and took the phone before speaking in a confident voice.

" Hello sir!"

" WILLIAM YOU BETTER FIX THIS FUCKING MESS RIGHT NOW!" Danny growled on the other line.

" Of course... Of course I've got it under control." William reassured clearly nervous.

" Oh really? I've seen the omni cameras from my phone today and remember high commanders like me have access to that. The chairman is not thrilled my dear, I've forwarded this to him. So far he is less than impressed." Danny replied.

" Look Danny, I'll have this solve before dawn alright."

" If not you know what happens but then if you bring me the heads of those responsible. The chairman told me a seat in the high command is available for you."

William's eyes widened at that. " Really sir?"

" Yes now make haste." Danny hanged up as a red beret yelled.

" SIR OMNI CAMERAS HAS SPOTTED THEM!" He yelled running to his boss and showed a tablet that depicted the group of four heading into a cementary with Cody taking the lead.

" Okay then let's move out people!" William ordered and in a flash all of them ran in their respective vehicles and dispered to the area.

*********

Cody walked on and on passing numerous grave stones that littered the entire cementary.

The only light present were some lamps that lit the stone path that he and the others walked on. 

" Jessica where are you?" He thought to himself looking from left to right when suddenly a large a tombstone appeared lighted up and had a lot of roses on it along with the american and scottish flag by its sides.

He widened his eyes and instantly walked over as the others followed him perplexed.

He past by a few more tombstones before finally arriving infront of the memorial. There it was....

"Here Lies Michael Haggar, His Wife Nancy and their Daughter Jessica.   
Forever missed and admired by all.   
Now in Peace above the Heavens together."

Cody read the words as his heart fell heavy over the graves of the ones, he'd lost. His eyes began to water before he collapsed on his knees gripping the grass on the ground in pain.

He failed them all.... He promised to protect her.... And He failed.

Guy walked up to Cody and patted his back as He himself read the memorial. He sighed and lowered his head when one tear fell from his eye which he wiped before anyone could see.

Jessica was a friend of his as well and it sad to see her gone along with mike.

The blonde convict's body shook in anger and grief as Guy got on his level and held him a bit.

Bee and Jazz watched from a respectful distance as the blonde humanformer narrowed his eyes reading the memorial.

" It seems me and Cody have a lot in common afterall." Bee whispered to which Jazz turned to him.

" We both lost our sweethearts."

" Oh I see."

" Yeah." Bee replied as he shook a bit when images of his first love flashed before his eyes.

It was mikeala all over again right infront of him. This is to be taken by heart of any person who lost someone they love so much.

The blonde humanformer resisted a tear of pity but then he controlled it and walked off back to the path followed by Jazz when suddenly they heard various engine noises coming from the entrance.

Bee and Jazz ran behind a gravestone to see three apcs enter along with a Jaguar Xj.

They stopped along the entrance and outcomes numerous soldiers wielding M4s and remingtons and William sanderson came out of the Jaguar.

It wasn't long until a monster truck arrived and Mad Gear goons jumped from it.

" FIND THEM AND BRING THEM TO ME!" William yelled as He closed his car's door.

" YES SIR!" The men yelled before they began their descend into the cementary, guns raised with flashlights at their muzzles.

Mad gear members patrolled by the side of the red berets with melee weapons at hand while others had guns from the surplus, Infinity gave them.

Bee widened his eyes. " You Jazz alert cody and Guy.. I'll stall them.

Jazz nodded before running back straight to the Haggar's graves just as Bee turned invisble from his hoodie.

Cody on otherhand then built up enough strength to finally look at the grave and with his anger finally taking over.

" I'M GONNA FIND WHO DID THIS TO YOU AND I WILL BRING YOU THEIR HEADS! I PROMISE! "

He yelled but then Jazz ran up to them.

" I suggest you lower your voice as they are here. "

Guy turned to him and nodded his head just as Cody glanced at the saboteur.

The bushinryu grandmaster pondered a bit and turned to see numerous figures of men approaching their direction with guns.

" Your right." Guy said as his friend Cody stood up and saw the goons.

" Bee will bide us time, Does this cementary have another exit? " Jazz asked as the blonde convict nodded.

" Follow me. "

Cody then stood up and ran out of the tombstone line followed by the others at his trail and up the hill just as screaming is heard below.

Jazz glanced behind to see an invisible force snap the neck of one red beret and his companion gasped only to be tackled by the force and was silenced.

" Nice one Bee. " He spoke and ran up following the street fighters.

Cody ran ahead straight to a section filled with mausoleums when suddenly a group of four red berets entered his path.

One of the soldiers was quick to spot the blonde convict and raised his shotgun.

" FOUND HIM! "

Instantly his other companions noticed and raised their guns at the blonde convict.

Cody gritted his teeth , He grabbed the pistol Jazz gave him from the back of his pants and raised it towards the soldiers.

In a flash, He fired at each of the red berets' heads just below their ballistic helmets before any of them they could fire.

He watched as each of their bodies hit the ground as Guy and Jazz caught up with him.

" Woah. " The saboteur breathed.

" I never knew you could shoot. " Guy remarked as Cody checked his pistol to see it was empty before he tossed the gun away.

" Well I thank Kyle for this, He showed some moves and mentored me to shoot. " He explained as Guy gave a nod and walked on forwards towards a wide opening between two large mausoleums when suddenly mad gear goons appeared from each corner. Trapping the three.

Cody and Guy got to their stances when a familiar blonde gangster appeared with his infamous open leather jacket.

" Well well if it isn't Cody Travers! " Axl grinned standing next to two gears facing them.

" Axl! " Cody growled.

" It's been a long time. "

" That it has, Now I am free to put you in your place. You will pay for what you did to Jessica. "

" Aaah Jessica... My only regret was that I never tasted her. " Axl laughed as Cody finally lost it.

" YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!"

The blonde convict charged at axl as two gears blocked their boss only to be pushed aside by Cody as He tackled Axl straight to the end of the hallway.

Both men grunted as they fell only for Cody to begin a barrage of punches on his face and that signal his other men to fight Guy and Jazz.

Axl then rolled as it dislodged Cody off of him and He gave the blonde convict a straight punch who only ducked from it and came up with a rising uppercut which sent the gangster in the air and landed a few feet away.

" You Will Join Roxy soon enough! " Cody yelled cracking his knuckles approaching the groaning Axl.

Jazz caught a steel pipe headed for his face and kneed the man before jerking the weapon off of him thus causing the gear to stumble.

The saboteur then returned the favor by slamming the pipe at his head knocking him out.

Guy on the otherhand bounced off the wall and kicked two gears down as He went down. It wasn't long til he was grabbed from behind, The bushinryu grandmaster growled before stepping on the man's foot and headbutted him upfront.

The gear gagged in pain only for Guy to turn around and grab his arm before flipping him to the air and kicking the elbow thus snapping his arm and making the gangster scream in pain before being silenced with a punch.

Axl on the otherhand stood up only to meet Cody's sneakered foot on his ruffian kick which sent him to the air once again.

Jazz saw this and tossed the pipe towards the blonde convict.

" Cody Here! " He yelled to which Cody caught it.

" Thanks! "

As Axl began to fall, Cody swung the pipe which struck the blonde gangster's back with such force that the man was split into two and blood splattering everywhere.

Jazz and Guy could only watch in pure awe as the two parts of Axl were sent to the floor and walls, His organs on the side.

Cody turned around still holding the bloody pipe and shrugged." I didn't know my own strength. "

" Well You found it, We gotta go! " Jazz said and ran off followed by Cody and Guy.

Meanwhile.....

Still invisble, Bee took a pair of trimming scissors left behind on a wheel barrow as three red berets in front point their guns in pure fear.

They watched all their comrades die of a mysterious force that brutally snapped their necks or killed them with their own guns.

" GUYS COME ON BACK TO BACK NOW! " One soldier yelled to which they all ran to one another and pointed their guns in three directions, back to back.

Bee's lips curled to a smirk as he moved in closer at the now terrified soldiers.

In great accuracy, He threw the scissor to which it travelled and struck one beret in the eye as he screamed his head off and grabbed the said scissor.

He collapsed in his comrades arms as they looked in shock.

" Where the fuck did it come from?! " One yelled only to be suddenly dragged off and the invisible bee snapped his neck as the last red beret screamed and fired his M4 at him only to hit his now dead comrade multiple times for the Bee had used him as a shield.

The blonde humanformer then kicked the corpse to which it sent the screaming red beret to the floor before He ran up and jumped to which he smashed his sneakered right foot to the man's skull, killing him as the foot smashed the skull inward as blood splattered.

" Like pudding. " Bee remarked before returning back to his visible form.

He had dealt with all the red berets when suddenly a voice yelled.

" Vroom Vroom! "

Bee turned around to see a large hulking man facing him as the brute looked down at him.

" You killed them dammit! Along with my friends... You Bastard! "

" They tried killing me and my friends..... I just returned the favor. " Bee glared at the brute, unphased.

" So now I'm gonna run you over CODY! VROOM VROOM! " The man growled staring at Bee who rolled his eyes.

" Oh For Fuck Sakes! I'm not Cody! "

" Your not fooling Me! You bastard! The great Abigail! Vroom! "

Hearing the man's name, Bee couldn't resist a laugh.

" Wow hearing threats from a man with a girl's name? Come on Pig! "

It was too much for the ignorant brute as He charged blindly at Bee.

The quick blonde humanformer instantly dodged him as He rammed through various tombstones in his blind charge before finally tripping into the mud.

Abigail groaned as he slowly stood up only For Bee to jump up and slam both his fists on the brute's head.

" OWW! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! "

Bee smirked and flipped over Abigail before kneeing his face, which sent the brute back to the ground.

" GAAAAAHHH! " He screamed before standing up to see Bee there with a teasing smile and waggling his middle finger.

" Come on big girl! " The blonde humanformer taunted bouncing on his feet like a pro boxer.

Abigail roared and stood up charging blindly as Bee ran towards him face to face.

The brute tried grab him but then Bee slid between his legs, But not before landing a well placed crotch shot to which Abigail shrieked as the blonde humanformer got back to his feet with a smirk.

" My Jewels! " He cried.

Bumblebee gave a laugh at Abigail's misfortune before reaching under between the brute's legs. There He crunched the so called jewels as Abigail gave a loud cry which echoed the whole cementary.

" SCREEEEEEE!!!!! "

Bee strengthened his grip before blood spurted, staining the brute's crotch and the blonde humanformer's hand.

Abigail screamed louder at the popping of his testicles as he now got on his knees, clutching the now crushed balls.

" YOU TOOK MY FUTURE BABY COMPACT CARS AWAY!!!! " He cried still grabbing the very organs.

Bee walked around and faced the now crying Abigail." Good then no more ugly cars can drive around the street."

" Gaaah You bastard Cody! " The brute cried in pain.

Bee rolled his eyes." Stupid til' the end. "

" Please.... At least you could do is put me out of my misery! "

" Sure... Quick or slow? This is justice for all the crimes you did. "

" Quick please. " Abigail cried and looked directly at Bee's eyes as the humanformer cracked his knuckles.

Bee pulled his fist back and concentrated his strength before executing it in an uppercut which sent Abigail's head to the sky just as the brute's body slumped to the ground. Dead.

The blonde humanformer watched the head land nearby and rubbed his fist.

" Gotta practice boxing more. " Bee remarked before walking off.

He trekked a few more up the tombstones when suddenly some engine noises coming from the entrance.

Turning his head back, He saw two apcs arrive as numerous quantum red berets dispered.

Backup had arrived.

" Shit! " Bee muttered.

Looking to his right, He picked a discared M4 carbine and ran to the otherside hoping to escape with the others.

He could take them all, but then it would be too messy and time wasting.

Break.....

Fighting some more Gears off. Jazz Cody and Guy walked down some stone stairs and alas, The gate was insight.

" Come on, Once I get down I'll transform and you two get in! " The saboteur yelled as he ran down the stairs followed by the streetfighters.

Suddenly a familiar black Jaguar arrived and blocked their entrance as the trio stood dead on their tracks.

William came out with his remaining bodyguards facing them with a smile.

" Finally! pleased to make your aquantainces! " He said with a smile as the red berets aimed their rifles at the group.

Cody glared at william as the facility head chuckled.

" Mr. Travers your much bigger in person and I read a bit about you before coming here. " William grinned.

"Like what? " Cody asked keeping his eye on the man, ready for a fight.

" About how you killed Ms. Haggar with this knife. "

He brought a large toothpick knife from his pocket followed by a small picture of Jessica.

The blonde convict's eyes widened seeing the knife in the hands of the facility head as his heart ache.

" GIVE THAT KNIFE BACK! " He demanded etching forward slightly.

" The murderer wants his weapon back? Oh my dear... I heard this is what killed Jessica Haggar and her unborn baby.... "

Hearing those words, Cody widened his eyes in shock and disbelief.

" Jessica was pregnant.... with his child. "

A gasp escaped from Guy's mouth hearing that while Jazz's eyes widened behind his visor.

The blonde convict shook a bit as He let it all absorb into him....then the rage took as He glared into the gloating william's eyes.

" YOU WILL ALL PAY!!! "

He charged just as the red berets prepared to open fire at the angry Cody when they are suddenly gunned down themselves.

The blonde convict was too angry to even notice as Jazz looked around and saw Bee at the steps clutching a smoking M4 before giving the saboteur a thumbsup.

William's smile disappeared when Cody got close and He tried to stab him with the drawed knife. But then the convict shoulder rammed him which sent him over the car, Thus dropping the knife and Jessica's picture on the ground.

Still enraged. Cody grabbed the underside of the Jaguar and with no effort, He flipped the car to the side as the Jaguar ended up on it' roof.

Witnessing the feat of strength, Jazz whistled.

" Damn. "

William seeing his car flipped by the angry Cody, he began to crawl backwards.

The discarded knife was picked up by Cody who then pointed it at William with a glare.

" I think I'm gonna cut you up now. Jessica would have liked it. "

The Facility head stood up warily as he tried to reach for his holstered beretta, but then Guy saw it and threw a kunai which impaled william's hand as he screamed.

Cody instantly tackled william and pressed the knife into his neck which made it bleed a little.

The facility head resisted a scream just and then full out yelled when Cody jammed the knife to his chest.

It didn't kill him as the vest had shieleded the stab a bit but then Cody was ruthless. He stabbed the man's left shoulder as William lifted his right hand to try and push the convict 's face away.

Cody brushed the hand off and grabbed it. In a blink, He slashed the long knife which completely severed william's right arm off making him scream even louder.

Bee, Guy and Jazz watched in full shock and horror in the sight infront of them.

Cody was literally slicing the man to many pieces, but then none intervened. They knew that Cody was serving justice in his own way and William deserved it for things, He had done.

" TARGET SPOTTED! " A voice yelled behind Bee as he turned around to see the red berets come at him with their shotguns and rifles raised.

He turned and checked the grenade launcher to see it was loaded with capsule.

Bee grinned and fired it which sent the red berets into a panic and tried to turn back only for the small bomb to land infront of them to which it exploded and took them out in a bang.

The blonde humanformer selected auto on the Assault rifle' side as he opened fired at the remaining soldiers, killing them and sent the remaining cowardly few to a retreat.

" YOU BETTER RUN! " Bee yelled as he shot one dying soldier in the head with his last bullet.

William meanwhile yelled crying as he held the stub that used to be his right hand while Cody stood up glaring down at him, emotionless.

" Don't think I would make this quick for you. " He said when suddenly a ringing sound came from william's pocket.

The blonde convict kneeled down and took out william's overpriced phone to see the caller's name.

Danny.

He answered it and placed it at his ear.

" William I need a status report urgently. " A voice with a similar chinese accent spoke.

Cody widened his eyes hearing the voice as a flashback rang through his ear and mind.

" Tsk tsk maybe but you just comitted a terrible act."

Danny was the hooded man at the Haggar mansion. The one who killed Jessica and Mike that very night.

" William are you there? " Danny asked.

Cody snapped out of his thoughts and growled a bit before responding.

" He's here. "

The blonde convict placed the phone near William's mouth before jamming the knife straight to the facility's head 's leg making him scream to phone.

Danny on the otherline widened his eyes hearing the scream of his subordinate to the other line then a small swiping sound came along with William's choking sounds. Then Cody spoke again.

" Now that's the sound of William's soul leaving his body. "

" What the? who is this? " Danny demanded.

" Think Danny think. Five years ago, The knife that killed William now was used to murder an innocent pregnant woman in her home infront of her boyfriend. Whoom you framed for a crime, He would never commit. "

Danny gasped on the otherline as the realization hit him.

" Cody Travers? "

" Yeah... It was you all along Danny... Your the mystery guy in the hood who took Jessica and my unborn child from me. " The blonde convict growled on the phone just as William took his last breathe from the wound on his neck.

The infinity high commander was silent as he held the phone to his ear, slightly shaking.

" Oh come on Mr. Travers it was nothing personal just business. " He replied trying to sound casual on the other end.

" So it's just business killing an innocent girl and framing me... Is it that casual for you? If that's how the way you see it than its just fine for me to slice your fucking head off. " Cody began." You made a big mistake coming to Metro City and for that You will pay. "

" I...I"

" Your days are numbered. We will see each other soon. "

Cody hanged up and with his strength, crushed the phone in his hand and threw it to the ground.

He turned around to see Bee, Jazz and Guy standing there staring at him.

" Welp, Now I know who killed Jessica. " He explained as the rest nodded.

The blonde convict sighed and looked on the ground to see a small picture of Jessica to which william held earlier before he rammed him.

Quickly, He pocketed it after dusting it a bit and sheathed his knife.

Then suddenly sirens sounded the whole area as Bee and Jazz whistled thus summoning their alt-modes.

Cody and Guy wasted no time getting into them as the bots drove off leaving the corpses behind to rot around the tombstones.


	26. Mission Failed

Aboard the private jet, Danny held the phone in his hands shaking a bit after hearing that message from Cody.

The message was dead serious and cold as if it was truly meant to be.

The high commander may have an army of red berets under him and mumerous guns but it couldn't shake off the dread that is within the blonde convict's message.

William was dead.

He just heard a person die on the otherline.

If Cody was able to get to william, then He might really be next in just a few days.

He stared forwards when the plane finally landed on the tarmac of a large airport.

" We have finally arrived in Belgrade, Serbia." The pilot announced just as the plane screeched to a halt and began to drive towards an airstairs which had a red carpet on it.

Danny swallowed his fear and fixed his tie as the stairs docked and the plane's door opened.

He stood up and fixed his infinity ring before finally exiting the plane to the airstairs.

Waiting for him on the bottom of the steps were three silver Mercedes Maybach S classes that had infinity liscense plates. Around it were red berets that had the patch of the balkan countries on their arms along with Viktor himself at the center waiting for him with a big smile.

Danny smiled back and walked down the steps as He and Viktor embraced with open arms in a tight hug.

" Welcome to Belgrade Comrade Danny!" He greeted as he patted his fellow high commander back.

" Hello Viktor." He smiled and patted back.

" Come let's us make journey to my office." Viktor ushured to the benz in the center as the red beret opened it and the two high commanders got in as did the other quantum soldiers got in the other mercs thus beginning the convoy.

Danny reclined to his seat as Viktor did on his own.

" So how's business on your end with Imee?"

" Not good. William Sanderson is dead." Danny spoke as Viktor gasped audibly.

" Qij! The chairman won't be happy about this when he hears of it." Viktor said as Danny sighed.

" Yes that's why I came to you... To ask for help in hunting down the men responsible."

" Who comrade?"

" Cody Travers."

" This is so bad, Right then Let's head to the office now as my main command post is there."

" Good... Wait isn't it at the island near timor leste?"

" I'm full of surprises Comrade, The island won't be enough for our army as we need to expand globally."

" Mhmm makes sense." Danny remarked as the convoy drove along the serbian traffic.

" The balkans are truly hidden gems of europe." The singaporean high conmander said as he looked on amazing infrastructure in the beautiful city of belgrade.

" Yes they are... Wait til' you see my hometown of Tirana soon. I'm more albanian than russian you know."

" I noticed it when you said Qij instead of Блядь. I know basic russian mind you." Danny replied.

" Glad your observant." Viktor smiled at Danny.

" Yes and isn't that a problem here in Belgrade? I thought they hate albanians since the yugoslav wars."

" Not all, They look at my Russian side more and serbians are happy that we are here as we give them jobs."

" Glad to hear it."

" Of course comrade I never had bad news in years except from others such as you with the news of William's death."

Danny sighed. " Well if that's the case We gotta put a red alert on all our branches on these guys."

" Don't worry my trusted ally, I have that covered." Viktor reassured.

" Now Viktor how's your end with the chairman?" Danny asked lacing his fingers.

" He's good comrade in fact he's gonna be with us soon."

" Oh?"

" Yes."

" I see hopefully that He saw those two on the cameras."

" He sees everything Danny. He is everywhere."

Later...

Like all the high commanders, Viktor had a large office tower which rose over other buildings within the city.

Except this one was more like a sealed fortress with several military Barack around several acres of land along with several helicopter pads where the private air force landed their helicopters each time during a dropoff.

Quantum red berets patrolled the area on their most alert whilist others jogged around or trained their military skills to their best by using obstacle course tracks or by shooting at the range.

It was a private base with no gate to the public, not without full authorization or legitimate paperwork for access.

The three Mercedes benzes drove through a small checkpoint to which several red berets stopped the convoy as two approached with german sheperds sniffing the underside of the cars. 

Viktor rolled down the window and showed his face to which the soldier instantly saluted him.

" GENERAL!"

" At ease."

The gate opened and the convoy drove in passing numerous tanks, APCs, MRAPs, Bulletproof black modified vehicles.

If one average person were to walk in the base, He/she wouldn't believe it was ever a private army with the immense similarity to an average government army base.

Soldiers who passed by the three mercedes saluted in respect to Viktor as they all stopped their activities just to greet the high commander.

Viktor saluted them back as He didn't bother raising up his window as his car drove on to the main building.

" It seems your a well respected general." Danny smiled seeing his friend salute each passing soldier as they soon pulled up infront of the building to which the driver exited the car and opened the doors for the high commanders.

" One must have respect to get loyalty from his followers." Viktor replied as he got out followed by Danny.

Danny dusted himself and walked next to Viktor straight into the building.

" That I truly agree."

Later....

It took six minutes to take the elevator up to the highest floor on Viktor's office.

The 100th.

The building was like any other office building that Infinity global had except ; The employees who go to work don't wear suits or office attire, They wear the same airforce blue as all the red berets only the exception is that they are only armed with their knight sticks and their glocks.

Danny exited the elevator as they walked on a clear hallway with several armed berets in the hallway, All saluted on the sight of Viktor.

" I just love walking here, it reminds my time in the singaporean army." Danny remarked.

" So you did desk work in fatigues?" Viktor chuckled.

" Obviously duh! We don't always train to shoot as my country had no enemies." The Singaporean high commander chuckled.

" As a general in the albanian army I am sure you did some to...."

" Yeah but I prefer being near the battle with my soldiers." Viktor explained as he then turned left to a private hallway with no guards there. At the end of the hall was a large door.

" Thats admirable." Danny complimented walking alongside.

" Yes Also because I wanted to see those stupid serbs die."

The singaporean gasped and stopped walking to which Viktor glanced at him.

" I thought you said serbs love you... Then you hate them."

Viktor then chuckled. "I will never forget what Milosevic did to my people in Kosovo and those serbs will pay for that.....in fact this base is just a secret planning center for one day... All of the balkans will be under mother Albania's control."

" Oh God... But then again its admirable. You wanting to avenge your people with a firm purpose. " Danny then smiled before continuing his walk with Viktor as they reached the door to which it opened automatically.

Danny stepped inside a large clean conference room, It had a large screen at the end of a long table and no windows. On the table were two people.

" Jennifer.... Nguyen?!"

His fellow high commanders were present as Jennifer stood up and ushured a seat infront of her at the opposite side of the long table.

Danny obliged and sat down as Viktor walked in as well and sat across from Nguyen.

" What's this about?" Danny asked as he sat down.

" Your not the only who heard about William's death in fact, There are other things You aren't aware off." Jennifer explained as she stared at Danny.

" What else?"

Nguyen coughed and spoke. " I have a surprise for you."

" What is it?" Danny rolled his eyes and stared at Nguyen as he popped his fingers on his left hand, using his thumb.

Nguyen laughed and brought up a large glass jar on the table, In it would make any person vomit if they had a weak stomach.

It was a decapitated head of an asian woman with long black hair and she was submerged in formeldahyde. One thing odd about her was the bullet hole on her forehead.

Danny widened his eyes but he didn't gag or anything as Nguyen, Viktor and Jennifer gave a laugh at his reaction.

" Who is that?" He asked curious but not disgusted.

" Remember Guy Hinato? Well this was his ex- fiance. We couldn't capture him in Japan so at least we could do is fuck up the thing He loves most!" Nguyen laughed as Danny stared before laughing back in pure sadism.

" Well that's a good one Nguyen... Now we gotta kill Guy now so they could be together." He chuckled making his peers laugh harder.

" Yes... Fucking each other in heaven!" Jennifer giggled slapping the table as Nguyen placed the head away.

" Well I killed her sister so most likely committing incense right now." Nguyen added with a smile.

" Hehehehe Well Enough of that jokes... Let us talk business."

" Indeed." A deep voice suddenly spoke to which the high commanders stopped laughing and stood up in respect as they knew who it belonged to.

The Chairman appeared on the screen with his face still shrouded in darkness though his chest and arms were visible as He clearly wore a gray suit with a black turtle neck shirt inside and black leather gloves.

" Sir!" All the high commanders spoke to which He nodded his head and they sat down.

" Now I know we all mourn William's demise as He was a good and loyal employee to our company with many achievements. I promise you all that his death will be brought to justice." The chairman spoke to which they nodded.

" I Trust Viktor to exterminate the threats to this."

" Yes Comrade Chairman, At once!"

" Umm sir may I ask.. Do you know the other two individuals that are with Cody and Guy at Metro?" Danny asked with a raised hand.

"....Danny.... Those two are not ordinary men. I have studied the footage from omni and did my research to find out that they are in fact.... Cybertronians in human skin." The chairman spoke as the high commanders.

" They found out then!" Jennifer gasped.

" We can't let the UN know about this it will bring the prime here and it will be a major damage to the company." Nguyen spoke.

" Oh God... What should we do?" Danny tapped the desk in irritation.

" Plain and simple eliminate the threat with what could kill them... Their own bullets made from their life source." The chairman explained.

" Well That is a good idea, Our guns are useless against them. It reminds of the issue with Triad boss ' Liu Shen wong' all those years ago when a Humanformer killed him and his entire triad in less than a day." Danny spoke staring at the chairman through the screen.

" That is the same humanformer aiding Cody and Guy so to speak."

" You mean it's BUMBLEBEE?!" Jennifer gasped as she remembered the whole broadcast all those years ago.

" Yes from the pictures from my research have gathered that the very same humanformer is now fighting us." The chairman announced.

" Well then we are gonna need more energon then, Where do we even find these things and how do we keep them from the world?" Nguyen asked.

" We take it before the government gets them and We have the technology and influence to truly hide them. Also recently I have located a pocket of energon. ." The chairman replied.

" Where?"

He clapped his hands as a map appeared and it was dotted within eastern europe.

Danny narrowed his eyes. " It's in Georgia!"

" Yes! Now Viktor send a team there at once!" The chairman ordered.

Viktor saluted before taking his phone as He dialed a number. " Dah!"

" Now then while the order is being proceeded, We could finally begin Project Olympus." The head of infinity global remarked.

" Danny do you remember the time when I sent you to the Shadaloo base?"

Danny nodded his head. " Yes me and Viktor were there, We recovered the Psycho Drive while Viktor got the dolls. In fact until now, I still don't know what became of the two things since then as you and Viktor kept it dark from us."

" Well You will about to find out as all of you will... Soon enough."

Break....

Delta Red Headquarters, London

Five years had past and still no lead could be found could be found on them.

Cammy gave a sigh as she sat on her desk at her office. She overlooked many reports that needed to be filed, Oh how she disliked paperwork.

Over the years, She had participated in more missions than any other agent in the presidium as she hopes that she could ever encounter her sisters whenever while on them.

Thus she had become well respected throughout the ranks as she always had a 100% success rate when on them.

A knock came on her door and a large man entered to which Cammy instantly stood up and saluted him.

He was tall and muscular with long orange hair that came out the back of his red beret. His tight fit blue leotard fatigues bore the upside down red triangle of the organization. To complete his look of a soldier; A scar came down across his face which was from a fight with a man with a metal claw, years ago.

Cammy looked up and saluted the man. " Colonel Wolfman sir!"

He lifted a hand. " At Ease Killer bee."

In response, She placed her hand down and stood up straight.

Keith looked around the office and noticed the stack of files on her desk. "Still haven't done your reports... I see."

Cammy flushed in embarrassment. " Oh my goodness?! I'm sorry sir I'll get to it quick, I'm just a bit feeling out of the weather."

" Well I could see that, I came here to you because you've got a new mission soldier." The colonel explained as Cammy looked up.

" What is it about sir?" She inquired.

" A strange alien reading was found in the Republic of Georgia, Our superiors want us to investigate it at once." He explained.

" Alien reading?" Cammy raised a brow.

" Yes... It's been showing odd results and NATO is quite worried that the russians might try and get it before they do."

" But isn't Georgia a Major non NATO ally, Surely can't they just get it before they do?"

" The Problem is its that its located exactly at the border-line between Georgia and Russia. The Georgian government fears that if they send operatives there, They risk clashing with Russian forces to instigate an all out war." Keith explained crossing his arms.

" Understood sir, So when do I get on the flight to the caucasus range?"

" Now." He said.

" But my reports sir..."

Keith gave a smile. " It's alright, Just finish them when you get back."

" Pleasure sir." Cammy gave a smile as she was clearly relieved at the news.

Later.....

It was a long flight as Cammy finally donned her green leotards and steel gauntlets before hand. She also equipped dual Uzi sub machine guns and a parachute with her prior to boarding.

She held the straps to her chest with colonel wolfman sat next to her during the ride.

" You ready for this mission soldier?"

Cammy gave a nod. " Yes sir."

The colonel smiled. " Good now you have to be sure that you gather enough intel and also proceed with extreme caution, We cannot afford russian authorities founding out we are here."

Matter of fact, The helicopter have been flying low during the whole time as the pilot did his best to not be seen by Russian or Any non NATO radar whilist on the caucasus range.

" Of course." The delta red agent reassured as she strapped one uzi on one band on her left leg and the other on the right.

" Approaching the location be ready for the jump." The pilot announced as Cammy unstrapped herself before heading to the exit door, then sliding it open.

It was a hundred foot drop to vast snowy mountains below. The door being opened alone gave Cammy the chills but this is not the first time, She went through the cold with just her leotards on her flesh.

She took a deep breath as the air coming out of her mouth became visible vapor during the cold climate.

Keith stood up and handed her a small bluetooth ear piece and a small black phone like device.

" I'll be on the radio and Let's talk on the ear piece while this device will lead you to the energy source, It was designed by our own George Ginzu." He explained as Cammy took the ear piece and placed it at her ear while she looked at the device before pocketing it.

"Yes sir!" She saluted as she etched her way out of the door.

" TALLY HO!"

With that said, Cammy leapt from the helicopter as she dropped down to the vast snow lands below.

In five seconds, She pulled the straps as the chute opened behind her.

The wind was a little issue, but with killer Bee's strength she held on a straight smooth descent as her black boots touched the soft snow on the ground.

Quickly, She pulled the chute in and bundled it up before burying it deep within the snow. She couldn't risk the Russians finding this or there will be consequences.

" Come in Killer bee." Colonel wolfman's voice boomed in the earpiece.

Cammy tapped the earpiece as she kicked snow over the parachute thus complety burying it.

" Loud and Clear sir!"

" Good now take the small device I gave you and press the button on the center." He instructed.

She took it out as she examined the device first and there was the only button as said.

Upon tapping it, The device activated like a phone before it showed an arrow pointing north.

" So it's like a compass sir?" Cammy asked looking in the direction.

" Something like that now just follow it until the energy source and when near, The device will beep." Keith explained as Cammy began to walk forwards on the heavy snow.

She held the device infront of her as it still pointed north of the direction.

Cammy began to descend down the mountain and onto a straight plain, There she began to run thus warming herself.

The cold never bothered her much though she ran just not to waste time as she wished to not be here any longer.

She ran and ran as the compass now pointed eastward, There came another climb up a small snow covered hill.

Still, The killer bee was undettered by the change of landscape. Luckily, No feral animals such as bears or a Siberian tiger were encountered along the way.

She hiked for an hour as the device began to beep.

Cammy held it up as the arrow, now pointed south towards a cave.

" Sir I'm close to the energy source." She reported through her comm.

" Good proceed with caution." Keith replied on the other end.

The delta red agent ran towards it as the device beeped louder and louder; The cave was long and dark though it was way warmer than being out in the snow.

Cammy sighed in relief at the change of temperature as She soon walked inside the cave and the temperature got warmer.

She held the device as it beeped louder and louder, The more she descended down.

The cave began to get deeper and deeper when suddenly a blue glow emitted at the end.

Cammy widened her eyes and tapped the earpiece. " Colonel Wolfman, are you there?"

" Copy!"

" Sir I believe I stumbled upon it." Cammy reported as she walked towards the glow.

" Good retrieve samples if you can." The colonel instructed when suddenly the earpiece turned to static.

The delta red agent gritted her teeth and pressed it off as she then stumbled into a large area littered with glowing blue crystals all around her.

Some crystals were on both sides of the room while others hung on the ceiling, all etching out of the rocky walls of the cave.

The device beeped louder before Cammy shut it off as she looked around in awe.

" My Goodness What are these things?" She asked to herself as she approached one crystal to her reflection on it.

They glowed brighter as she approached and lifted a hand to touch it but then, she knew what it was.

" This is Energon." Cammy realized as she placed her hand down remembering that it was toxic to anything organic.

" It seems that the robots didn't search our planet throughly enough to collect all their stuff." She said to herself walking around, admiring the crystals.

Although Cammy and Delta red never directly worked with the cybertronians while they were still at earth, Stories and war footage of them were rampant during those times as like the vietnam war; Every day, Families would watch live combat footage of human soldiers fighting alongside the autobots to repel decepticon forces off.

Information about cybertronians were rampant as they were the topic of every tweet and online trends during that period.

" Now How Do I fetch a sample and the Prime robot prohibited humans from using this." Cammy pondered walking around when suddenly chatter was heard at the entrance of where she came from.

" Përhapeni dhe mblidhni sa më shumë që mundeni!" A voice commanded.

She turned to see several men in all white snow camouflage tactical gear enter the cave armed with also white camouflaged FN SCARs.

Quickly, Cammy rolled and hid behind a crystal just as the men walked past her.

They swung their guns to their side as they now donned some specialized safety gloves and goggles before three more arrived carried carrying several tools and metal barrels

They began drilling and sawing off the energon and placing it in the metal barrels.

Cammy watched intently from a hidden spot as the men worked.

" Who are they?..." She thought looking at them to find some flags or identification on their uniforms but there was none sadly.

She knew that they weren't Russian special forces as the voice spoke Albanian. Carefully , She jumped from her hiding spot to avoid two men walking by with drills and saws. However she failed to notice that a rock was knocked off during her jump as it tumbled down and fell with an audible thud.

Instantly , Cammy found herself being stared at by the men as they all stopped their activities and turn to face her with surprised faces before the leader broke free from his surprise and cock his rifle.

" Gjuaj! He yelled as the rest of his men followed suite and aimed at the delta red agent.

Fortunately , She was first to draw her uzis and fired as she quickly disposed of three men before rolling from her spot and onto the flat ground to take cover behind a rock as she knew that the crystals were flammable.

The other men returned fire as their bullets flied over the Delta Red agent's head and spread out in disciplined formations , zoning in on her until one men ran out of ammo.

Seeing this window , Cammy emerged and shot the man back with her Uzi as He screamed with all the bullets taring through his body before He fell down on the ground. Dead.

"NOOOOO!" His comrade yelled and fired his SCAR at Cammy who narrowly swerved to the right as a bullet grazed her left shoulder. But not wounding her.

She hissed and returned fire thus nailing the man in the goggle , killing him in an instant before her uzi ran out of bullets.

Quickly , Cammy tossed it away and held her remaining Uzi as there were now Three men left between her and the exit. Unfortunately , those men blocked it as they held a position over the cave.

She has to kill them in order to escape out of there , Alive.

Clutching her remaining Uzi, Cammy ran up and opened fired on the men . Her bullets were able to hit them all before they all ran out of the clip. Two of the men were killed , but the third gave a yell of pain as he got on his knees.

The bullets of the Uzi merely crippled him at his legs and now He hissed and clutched his SCAR.

Throwing the empty sub-machine gun aside , Cammy ran up to the man and flipped over the man as she made handstand on his shoulder. She twisted his neck around whilst on his shoulder before twisting in the air as she then used her body to bend the man's back , The sound of the neck being crushed was plainly satisfying.

Cammy threw the body off and stood up before She observed them as she flipped over one body and examined his gear.

" Now Why would Albania send them here?" Cammy asked herself before examining some of the gear.

" NATO weapons." She remarked looking at the SCARs and some of the men's sidearms such as their HK P30 pistol .

" Well whoever they are, They must have some serious financinancing to utilize such weapons. "

Cammy then felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise when suddenly a boot kicked her face thus sending her to a wall with a force that cracked it.

She groaned only to be kicked again this time on her face as her lip was busted.

She gotta attack back, on the corner of her eye ; The same foot came but this time, She caught it. 

Cammy stood up and tossed the attacker to the side as they both got to their fighting stance.

She gasped on seeing her attacker as it revealed itself to be a young orange haired woman with blue eyes.

A revelation.

" Juni? "

Cammy widened her eyes seeing her fellow doll infront of her. It was too good to be true to see it.

She was still in the old navy blue leotard uniform of Shadaloo only the exception was that she wore a black beret with a silver infinity symbol on it.

" Who's Juni? " She spoke before throwing a punch to which Cammy caught the fist and flipped her over for a sleeper hold.

" Come on snap out of it! It's me Cammy! " She yelled tightening her grip around the former doll's throat.

Juni didn't reply only to kick Cammy's foot from behind as she gave a yell of pain before the former doll then turned and striked her with a karate chop at her neck.

Cammy groaned in pain but then jumped up and with a driving one legged kick directly to Juni.

" Canon spike! "

Juni wasn't quick enough to avoid Cammy's boot to her face as she was sent to an energon crystal which slightly cracked from the force. Knocked out.

Cammy saw this and instantly caught her fellow former doll before she hit the ground and moved her away from the crystal thus carrying her on the cave at the exit of the cave of where she once came.

" It's okay your sister is here. " Cammy soothed carrying Juni close to her chest. She was in a feeling of relief and worry at the same time.

One of the dolls had finally popped up after all these years, Now in the safety of her arms.

" I can't believe it after all these years! " Cammy squealed to herself as her eyes cried tears of joy at the feel of Juni in her arms.

She held the unconscious former dolls tightly when suddenly she felt a prick hit her back.

" OWWW!"

Cammy refrained from dropping Juni and gently set her to the ground to turn around to see a dart sticking out of her back.

She pulled it out but then the feeling of drowsiness overwhelmed her as she dropped the dart and stumbled as her vision became dazed but then She still saw who shot her.

It was a woman wearing the same outfit as Juni and the only difference was that she had long brown hair.

In her hand was the dart gun that was used to shoot the delta red agent.

Cammy widened her eyes as she used a wall to support herself." JULI! "

Another former doll had engraced her presence but then like Juni, She was still quite stoic.

" Juli who? " She spoke in deep voice with a German accent.

Before Cammy could react, Juli pistol whipped her face which resulted in the delta red agent getting knocked out.

Later....

Cammy groaned and opened her eyes as she felt the cold all over body and the freezing wind over her hair.

Sores were felt and the bruise on her face was still hot.

All she could remember was that she met with the former dolls before being knocked out by Juli.

That was when her vision cleared; She was in a plain flat field covered with snow and Around her were multiple white camouflaged snow mobiles with men in the same white outfit from before aiming their SCARs at her.

She gritted and tried to move, But then she realized that her hands and feet were cuffed as she layed on the frozen ground.

" Dammint! " She yelled.

" No use moving. " A voice spoke.

The delta red agent looked up to see Juli standing there with her arms crossed looking down at her.

" Juli please.... Snap out of it! Don't you remember me? " Cammy pleaded with some desperation to make the former doll snap out of her brainwash.

She simply stared back in an emotionless manner as Juni approached beside her.

" The Boss is coming. " She informed her fellow former doll as Cammy listened in.

" Please both of you snap out of it! " Cammy yelled before a soldier then wacked her cheek with the butt of his SCAR.

" Shut it! " He yelled as Cammy was sent to the snow with a bruise to her cheek.

She groaned in pain when the sound of an engine roared and she looked up to see a Black Range Rover with snow tires approach them.

Instantly the soldiers along with the former dolls stood up straight as the SUV screeched to a halt and down came a large bulky Caucasian old man wearing a Gray Soviet General's overcoat with a ushanka hat over his head.

The soldiers along with Juni and Juli saluted him." GENERAL! "

He lifted a hand thus the men dropped their arms as Cammy eyed the man in curiosity.

The General then approached the former dolls and He wrapped his bulky arms around them as the two woman gave him kisses to his cheek and He returned it to their lips.

Cammy watched from her viewpoint shocked and then the anger began to build.

The man kissed Juli and then saw Cammy as He pushed the two dolls off.

" Well well If it isn't the infamous delta red operative and former shadaloo doll ' Cammy White'" He spoke with a Russian accent, walking to the binded Cammy.

" YOU BASTARD! IT WAS YOU WHO STOLE THE DOLLS! " Cammy spat.

" Da! Correct You were there too according to my friend Danny as We were the ones who raided the Shadaloo base when M. Bison was being softened up by you guys. In fact, We gotta thank you for doing that so we could finish him off. " The man laughed.

" And You stole the Psycho Drive to! " The delta red agent growled.

" Correct again! By the way, The dolls were just a bonus. They were too sweet to be left in those tanks. "

Cammy growled and trashed against her binds." I'M GONNA KILL YOU! "

" Hahaha trash all you want Miss white but those binds are made of transformium. The same materials as the cybertronians so they are unbreakable. " The general laughed.

" Now I forgot to introduce myself, My name is General Viktor Lukashenko head of Quantum Security. A branch of Infinity Global. " Viktor smiled looking at the glaring Cammy.

" I don't care what your name is.... It doesn't matter when I kill you. "

" Hahaha feisty one huh? Now Miss white, I am a man of discipline and you just killed a handful of my best man. The best way to punish you is to kill you right here and now, but then death is too good for you. So I hereby sentence you to a life of torment instead. " Viktor snapped his fingers as the two dolls hoisted Cammy to her feet.

" Merrni atë në Filipine, Sigurohuni që shoku i policisë së Danny-së e merr atë në një qeli të bukur." Viktor instructed as one soldier approached Cammy.

" Po! " The soldier replied and used his SCAR's butt to hit Cammy straight in the face, Thus knocking her out.


	27. Shenanigans

Metro City Police Station, USA

"So as of now , there are two of your guys roaming around Metro with Cody and Guy beating up the Mad gear gang because of IMEE?" Lucia inquired as she held the vile in front of Cliffjumper and Marissa.

" Yes , Their names are Bumblebee and Jazz. Two of the CDF's best agents." Cliffjumper explained as He leaned to his seat.

" Mhmmm , So speaking of energon ; How did the manufacturer made it non lethal to humans? Last I heard , This thing kills organics." The detective asked as Marissa gave a sigh.

"It's Classified , I'm sorry." She replied casually with a stare.

"Hey. This Drug had caused enough damage to this city and it's youth , A little more info about it can truly help the citizens." Lucia replied slightly irritated , though she tried to sound as professional as possible.

Cliffjumper shrugged his shoulders and sat up. " Okay then. Guess you earned your right to know some details , Well that drug is produced by a company which invested millions in this city and is backing the Mad gear gang. It's Inf-"

Before He could finish his explanation , A police officer barged in the office of the detective with a clear distress look.

"Detective Morgan , We have a massive shootout at the Metro City Memorial Cemantery. Numerous dead and the shooters on the run!" The Cop informed as Lucia gasped and stood up, Not noticing She simply dropped the vile of IMEE on her desk.

"Alright , get the SWAT team ready and alert the national guard captain." She ordered as she took a knight stick and a pistol before turning to the two.

" You two better not leave the station til' I get back!" She said before running out with the cop.

The Two CDF agents watched her leave as CLiffjumper whistled and casually snatched the Vile of the desk before pocketing it at the back of his jumper.

" Come on let's go." He said as Marissa nodded and stood up , While Cliffjumper walked out of the office and she followed. Both trying to not look suspicious as they passed by rushing police officers.

Meanwhile.....

"Hey I wonder if Lucia cracked the two agents open about their presence here." Chun-li remarked walking through the halls of the station with Guile towards the latter's office.

The Major shrugged. " Hopefully. If only Charlie were here, He would have yelled louder than me."

" Wait isn't He always calm?" Chun-li inquired.

" Some people can flip out when pushed too far." Guile replied as they turned around a corner to see the two CDF agents walk off from Lucia's office and out of sight.

" Hey Where you two going?!" Guile shouted but then the two were too far as they went off in a fast pace.

" Come on Let's follow them!" Chun-li patted the major's shoulder as she ran after the two.

Cliffjumper and Marissa walked out of the station without much eye contact to any police officers, but thankfully the station was too busy to even notice them.

They walked on and on until they reached the empty and dark parking lot as all the police cruisers were out heading to the shooting scene.

" So We get this to magnus in Singapore first?" Cliffjumper asked as he pulled out the vial.

Marissa nodded. " Yes then we meet up with Bee and Jazz along with their companions in the Philippines for the rest then We call backup to bring the company down."

" Good plan." He replied as he prepared to whistle when suddenly a voice yelled.

" Hey Where you going!?"

Both turned to see Chun-li and Guile walkup as the interpol agent placed her hands at her hips.

" I think it's time you two truly open up towards us as this concerns something much bigger than just some local gangs." She spoke as Cliffjumper rolled his eyes.

" We told the lady cop everything already, Why should we tell you more? Just go ask her."

" Enough, We want to know everything as much as possible to finally to bring this down." Chun-li spoke calmly.

" Fine the answer lies in the motto of Ad infinitum. After that, We never had this conversation."

In a flash, A bright light consumed cliffjumper as the two street fighters covered their eyes. Suddenly a large red metal hand slapped Guile, causing the Major to stumble and fall on Chun-li on the ground as they grunted.

Another flash happened and Cliffjumper, Now in human form charged at them. He spun his leg around and struck Guile in the head, knocking the Major off of Chun-li and onto the floor. KOED.

Chun-li gasped seeing her friend sent off of her with the kick, but then she was quick to recover and flip back on her feet.

She instantly took up her stance as Cliffjumper stood up straight. " She's yours Marissa."

Instantly, Marissa ran up and threw a kick towards the interpol agent.

Chun-li expertly blocked it and delivered her own kick to the CDF agent's stomach , Which sent Marissa off in pain.

" Damn, You got some moves!" She replied rubbing her belly.

" I'm the strongest woman in the world!"

Before Marissa could even blink, Chun-li lunged towards her with both palms exerted before she slammed them to the Agent's chest.

Marissa screamed at the pain from the interpol agent's strike as she felt it course around her body before, She falls to the ground. Shaking before going unconscious.

Cliffjumper gasped seeing his partner get struck down. " Marissa!"

He then turned to Chun-li and ran up for a punch, but then she was quick enough to block the humanformer.

She then shoved him back and in a flash, She unleashed in her infamous move; Chun-li began a rapid succession of fast kicks which seemed like a blurr in the air.

Cliffjumper couldn't block in time as He was struck multiple times by this powerful move before Chun-li finisher with a powerful kick which sent him to a nearby car.

The humanformer's back collided with the vehicle as it skidded on the ground before grinding to a halt.

He groaned and got up to see her return to her stance.

Cliffjumper gritted his teeth. " Gotta fight dirty on this one."

He stood up and picked up the car from behind him before throwing it at the interpol agent with little to no effort.

Chun-li gasped but then jumped up. Once in the air, She utilized her rapid kicks as the entire car crumpled under the strength of her legs before it was finally sent back to the thrower with a powerful final kick.

Cliffjumper gasped and punched the car which sent it to the side to a crumpled heap.

But then, Chun-li moved forward quick and with an extension of her palm; ;A blue energy ball emerged from it and went straight to the red haired humanformer.

" KIKOKEN!" She yelled.

Cliffjumper gasped and using his instincts, He rolled away just as the energy ball passed by where his head used to be.

" THAT'S IT! YOU GET THE HORNS MISSY! I NEVER WANTED TO DO THIS!"

Suddenly a white light consumed him again as Chun-li forced herself to watch the transformation. But then like before, A large red metal hand swiped towards her.

She gasped and jumped up, thus narrowly dodging it as it made another attempt to grab her.

Chun-li landed on her feet and kicked the hand away as She looked at its owner ; A medium sized bulky red robot with some horns on it's head and bright blue eyes.

Thankfully with Cliff's small size, He could fit in the parking lot as He tried to grab the interpol agent once more.

Chun-li rolled back thus evading the grasp, but then she got back to her stance facing cliffjumper. Showing no fear.

" Your not the first large robot, I met." She began. " Met some mindless drones before and they were just as huge."

" Heh Try taking on a sentient robot for a change." Cliffjumper spat and lifted a hand to try and swat her like a fly.

Once again, She dodged it and this time took to the offense. As she flipped and jumped towards Cliff's face.

There she began a set of kicks upward kicks which seemed ascend her whole body up in the air with each kick.

Cliffjumper felt the foot hit underneath his chin as his helm was forced upwards from the force of the kick.

He grunted and swatted Chun-li away, which sent her off but then she flipped in the air and back on her feet.

" That actually hurt." Cliffjumper remarked rubbing his chin as he looked down at her as she returned to her stance.

" There's more where that came from!" Chun-li replied glaring up at the bot.

" Uh huh."

Instantly, The red robot shifted and turned to a red suzuki swift as seen before.

Chun-li's mouth dropped in amazement at the sight of the cybertronian turning to a car. But then she recompossed herself as she got back to her stance facing the red hatchback.

Cliff revved his engine as the interpol Agent took a deep breathe and closed her eyes a bit as she focused on building her willpower.

The red suzuki shifted to first and drove on to run her over just as blue energy filled in her hands as she forced them together similar to ryu with his hadouken.

Cliffjumper drove on just as she unleashed her powerful move.

" KIKOSHO!"

A massive blue explosion erupted from her hands just as Cliffjumper was an inch close to hitting her. The explosion of willpower sent the red bot back as He screamed a bit from the force.

The entire section of the parking lot collapsed just as Cliff was sent out and struck a wall before He transformed back to his bipedal form and sat down by the alley. Shaking a bit.

Chun-li breathed heavily and shook before she walked on to where the robot was sent and hopped down from the rubble as She saw him by the wall.

" So Gonna talk now?" She asked as she approached him and stood at his side with her arms crossed.

Cliffjumper panted and looked at her, amazed.

" Your a killer babe, what are you?" He asked.

" I'm a streetfighter and an agent solving a case. " She replied looking up.

" In that case, A super woman. Well you earned my respect, So I guess I'll answer now." Cliffjumper said as He sat up straight.

" Alright I want all details."

" Fine. IMEE is constructed by Infinity global using our substances for their greed. So yes We came here to stop it."

Chun-li widened her eyes. " My goodness, Is this true?"

" Yes. Very."

She scratched her chin in thought before looking up at Cliffjumper.

" I Heard you speak with your partner earlier about plans.. What is this about?"

" We plan on going to singapore first before the Philippines to meet with our agents and superiors. But She's knocked out now and so is your friend." The red bot replied and stood up as He picked up the unconscious Marissa and Guile from the destroyed parking lot.

He then transformed with both unconscious humans inside of him as Chun-li watched.

" Hey where are you taking them?" She demanded.

" To the hospital duh! This has to be reported to my superiors to. Wanna tag?" He asked as He opened the backdoor.

She thought a bit and nodded as she hopped in before Cliffjumper drove off into the street.

Break.....

Metro City Pier District

One of the dilapidated areas of Metro City was its pier district with the evidence being around every travel who goes there.

Graffiti posted on every single run down building. The alleyways filled with trash and Hobos gathering around bonfires.

Junkies injecting themselves behind dumpsters and hiding their stash on the cracks of the walls

Some streets had open sewers and even broken streetlamps thus visibility was very low. That opens the door to high crime rates as murder and robbery is most common here along with numerous drug deals.

It got so bad, That the area became a no police zone thus emergency calls are usually ignored if came from this area.

The only time that a police cruiser would be seen on the streets was when container vans passed by carrying cargo from the docks as the trucks are regularly raided and the drivers killed.

Bumblebee and Jazz drove on a dark street with their headlights, the only things illuminating the street. They drove on slow and with their engine noise kept to a minimum as they feared that someone may run across the street to be ran over.

Cody and Guy sat within them as they looked around outside the window, They weren't afraid but simply cautious.

" Jesus This place is a shit-hole." Bee remarked through the radio as Cody sat on the driver seat with his hands on the wheel as he looked around.

" Hey Metro's always been like this it gets worse if you come here. Heh me and my brother would go here sometimes to pick a fight with some hustlers back in the day. They weren't mad gear but just some skinny legged punks." Cody replied.

" Welp At least its quiet here, be prepared when we arrive in the Philippines it's worse and much smellier." Bee replied as turned around a corner followed by Jazz.

The street was empty though the feeling of being watched, dreds the whole convoy.

" Nah, ain't bothered by some smelly ass place. I was a slum kid so no stranger to these. Besides I've been to thailand and I heard the two countries are similar in urban areas." Cody remarked as he layed on the racing seat.

" Pfft, let's see." Bee laughed a bit on the radio as they turned one final corner and there it was.

The main docks was insight with barbed wire fences that surrounded every single corner of the area.

Rows of massive cargo ships lay docked by the pier. They all sailed around the globe, now is the time to pick the right one.

" Alright then." Bee drove on forward but then before He could get to the security gate, He noticed a sign and braked.

Jazz braked to as Guy almost got forward along with Cody.

" Hey Bee!" Jazz commed him.

" Jazz look at the sign." He said in the radio which was heard by both streetfighters as they saw it.

" METRO CITY INTERNATIONAL PORT PROJECT FUNDED BY INFINITY GLOBAL" It read.

Cody groaned. " These guys are everywhere."

" If that's the case, We gotta do this stealthily." Bee replied as He drove off and hid in an alleyway followed by Jazz.

They both opened their doors as Cody and Guy stepped out. Once again, A light consumed them as their humanformers took shape.

They nodded to the streetfighters and walked up to the security checkpoint booth.

Jazz crepped on as He peaked inside the window to see a Quantum red beret inside watching a pornographic film on his IPAD. His pants were slightly down and His moans were heard from inside.

He was unarmed as his Remington and glock lay on the wall behind him as He masterbated.

Jazz turned to his group and nodded before climbing up the booth to see a hatch which lead inside the soldier's booth.

The saboteur opened it to see that He was exactly above the soldier as He continued to jerk off.

" Oh Yes yes!" The man moaned as his fluid finally came out, Not noticing Jazz as He slowly dropped down; Feet first.

The red beret moaned when suddenly two legs wrapped around his neck and jerked it to the right. Breaking it before Jazz kicked the head forwards, Thus laying the man on the table as if He passed out on a boring class.

The saboteur dropped down and smirked. " Jerk until you drop."

He looked around the office to see it had the monitor to every camera within the port and luckily there was a powerswitch next to the dead soldier's ipad. ( Which was still showing the porn video)

Jazz wasted no time in pulling the switch as every single camera in the port powered down and He looked at his group, through the window and did a thumbsup as they went in.

The saboteur exited the booth and walked next to Bee.

" No Cameras and I took care of the guy."

" Good now it's time to find the right ship." Bee replied as He placed his hands in his pockets.

They walked on until they reached a set of ships with Bee looking up at each flag trying to find the right one.

Thankfully no much workers were around at the moment and they used the darkened areas to travel.

" What does the Philippine flag look like again?" Cody inquired walking behind bee.

" It's white, blue and red with a sun and three stars." Bee answered as he passed by a boat with the Indonesian flag.

An engine noise came and they took cover behind a crate just as a Black toyota 4Runner arrived and outcomes five red berets with their M4s and Remingtons at their sides.

" Welp, After this I'm gonna grab a beer." One of the said as he slung his assault rifle to the side.

" Me too Well drink the light beer, This time We can't let the Captain see us like this."

" Hehehe well Let's go to the ship with the Thai flag, They are bound to have some Chang Beer."

" Hehe Nah, I heard by the Philippine ship at Dock Five have some of the things called San Miguel, That beer is tasty." The driver red beret said as He held his shotgun.

" Hahaha Yeah it is, I remember that from my time there." One replied.

" Oh You've been to the Philippines?"

" Yup. I was a marine then, We provided intelligence to their army as They were too lazy and poor to gather it on their own." The man replied when suddenly a sixth Red beret emerged from a warehouse.

He was older than the others and He looked serious. " What's this talk about beer, I hear?"

The other red berets stood silent as They looked at him.

" Umm nothing sir!" The driver replied when the man slapped him.

" HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU BITCHES?! NO DRINKING ON THE JOB!" He yelled as the other berets looked down and saluted.

" YES SIR!" They spoke.

" NOW GO BACK TO PATROL!" He ordered and the others quickly obliged before the old man returned back to the warehouse.

The group watched the whole interaction as Bee turned to them.

" Now we know which dock." He said as the others nodded before going forwards until suddenly one of the red berets from earlier walked infront of them, Though unaware as He stared up to the night sky and lighted a cigarette.

" I got this." Cody whispered as He snuck forwards and saw a monkey wrench at the side.

Quickly, He picked it up and went behind the soldier. The blonde swung the wrench downwards as it struck the man's leg thus breaking it.

He spat his cigarette in surprise but before he could scream, Cody swung the wrench which struck the back of his head which smashed his skull and sent the body to the water below.

" Nice." Jazz complimented as they walked on, Avoiding any undivided attention along the way.

Bee and Jazz took the lead when Two men passed by their path. They weren't Caucasian or latino as they looked quite south east asian and brown skin.

The blonde humanformer narrowed his eyes when one of them spoke up.

" Hay Pag-Dating sa Pilipinas, Ano gagawin mo?"

" Pista muna tapos uwi sa Misses ko."

" Hahaha Ano Red horse or San mig sa piesta?"

" Empy light!"

" Wow yaman!"

" Siyempre, US dollars kita natin dito sa america eh."

The two workers laughed and placed an arm on another as they walked off.

Bee recognized the language and turned to his peers. " Come on That's Tagalog, The Philippine language."

" You speak the language?" Cody asked.

" He speaks all languages at earth." Jazz answered for Bee.

" Nice." Cody replied with a smile before the group walked on, following the workers straight to the dock.

Then there it was, A large cargoship with the Philippine flag waving at it's rear end.

The Ship was Called " Lapu- Lapu" as said by the big white letters at the side.

It was a massive cargoship capable of taking in tones of Cargo and men around the world as Workers climbed aboard preparing for their voyage back to their country. However the ship was still too busy taking in the last of the cargo.

" Now how do we get on?" Guy asked himself as the others looked on.

Jazz pressed his visors as they zoomed in one cargo container that was being tied on by the workers had its door slightly opened which gone unnoticed.

" Come on." The saboteur ran forwards as the others followed him.

The workers made checks to every cargo as the ship blew it's horn and some who were already finished with their assigned crate, boarded already.

" Tang-ina naman, Bilisan niyo!" One worker yelled as the others packed the crates.

Suddenly one of workers carrying his luggage fell down on the ramp as all those behind followed and they tumbled down.

" HAY NAKO!" The man yelled and ran up to help the others as they left the container unguarded. 

Jazz climbed up the platform and opened the door of the container. " Laides first!"

The other three ran in as Jazz himself entered and shut the door just as the crane picked up the container and lifted it up.

The group held on until they are sure that they are on the ground inside the ship.

"Welp At least now we are onboard." Cody remarked as He looked around the dark container.

" What's in here anyways?" He asked as Jazz pressed his visor and a light emitted from it like a flashlight.

Around them were crates of Snack foods and beverage such as Lays chips, Beef jerkey, Coca-colas and other forms of american candy.

Cody smiled slightly. " Well at least We won't starve." He reached into a crate and pulled out some lobster flavored lays chips and opened it as he dug in the bag.

The humanformers stifled a small chuckle before they sat down followed by Guy and Cody who was munching on the chips like a kid on friday night.

He finished the whole bag and reached in the crate with softdrinks as he pulled out the cokes and handed each of his peers.

" Too bad it's not cold." He remarked and cracked open the can to wash the chips down.

The humanformers shrugged and drank up as Guy merely stared and placed his can aside.

" So umm Filipinos love america?" Cody asked as Bee gave a nod.

" They do, more than their own country. They also love caucasians as they see you as a walking ATM machine and a one way ticket to the west. " Bee explained.

" I read about that in the news and some travel vlogs. " Guy spoke as Bee continued.

" They love anything american such as food, clothing and so on. So expect to see a lot of Mcdonalds but it pales in comparison to Jollibee, A fast food chain there known for fried chicken."

" Interesting." Cody replied as He went back to the crate and this time pulled out beef jerky which he opened and offered some to Bee who took a piece.

" What else do we need to know about the country?" Guy asked as Bee tore his jerky in half and handed the other to Jazz as they munched on it.

" Well corruption is high like in Metro and the cops are in criminal payroll."

" Not bothered by that." Cody replied eating a piece of beef.

" I could tell from you two. Also don't worry about any language barrier over there, they all speak English."

" Good to know." Guy nodded as he sat cross-legged at the wall opposite from Bee.

" So umm How did you learn all of earth's language?" Cody asked.

" I spent eleven years here, Travelling from here to there doing work and so on and forth." Bee explained as Cody handed his jerky bag and Bee took another piece which he shared with Jazz again.

" Mhmm You were still an autobot back then?" Guy asked as He finally opened his coke can to drink.

" Yes.... I left it and began my voyage around the world, I travelled to every single country there is and even to lesser known ones such as Nauru, South ossetia and Iraqi Kurdistan." Bee began. "I learned their language and culture, I learn fast as I am not a human for crying out loud. I also took interest in martial arts."

" So why did you leave the autobots in the first place?" Cody asked as He finished his jerky bag.

Bee sighed and ate his jerky first as Jazz lowered his head in respect.

" My girlfriend died just like yours." Bee spoke as the two street fighter widened their eyes in shock, especially cody who's jaw dropped.

It seems that Bee did have a lot in common with him in many aspects.

They both loved to train and fight.

They both travelled a lot.

Also they lost their sweethearts.

" Her name was Mikeala Baines, She was a human and I was a bot with a new human form that time. I was sent to earth to look for the allspark and I came in contact with a human named ' Sam' who had maps to the artifact. She was with him until mission city came." Bee explained with a sigh as Jazz patted his back.

" I heard about that, Me and Jessica are still on our first year back then." Cody listened intently.

" Yes We defeated the decepticons but then afterwards came the time of troubles which I call it. It was summer of 07' and during that time, Sam and mikeala were together until the boy begged her to marry him and She refused to which began the downward spiral. She turned to me for comfort and eventually, We became close."

A few droplets of tears appeared on Bee's eyes as He resisted the urge to cry on the memories.

" We spent picnics, Movies, Swimming and even worked out together. Eventually She showed me how humans get laid and I did enjoy it."

Bee smiled a bit as Jazz pulled him close with a rub to his shoulder for comfort as one tear fell.

Guy felt sympathy towards the humanformer as did Cody who leaned back.

" We kept it a secret until eventually Jealous sam found out and beated her up. I returned the favor and that made him do the worse mistake of his life...."

" Which is?" Cody asked.

" He betrayed us for the decepticons and tried taking her during the chaos, I stopped him but........ He killed her."

A soft gasp escaped from Guy's mouth as Cody widened his eyes. He and Bee are really a parody of one another in some ways.

" Know what I did?" Bee looked up. " I hunted that boy down and returned the favor more painful than He could imagined."

" Well sounds to me that this sam got what he deserved." Cody said.

" Yes afterwards, I was expelled from the autobots and travelled the planet here and on there until I came to Hong Kong in a fighting tournament. While at the same time, The autobots were loosing the war and they regretted sending me away so they send Arcee."

" Who's arcee?" Cody asked.

" She's a female autobot and currently my sweetheart. She followed me around and then We fell in love so we joined the tournament together but little did we know that the cons have the entire tournament under their pocket." Bee told " We were captured and We had some help from a luchador, A monk and a young shinobi. Arcee got hurt in the process by a con named Soundwave and I returned the favor with a brutal beating then I took on the triad in charge of the tournament. I broke his neck, His name was ' Liu shen Wong' and I made hong kong safer."

Guy widened his eyes hearing this. " Speaking of that tournament and the young shinobi... Was her name ibuki?"

Bee widened his eyes. " Matter of fact, Yes!"

" She's my former student!" Guy replied as Jazz too widened his eyes.

" Wait a minute, I remembered you there when you picked her up with that tanuki dog." Jazz spoke as Guy nodded.

Cody stifled a chuckle. " Well it's a small world now."

" Hehehe, Yeah. Now Cody can you tell us about Jessica?" Bee spoke as Cody stopped chuckling and sighed.

" Well She was my childhood sweetheart and grew up together in the slums. She wasn't always the rich girl you know?" Cody sighed. " Her father was still a beginner wrestler at the time. I was a bad boy in a ruined home, So I trained myself hard with her at my side as Haggar and I used the same gym. ' Tom's' it was in New York across the bridge."

" We went to the same school, While she got a scholarship in France while I finished university here at home. Before she could fly abroad, The mad gear gang had her kidnapped as they didn't like her Father, who had just become mayor and his new policies. So he teamed up with me and Guy here, Then We mutilated those cocksuckers and I threw their boss off the roof."

Bee whistled. " Damn."

" Yeah then We had to breakup for awhile as her father decided europe would be safer for her. I went on and competed here and there, Like you. Until Five years ago, We both came home and this mess began."

Cody took a deep breath and took out her picture from his pocket which He handed to Bee as the two humanformers looked at it.

" Infinity Global didn't agree with Mike and they..... They.... Killed him with her and framed me."

His body began to shake in fury as Bee moved forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Hey Cody... Those fucks screwed many people up and the only best thing to do is too return the favor, trice as hard. And Remember Me and Jazz have got your backs at this." Bee reassured with a slight smile as He returned the photo.

" We promise." Jazz nodded.

Cody smiled a bit and patted the hand as He then stood up along with Bee, Then the blonde streetfighter hugged the humanformer which surprised the others around.

Bee was surprised but patted his back.

" Thanks man." Cody said as He hugged tight.

" Welcome." Bee blushed a bit and rubbed Cody's back. He was warm and hard from the hard muscles on his body, but otherwise felt good.

" I could call you my twin brother from another mother now." Cody laughed as he let go and sat down next to Guy.

" Hehe Yeah." Bee smiled as He too sat down across next to Jazz as the Ship blew it's horn once more and they felt it move.

Meanwhile.....

Cammy groaned as She felt all her body ache all over herself. She was knocked out by a Rifle butt, Was the thing that she could remember from before.

Slowly her eyes opened as She felt her surroundings move and then slowly her vision cleared.

She was inside a van and next to her was a man wearing a tropical green camouflaged military fatigues with a black beret, on his shoulder was a flag of the Philippines and in his hands was an M16A2 rifle.

Cammy looked at the man and tried her best to speak. " Hey where am I?"

The man turned to her and merely glared. " Tumahimik ka! Alam namin lahat spy ka ng china!"

The delta red agent was bewildered by that statement. " What?! Excuse me... I am not a spy of China and I work for the british government!"

She tried to move, but then she noticed that she was binded with handcuffs and chains on her legs. She didn't wear her green leotards anymore as she now donned an yellow prison T-Shirt, blue jeans and black rubber slippers.

" Dammit! What the hell is going on? And where are you taking me!!" She demanded but then the Philippine soldier had enough and struck her face with the butt of his M16 rifle thus knocking her out once again.

.........

" Miss Camile White?" A voice called out.

Slowly, She opened her eyes and there was a Filipino man sitting infront of her on a desk with a stern expression; He was a man in his mid-Sixties, His head was bald and face full of wrinkles. He wore a white barong button up shirt and some black slacks.

His name read on the plaque of his wooden desk. " Director Alfred de Leon."

Behind him was the picture of the current Philippine President and underneath it was a small statue of the St. Nino or the baby Jesus. A common sight in any offices at the Philippines.

" Excuse me... May I ask where am I?" Cammy asked as She looked her hands still binded and her face slightly sore from the assault.

" You are in Bilibid prison and I am the director, You are here because You are a Chinese spy."

The delta red agent glared. " What?! I am no such thing and I explained this to your soldier before He knocked me out! Also I demand that I speak to an attorney or an official of the british embassy!"

" That will not happen because spies like you have no right to an attorney." Alfred glared. " Galing talaga nung mga instik, dala-dala ng mga ispiya dito."

Cammy never understood tagalog, but then again she knew that He was most likely accusing the same thing once again.

" This is absurd and By international law, You must notify the british embassy here and there is no evidence of me being associated with the Chinese government. I never been to the Philippines in all my life!" She protested but then alfred merely shook his head.

" No excuses, You will be here for a while." He then snapped his fingers as Two men went in the office.

They weren't soldiers and were clearly police officers with their blue uniforms and black caps.

They hoisted her as She struggled in their arms as She was then pullee away as the prison director watched from his seat.

His phone rang and He lifted it up to see the caller.

" Danny Tan."

He answered it. " Good morning po, Mister Tan!"

" I trust miss white is shown to a proper cell, My friend Viktor said that she needs a lot of company to not be lonely." Danny spoke on the other line.

" Opo sir! Our cells are packed with interesting people just as violent as her."

" Good, Do me a favour and Call General Syqia, Colonel Rodriguez and Commander Bromley for me please as I am on the way to my office there in Manila."

" Yes sir of course."

Alfred hanged up on the phone and leaned back to his seat as He relaxed in his office. Imagining Cammy's status as of now.

......

The prison stank like an outhouse as numerous inmates were forced into tight cells as they were conjested shoulder to shoulder.

With the Philippines' hot climate, made the prison a real hell for them.

Sweat and lack of proper showering facilities made body odor common among the inmates.

Cammy was escorted through the halls and instantly, She felt the eyes and mouth of all of them on her.

" Wow ang ganda!"

" Miss beautiful over here!"

" Wow americana!"

" Oh bakit ka naman na kulong?!"

They all yelled through the bars, but Cammy paid no mind as she was lead to a section of woman inmates. It was just as crowdy as any parts of the prison.

The women in the cells had the look of curiosity in their eyes along with the look of interest at the sight of a caucasin woman in the ranks.

One police officer got his knightsticks and tapped the bars as the inmates moved away from the door and He unlocked it.

The police officer holding Cammy removed her cuffs and binds before shoving her in the cell and locking it.

The delta red agent glared at the cops as they left, But then she turned to see all the women staring at her while some smirked.

" Ohhh first time na may puting babae dito ah!" One convict spoke as she approached cammy.

She was taller than cammy and had the look of a gangster; She had tanned skin with white hair, some of her teeth were broken and she had some tattoos on her arms.

Cammy stood straight faced as the woman looked down on her before she lifted a hand to which she stroked Cammy's long blonde hair.

" Blonde pa, Shucks kaka-ingit ang itsura mo at dahil diyan kailangan natin ipaayos ang mukha mo!"

Instantly two women grabbed Cammy's arm as the old one took out a glass shard.

" Let me welcome you to the Philippines!" The woman spoke in an awkward Filipino manner.

Cammy glared as she used her left leg to kick the old woman on the jaw as her head jerked upwards along with her neck making a cracking sound before her body fell on the floor.

The inmates around gasped, but then the delta red agent slammed her elbow to the woman to her left, freeing her left arm.

She then pulled her right arm free and jumped up as she did a handstand on the woman on her right before twisting her neck around as it made the satisfying sound of a snap.

Then she dropped down and bended the woman's back as it snapped on herself.

Cammy shoved the dead woman off of her and grabbed the woman on her left earlier before bodyslamming her on the floor, also breaking her neck.

The prisoners around Cammy gasped and backed up in terror as they watched this Caucasian blonde woman kill three inmates in front of them.

She turned to the inmates. " Who's next?? Anyone else wanna try me??"

The prisoners remained silent when suddenly a whistle blew and three police officers rushed in with knightsticks as they unlocked the cell door.

Cammy tried to defend herself but then, A stick struck her and followed by another then another until she raised her hands in surrender.

One police officer hoisted her hair as his colleague got on his radio.

" Dalhin ang doktor dito agad!" He said looking at the three dead inmates.

" Tchaka iyan dalhin sa solitary!" He then ordered pointing at the now glaring Cammy, who was then knocked out again and this time with a knightstick.

To be continued....


	28. Father And Son

Manila, Philippines

It was long flight all the way from Belgrade and Back to the Philippines through his private jet as it touched down in the early evening.

Danny was glad to be back in this city though He much preferred in his native Singapore, but this is good enough for the time being.

He relaxed in the back his White Range Rover V8 as it cruised infront of a three car convoy of similar white Range Rovers. At the back was a black Isuzu Elf truck with it's entire cargo covered at the trailer.

The roads of Manila were cracked and the intense traffic made it one of the busiest cities in Asia and thus making one of the most congested in the world.

Trash was in every corner along with illegal settlers as They cramp themselves into empty lots to build their shacks out of junk thus polluting the entire capital.

Taxi and the most infamously irritating jeepney drivers stop in the middle of the road to pickup passengers which caused irritation to many private car owners.

Danny's convoy would honk the horns in irritation a few times to buzz them out of the way.

It wasn't the most irritating things on the streets of Manila, There are two more things that are way worse than Jeepney and Taxi drivers.

Danny got his phone as it buzzed and came a text from Jennifer when suddenly He felt a tap on his window.

Looking up was a slum boy dressed in rags as He tapped the window.

" Sir pahingi po pera para mambili ng pagkain." The kid begged.

Thankfully in his car along with the rest in the convoy, It was filled with his bodyguard red berets.

The soldier infront of Danny opened his door facing the child as He held his M4 out slightly aiming at the boy.

" OI! ALIS DIYAN!" The red beret yelled being a Filipino man as the young kid gasped and ran away in fear.

Danny smiled as his bodyguard shut the door. " Thank you santos."

" You're welcome sir." Santos replied facing forward as the convoy moved slightly in the traffic when suddenly a large bump shook the Range Rover.

" What the??" Danny remarked as the others looked on.

The driver pressed on the center screen of the rover as it activated the various cameras around the SUV and it revealed to be a crack on the road.

" Dammint! I really need nguyen here to fix the roads." Danny remarked as the rover moved on, but the roads were still bad.

" Well sir, This is the Philippines." Santos remarked.

" I know." Danny sighed as He looked out the window before the Convoy finally moved on to a city highway when suddenly a traffic cop buzzed his lights at the convoy.

The high commander groaned in complete irritation and turned to his driver. " Tell the convoy to stop."

The driver red beret nodded and got on his radio as the four car convoy screeched to a halt on the side of the highway.

The traffic cop approached each rover with his flashlight, He stopped the convoy primarily because all of the cars' liscense plates were all infinity symbols.

Danny groaned in irritation and unlocked his door when the Red beret next to him grabbed his arm.

" Sir..." He spoke.

" It's okay Gacy." Danny reassured as He smiled at the private who was by his side at all times.

He smiled and got out as the Cop inspected the first rover with his flashlight.

"Problem officer?" Danny yelled as the cop looked at him and gasped as He recognized the high commander.

" Nothing Mr. Tan sorry po!" The traffic cop apologized before running away back to his motorbike and speeding off.

The high commander laughed and returned back to his Rover as the convoy continued on until they reached a High rise building with high concrete walls and a large electric gate.

The gate opened and inside revealed a group of Red berets holding their guns as they did a few security checks on the convoy before it was let in.

Like most high commanders, Danny had a massive building with more than a hundred floors. But unlike the others, It was mostly fortied behind huge walls with advanced security systems and a batallion of Red berets armed to the teeth.

It didn't have a front lawn with a grassy area, It only had a driveway straight to the underground parking lot infront of the stairs leading to the main entrance.

The convoy went down to the parking lot where several more red berets stood along with a woman wearing a lab coat.

Danny's convoy stopped as a female Filipino red beret went over and opened the door for the high commander and He stepped down.

" Welcome to the Philippines sir Tan!" She greeted as Danny gave a nod and walked over to the woman.

He shook the hand of the woman in the lab coat. " Doctor Han."

Dr. Han was a medium sized anerican woman with a short blonde bobbed haircut that frames her face. She had a prominent nose and sweet cheeks. She was in her mid-forties, her light brown eyes didn't show much rigor of aging. She wore her lab coat over an elegant black dress and high heels.

" Sir Tan I have been doing experiments with the serum and mixed it with some Transformer Energon, I am pleased to have some results." She smiled.

" Oh?" Danny raised a brow.

" It means We can finally create a human cybertronian hybrid." She grinned.

" That is good, I'll report this to the chairman in due time meanwhile you need to work on energon bullets and weapons." Danny snapped his fingers as the red berets went over to the elf and opened the back. Then they pulled out several containers of the said substance.

Dr. Han looked in surprise but then nodded. " At once."

" Good now I will retire upstairs." He bowed his head and walked to the elevator followed by Private gacy.

Later....

The top floor served as an office and residence to Danny, it was all designed to be more convient for him.

His house included, a small Jacuzzi by the balcony which offered a great view of Manila. There was also a modern kitchen, Carpeted living room and a large conference room under his office which was another floor above.

It was called the Penthouse and it was symbolized with the letter " P" at the elevator.

Only two red berets guarded the floor and they stationed at the door of the residence as Danny passed by them with Gacy at his side.

The High commander went off to his walk-in closet and bathroom as He took a shower and donned his Pajamas with a robe on.

He checked his phone to see a text from Alfred along with the earlier text from Jennifer.

" Sir the officials have acknowledged you, When do you want to meet them? They ask."

Danny texted back. " Tomorrow at my office on lunch. Sharp."

He read the text from Jennifer which read;

" Danny Project olympus has started from my end, bout you?"

" I'll meet with some guys then I'll begin."

With that sent, He turned off his phone and walked out to the kitchen to see his bodyguard by the stove placing a whole chicken in the oven.

" Oh Gacy, You know how to cook?" He asked surprised seeing his bodyguard who turned to him with a smile.

" Yeah, I cooked for my company when we were in Afghanistan. I can cook for a whole army if needed." He smiled as He removed his beret his brown hair.

Danny gave a smile and approached the young red beret, In fact Gacy was a handsome young man and quite a looker.

He was tall with blue eyes and pronounced cheek bones that defined his face. His brown hair swept to the side and his lips plump.

His build was athletic, Common for any soldier.

The high commander lifted a hand to caress the young soldier's cheek but then the oven made a Ting sound.

" Your chicken is ready sir." Gacy remarked and went to the oven as Danny shrugged.

.......

The two had dinner together with a bottle of red wine at their sides and the high commander got the dishes into the dishwater.

" That was delicious Gacy." He praized to which the soldier smiled and nodded.

" Thank you sir." He said as he removed his bullet proof vest and gauntlets before placing them at a couch nearby.

" Ummn sir?" Gacy questioned approaching the high commander who set the dishwasher's settings to wash.

" Yes?" Danny turned to the approaching red beret.

Gacy smiled and wrapped his arms around the high commander, before the two locked their lips tightly.

" I've been waiting to do that for a long time." Gacy smiled and kissed once again as Danny tightened it.

" God... Me too." Danny spoke as He pinned the young red beret to the fridge as He then licked his neck.

Gacy moaned and hugged Danny's head before He slightly pushed him away as He lead the high commander to his bedroom which had Egyptian cotton all over a king sized bed.

Gacy threw Danny to the bed as He removed his military fatigues revealing tight six pack abs and toned legs.

Danny gave a whistle as He removed his own robes before Gacy threw his combat boots away and jumped on the bed.

" Sir... Let me pleasure you." He whispered and turned the high commander around before inserting directly at his anus.

Danny gave a loud moan as Gacy started to thrust faster and faster until eventually the younger man retired before the two hugged tight, under the sheets.

" You sure do know how to pleasure an old man." Danny whispered kissing Gacy's cheek.

Gacy kissed back. " Thank you sir."

Danny turned around on his bed as Gacy hugged him from behind as He kissed the back of his head.

" Mhmm I haven't slept with another person in my bed for a long time." Danny remarked.

" Oh?"

" Yes, last time was with my wife years ago."

" Oh You never told me you were ever married sir.." Gacy kissed the back of his head.

" I was.....until I found out my wife was cheating on me and I put her away for good." Danny replied as Gacy gasped but otherwise kissed the back of his head.

" You are a mean one sir."

Danny gave a chuckle. "Yeah afterwards my two sons away.... This isn't a life for them."

" Correct sir."

" Mhmmm."

Slowly then the two fell into a deep sleep all throughout the night.

In the morning....

Gacy woke up as the morning sun crept into the room, He yawned and rolled only to find himself on an empty bed.

" Sir?" He called out as He stood up as he picked up his discarded clothes and searched around the penthouse.

Danny was nowhere to be found, when suddenly sounds of a saw cutting was heard from the bathroom.

Curious, The red beret stepped in as his barefeet made contact with the cold italian marbled floor of the luxurious bathroom that had a hot tub near a glass shower.

The sound of the cutting still persisted and came from behind the shower.

Gacy walked slowly and opened the glass door and placed his ear against the wall. The sound came from behind it.

He looked around and stepped back not noticing, He accidentally pushed past the knob for the steam bath as his body activated the switch.

Instead of steam, The wall moved and opened slightly revealing a secret door.

" Sir!" He called out and opened it and it revealed to be a dark secret room with only a single lightbulb as illumination.

Around him were shelves that contained body parts and organs preserved in formeldahyde. At the center was Danny dressed in a black jumpsuit cutting up a Filipino Child's corpse with a wood saw.

******

The child was found by security sneaking into the building when the maintenance staff left and slid through a small crack in the gate.

He was hungry and went to the cafeteria to taste some of the imported snack items that were sold at the there .

He ate at least three packs of beef jerkey and a liter of cherry coke when a red beret found him.

At the middle of the night, Danny awoke from his sleep when the guards knocked at his door with a surprise.

The kid was crying and apologized but none was more than satisfying to Danny's ears when the kid screamed for his life.

It took eight cuts to make the child loose consiousness, but Danny decided to have his fun otherwise.

He didn't sleep much as the exciting from opening the child up kept him up and now he was busy cutting the innards to stuff the child.

Then suddenly the door behind him opened, Danny turned around still holding the saw to see Gacy there with a surprised expression.

The high commander gasped and dropped the saw as blood splattered the ground and on his jumpsuit.

" Ummm your not supposed to see this..." Danny exclaimed embarrassed as Gacy approached looking at the child's dismembered corpse.

" Who is that kid?" He asked.

" Just street trash who snuck in to steal food." Danny said looking back at the corpse before glancing at Gacy who stared with an emotionless face.

" You disapprove?"

Gacy approached and grabbed Danny's crotch with a smirk. " I do."

Danny gasped but blushed and got an erection. " Why?"

" Because it's not professional work.... You gotta do what the egyptians do and next time."

Gacy leaned and kissed Danny's lips. " I wanna watch."

Danny kissed back and nodded as Gacy leaned over and grabbed the saw from the floor before heading to the corpse.

" Let me show how it's done...This is my specialty as it is a family tradition." Gacy remarked as Danny watched.

" Oh?"

" Does my name Gacy sound familiar?" The red beret asked as He positioned the saw.

" Kinda."

" Yup My grandad was pogo the clown. Killing is in my DNA."

Danny smiled. " All the more sexy, I started my work when I was 15 when I smashed my mother's boyfriend's skull with a 2X4 then on until I did my service in the army. I was with a batalion of idiots and I cut the brake line of their jeeps then I slit my sergeant's throat."

Gacy gasped and sliced the saw a bit. " How did you avoid the many cameras of Singapore then?"

" I was the cause of so many cameras in singapore, My love." Danny smiled. " My work didn't stop there, I once broke the neck of a three year old then an 80 year old bengali woman in her home. I do it for fun and for safety. In the end, my killings paid off and thus Singapore became a safe country."

" Well at least, your killings did some good." Gacy replied and started sawing.

" Yeah... My dad did a few killings himself." Danny sighed. " I was still in my mother's womb when she heard that news that my daddy died in the U. S fleet. He was a CIA agent, survivors say a crazy american defector tore his throat out. So my mom fled to singapore as she was a citizen and I was conceived there."

" Interesting story sir." Gacy paused cutting the child and looked up.

" Umm sir How's your two kids by the way?"

" Oh good youngest son is a programmer in Shanghai and the eldest.... Well... Let's just say He's avoiding me as He hates me and wishes that I was dead."

Danny sighed and looked away.

Break.....

Aboard the Liaoning Aircraft Carrier

South China Sea, Disputed Waters

The liaoning was an impressive vessel constructed for the growing naval capacity of the People's Liberation Army. The launch alone stunned the west for their chinese rival finally had their first aircraft carrier to combat them on the disputed waters of the south china sea.

Even with all those years passed, The Scarborough shoal and the rest of the south china sea was under dispute by numerous countries in the ASEAN congregation. The United states and Japan sent their ships to combat the growing chinese presence in what they claimed to be international waters.

But it was all just a show of force to the sleeping giant.

The liaoning had just finished a refueling journey in Hong Kong and made it's way to the Fiery cross reef in the spratly islands.

The ship was busy as usual with the naval officers monitoring every screen and radar to detect any foreign vessel in the vicinity.

The crew were young and fresh as they wear their ocean blue uniforms proudly to serve their country aboard that vessel.

However their captain was young like the rest of his crew. He was a tall chinese male in his mid-30s with tan skin and brown eyes along with black hair. His build was athletic and lean, He wore the same ocean blue as his crew along with a marine cap.

He walked into the main command center as every single crew member stood up with a salute.

" Captain Tan!" They said.

" At ease." He lifted a hand and went to the main center as each crew member placed their hands down and approached their commander.

" Sir." One young female chinese sailor approached him as slowly one young male sailor pulled up a box from the bottom of his station.

" Yes?" Tan asked looking as the other sailor approached and slowly all of the sailors in the room did.

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIR!!" They all yelled as the man opened the box to reveal a chocolate birthday cake.

In the middle was vanilla icing with captain Tan's name iced in the middle.

" 谈杨" His name read in pinyin.

He blushed and stood up as two more sailors entered the room carrying huge plates of fried birthday noodles in chinese tradition.

" You didn't have to do this." Tan blushed as the female sailor placed candles on the cake as they began singing happy birthday in chinese.

" Make a wish sir." The female sailor grinned as they clapped.

Tan rolled his eyes. " Well I just want peace around the world." He then blew the candles as they all clapped.

" Now I know it's wrong to eat on duty but I'll make an exception today!" He announced as the sailors laughed.

Tan took the knife and sliced his cake and turned to the male sailor who handed the pastry in the first place.

" Did you bake?" He asked.

" Yes I did, Mama ran a bakeshop in Hubei. I snuck chocolates on board knowing that you love a good choco cake."

" Well Xie Xie Private Yang" He hugged the younger sailor and got a plate of his chocolate cake and one by one, A soldier had their slice of Cake.

Tan sat on his command chair as He ate his cake, it was soo delicious... It reminded him of the kid days.

He sighed solemn and ate on as Yang took notice.

" Sir, is everything alright?" He asked.

Tan looked up and shrugged. " Fine just remembered something."

"What is it sir?" Yang placed his plate down and leaned over.

" When I was growing up, I never shared a close relationship with my father. He was always busy and never attended a single party or occasion with me or my brother. So mama was always there for us. She would bake us bread with chocolate inside of it and it matched the flavor of the cake you made."

Tan looked to the side, Solemnly.

" I was fifteen that time when suddenly news that mama died, Papa showed no emotion and didn't even attend the funeral. He had just got a high ranking position in his company. Bastard valued work over her and then He sent me to China where I grew up with my Yeye."

" Oh my sir.... May I ask is your father still around and does he know it's your B-Day?" Yang asked. 

" Yes... Currently He's the high commander for Infinity Global." Tan explained as Yang widened his eyes.

" Wow!"

" Yeah.... Ah well fuck him for all I care. I don't trust the company either they seem too ambitious for my taste. I bet daddy doesn't even know it's my Bday."

" Well sir... I--"

Suddenly the radar alarmed as each sailor placed their plates down and saw an approaching vessel.

Yang got his binoculars as the radar pointed east and there was two ships in sight approaching them.

He zoomed in to see it was a merchant cargo ship flying the Philippine Flag and next to it was an American Warship.

" Sir Philippine merchant vessel and American warship approaching!" Yang yelled as the female sailor got oj the radio as she fixed the signal.

She coughed a bit and spoke in english in open channel towards the foreign vessels.

" Attention American warship divert your course now!" She then changed channels.

" Philippine merchant ship, Your entering the waters of the People's republic of China. Divert course to your waters now!"

Static came before a voice came from the american vessel.

" Chinese aircraft carrier liaoning, This is international waters and We have every right to sail through here."

The broadcast was heard by the entire command room as Tan sighed.

" Americans are always like this. Well they won't leave, its time we bring out our new toy." He snapped his fingers as his first mate arrived carrying a large metal case.

He laid it down and opened it to reveal a long rifle weapon along with a laptop on it's side.

" Two marine snipers to the runway now!" He ordered to which the sailors followed suite with the marines running down in full ocean blue combat gear with helmets on as they crouched on the runway.

Another crewmate brought the rifle and handed to the marines as one loaded the rifle with a long glowing blue bullet as the other one operated the laptop.

He cocked the rifle and aimed it at the side of the warship as the crew watched from the bridge.

" Fire!" Tan ordered as the bullet came out of the rifle and sped towards the american warship before it struck the side. Sticking there like a dart on a board.

" Umm what does this new weapon do?" Yang questioned his captain.

" It allows us to control other vehicles as that bullet hacks the systems of the engines without them knowing. It can hack almost anything even boats to helicopters. The controls are done through the laptop." Tan explained as the marine was able to get full control of the american warship.

A grin came on his face as He pressed a few keys to which made the foreign vessel turn around as the U. S navy personal on the ship made noises of confusion.

The chinese marine piloted the boat before directing it towards much deeper waters as a popup happened on his laptop screen.

"Self Destruct. " It read.

" We have to make it look like an accident and Can't have the americans find out about this system." Tan spoke on the radio.

" Yes sir!"

Without hesitation, The marine pressed enter and with it the bullet exploded as the U. S sailors screamed as the warship's side exploded and within minutes sank like a stone as the personal jumped off.

The chinese marines cheered aboard the liaoning as Tan gave a sigh of relief and watched the whole seance infront of him as Yang got his binoculars watching U. S sailors jump to the water and swim around in panic.

" Well Should we rescue them?" The young sailor asked as He handed Tan the binoculars.

The captain watched them and it wasn't long til' the Philippine merchant cargo ship arrive and throw over a rope ladder and the sailors began climbing up.

" Nah the Filipinos have this covered." Tan explained as He zoomed in to see the name of the Philippine vessel on the side.

" Lapu Lapu" It read.

" Well let's sail out of here and onto our destination." Tan ordered as He placed down his binoculars and went back to his captain's seat and the sailors steered the aircraft carrier away.


	29. Landing In Manila

The Night before....

Amazingly, The group never got caught by one sailor aboard the Lapu-Lapu ever since they illegally boarded on the past days prior.

They had consumed the produce of the cargo container their in and would occasionally and carefully leave during times of going to the lavatory which means doing their business on the sea.

Cody finished drinking a bottle of cherry coke as Guy meditated while Jazz did pushups while Bee stayed near the door peeking out for any sailors.

" They are all asleep." Bee spoke as He slightly closed the container door.

" Oh good." Jazz remarked as He finished doing pushups for the moment and sat on the wall.

" Well let's get some sleep. All of us." Bee spoke as He walked up and sat next to the saboteur as the two streetfighters yawned and cody slept on the floor as Guy slept in a meditating position.

The night was cold as they sailed through the sea as Bee let out a breathe.

Jazz looked at him and smiled before suddenly embracing the blonde humanformer suddenly.

Bee widened his eyes in surprise but then smiled when He did that and patted Jazz's arms.

" Remember in boot camp you could never sleep because of the time you lost your mother and We kept hearing the bombs."

" Yeah." Bee spoke as He leaned into Jazz.

" Well I held you there as you kept sobbing." Jazz soothed.

" You always helped me sleep during those nights and you were always there to keep me accompanied. I still thank Optimus Prime that day for assigning us together." Bee smiled and turned as He lifted a hand to chuck Jazz's chin slightly.

" Yeah Me too." The saboteur grinned as He cupped Bee's human cheek. A warm feeling came between them.

" In fact I enjoy being in your arms more than ever. Loosing you in mission city was painful but then your here." Bee rubbed Jazz's chin, affectionately.

" Well That's why We make the most of it." Jazz replied as He closed his eyes followed by Bee.

Both pressed their lips deep into each other and they embraced one another while kissing rougher and rougher.

" Thankfully Their asleep. Let's keep the moans down." Bee whispered to which Jazz nodded.

The saboteur licked bee's neck as He leaned his head back allowing more access to his tongue.

Bee then silently moaned as Jazz inserted his tongue into his mouth. The two intertwined their tongues together in pure ectasy.

Their mouths felt warm and smooth as they should but then Bee bit slightly and lifted a hand to touch both Jazz's pecs.

Jazz pulled out and hugged Bee tightly and they kissed once again before the saboteur kissed Bee's forehead.

The saboteur pulled Bee's hood down and rubbed the forehead.

" Still the same spot huh?" Jazz grinned.

Bee nodded. " That made me sleep your kiss did help me sleep that night."

" Hehehe well hush now, Let jazzy comfort you."

The two kissed again before Bee unzipped his hoodie and showed his well built chest to which Jazz stopped kissing.

Jazz then licked the line between his pecs before pinching the left nipple and sucked it.

Bee held Jazz's head as He sucked as he looked at the sleeping streetfighters while resisting the urge to moan in pleasure.

The saboteur pulled off and grinned. " That was good."

Bee wiped his chest with a hand and zipped his hoodie up. " Yeah."

"Heh you always a Bi-Bot bee." Jazz grinned.

" You too meister. Don't forget a girlfriend so Arcee will pleasure us both." Bee reminded as he layed on the container's floor to which Jazz layed next to him and embraced him.

" Yeah, This is what Primus would have wanted us to do. Appreciate both genders." Jazz kissed the back of Bee's head and cuddled him.

" Your the only mech, I'll ever love Jazz." Bee purred as Jazz wrapped his arms around his waist from behind.

" Same here. Love ya bee." Jazz whispered.

" Love you too."

The two drifted to a deep sleep afterwards.

Later....

Bee woke up still with Jazz's arms around him and He looked up to the sleeping streetfighters.

The cool sea air woofed into the container through a small crack into the door.

" We must still be at Sea." He thought as He sat up and opened the door to see them still in open water gently sailing.

Bee fancied a little walk around the deck as It was still empty and the cool air was good.

He looked up to see the night sky littered with stars and still in clearness.

He always loved those stars at night. It reminded of the good times during his childhood and the times, He had with mikeala.

The blonde humanformer sighed in nostalgia before climbing up the container and sat in a buddha seat as He watched stars.

Those memories flashed before his head like a super 8 film reel that rolled into the projector for all to see.

He really missed those times, but sadly he could never relive them again.

Good things fade away as everything should.

He sighed and looked up as a tear fell from his eye.

Those things are now inspiration for him to keep pushing forward into life's challenges.

Meanwhile....

Cody opened his eyes and sat up, He looked around to see Jazz sleeping in one corner and guy on his. Both asleep soundly.

But bee was nowhere to be found.

" Bee?" He called out as He popped his neck and scratched his head.

The blonde streetfighter peered out of the container and walked out onto the empty deck.

The only light was from the moon that illuminated his surroundings along with some small spotlights.

" Oh cody your awake." A voice spoke from above.

He turned around to see Bumblebee sitting ontop of the container, looking down at him.

" There you are." Cody spoke. " What are doing there?"

" Just watching the stars couldn't sleep at all. Wanna join me?" He offered to which Cody looked around before jumping up and sat next to Bee.

" Beautiful aren't they?" Bee asked looking up.

Cody looked up. " Yeah..."

" You know as a young bot, I always looked up to them before I went to recharge. Mother always told me fascinating tales about them being other planets, in fact She is right in some parts. Then Mikeala came along and then she would tell me all about the constellations."

Bee looked up and connected the stars by pointing them. " That's orion the hunter."

Cody sighed in sympathy towards the humanformer but then it too brought him memories of his past life and childhood.

" Well you know your stars..." Cody layed down on the roof as He watched the stars.

Bee smiled and leaned over, smiling over him.

" When I was kid, I would sneak out to the fire escape of my parents' apartment to getaway from my dad's drunken ramblings and my mother's yells. I would watch the stars along with Jessica and my younger brother kyle." Cody sighed.

" We would watch the stars like you and Jessica would tell me stories about her daddy's career in wrestling. Mike wasn't always home." Cody said. "It was when She brought me over to NYC when we stole money for a subway ride to Tom's that's where I learned to fight. "

Bee looked over Cody and layed down next to Him watching the stars.

" Well I was bullied a few times whilst in boot camp until Jazz came and defended me. I was trained the basic things about being the ranks, But i bettered myself over time." Bee explained.

" Heh, I was sick of two moves so I traveled the world to learn more. In fact out of the three during the time, We were saving Jessica; I was the only one who could use a knife while the others just threw it at gangsters and Guy just kicked barrels. "  
Cody spoke.

" Nice, I learned to fly back then when I got equipped with a jetpack but then I just crashed. I was almost stomped by grimlock when no bot would volunteer to distract him."

" Who's grimlock?"

" He's a dinobot basically he transforms to a T. Rex instead of a car." Bee explained.

" That sounds cool." Cody grinned slightly as He turned his head to bee.   
" Well I was kidnapped once and mutated but then my bro saved me."

" Cool what form did you take on after mutation?"

" A big muscled giant with green eyes."

" Hehehe well I like your blue eyes already."

Cody blushed slightly when that was said and He sat up followed by Bee.

" Well it's worse for me when My voicebox got destroyed by a con named 'Blitzwing' I blew him up afterwards with his own rocket. I was given a random radio by a certain being and then on I learned to mix words like a DJ to speak. My voicebox healed from then on and I regained my voice in 2007."

" Tough break. " Cody remarked as Bee shrugged.

" Yeah and you know what happens afterwards." Bee looked up back to the sky.

Cody lowered his head in sympathy and patted Bee's shoulder, Who smiled slightly.

" You Know I used to be annoyed when People mistake us together. But now hearing your tale, Your my brother from an another mother." Bee smiled.

" Heh Proud to hear it." Cody grinned hearing that statement as the two blondes hugged one another tightly before Bee broke free and jumped off.

" Come on." He invited looking up.

Cody nodded and jumped down but then a voice called out.

" Hoi! Sino kayong dalawa?"

Both turned to see a Filipino man standing there holding a monkey wrench. He was a ship mechanic, Obviously.

Cody's Facade dropped in shock as Bee pushed past him and whispered.

" I've got this." Bee whispered and turned to the man with a smile.

" Pare, nanaginip kalang. Bumalik ka na sa kama mo." Bee spoke in fluent tagalog followed by a headbutt which sent the mechanic to the ground, Knocked out.

Cody whistled as Bee turned around with a smile and carried the mechanic on his shoulder, effortlessly.

" Come on let's find a beer container." Bee suggested as Cody nodded and they tiptoed around deck.

They walked a few paces until Bee saw a container with the logo ' Budweiser'.

" Jackpot. Cody open the door."

The blonde street fighter obliged and without effort, He tore off the lock as Bee set the mechanic by the side of the container and Cody went in carrying out a six pack in a box which he handed to Bee.

The blonde humanformer tilted the mechanic and opened his mouth as He took a can of beer and poured it in.

Can can after can, Bee shook the mechanic to make sure he swallowed it.

" Now He'll be hungover and no memory of the event." Bee chuckled followed by Cody who remarked.

" Yeah but that's a shitty beer though taste like piss. That's why I drink Coors or bud light instead."

Bee turned as He then walked back to the container. " Mhmm I tasted beer and I can't get drunk, For me the best is thai beer and San miguel light."

" Mhmm what's that? The San miguel? I tasted thai beer and its good, but San miguel?"

" It's Filipino beer as mentioned by the guards earlier , You'll know when we arrive."

" Oh now I remember." Cody smiled goofily and nodded.

Bee grinned and walked back when another sailor passed them, Instantly they stopped in their tracks being silent as possible.

The sailor pulled out a cigaratte and lighted it up as Bee ushured Cody to the side as the sailor turned to their direction. Out of sight.

They made it back to their container unscathed as the night passed.

In the morning...

A loud explosion rocked the Lapu-Lapu as the american warship suffered an accident.

The group jolted awake to hear the sounds of sailors rushing on deck and yells of command to pass-by all over the area.

" Bilis Bilis!"

" MGA AMERICANO!"

" YUNG LADDER BABAIN NA! MALULUNOD SILA!"

Bee peeked out of the container to see the ship's crew drop a rope ladder and a wet U. S navy sailor climb on board followed by his colleagues.

He closed the gate and turned to Jazz who pressed his visors as it analyzed the situation and their location.

" We seem to be close to the Philippines... We are in disputed waters. The south china sea." The saboteur explained.

" Oh I heard about that, It's the conflict between China and a lot of countries. Kyle got into an argument with a Chinese captain on radio while they were flying once over near hainan island apparently they have been accused of spying."

" Not surprised one time, U. S and china almost got into a war after U. S navy spy plane did surveillance over the samw area. The PLA airforce attempted to intervene but it impacted the plane and the pilot died and they captured the U. S plane. It was during Clinton's time.... I think." Bee explained.

" Dang." Cody remarked as more and more chatter are heard outside the container.

" Thanks all so much for saving us."

" We thought We were gonna drown."

" Thank God for the Filipinos!"

" Okay We go to Manila now, Your navy is there and in Subic!"

Upon hearing that, Bee widened his eyes.

" I thought the Filipinos had the American bases out of their country."

" It seems not, They were asked back." Jazz retorted reading articles on his visors.

" They feared Chinese aggression and in the end, Asked them back."

" Ah well." Bee shrugged and leaned into the wall as He felt the ship move again.

Hours later....

The ship's horn blew as the sounds of seagulls echoed outside the cage and the sounds of whistle blowing.

It wasn't long until crewman rushed out as they docked onto Manila bay with cranes getting ready to pick up the containers while on the docks, Members of the U. S embassy came in several black cars to greet the rescued sailors from the wreck. Ambulances were there too to wisk the wounded away.

Thankfully none died and was ruled out as an accident thus eliminating Chinese activity suspicion.

Bee peeked out and ushered the group out as the sailors got down the ramp while others helped the unloading of the cargo.

Meanwhile two medics tended to the poor mechanic who had a hangover from the beers poured down his throat.

" Hay Naku! Ikaw pala ang umiinom ng Budweiser eh!" The Captain yelled looking down at the moaning mechanic who was still delirious from the alcohol.

Bee chuckled at the sight as He and the others looked around to see every exit was crowded.

He ran to the otherside to see a small wooden boat below docked.

He turned to his group and jumped down as the boat shook slightly and He hopped over to dry land. Shortly, The others followed as Jazz stood next to Bee who both whistled.

In seconds, Their alt modes came as They got into their respective vehicles with the street fighters. They then revved slightly before speeding to the manila traffic.

Break....

Infinity Branch, Manila

The hour of Twelve came as workers went down to the cafeteria, While others left the building to buy fast food or grab a quick star bucks for instagram posting.

Those with packed lunches, Stayed on their desks to munch down while staring at their facebook accounts at their computers.

Red berets exchanged shifts as those with full stomachs took the posts of the starving ones.

Meanwhile three black brand new Toyota Land Cruisers pulled into the gate of the building as the guards opened the doors for them infront of the main entrance.

Coming out of the First Land Cruiser was an middle aged Filipino man with black hair under his black beret. He wore green tropical military fatigues that wrote " Colonel" in one part and " Rodriguez" in the other.

The second land crusier out comes, An obese man in his sixties wearing a blue formal police uniform and with three stars on his shoulders. It was General Syqia.

The third land cruiser out comes an American man with a balding head and He was dressed in a woodland camouflage. Typical on U. S soldiers on duty. He was commander Bromley, Head of all the U. S army Philippine command.

The three were lead up to the penthouse by the red berets present and they were brought into the conference room.

Danny stood at the end of the table as the three men went in, He wore a light blue suit with a white shirt and black tie. His infinity ring present at his finger.

Gacy, Stood next to him as the three men bowed their heads in greeting before Danny ushered a seat for each of them across from him.

They obliged as Gacy pulled the seat for Danny who sat down with a smile before He snapped his fingers to which Gacy walked out of the conferernce room.

" Ad Infinitum." Danny greeted.

" Ad infinitum." The three men greeted back.

" Now I called you all to lunch today for We will begin a special new project."

" What project?" Bromley asked.

" A project to see this world unified and at peace. An end to all conflicts present in every corner of the globe. Imagine, A world where every child is safe and is free from sickness and corruption. That is what We are gonna build today for Project Olympus has begun..."

The three men whispered to each other before rodriguez spoke.

" So what do you need us for?"

" Colonel, You are a commander of several batalions of Phil. Troops. General, You command half the police and you commander control all the U. S personel here. I need the effort of you three to start the project."

" Which involves?" Bromley asked with a raised brow as Gacy returned holding a stack of files and placed it on the table.

" The Capture of all street fighters." Danny explained as his bodyguard/ lover handed each of the three men a file.

One folder contained each known street fighter along with their aliases and their locations.

They all read intently before the Police general looked up to Danny who laced his fingers.

" How do we capture these individuals?"

" You have our help General, in fact one street fighter is in Manila so to speak. Her name is Cammy white and She's ready to be shipped to Quantum island for the thing."

" Wow, we-"

" No questions please... Just do the deed and I promise that all three of you will have rich rewards after this along with a place in the new society." Danny raised a hand.

" The project is already half way in Europe and the americas, The other half still not captured here in Asia.We got a handful already and some are already hunting us down."

" What?!" The three military officials asked surprised.

" Yes.. A street fighter named Cody Travers and His Friend Guy are on the loose. They killed Infinity employees and A facility head with help from human formers."

" I thought they all left." Rodriguez gasped.

" Their back it seems." Danny sighed as He leaned to his chair.

" Who are the humanformers?" Bromley asked as He took out his phone, dialing a number as He texted the details to his second in command.

" So far one is identified as Bumblebee and the other is unknown. Both shown to have amazing fighting prowess and the ability to cut down to anything in their path, They are the most powerful team coupled with Cody and Guy. They bested an entire hit squad in metro as well our raven brigades. They need to be stopped at all cost." Danny spoke as a server went in the room wheeling a table with red wine and some glasses.

The server placed the glasses on the table on each person sitting down and poured the wine down on each glass.

" Now I hereby declare this operation active. Now cheers for the future of mankind and the world. Ad Infinitum!" Danny stood up and held his glass up followed by the other military officials.

" Ad Infinitum!" They replied and tinked their glasses together as they all drank it down.

" Now Bromley, I need you assist both Rodriguez and Syqia here as much as possible to find any street fighters should they land in the Philippines. We will also give some tech support." Danny explained after finishing his wine.

" At once." The commander replied.

" Now Let's have lunch then before getting to business." Danny snapped his fingers as more servers entered holding individual food trays which they placed infront of each men.

They then took off the covers thus revealing fillet mignons with side order of vegetables and corn.

" I like my meat medium well. It's perfect." Danny smiled getting his utensils followed by the officials which they soon dug in.

" By the way, All of you please see Dr. Han in the basement laboratory for the supply of energon bullets against the humanformers. Normal bullets won't penetrate their skin." Danny instructed as He sliced his steak and munched on it.

Meanwhile.....

" Damn it's chaotic." Cody remarked sitting inside bee watching the Manila Traffic infront of him.

Manila was like any other city in south east asia much like it's sister city ' Jakarta' down south, it was crammed.

The side streets were busy with vendors selling Barbequed meat on make-shift grills or Bootlegged Electronics and Clothes to passerbys.

Taxis and Jeepneys littered the road trying to be more dominant than the private owned vehicles. Thus the honking horn race began as they tried overtaking one another.

Motorcycles and mopeds squeezed through tight spaces between cars much to the annoyance of the drivers.

The two bots followed one another observing traffic rules until a scooter cut the lane into Jazz's way.

" Hey!" He called from within and honked his horn as Guy looked at him just as the motorcycle sped to a corner and out of sight.

" Was that really necessary?"

" Duh, He just cut into my lane." The saboteur replied in his humanform before looking forward and He drove off next to Bee at a stop light.

Jazz commed his partner/lover. " So where now?"

" Firstly We meet an old aquaintance of mine here before We engage the Factory to get answers." Bee replied as the light turned green and they sped off into the traffic only to be greeted by more traffic as a pedestrian jay-walked into fast moving traffic in a drug crazed haze as each car braked and honked their horns in response.

Seeing this , Cody widened his eyes in shock as the man got to the other side unharmed. 

"He's Fucking Crazy..." Cody remarked looking at the addict , who had just sat down under a crossing bridge.

"Welcome to the third world." Bee replied with a smile before driving off and turning towards a road which had a massive slum on it's side.  
The ground was littered with various unhygienic trash and waste, it was all in front of houses that were made of old wood , steel grating and other objects found in the scrap-heap. People hung their shabby clothes on clothesline above the waste while kids played around the garbage wearing , not minding the stench.

While one kid who was only wearing a shirt and nothing more , defecated on the side of the road with not a single pedestrian minding him. 

Cody gagged at the sight and turned away as Bee gave a chuckle.

" Yeah those too."

"Damn , Well I thought the Slums at Metro were bad.This takes it on a whole new level."

The blonde human former smiled and drove until He reached a Large Apartment building just near a slum and turned off his engine as Jazz parked behind him. They got out followed by the street fighters as they snapped their fingers making the alt-modes drive away before vanishing.

The group followed Bumblebee as He went to the elevator and pressed the floor up to the eleventh.

" Who are going to meet?" Jazz asked breaking the silence.

" A woman who helped me here to find work, She got resources." Bee explained as they arrived on the floor and He went to a door marked '1101'.

Bumblebee knocked several times as a voice echoed from behind the door yelled.

" Teka Lang!"

The sounds of locks being spun and clicked came after the voice before the door opened revealing a middle-aged Filipino woman, She was fair skinned and average height with her brown hair dangling below her shoulders that matched her brown eyes. She wore a Light Blue Giordano Polo-shirt over some gray denim shorts and sandals.

"Oh my Gulay!" She exclaimed looking at Bee in pure surprise as the Human-former gave a grin before She gave him a tight hug and He patted her back.

"Well Good to see you Cherry!" Bee smiled as Cherry chuckled.

"It's been so long Anton!" She replied as the others raised a brow in confusion at the woman calling Bee , a Different name.

"Anton?" Jazz raised a brow as Cherry looked at the saboteur for the remark.

"Hoi Pogi sino ka naman?" She asked approaching Jazz and cupped his cheek.

"Eeeeeh....." Jazz struggled to answer as Bee gave a chuckle.

" Siya ang aking Kapatid." Bee replied as Cherry turned towards him.

" Wow naman at..." She then lay her eyes on Cody who stepped back slightly as She then let out a surprised gasp.

"MAY KAMBAL KA PALA!?"

Cody bit his tongue as He didn't understood the language but He knew , that the woman was gonna point out their similarities.

"Hehehehe Kambal sa ibang ina." Bee explained as Cherry then looked back at the blonde humanformer and then to Cody.

"WOW TSIONG!"

"Hehehe Well I'll explain everything , Come on inside." Bee invited as the others promptly went in the apartment as Cherry closed the door behind her.


	30. An Old Love Returns

CDF Headquarters, Cybertron

Ironhide looked over human formers as they did their best to disassemble and reassemble earth fire arms, He took over as a lecturer while Bee and Jazz were away.

The veteran knew how the weapons worked and was capable of using them as He faced off human foes during the war on earth.

" Alright good progress, Now cock the weapon when you think it's finished." He instructed to which the crowd responded.

" Yes sir!"

The old veteran watched in botform as one humanformer finished assembling his weapon and cocked it.

He raised the AK-103 to the air as Ironhide took notice and did a thumbs up as more and more recruits finished with their guns in the air.

" Alright then, Break time!" He yelled to which all the human formers reverted back to their bot forms and went out the door as a bell rang.

One young bot who had an orange paint job approached the old veteran with a smile.

" Gotta say sir, your more chill than sir Bee!" He grinned to which ironhide smiled at the smaller mech.

" Well The best way to get the troops to do their best is to be balanced on your authority and let them release their potential." Ironhide replied.

" I surely agree sir." The bot beamed.

" What's your designation soldier?"

" Name's Fetch."

" Nice to meet you and where will you be assigned?"

" I don't know yet."

" Alright then carry on soldier."

Ironhide watched the young bot walked away as He went out the door, passing by a tall blue femme with red marks around her body.

She had a lean frame with two wheels out of her back and on her legs, Her helm had some arc with two points sticking above it. Her eyes were blue to match her paintjob and many who laid eyes on her where either scared or attracted. In this case it was ironhide.

" I'll be damned." She spoke in a husky tough voice as She made eye contact with Ironhide.

Ironhide grinned as He ran towards her and she followed suite as they both embraced tightly, Followed by a deep graceful kiss to each of their lips.

Ironhide deepened it and so did she, before they pulled back together.

" It's been too long Chromia." He soothed and kissed again.

" Way too long." Chromia replied and kissed back harder as they rubbed each other's necks and back. Their hands drifted lower and lower until Ironhide bit her glossa and groped her breasts with his strong servos.

Chromia moaned and purred when he squeezed slightly and kissed his lips deep , before kissing his nose.

" So how do we make-up for the lost time , my bot?" Mia asked as she grabbed Ironhide's crotch with a lustful lick to her glossa and She instantly felt an erection from him.

"Let's spend it in the Aft-hole at my office." He spoke and kissed her deeply as she deepened it more before pulling it off.

" We made a pact the time We left each other years ago that the time , we meet again .We will have the baddest and roughest sex ever, Not the office .....Let's do it somewhere private." Chromia reminded as the old veteran grinned at the request.

" Your the boss baby." He kissed her and walked out of the office with a hand on her shoulder.

Mia purred and leaned her helm against his as they walked on the hallway passing by several bots , who gave them respectful smiles and others saluted. The couple returned the gestures , just as friendly and polite.

Ironhide let go of Chromia's shoulder as he approached a small P.A intercom on the wall as He pressed a few buttons before speaking to it.

"Attention! Earth weapons Class today has been cancelled , but additional homework are gonna be given to those who are under my command during the training in the past hour. This is Ironhide signing out." He turned off the speaker and walked to chromia , who smiled and wrapped her arms around the taller mech.

" Now I'm free as a bird." He whispered to her audio receptor , seductively.

" Glad you are , My love." She replied and kissed his cheek as they soon exited the building which the old veteran led the femme back to his apartment , a few blocks away.

They got up to the hundredth floor to which Ironhide opened the door for her as she went in followed by a quick kiss to her lips.

The whole apartment was modestly sized for any cybertronian to live in with a large living room , decent kitchen and a bedroom in a separated area along with a wash-rack next to it. The house was also clean and quite orderly much to Mia's surprise.

"Never known you for being such a clean bot, Hide. Heh, back in caminus I barely cleaned my place. Hahaha Windblade would chastise me regularly for it." Chromia remarked with a chuckle.

" The war is over baby , this is a symbol that things are in order now and so I like to keep my place neat."

The old veteran wrapped his arms around the blue femme as she kissed him deeply and licked his glossa. He responded by lowering his hands down to her hips and squeeze buttocks gently as they kissed deeper.

She purred at the gesture to her bottom and then with a small nip to his neck , made ironhide purr the same way she did.

The old veteran then carried her bridal style and walked towards his berth before throwing her on it as she giggled from the action. He smiled at her and slowly began to remove his armor off of his frame and she responded with the same gesture , only slower in a teasing manner.

He smirked and licked his glossa , lustfully as she removed her crotch plate and his spike became erected.

That was the signal and He lunged at her with his spike , directly penetrating her deeply and she gave out a loud moan and held his helm in response. Ironhide began thrust in a fast pace , his spike going in and out like a cylinder going up and down in a motor engine to deliver the needed power.

Mia moaned louder as He deepened the insert and held his back in response , digging her digits into it as the pleasure was too good to be stopped.

"Faster please." She whispered with a slight groan.

The response was quick and the old veteran sped up his hips as the fluid leaked out of his spike before bursting like a broken dam. Chromia moaned deeply at the response and arched her back like a bow.

He grinned and increased his thrusting speed even more as the fluid went in like a river before He pulled out.

But then suddenly Chromia caught the spike as He gasped in surprise and looked down to see her lips curl to a smirk.

" My turn~" She said as she then turned him over as he now layed on bed with her on top.

She lowered down and began to suck the tip tightly like a yogurt fruit candy stick to which he moaned in pure pleasure.

The fluid rose again as Ironhide jerked his helm back.

" Gonna cum...." He moaned to which She gave a thumbsup in response but before it could burst. She held the tip with a slight pinch as ironhide felt the pressure fading away.

But then she released to which the fluid splattered all over her as she moaned and rubbed it around her chest much like a stripper when she gets wet.

Ironhide grinned slightly and as she wiped an excess with a digit and placed it in her glossa.

" Mhmm you taste good." She spoke before giving him a kiss in return and He hugged her tightly with purrs.

Slowly the two fell into a deep sleep after their fun games.

Later...

Ironhide snored a bit as the alarm buzzed next to him, He moaned and tapped it into silence as he yawned a bit.

Chromia yawned and woke up as she sat up next to him. He looked her over and sat up too as they shared a morning kiss to start the day.

" Hey baby." Mia spoke as she kissed back.

"Mornin'" He kissed again and stood up when his comm. Buzzed to which he pressed it with a yawn.

" Yeah."

" Ironhide, This is rodimus. You and chromia are required at the headquarters this instant. I am aware that she's back."

" Right away." He turned off his comm and stretched as two arms wrapped around him.

The old veteran smiled at that and turned around to kiss her lips deeply as they hugged tight.

" Who was it?"

" It's rodimus, We gotta go to headquarters."

" But I'm not a CDF agent yet." She looked at him, intrigued to which he shrugged slightly.

" Welp He wants you there than We gotta obey the prime's orders."

Break....

Rodimus typed on his monitor as the door to his office slided open and He looked up to see Ironhide and Chromia there as they walked in.

The young prime gave a smile and stood up. " Just in time."

" so what is rod?" Ironhide asked as the door slid close and He stood infront of him.

" Well I need you both on earth to provide backup as an agent is down."

The old veteran gasped slightly as Chromia looked on intrigued.

" Who?" Hide asked.

" Marissa Faireborn, She was injured in a tussle due to an misunderstanding between a super powered human and led to a fight. She's in the hospital right now and Cliffjumper is handling the issue with the human as she was a government agent herself." Rodimus explained as He snapped his digits.

" Currently they are in Singapore and Is explaining this all to Ultra magnus and the superiors of the super powered human. Now you chromia, I want you to go to First aid to get a human form and report to Singapore with ironhide as soon as possible. You are now officially a CDF agent. " Rodimus ordered.

Chromia shrugged and leaned into ironhide. " As long he's in with the mission then I'll obliged."

" Good now go. Make haste."

.......

Chromia huffed as She emerged from the pod in her new humanform; She was a tall woman with a muscular build, She had shoulder length blue hair that matched her blue eyes which pierced anyone who dared anyone who dared look at her wrongly.

( Chromia's humanform would be played by Ronda Rousey)

Ironhide watched with a smile as He stood nearby in his humanform which donned the white high tech CDF jumpsuit which was worn by both human and Humanformer agents in the field. He walked up as she took deep breathes and looked around her surroundings as He held her in his strong arms.

" Wow so this is what it feels like...." She breathed as she held on to him.

" Yeah.. It's strange at first but then you'll get used to it." Ironhide soothed as She smiled back.

" Now first order of business, Clothes." Ironhide let go of her, gently as He went off and grabbed some undergarments and the female variant of the standard CDF jumpsuit which He handed it to her.

" Thanks, I'll go put this on." Chromia kissed him and went off to do her business in another room.

.......

First aid scanned her humanformer with the device, He used to scan Bee and Jazz in the past few days.

" Healthy." He said as She smiled slightly and stood up.

" Thanks First aid." She nodded to which it was returned. Ironhide walked over and patted her shoulder as they shared another kiss.

" Well Singapore awaits you two." He chuckled and gently pushed them out in a playful manner.

Mia and hide gave a laugh at the action but otherwise shrugged it off as the two walked out of the med-bay.

The little medic smiled watching them leave and prepared to put his equipment away when suddenly the door swoshed open.

Turning his head around, There stood arcee as She used a wall to support herself from the quite visible pregnancy at her stomach.

" Help me... Aid." She wheezed.

First aid gave a gasp as He returned back to his botform and ran over to her before placing her arm around his shoulder for support. He led her towards an examination berth before starting more equipment for the next tests.

Arcee vented a bit and fixed herself to a more comfortable position as She held the large belly.

" How far off?" First aid asked as He dragged an ultra sound machine towards them and fired it up.

" Don't know to be honest." She admitted as She looked up before first aid placed the device over the belly and scanned it.

Slowly an image formed on the machine's screen as it cleared up. There wasn't one but two sparklings growing inside of her.

Both were small yellow bots with a chubby frame and horns on the top of their helms much like their father during his youth.

The blue femme turned and looked at the screen as she looked on. A tear of happiness slid down her optic at the sight of this revelation.

First aid whistled. " Congratulations to you and Bee."

" Thanks aid." She smiled slightly.

" Well I hereby put you on a maternity leave for the time being and shall I inform agent bee?"

She shook her helm. " Nah I'll be the one to tell him.."

" Alright suit yourself."

Arcee sighed. " Never thought that I would be a mother at this point in my life."

" Hey it's never too late. At least, Now we know that cybertron is gonna two more great warriors in the future."

" Yeah your right."

"Yeah... Congratulations once again twice because there's two sparklings. Hehe."


	31. Complications

Cybertronian Embassy, Singapore

Singapore was no more than the size of New York City in terms of land mass. But that hadn't stop the small island nation to turning from a backwater into one of the world's most richest nations.

It was technically advanced supprassing it's fellow ASEAN allies in terms of economy and technological terms.

The country was also a melting pot of cultures with different races roaming around the said country without a hint of racism toward each other. Politicians were also a mixture of races as The dominant Chinese group made way for its malay and Bengali/Indian counterparts in seats of Parliament.

Due to the mixture of races and ideas, The country was quite neutral in its stances in the world. The country enjoyed support from a lot of countries from east and west. Singapore simply wanted to be friends with everyone in the globe.

Perfect for an alien planet to establish their embassy within the country for their neutrality.

The Embassy was located in downtown Singapore near the financial district and other foreign embassies.   
It flied a flag with the symbol of primus on its gate in front of a decent sized building with a small grassy lawn and a large gate on the side, complete with a small guard post.

A military barrack was placed inside of the compound , where several guards wearing a blue and black jumpsuit variant of the standard CDF uniform with white combat helmets. They carried around Singaporean SAR-21 assault rifles with a glock 34 pistol for their sidearms. They were human CDF agents, while the Humanformer agents wore no helmets and were equipped with miniature versions of Cybertronian Proton assault rifles. They also carried small proton blasters as a sidearm.

" Hey Why can't we have those cool weapons you guys have?" A human CDF agent asked as his humanformer counterpart stared at him, clutching his proton rifle.

" Because you aren't a cybertronian. Only We can use them." The humanformer replied, slightly irritated.

" Come on, I serve the CDF too!" The human begged.

" Can it! You choose to join us and you better listen to our rules." The humanforner growled irritated.

" ehhh... Fine." The human CDF agent sighed and walked away on patrol.

The day was a slight overcast with the CDF agents on standby on the grounds infront of the embassy and some within. The staff inside were majority cybertronians in their human-form and only ten percent were human.

The hour of Ten came in the morning when suddenly a large black Mercedes-Benz truck came up to the gate. It was a G class 6x6 and it was menacing, in a word its basically a G-wagon on steroids and with extra wheels. It had black tinted windows and a license plate that read ' OUTTHEWAY'.

A human CDF agent approached the car with a german sheperd on a leash as it sniffed the underside of the car while a humanformer agent approached the window upon noticing the car was left-hand drive rather than the usual right within Singapore.

He knocked on the window as it rolled down revealing Ironhide in his humanform, who smiled at the agent.

The agent stood up straight and saluted the veteran. " Sir Ironhide!"

" At ease." Ironhide raised a hand as the humanformer agent placed his hand down and noticed a blue haired woman in a white CDF suit in the pasenger seat.

" Agent?" He inquired.

" Chromia."

" Alright then, drive on in." The agent ordered as he signalled the guard at the post who then opened the gate.

Ironhide drove in as He pulled up infront of the embassy with Chromia in tow.

" Stay inside." He ordered as He exited his side and walked over to her side and opened the door. 

Chromia blushed and went out as Hide closed the door with a goofy smirk, She then kissed him in thanks.

" Always a gentleman." She then held his hand as they entered the embassy before Hide snapped his fingers thus making his alt-mode disappear. He gotten the injection, First aid gave him weeks ago but chromia still hadn't gotten hers yet. Largely, Because she preffered being driven around inside of him.

They entered the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor which the door closed and began it's ascend upwards in a fast pace.

It tinged in a few seconds before the automated voice spoke. " Ambassador's office."

The door opened as Ironhide held his hand out for Chromia.

" Ladies first."

She smiled and kissed him in the lips and walked onwards with him at her side as they turned a few corners in the hallway before heading towards two large wooden doors.

Ironhide opened the door to reveal the office of the ambassador itself; It had a simple yet modern design with chrome walls with a large window and carpeted floors. There was a couch at the end of the room with a coffee table and on it was a glass bowl containing various earth candies, Two loveseats border the opposite of the ends of the table.

In the center was Ultra magnus in his humanform on his large wooden desk under a portrait of Primus.

The former wrecker's humanform was a tall Middle-Aged man with a fit build and a small stubble on his face. He had bright blue eyes that matched his blue hair though there was a red lining on it. He wore a blue suit with a white shirt and a red tie. A close resemblace to the paintjob in his bot-form.

Infront of him was Cliffjumper in his Humanform and a chinese female human with two buns on her head and wearing a police uniform.

" Finally your here." Ultra Magnus spoke as Cliffjumper and the woman turned to see the two humanformers step in.

" Alright magnus, What's the situation?" Ironhide asked as He approached with Chromia on his side.

" Well Agent Cliffjumper shall explain the situation." The former wrecker and now ambassador remarked.

" While me and Marissa were in Metro City to get the IMEE sample, We came across this agent and her friend who was also investigating the drug. We tried to make it clear that it was cybertronian matter only but then she persisted. A fight broke loose and both are partners are at the hospital. In fact, She's a badass for a human and gave me a good fight."

Ironhide and nodded before turning to the woman who stared at him. " Who are you?"

" Agent Chun-li. Interpol, My superiors had a chat with Mr. Ultra magnus already to solve this issue and so far, We've met on mutual terms." She introduced herself.

The old veteran gave a nod. " So you gave Cliffjumper here a good show of combat prowess. Is this true?"

" Yes... I did. A lesson for messing with the strongest woman in the world." Chun-li smirked as Chromia raised a brow.

" Oh really now?"

" She's not lying Chromia." Cliffjumper retorted as He walked next to chun-li.

" She sent me to a wall. It turns out that she's a streetfighter."

" What's a streetfighter?" Mia asked with a raised brow.

" They are a group of Humans with extra-ordinary combat skills and great power. In fact, While We were having our war here. They were having their own." Ultra magnus explained as He sat up straight.

" Oh?" Ironhide asked.

" Yes, They brought down numerous criminal organizations without firing a gun. Miss Chun-li here is not the only streetfighter in the world it turns out."

" There are many of us scattered around the world and We unite when there is a common threat." Chun-li explained.

The old veteran whistled. " Well hearing you beat Cliff up and bring down organizations with just your hands is impressive enough for me. But We still haven't seen you combat, in fact should be interesting to see."

Chun-li smiled and twirled her hands together before suddenly going into a fighting stance with a gust of wind that sent some of Ultra Magnus's paperwork of his desk.

" Wanna see my Kung-Fu?" She smiled and beckoned hide to come closer.

" Hey Hey! Not Here!" Ultra magnus yelled as He stood up and got his papers back.

" Hehe I was just kidding, Well since we've come on mutual agreement I guess that means I'll be working with them right?" Chun-li asked as Magnus gave a nod.

" Alright then, Anything to bring justice." The interpol agent said when suddenly her phone rang.

" Excuse me." She excused herself and walked out of the office as She answered it.

" Hello."

" Agent Chun-li." A british voice spoke. " This is colonel keith wolffman of Delta red and I trust that you are close with agent Cammy White?"

" Yes I am. Why something's happened to her?" She asked as worry began to rise in her heart.

" Yes. She's gone missing."

Chun-li widened her eyes as her world stopped around her as she didn't notice that the phone had slipped from her hands and fell to the floor. But then her senses were fast as she caught the phone again.

" why tell me what happened?"

" She went on a mission in the caucasus but then went missing. We inform you as we know your close relationship to her and our relationships with interpol. We are trying our best to find her now and are you aware that numerous street fighters are becoming missing at this very moment?"

" What?... What do you mean?"

" Many streetfighters are going missing around the globe especially in europe and the Americas. They disappear in broad daylight and without a trace."

" This is a lot serious than I thought it would be. Thank you for informing me colonel." She hanged up as she held her head in before letting out a sigh in frustration before heading back into the office as the Humanformers stared at her.

" Oh are you distressed?" Magnus asked looking at her.

" Yes. It seems that streetfighters are becoming missing at this very moment." She began. " My friend in the British special forces went missing , a few days prior without trace."

The other human-formers stared in pity as Ultra magnus looked on with worry. "My goodness."

" Well Are you certain about this?" Chromia inquired.

"Of course I am!" Chun-li snapped. "These are good people going missing....Damn First case with the IMEE and now this."

The interpol agent let out a sigh of frustration as She walked over to the love-seat and crashed down , holding her head before giving a loud sigh.

Cliffjumper stared in worry as He turned to Ironhide and Chromia who had some traces of pity for the interpol agent before the old veteran walked up and whispered to the red haired humanformer's ear.

"Hey you've acquainted with her right?" Ironhide began. "Well We can offer her some assistance after this whole IMEE thing. I'm pretty sure Rod himself will allow it ."

Cliffjumper stared back at the old veteran. "Well That's nice of us , but then again it's not a cybertronian matter."

"Come on Cliff , you don't want her to kick your aft again . Best be nice to her as she can do it all again."

The red head humanformer grimaced. "Cold and ouch."

"Go on , tell her." He nudged cliffjumper slightly by his shoulder to urge him to walk over.

Cliffjumper mentally sighed and walked over to Chun-li who still held her head in place.

"Hey Agent Chun-li." He called out softly.

She looked up and sighed. "Hey Cliffjumper."

"Speaking of the issue with the missing street-fighters , ummm We at the CDF would like to offer some assistance to you and your missing comrades."

Chun-li slowly mellowed down and looked up to Cliffjumper , who let out a reluctant smile and fixed his hair.

" Really?"

He gave a nod as the interpol agent slowly smiled. "Well Thank you for that."

"Yes , Well we will help you once this case with the drug has been closed."

She gave a smile and stood up before suddenly giving the red haired human-former a quick hug which surprised everyone in the room.

Cliffjumper gasped and froze as a soft pink emerged on his human cheeks when Chun-li let go of him.

"Well after I beat you up for info and now you guys are offering me help. Consider me on your team and I will carry your burdens on my back alongside you." Chun-li smiled as she noticed the blush on Cliffjumper's cheek.

"Gee well thanks." Cliffjumper lowered his head and scratched the back off of his head.

The interpol agent chuckled and nodded. "Well Let's get started on this , Where are the other agents that is gonna meet us?"

"Philippines from the last broadcast by agent Jazz." Cliffjumper replied as the blush on his cheeks glowed.

"Alright then , I'll be waiting outside. " Chun-li smiled and walked out the office as the red haired human-former let out an exasperated sigh as he shook his head trying to get rid of the blush.

Ironhide , Chromia and ultra Magnus let out a laugh as they watched Cliffjumper who turned to them as He rubbed his head.

"How did it feel?" Chromia asked as she leaned into Hide's shoulder , smiling at the still blushing Cliffjumper.

He merely shrugged and shook his head which made the others laugh harder as he turned his head back.

"Oh primus , gotta get me a mate one day." He thought to himself as he pondered to the wall.

Meanwhile....

Manila

Underground Facilities of Infinity Global Phil.

"Huwag Po Tama na!" A young boy followed by others as they all huddled to a corner. The kids looked like they hadn't bathe in days and their over-sized tattered clothes hung over their skinny bodies. Due to cramped conditions , the children began having skin rashes similar to concentration camp prisoners in world war 2.

They were barely fed anything aside from a tray of moldy bread and rice which came twice a week brought by people wearing blue hazmat suits with an Infinity logo on their chests. They were escorted by armed guards who wore a navy blue version of the hazmat suit.

A Guard came in followed by another one as They aimed their M4s at the cowering children who all went to one corner.

"Sir Huwag na po!" One young girl cried only for the guard to grab her arm and drag her out of the cell as she screamed in terror and pain from the guard's strong grip. She tried to hit the man's arm , but he barely flinched as the other children cried in horror.

The other guard aimed his rifle for a bit and exited the cell, locking the door afterwards.

The young girl was dragged by her arm across the floor as She screamed in pain , Hoping to get a hint of mercy from the guard but it all fell into deaf ears as she was tossed towards a brown haired Caucasian Man in a lab coat with the same infinity symbol.

The girl tumbled on the ground and looked up to see the man , holding a cattle prod which buzzed with electricity.

"Come here little girl." He ordered with an American accent as the young girl began crawling back in fear as tears fell from her eyes.

"SIR HUWAG POOO!"

The man groaned and lunged forward as He electrocuted the girl who screamed before going unconscious on the spot , He placed his cattle prod aside and picked the body up before placing it in an examination table and strapped the arms and legs of the child in.

" You will be fine child." He soothed with a sadistic smile before walking off into the distance.

..........

Danny had decided to escort the military officials himself to get them familiar with the place. They rode the elevator all the way to the basement as the door opened and there stood Dr.Han who smiled at their presence. She buttoned up her lab coat to hide the blue buttoned up shirt that she wore over her black trousers and heels.

"Fellas , This is my dependable Doctor. She has been loyal to our company since 1994 and has been responsible for the creation of many miracles." Danny introduced as the doctor approached and shook the hands of the officials.

" Pleasure to meet you, Cassandra Han at your service." She introduced herself with a smile.

" Pleasure Ma'm" Colonel Rodriguez Nodded followed by Syqia and Bromley.

"Pleasure's mine and Yes, Danny is correct there at my miracle works. But It's also because of my loyal staff and the Good partnership with Dr.Kim." Cassandra explained as Bromley raised a brow.

" Who's Dr.Kim?" He inquired as Danny approached.

" He's our head scientist , stationed in South Korea."

"He is also responsible for the creation IMEE as He is the research head of the Pharmaceuticals branch and the man who converted Cybertronian energon into human consumption." Cassandra further explained.

"Interesting." Bromley nodded as the doctor smiled.

"Well enough stories, I know you all are here for the Energon ammunition is that correct?"

The military officials nodded their heads as Cassandra ushered her hand forwards and the officials followed her with Danny walking behind.

They walked in a hallway when a red beret approached carrying a steel tray lined with face masks and He raised it infront of the officials as Danny and Cassandra got a mask .

"Masks on from this point." Cassandra instructed as she placed her mask on followed by Danny.

The officials obliged and followed the doctor as she entered a room where the child was strapped to a table and the brown haired man was there holding a tray lined with blue bullets and a sig saucer pistol on the side.

" Here we are." Cassandra walked up and picked the pistol and removed the magazine before placing a single energon bullet in it.

"Now this is a demonstration of the bullet. The bullets come in all sizes and are in trucks ready to be shifted to your forces." The doctor cocked the pistol and aimed at the strapped child on the table.

"What are you doing?" Rodriguez gasped.

"That's a chil-" Bromley was about to say when a loud bang erupted.

The child's brains were blown across the table and went through it as it traveled to the floor. Blood and guts splattered as the energon from the bullet began to eat away the flesh of the child in a corrosive manner before the head melted away.

The officials felt a gag as Syqia resisted the urge to vomit as Bromley and Rodriguez bit their tongues while Danny and Cassandra along with the brown haired man laughed sadistically and in a child like manner.

"Awww weak guts?" Cassandra laughed and placed the pistol down on the examination table.

" This is unacceptable , it's only a child!" Bromley yelled.

"No it's a Gutter rat." The brown haired man spoke as Cassandra turned to him.

"Silence ADAM!" She spoke to the brown-haired man , who instantly quieted down .

"WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU??" Bromley snapped as he slowly backed off while Cassandra smirked behind her mask.

"I Do it all in the name of science, Plus I did this country a favor by lessening the population.That child won't be miss as she is just a mere orphan on the streets." Cassandra retorted as she took the pistol from the tray and loaded three bullets in it.

Danny placed a hand on Bromley's shoulder as the american commander huffed in frustration. "Come on Bromley , You guys in the U.S army bomb villages everyday. Villages with kids in it and you guys regularly gloat about how good your jets are on killing innocent civilians in rural areas. MY goodness you american soldiers are huge hypocrites. I find it funny that you had the right to protest when one kid is killed in front of you when you are responsible for those indiscriminate bombings in iraq and afghanistan that lead to the deaths to hundreds if not millions of children. So tell me who is more of a monster right now?"

Bromley pushed Danny's hand away in anger. " How dare you!"

"How DARE I?" Danny chuckled. "If I were you bromley , I would be very careful to who you are speaking with. Let us not forget the deal , We made years ago that made your career. It was a bullet fired by our company that retired your predecessor and We can do it to you all over again and We won't have to worry a bit."

Bromley stood silent and lowered his head as Danny approached and patted his arm.

"Now You will take these bullets and arm those soldiers of yours and hunt down the street fighters and the humanformers. Is that clear?" Danny snapped with a slight seriousness in his voice as the american commander looked up.

"Yes sir." He spoke softly as a tear fell from his eye.

Syqia and Rodriguez watched in pure shock at the sight in front of them before the high commander turned to them.

" Now do the same and help your fellow soldier here or else Dr.Han will have three more test subjects here for the bullet." Danny ordered as Cassandra beamed aiming her pistol and waving it in the air in a taunting manner.

" That's why I loaded three." She taunted with a giggle.

"YES SIR!" The army colonel and police general yelled.

"GOOD NOW OFF YOU ALL GO!" Danny snapped which made all the three military officials jump and run off out the hallway where they came from. Danny and Cassandra along with Adam laughed as they ran off and out of sight.

"That was a savage calling sir." Adam remarked as he set the trays down.

"Yes indeed , Those idiots owe me and this company a lot." Danny explained .

"Well We owe you for allowing us to do marvels without persecution." Cassandra smiled as she placed the gun aside.

"You're welcome and expect more test subjects soon. Pretty sure, The chairman will want you in Quantum island in due time."

" Understood sir." She nodded.

" Very well, Ad infinitum!"

"AD INFINITUM!!" Cassandra and Adam replied.


	32. Hunting StreetFighters

New York City, Tom's Gym

Alex benched press a bar connecting to two old Ford Crown Victoria taxis, They weighed two tones each but it was all lightweight for the blonde american grappler as He did more than 40 reps without breaking much sweat in the long run.

Ibuki watched in the sidelines as He benched to his 50th rep before placing the bar back on the bench, She was busy admiring the broad muscles that bulge out of his exposed upper body. Seeing that He was finished , She ran up with a towel on hand and wiped the sweat as he purred in response and lowered his head as she then wiped down his back before the two gave a deep kiss.

" These crown vics are too light for me." Alex remarked as he gave another kiss to the shinobi who then hugged him tight.

"Well just add me to the weight then." Ibuki giggled as she kissed alex once again and hugged him tight, clearly enjoying the feel of his massive muscles.

The blonde wrestler grinned and hugged her tightly as they shared another kiss before Alex got up and headed over to a boxing bag underneath several wrestling trophies including one from a brutal match with King , years ago.

The match was bloody and raw as the blonde wrestler was quite evenly matched with the luchador in the ring , it was Alex's power bomb that finally sent King's lights out. Ibuki took great joy at this , but then she still praised king for a good match.

Alex began to give the bags some good palm strikes and jabs along with hooks as Ibuki watched from her viewpoint , licking her lips with lust. Not noticing a red dot which appeared on her neck , Then she felt a prick on the very spot.

Ibuki hissed loudly which caught Alex's attention as He turned to see her pull the dart out.

"What's Wrong?"

"Al......"

The shinobi tried to speak , but then she collapsed to the floor as Alex gasped and ran over to her only to feel a prick on his neck as well. He gagged but then another prick came before He too fell on the floor , knocked out.

Once they were down , Two men in black SWAT attire repel down from the window as they walked over to the two unconscious street-fighters. They pulled out the darts and got on their radios.

"Targets Captured." He reported on his radio.

Meanwhile.....

Metro City General Hospital

Lucia morgan arrived in the hospital and went to the room where Guile was recuperating, She was informed what happened by Chun-li on her phone before the latter flied to Singapore with Cliffjumper for further negotiations.

She got out of the elevator and went to a room as directed by a nurse, There was guile inside on the bed with a bandaged wrapped around his head.

" Hey." She greeted.

Guile looked up and smiled. " Lucia."

" I'm sorry what happened to you, Well Chun-li went to Singapore with the red robot, after the whole 'Thing'" Lucia said as She went over and stood next to Guile by the bed.

" I heard.... That robot is gonna have a good pounding when I see him." The american major growled slightly as He sat up.

The blonde detective approached. " Hey Relax.. He's not here right now and He banged your head up."

" This is just a scratch!" Guile remarked as He reached to remove the bandage on his head but then Lucia grabbed his hand.

" Stop or I'll taser you to sleep." The detective warned as the major groaned and put his hand out.

" Your right. Well I gotta inform my comrades in the army and other street fighters in order for them to be aware." Guile proclaimed as He reached over and pressed his nurse call button.

In a few minutes, A nurse entered holding a tray with some medicine on it with one arm as the other arm was in her pocket.

" Nurse Can I get phone?" Guile requested as the nurse approached and placed the tray on the bed stand.

" No can do Major." She said with an emotionless face.

" Excuse me?" Guile looked up to see the nurse removed her hand from her pocket as it was a pistol.

In a blink, The nurse shot a dart to his neck and another dart straight to Lucia's chest.

" What the?" Lucia gasped and removed the needle while Guile hissed in pain from the needle at his neck.

Within seconds, Both of then fell and collapsed with lucia sleeping on the floor as the nurse cackled evily.

She pulled out her iphone and dialed a number. " Targets secured."

...........

It was late at night as Ken Masters walked along the parking lot straight to his car. It was a just another day at work managing the massive hotel business.

He was tired as He hung his suit jacket around his back, He was just a meter from his car when He felt a presence behind his back as two arms wrapped around his neck.

He gasped but then quickly headbutted the man and turned around to see the assailant dazed. Quickly, He gave a kick which sent the man to a car knocked out as the vehicle alarmed.

He exhaled and approached the man when suddenly two more arms wrapped around his neck, but unlike before He felt a needle inserted right in.

" What the Fuck...." He gasped only to feel the light go out and his body hit the floor.

The man huffed seeing the unconscious rich boy on the ground and turned to see his colleague groan from the hit nearby and stood up.

" You okay?" He asked as the man did a thumbsup.

Quickly, They carried Ken's body to a nearby black Audi A6 and threw the body into the trunk before getting in and driving off into the distance.

......

Los Angeles, California

" You big dummy, It's your fault that we lost!" Poison remarked as She sat on a bench wrapping her injured arm with a bandage.

Hugo groaned as He layed an ice pack on his cheek.

The two just lost a wrestling to two legendary wrestlers named " Craig Marduk" and Luchador " King".

The match was brutal and bloody before it ended with King throwing hugo at Poison which sent them to the audience with some scrapes and bruises.

" Not my fault, You didn't back me up. You were just up at the scaffolding all the time until marduk knocked it down." Hugo retorted.

" Heh your a big boy. You gotta handle it yourself!" Poison snarled before giving a sigh of dissappointment.

" If only we went in together then it would have went better." Hugo admitted as Poison turned and gave a look of sympathy to the big brute.

She sighed and hugged him tightly before giving a sigh as She knew that He was right on that point.

Poison didn't answer but instead hugged the brute tightly and sighed to which He hugged her back.

"Well next time , Let's do that." She whispered before giving a smile to the brute.

"YEAH!"

She chuckled at the response and nodded. "Still a big potato I see."

Hugo prepared to speak when suddenly a dart hit his throat to which the German giant began to choke on the substance injected from it as He did his best to pull it out .

Poison gasped and stood up only to feel a prick also on her neck as a dart landed on it , She began to cough but then her consciousness slipped and she fell to the ground followed by Hugo. Both knocked out within seconds.

The sniper who fired the bullets watched from the building on where He was on got on his radio and opened a broadcast towards his superiors.

"Got'em." He reported.

.........

Las Vegas, Nevada

Inside a lavish cathouse where numerous naked women danced around and nude waitresses walked around carrying shots of bourbon to wealthy old patrons. A small activity unravled in a small private room.

" Another shot baby." Ordered a Bulky african-american man who sat in a booth with a prostitute on his lap. He wore an all white suit with a black dress shirt and black shoes along with some dark shades.

The waitress took his drinking glass and walked off as the prostitute kissed his lips with a giggle.

The man smiled and kissed back as He leaned to the chair while the whore took off his sunglasses, revealing his brown eyes.

" So what shall I do to entertain the champ?" The whore asked seductively.

The champ was none other than former boxing star and shadaloo king ' Balrog'

Balrog chuckled and unzipped his pants before unbuckling his belt. " A blowjob miss."

The whore giggled and removed the pants along the underwear. " Once you go black, Your never gonna go back."

With that she began to suck to which the former champion moaned hard and jerk his head back in pure ecstacy, not noticing numerous silenced gunshots and screaming sounds outside the lounge he was in.

Balrog rubbed the prostitue's head and leaned back as the door to the lounge opened, then came in a man wearing a black suit with a black tie holding a silenced Sig Saucer that was still smoking. Behind him was the corpse of the waitress earlier, who died of a gunshot wound to her head.

The former champion still didn't notice the man as He raised his pistol aiming for the whore's head and He fired.

The bullet went through her head and Poor Balrog's manhood as it tore through the back of her head and out of her mouth which had the thing in it.

Balrog's eyes opened before He gave a loud ear-piercing scream as the bullet sliced his penis. The dead whore's mouth closed and her teeth fell on the organ then her corpse slung to the side with the penis in her mouth as the teeth sliced the already hanging organ.

The former champ screamed and cried then turned to the man who still aimed the pistol at him.

" YOU SHOT MY DICK OFF!!"

Balrog was then silenced with a pistol whip to his head as his body fell on the side as his crotch bleeded.

The man gritted his teeth and stomped his foot as Raven Brigadesmen entered the room, holding G36s equipped with silencers.

" Fuck I shot his balls off, We are gonna need a medic for this." The man sighed and sheathed his pistol to which the raven brigadesmen picked up the bleeding balrog out of the scene passing by the murdered patrons and whores.

The man watched and approached the dead whore, He shot and took out the penis still in her mouth and followed after his men.

" Hope they can reattach this." He cringed disgusted.

*********

Barcelona, Spain

A middle aged bald man ran down an alleyway as He clutched a deep slash on his abdomen which stained the blue dress shirt and the black slacks he wore.

What happened to him wasn't really clear, He only remembered heading to his car after a long day at work when a mysterious and quick force slashed open his belly. An evil laugh followed him along with a shadow that had sharp claws.

He ran and ran before hissing from the deep wounds on his belly, but then the pain was too much and he slumped over a wall as He breathe heavily.

He felt hopeless at this very moment, He was going to die and yet He wasn't going to see what killed him. His mind flashed the images of his beautiful wife and three children as a tear fell from his eye.

Suddenly he felt a shadow loom over him as He looked up to see a shape on the rooftop before the figure jumped down infront of him revealing itself.

It was a tall muscular bare chested man with long braided blonde hair. A long snake tattoo encircled his entire upperbody and arms. He wore yellow matador pants and black loafers along with a red sash. One striking thing about the man was the white emotionless mask that he wore and three long sharp claws on a gauntlet on his left arm.

It had some blood stains on it, caused by the slashing of the bald man's torso.

The wounded man held a hand up as He pleaded. " Por favor, ten piedad de mí, tengo tres hijos!"

The masked man merely laughed sadistically and approached as He raised his claw.

"Escoria fea como la que no tienes lugar en este mundo. Lamento a tus hijos, ya que crecerán para ser tan feos como tú."

With that, He plunged his claw deep into the man's chest as He coughed up blood only for the masked man to twist the blade which made the bald man gasp and cough out blood.

He plunged the claw deeper and slashed up as the bald man was sliced vertically in half and his corpse slumped to the side.

The masked man giggled sadistically and removed his mask revealing a handsome feminine face underneath with blue eyes which pierced any soul that dare look at it.

It was Vega.

He licked his claws of the blood and stared at his handy work.

" I shall purge the ugliness out of this world." He remarked to himself as he pulled out a red rose from his pants.

The spanish ninja kissed the rose and dropped it by his victim's body as a sign of respect to the dead man.

He smirked a bit and walked off before gaining momentum and jumping high into the air and on a rooftop to which he began running across the barcelona skyline.

His feet not making a single tile clack as he traveled like a flash across the rooftops. He ran for an hour before he finally reached his mansion on the outskirts of the city.

Being cautious of the servants knowing his true nature, He climbed the wall and up into the second floor window to his office.

The office was plush and neatly decorated with expensive items to show his lavish personality. A portrait of himself hung on the wall just like everywhere in the mansion.

He closed the window and closed the window before removing his mask and placed it over his desk.

Vega took a deep breathe and walked out of his office to his darkened hallway littered with numerous portraits of himself.

The spanish ninja smiled and admired each one as He traced each picture with his fingers. The long fingernails making a small line on the photo.

" I'm so beautiful." He said to himself and walked on when suddenly a blood stain was spotted on the wall.

He raised a brow and checked it over as he traced it with a finger. Then more blood stains were seen on the floor as it lead towards the body of a maid.

Vega gasped and shook the corpse but found out that it had a bullet on the head.

He walked on until more and more of his servants' bodies are seen on the floor.

" Oh my god. Who would do this?" He said to himself.

Vega walked on as the corpses lead to the main room which had an expensive chandelier on the ceiling and at the center was the portrait of his beautiful mother.

She was gorgeous with that long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, her elegant red dress draped over her like she was Aphrodite.

He smiled slightly on her painting but not before noticing a man standing by the painting with his back turned to him. On the bottom of his feet was the corpse of another servant.

Vega raised his claw in preparedness. " Who are you? How dare you enter my home and kill my servants!"

The man merely turned revealing himself to be a young man wearing a black suit and tie with red hair. He smiled and snapped his fingers.

Vega looked around as men in black tactical gear went in the room and aimed their FN SCARs at him as they cocked the assault rifles. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as the red haired man laughed.

"Mr. Vega, I suggest you drop that claw of yours and come with us quietly." He demanded as he took out a glock and aimed it at the spanish ninja.

Vega gritted his teeth as He saw each person in the room still aim their weapons at him. He did his best to remain calm as He analyzed their positions and formulated a plan for a quick offense. He was one of the fastest street fighters in the world and a bunch of lackeys with guns are gonna be in for a huge surprise.

" DROP YOUR CLAW!! WE WILL COUNT TO THREE OR WE WILL OPEN FIRE!" The red haired man ordered.

Vega stared to the man's eyes as his piercing blue penetrated the man's soul who tried his best to hide his fear as He began to count in spanish.

" UNO!"

" DOS!"

Before He could say 'Tres', Vega's lips curled to a smirk and in a blink; The Spanish ninja disappeared and in his place were falling rose petals.

Vanished without a trace.

The men in the room gasped and looked around bewildered when suddenly a blurr passed by one soldier and his head was sent flying.

The other soldiers gasped seeing their comrade killed by an unseen force. It wasn't long until the blurr returned and came the head of another soldier.

They screamed and fired their guns only for the bullets to fly everywhere not hitting the force.

Then the blurr returned then another soldier lost his head, followed by another and another until one was left along with the red haired man in the suit.

The soldier shakily aimed his SCAR around when a battlecry was heard from behind him, He turned around only to meet a bloodied vega who jammed his claws through his armor and straight into his chest.

He coughed blood behind his mask as Vega smiled sadistically and jammed his claws deeper. The red haired man yelled and began shooting his glock pistol at the spanish ninja.

Vega used the man, He stabbed as a shield before the bullets went out and the red haired man backed up in absolute fear.

The spanish ninja sliced vertically and like his earlier victim, The soldier was sliced in two parts.

" Now Who sent you?" Vega asked as the body fell.

The red haired man shakily tried reloading his glock but then Vega lashed forward and in a flash, He sliced the man's arm off.

The red haired man screamed as the limb came off and blood spurted all over the place, including the painting of the ninja's mother.

Vega witnessed this and gave a growl as He grabbed the man's neck and hoisted him up, glaring to his eyes.

" Come into my house with your pathetic men, kill my servants and now with your blood DISRESPECTED THE ONLY REMINDER I HAVE OF MY MOTHER!!!"

Vega stabbed the man in the stomach and forced his claw to the side as the intestines fell out as the man began coughing blood. The spanish ninja was ruthless as He tightened his grip around the man's neck, his long nails piercing the throat before tearing the windpipe off.

The red haired man's body fell to the floor as it shook from shock before finally dying and bleeding out.

Vega huffed and threw the windpipe aside when suddenly, He heard footsteps behind him.

He turned around to meet the butt of an assault rifle to his face which instantly knocked him out and sent him to the floor.

The remaining raven brigadesman huffed and pulled his mask down, He was lucky to be placed outside of the mansion with the car and only went in when the shots have ceased.

He got on his radio and opened a link to his superiors. "Objetivo capturado!"

Infinity Belgrade Branch , Serbia

Viktor leaned in his office chair as Juni massaged his feet with a gentle hum while Juli sat on his lap, She was busy giving kisses to the head of Quantum Security and caresses to his plump cheeks.

The Ex-general had the two former dolls strip down from their leotards to sexy french maid outfits to suit the mood and He already had Juli remove her top only leaving her bra as He had one hand on her left breast as she kissed him.

"This is what I love about the brain washing." Viktor remarked as He soon sucked the breast of Juli causing her to moan in orgasm and she then held the Ex-general's head in pleasure.

They continued on when the rotor blades of a helicopter sounded nearby as the dolls and Viktor looked out the window to see a Eurocopter AS532 cougar helicopter land on the floor's helipad which had the logo of the Albanian Air Force. Viktor immediately stood up as the dolls fixed themeselves and the Ex-general rushing to his bedroom to place his old gray general's suit that had the logo of the Albanian military during his time in the Yugoslav Wars. His peak cap had a different logo however ; In the place of the crest was the silver infinity logo.

Juli fixed Viktor's tie and gave a kiss to his lips as the helicopter finished shutting off its engines, Quantum Red berets rushed over as one of them slid open the door and outcomes an elderly man in the identical uniform as Viktor only with all his Albanian army tags still present on his uniform.

A red beret shook his hand with a smile. "Welcome to Belgrade , most honorable General!"

The Albanian general smiled and shook it back firmly as Viktor stood in his office as the red berets escorted him inside and that's when Viktor opened his arms and the two embraced.

"Long time no see comrade!" The elderly general said as He patted Viktor's back.

Viktor hugged tightly. "That it has my brother in arms, I see you have been promoted."

"Yes , I am now Chief of Staff 'Sergei Murad' of the Albanian Armed Forces after this recent election."

" I am happy for you and proud for mother Albania for she has a great general to lead her brave soldiers. Perhaps I should now call you 'General Skanderbeg' now."

Sergei laughed at the compliment and nodded. " Thank you for that , Now I came here for a few reasons."

" Of course Comrade , We shall discuss this over Vodka." Viktor snapped his fingers as Juni appeared out of the corner holding a tray of the said liquor with two glasses to which she placed it on the table before giving a kiss to Viktor's cheek and she walked off.

Sergei stared at her as her bottom swayed from side to side while she walked off . Viktor popped open the cap and poured two shots before handing the other to his comrade.

"Nostrovia as my russian side would say." Viktor tinked his glass and the two of them slurped the substance.

Sergei swallowed the Vodka and smiled. "This is high quality produce and Yes I do love that side of yours."

"Who doesn't?" Viktor chuckled and poured two more shots to their glasses as they sat down.

" Yes...Now the reasons. First reason is that I came here to tell you that I am in full support of your projects to hunt the street fighters and our planned invasion of this putrid country. You got our secret army ready?"

Viktor nodded his head and drank the vodka. " Po! They are ready everyday and are just waiting for the signal. Now other reasons."

Sergei swallowed his vodka and sighed before a look of seriousness took over his face. " I need your help. Albania needs you and so does the balkans , because some terror had fell upon us."

"What terror?" Viktor looked in concern for his comrade as He placed his glass down.

" A terrorist group whose caucasian soldiers wearing yellow clad military fatigues and visors holding M16 rifles are terrorizing barracks across Albania and some in Slovenia and Slovakia. They kept silent about it in order not to make chaos but too many bases have been raided. They called themselves 'Soldiers of the Utopia' and they are successful at raiding an airfield in Slovakia and took three MIG 29s and they raided another base and stole a bunch of T-72 tanks under the noses of the army. They are everywhere." Sergei explained as he sighed and held his glass to which Viktor poured another shot.

Viktor analyzed the explanation when a sense of familiarity rocked up in his mind. "What outfit did you say they clad up in?"

"Yellow military fatigues, Red berets and visors. Why?"Sergei raised a brow.

"I think I know wh--"

Their talk was interrupted when an explosion rang the building and alarms followed as Red berets took up their arms and rushed in the room to where the two generals are as they panted.

"Sir someone rammed in the compound using a tank and men in yellow with M16s are attacking our troops." The red beret informed as the two generals gasped.

"Speak of the devil. Now hold them off and get the raven brigadesmen now!" Viktor ordered to which the soldier saluted and rushed off as Juni and Juli arrive.

"We gotta go to the saferoom boss." Juni said as she walked forward and held the ex-general's hand and walked on as Juli held and pulled sergei's to the said destination.

Break....

Utopia soldiers rushed in when the tank blew up the compound's walls and began engaging the quantum red berets who rushed in with their M4s and remingtons against the utopia's standard issue M16A4 rifles.

Taken by surprise, The red berets suffered more casualities but with experience and hard training; They began fighting back as the utopian tanks began to move and more opponents arrive.

Quantum disperesed their own tanks including an M1 abrams and two leopards from Germany.

One utopia captain grinned at the sight of the tanks. "The general is gonna love these! We gotta kill the drivers but not the tanks!"

The abrams and the leopards engaged the T-72s as the red berets defended the postion and took cover behind the tanks for protection.

The more modern tanks blew up the T-72s but then the utopia soldiers ran up anyway and began shooting at the tanks weakpoints.

The Abrams driver tried his best to run them down but he got shot as one utopia soldier shot through a weak spot before the tank was overrun.

The leopards rolled forwards and the turrets opened fired killing many of the utopian forces but they kept on coming when a jet was heard.

Red berets looked up to see a MIG 29 swoop down and fired it's missiles destroying the entrance of the building and fired another to which one leopard was destroyed.

" Блядь!" One red beret captain cursed as more quantum abrams and leopards soon emerge as well more red berets in defense of the building.

The Mig flied around until suddenly a Quantum controled apache helicopter took flight and shot in down, which caused the fighter jet to crash down on a nearby field and the poor pilot didn't get the chance to eject.

Quantum controlled Black hawks arrived and Raven Brigadesmen repel down before engaging the utopian forces.

The fight was even on both sides as the commander of the Quantum forces arrived to oversea the battle with his men.

He shot three utopia soldiers dead and another as his men formed a defensive line and the apache provided air support.

Raven brigadesmen gave the red berets an upper hand a bit with their skill at taking out multiple units of utopian soldiers.

A line of red berets struck out and shot oncoming enemies when suddenly several balls landed around them. They looked on and realized that they were grenades but it was too late as they were blown up and guts flied in the air along with body parts.

Grenade after grenade fell on quantum forces as they were blown up which the commander noticed and gasped.

A battlecry was heard and the commander turned but then He was knocked off of his feet by the force and then He was knocked out by a quick swipe to his face.

The red berets heard and turned around to see their commander knocked out and standing over him was a utopian soldier but with a change to his appearance ; He was old with a few wrinkles and a scar ran down his face, but he was still quite muscular and his hair remained brown. His eyes were white but he could see fine. The uniform he wore was the standard utopia issue but with harnesses and grenades and was short sleeved, He also had a red scarf on his chest. It was Rolento.

He twirled the baton in his fingers grinning at the red berets who widened their eyes in horror as He smirked.

The red berets turned and fired their guns but Rolento spun his baton around fast which blocked their bullets and some were deflected to the skulls of the quantum soldiers.

He chucked two grenades and took out more red berets.

His men poured in as the Raven Brigadesmen began loosing ground and so did the tanks.

Rolento grinned and raised his baton. " Victory Stands before us! All soldiers move out!"

He chucked another grenade which blew up two red berets as his own men poured in.

The apache helicopter turned and aimed for him but the Military dictator smirked and tossed his baton which made contact with the blades.

The baton was tougher which snapped the helicopter blades and caused the attack helicopter to spiral but thankfully the pilot ejected in time as Rolento ran and jumped up before getting his baton back in mid-air. The apache landed and crashed on the ground before exploding.

He rolled on the ground as the remaining red berets soon retreated and the raven brigadesmen slaughtered and the tanks neutralized.

Both sides had massive casualties as Rolento and his remaining men rallied up in the entrance with him standing before them.

" Our mission is nothing less than to save the world! Men! You will push the front and expand the field of battle! With that in mind, each and everyone of us will be working hard to increase our fighting skills! Today We take this facility from their hands and with their forces in disarray, Victory is ours!". Rolento declared.

" SIR!" The soldiers yelled.

" Do you know why we target corporations like them? It's because corporations like these are responsible for all the chaos around the world with their taxes and bribes cause it all! Under military rule, We are equal!" Rolento continued.

" SIR!" His men yelled.

" Now we shall claim their secrets as our own! Spread out! Search the grounds!"

" SIR!". The soldiers saluted and went in following their leader.

" Search the grounds from the first to the hundredth floor!" A captain ordered as they soon scavenge the place, stepping over dead employees and guards.

However the blast only destroyed the first floor and spared the floors above.

Red berets hid behind desks as they heard their enemies approach, They didn't shoot from the window as moments before Viktor ordered on the speaker.

" Keep away from the windows and hide if they come in shoot them!"

They waited a tense moment until Rolento's men popped up on the floor and spreaded out.

" NOW!"

Red berets emerged and shot most of the utopia soldiers who fell to the ground and once that have been dealt with, The quantum forces disabled the elevator but then Rolento's men appeared out of the stair doors and overwelm the red berets as they went up.

From then on, They met some resistance time to time until their numbers dwindled until a unit remained with Rolento in the lead.

He chucked a grenade which blew up a part of the office and some red berets.

" PUSH FORWARD!" He ordered as a CCTV camera watched him.

Meanwhile....

Viktor and Sergei watched from their saferoom as Rolento dealt with more red berets as another one of his men fell.

Viktor looked on. " That's Rolento F. Schugerg; Mercenary Leader, Street fighter and psychopath."

Sergei nodded as he watched.

Viktor then turned to Juni and Juli.

" Get him."

The dolls nodded and walked out of the room.

........

Rolento knocked out a red beret as tears began to fall from his eyes. He was the last of his men and these guys just kept on coming.

He was also quite exhausted despite being physically fit for his age.

" Gotta call backup." He said to himself as He picked up his walkie talkie thus opening a call to his base.

" Rolento to base, Do yo-"

Suddenly a force kicked him in the face which caused him to drop his radio and stumble slightly as it kicked him again.

The military dictator rolled on the ground and equipped his baton to see two females in french maid attire getting into a fighting stance.

He huffed and got to his own. " Where's your boss?"

They didn't answer and charged on to him as He spun his baton around to hit Juli in the face but juni slid and delivered a crotch shot to which Rolento grunted.

" That's an illegal move!" He grunted and held his crotch with one hand.

Juni smirked and spun her leg to kick him but Rolento blocked it with his arm and tried to hit her head with his baton but then Juli recovered and grabbed that hane before He could hit her.

The two dolls forced the military dictator to the ground and began beating him as Rolento grunted fron each hit, He gathered his strength and threw the two girls off of him as He stood up, bloody and bruised.

Rolento spat blood to the side and glared when suddenly He felt a hit on the back off his head and He fell to the ground, KOED.

Juni and Juli watched as his body fell and looked at his assailant; It was a former Shadaloo doll who donned navy blue leotards with a black beret that had the infinity symbol on it. She wore a blue gray metal mask on the side of her face as her long platinum blonde pigtails flow from the back of it. She also had retractable blades in the form of steel gauntlets on her hands.

It was Decapre.

Viktor arrived on the floor, moments later with his remaining security and sergei in tow.

He walked over as the dolls stood over Rolento's unconscious husk and He smirked.

" Good thing I took all the dolls." The Ex-General chuckled and walked over to give Decapre's mask a kiss and looked down on the knocked out military dictator.

" Rolento Schugerg, Fomer Mad gear member and currently Military Fascist. He is also a vietnam vet who went rogue and killed his superiors in the CIA as He blew up the american seventh fleet off the south china Sea. Widowed with one son, This street fighter has an interesting background." Viktor declared as Decapre handcuffed the unconscious husk.

" Impressive bodyguards viktor." Sergei complimented the skill of the dolls.

" Yes they have their perks, Now I declare the Balkans a safe haven!" Viktor yelled as Sergei smiled and nodded.

" Well Thank you again Viktor now with rolento captured, We can finally be back on track with our plans for the future."

" Yes indeed. Now girls take Rolento to Germany. Jennifer will handle the rest." Viktor ordered as He walked off followed by Sergei.

" We gotta get the construction and insurance people here." The ex-general remarked looking at the destroyed areas of the building and the corpses.

Break.....

Ramstein Air base, Germany

Street fighters across Europe and America were captured within days with casualties on the side, but thankfully not much attention was raised.

Hakan was captured in Istanbul, laura and sean were captured in Rio de Janeiro along with Carlos Miyamoto. Dean was captured shortly in Metro city.

Blanka was captured by Raven brigadesmen in the Amazon when they enticed him about coming with them to find his mother.

Crimson viper was soon lead into a trap by via bribing her CIA handlers about a new mission and threatened the life of her daughter.

Ed and his neo-shadaloo henchmen were soon apprehended in a showdown with multiple casualties on both sides, thankfully ed was unharmed when He got captured.

Dudley and elena were captured during their afternoon tea as their drinks were all spiked with sedatives and the servants were bribed to carry out the order.

Now with Europe and the Americas cleared out, The street fighters were all brought to the Ramstein airbase for further checks and are secured into a private C-130 owned by Infinity Global.

Due to their close ties to numerous personel in the U. S army, They were even allowed access to some of their bases and occasionally some help on certain issues.

Being in Germany, Jennifer took charge in overseeing each Street fighter loaded to the C-130 and at her side was the man in charge of the base.

General Walter Bruce.

" Thank you so much for letting us use this base for the time being." Jennifer smiled as she watched an unconscious Alex loaded into the plane on a stretcher all buckled up.

" Of course, I owe this company a lot and so it's just right for me to repay the favor by allowing you guys some temporary access to it." The general smiled next to Jennifer.

" Hehe, Well We did put you in that position when your ex CO had a heart attack." Jennifer recalled as Walter laughed a bit.

" Yes." The general smiled watched as each fighter was loaded and then turned to see Dudley and Elena binded together in a straight jacket.

" Oh the famous boxer and who's the girl?" He inquired.

" Just a crazy jungle rat who talks to trees." Jennifer shrugged as they are brought in.

" Pfft. Well that's the second time, something unusual happened here. First was a female autobot We found in the black forest and we had to hold her until Optimus Prime arrived to retrieve her and now this. What's so special about these people anyway?" The general asked as the high commander turned to him.

" These are powerful human beings, They are enough to take down any army in the world if they come together. They are the perfect human beings just perfect for the world, We are gonna make. " Jennifer explained as an unconscious Guile was wheeled in to which the general noticed.

" That's Major William Guile." He remarked and some of the U. S personel in fact recognized the street fighter and whispered to one another about his presence.

" He is one of those and I promise a bonus for each U. S personel who spotted him to keep their mouths shut." Jennifer declared loud enough to stop the whispers.

" Oh I see..... Now well I hope that world your gonna make is a good one." Walter said to which Jennifer hummed in response.

Then finally Vega was brought in, He was a stretcher all binded and was quite awake as He trashed around in the binds and some Infinity personel held him down but He kept moving clearly trying to break free.

Jennifer noticed and approached to notice that the spanish ninja was gagged before glaring at her with full of hate.

" Leave him!" She ordered and the personel holding him, backed off.

Vega glared at her as she then removed the bind of his mouth as He then spoke.

" You evil whore, You kidnapped me! " He declared.

" Vega Antonio La cerda, It's good to meet the former shadaloo king and scarlett terror in the flesh. Yes I did kidnap you."

" For what?"

" To make the world a better place and you along with street fighter brethren are the final ingredient in our grand plan!" Jennifer smiled.

" Whatever it is, I will never be a part of it and you better prepare once I break free!" Vega trashed in his bonds.

" Good luck on that and you should feel privileged to be a part of it. You didn't give much contribution to mankind before but now you can." Jennifer finished her proclamation only for Vega to spit in her cheek.

She gasped and wiped it off and turned to U. S serviceman. " Give me something sharp."

The serviceman nodded and walked off and returned later on with an army combat knife, Jennifer thanked him and handed 500 dollars to the man in payment before approaching Vega who hissed.

" We all know how much you love your face. You spat mine and this is how I replay you Stück Scheiße!" Jennifer held the knife and made a long line across Vega's cheek and across his nose, drawing blood and for the spanish ninja to hiss in pain.

U. S personel and Infinity employees watched in silence as Vega screamed in pain as Jennifer then sliced down his left pec in a thin line of blood.

" YOU BITCH! YOU RUINED MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! YOU WILL PAY!" Vega declared with full of hate before He was silenced when a quantum red beret struck his face with the butt of his remington.

Jennifer nodded to the man in thanks and wiped the knife on Vega's pants and returned it to the serviceman before turning to General Bruce.

" Anyways, We have to go."

" To shanghai?"

" No, Our island."

" Why isn't Shanghai your main headquarters?"

" No the project can now start in advance, anyways Danke for your services." Jennifer smiled as the general nodded and with it, Vega was wheeled inside the plane as the C-130 began it's propellors before taking off.

The high commander returned to her Bmw 7 series with her bodyguards in tow as they drove off back to the Munich Branch.


	33. Defending the Innocent

"OH MY GULAY IKAW PALA SI BUMBLEBEE?!" Cherry gasped as Bee gave a chuckle at the response. 

"Yeah, that's right." Bee began. "I'm the same guy who did the shooting of the syndicates here and did the mercenary work in the jungle and also the blowing up of the Decepticons." 

"Wow. Eh, kala ko nga umalis ka na ng pilipinas, iyun pala alien ka na may poging kambal dito sa earth." Cherry remarked as she looked at Cody as He sipped a glass of water.

They were in a dining table with cherry sitting at the end, Jazz and Bee sat together on the left side while Guy and Cody sat on the opposite side staring at her as they held their glasses of water.

"Hehehehe." Bee smiled and leaned back to his seat.

Cherry chuckled and looked at Jazz. " So ikaw si Jazz?" 

Jazz nodded his head and laced his fingers together with a smile. " So you and Bee worked together for quite sometime when He was still known 'Anton Carmichael', It sounds to me that you guys had an exciting time."

" Yes. We did, He was a good hitman to kill unwanted people." Cherry explained as Jazz nodded and turned to Bee with a smile.

" I put away criminals and unwanted drug lords across the isles, I also killed rebel leaders and their posses for extra cash to get here and there. This is also I learned to fake bills." Bee explained as Cody listened in.

" Wow, That sounds kinda intense for a tropical vacation." Cody remarked as Bee nodded.

" So what else did you do?" Guy then asked.

" After that, I grew bored and took a ship to Indonesia to do more fun." Bee shrugged leaned to his chair with arms on the back of his head.

" Alright then." Guy drank his water as Cherry then smiled at Cody who stared back.

" You Pogi, What's your story?"

Cody didn't know what 'pogi' as He raised a brow making Bee chuckle.

" It means Handsome."

" Oh okay, Well thank you for saying that. My story is that I am a guy looking for justice for the death of my girlfriend as a company took her from me. It turns out Bee and Jazz here is aiming to do the same thing as that company is no more than an organized crime syndicate, So yeah we teamed up."

" Wow... Interesting so bakit kayo pumunta sa akin?" Cherry then turned back to Bee.

" Because you can help us find an entrance to the company's headquarters here in Manila. That company is Infinity Global." Bee explained.

" Oh Wow! Tamang tama, mayroon akong kakilala na nag tratrabaho doon!" Cherry gleefully cheered and clapped her hands together.

" Buti naman." Bee smiled as the rest watched the ecstatic cherry's reaction.

Cherry then sighed. " Pero tinatamad ako ngayon eh at ay wangko kung busy siya ngayon."

Bee rolled his eyes and pulled out the ball of cash from his pocket and counted the money to the amount of a thousand and slid to cherry.

" Contact mo na siya ngayon at promise ko may bonus ka pa."

Cherry's eyes got big and a drool of saliva came from her mouth as her greed grew.

" Oo sige!" She reached out for the money but then Bee grabbed the bills before she got to touch it.

" I need to make sure that this person could be trusted or else consequences will follow, Nakakaintindi ka?"

Cherry smiled nervously. " Of course of course. Kaklase ko siya nung High School pa kami, Software engineer siya doon."

Bee nodded and handed the bills to which Cherry instantly pocketed in an ecstatic pace before She went to her living room and dialed a number at her landline telephone.

Cody looked at her before glancing at a bee who nodded.

" I told you they like money." He remarked and leaned to his seat.

"I could see that, So can we trust her?" Cody inquired with a raised brow as Cherry began talking to the person on the phone with a gleeful tone in Tagalog.

The group turned to see her chat with the individual on the other line for a few minutes before she finally grinned.

" Okay sige, see you tomorrow bestie love you!" She kissed the phone and brought it down before turning to the group.

" Okay she is gonna bring the blueprints of the building tomorrow and for the meantime, why don't you stay here okay and I'll get my laptop for you to use to do research." Cherry smiled as Bee nodded.

" That is appreciated." He said as the Filipino girl went to her bedroom and emerged holding a red Acer laptop which ran Windows 8 on the program and handed it to the group.

" Thanks, Cherry," Bee said as He opened up Google and began typing in the company name which leads to its website.

Infinityglobal.com

It was a typical company website that had pages of the company history, projects and other branches across the world. It also had an application for employment on one page. But then it also had the page of the biographies of the people in charge and the highest ranking employees. 

Bee clicked on it as others watched him from behind and it leads to a page of four individuals and the chairman's background which read ;

The Chairman is the brilliant man who founded the company in 1980 during the reforms of Deng Xiaoping in China. He expanded the company worldwide and made it one of the most successful multi-purpose organizations the world has ever seen however He prefers not living the high life and recluses to the dark.

Cody read the biography and raised a brow. " Now that is strange, you build up a large company and then you hide from everyone. Pfft."

Jazz looked at him. " Hey, why not? Howard Hughes was a recluse and so why can't the chairman be."

Cody merely shrugged as Bee lowered the page to the biography of a German woman;

Jennifer Anne Grese is a loyal employee who built the company up in Europe. She is one of the first people to ever take up the position of high commander after the chairman retreated to the dark. Under her leadership in the European sector, The company expanded all across the continent with the main branch being in Munich.

Born in Germany, but raised in Vienna She excelled in her studies of medicine and psychology at the University of Vienna before emigrating to China in 1998 to seek employment in the company. Within years, She rose through the ranks and with her German roots; The company expanded into Europe starting with her native Germany before the rest of the continent.

A proud mother of three, She is a compassionate intelligent woman who is known to be a kind figure to her employees and until today, She continues to lead the company to a bright future.

Under the bio was a small video dedicated to the woman that depicts an audio recording of the said biography before a personal message from her as she speaks to the camera In her native German with English subtitles.

" Infinity Global seeks to better the lifestyle of everyone in the world We try our best to reach you on every level of society. Working on a better tomorrow so join today. Ad infinitum!" She spoke on the video before switched to an image of the company logo with the motto.

The humanformers stared along with the street fighters.

" I doubt that she even wants to better anyone else's lives," Guy remarked.  
" I know a tyrant when I see one."

Bee gave a nod and scrolled the page down to the biography of a Chinese man;

Daniel Lim Tan is a loyal employee, ever since He joined the team in 2004 when Infinity Global opened its first branch in Singapore and He first caught the eye of the Chairman with his fine lawyering and Legal skills which eased the process of the company opening its branch in the country. From then on, with his skills, a branch in Manila followed by another one in Jakarta and one in Bangkok.

He was appointed High Commander in 2012 after a private meeting with the chairman and when Mrs. Grese placed the Infinity Ring on his finger in the celebration ball at the main headquarters in Shanghai.

Until today, He continues to do his work to improve the lives of others and to see that the company has a bright future.

Like Jennifer, He had a short video dedicated to himself with him speaking in the end in English.

" I aim to seek the improvement of mankind and our daily lives through the improvement of technology, law, and medicine. That is why I chose this company." He explained with his infamous accent to which Cody narrowed his eyes.

" THAT'S THE FUCKER WHO KILLED JESSICA!!" He roared as He slammed his fists on his table to which the others looked at him.

He snarled and his nostrils flared in anger as He glared at the computer at the image of Danny, ready to punch the screen as Cherry noticed and rushed to him.

" OI! LAPTOP KO YAN, IKAW BABAYAD KUNG NASIRA!" She yelled pointing to him as Cody raised a brow for He didn't understand the language.

Guy stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder." Hey now calm yourself, We can't be angry at this moment. But then at least we know what our enemies look like."

The blonde street fighter sighed and sat down as Bee scrolled down the page to see the biography of an elderly man in military uniform ;

Viktor Andropov Lukashenko is the leader of Infinity Global's private military services ' Quantum Security'. He is a former Albanian General who did service during the Yugoslav wars before coming to join the company for he cares about the future of everyone's safety. He started the private military for those soldiers of fortune in need of proper financial terms and a will for the betterment of tomorrow.

Like the others, He had a small video montage that depicted Red berets of different nationalities training in obstacle courses and firearms test before the clip cuts to Viktor speaking.

" Comrades, I say to you all that there is a soldier within you and I do know that you just don't have that righteous feeling when you pull the trigger of that gun. The feeling of patriotism is long gone, but that is what we try to revive here in Quantum as We soldiers of Humanity seeking to better the future of security and safety. So please join now."

Guy stared at the screen and huffed. " More like criminals than soldiers."

The others nodded in agreement as Bee scrolled down further to the biography of Nguyen Van Trinh;

A man with many cultural ethnic backgrounds, The youngest of the High Commanders have many ambitions during his lifetime and that caught him the eye of the Chairman in mid-2014 and with an excellent employee track record, He was given the position and was inaugurated in a company dinner in Munich by Mrs. Grese.

He aims to improve infrastructure to better the lives of others and make a long road into the future and betterment of mankind.

However, sadly there was no personal video for Nguyen like his fellow high commanders.

Guy narrowed his eyes and pointed to the screen. "That's the man who attacked me and my village. He along with a man named Taro Takahashi. He killed make and shot me in the head."

The bushinryu grandmaster pointed to his cheek where the bullet was as the others widened their eyes.

" Goodness." Jazz began. " Now we know and for now they are all targets. The backup should arrive tomorrow and we will take them down."

" But Who should we target first?" Guy asked.

" The plan is simple, We are gonna kill every motherfucker and make sure this company hits the dust." Bee remarked leaning to his chair.

" Good enough plan for me." Cody crossed his arms with a smirk.

Bee nodded and clicked on the contacts page of the website to see the local number before going to the telephone.

" Cherry can I?" Bee asked as she nodded.

He dialed in the number for the local infinity branch to which it rang before a female answered.

" Welcome to Infinity Manila, How may I assist you today?"

" Yes, I would like to know about Mr.Daniel Tan being present here in this office because I would like to speak with him."

The line was silent before the woman spoke. " Sir, Mr. Tan is the high commander of one of the largest companies in the world. He oversees many objectives, so I doubt He could speak to you at this moment."

" So are you saying He's here in Manila?"

" Yes, He is present but He will be going to his office in Singapore in a fe--"

Before the woman could finish, Bumblebee hanged up the phone and placed it down.

" Cody, The guy you want is here in Manila."

The blonde street fighter nodded in determination. " Good, At least the trip to the sea was worth it. Can't wait to get my hands around his neck."

The others nodded, but then due to their busy status, they hadn't noticed it had gone dark.

Cherry looked out the window." Wow nighttime, I am sure you all hungry right?"

Cody's stomach rumbled as did Guy's before She laughed.

" Okay Bumblebee come with me and you Din!" She pointed to Cody who crossed his arms.

" Where are we going?" Cody asked.

" Buy food and since new ka dito, Let's explore!" Cherry giggled as Bee smiled and nodded.

" Come on Cody, See the city with us."

Cody sighed and smiled a bit." Okay then."

Break...

Infinity Branch Manila

Danny moaned loudly as Gacy sucked hard into his manhood while He typed on his computer at his desk.

They spent a lovely dinner together followed by a quick movie before the high commander decided to do some reports.

He looked down to see Gacy still sucking before the High commander patted his head.

" Good boy." He whispered as His phone rang.

Gacy got off and wiped his lip as Danny quickly pulled his boxers up and his slacks before answering the phone.

" Hello!"

" Gunten Tag Danny! We have secured all the street fighters in the west and therefore beginning here in Asia." Jennifer spoke.

" Good, Well so far We have Cammy White here in Ph. She's ready to be transported to the island when ready. I am sure in Asia, We will hunt down; Juri Han, Dan Hibiki, Sakura, E-honda, Dhalsim, Sagat, and Ryu oshi right?"

" Don't forget Zangief and Rainbow Mika." She reminded.

" But the two are in Russia." Danny replied.

" Some parts of it are in Asia and don't worry, We will have them in about now!"

Danny widened his eyes and held the line before dialing another number to Viktor.

" Did we get the two wrestlers?"

" Po!"

Danny hanged up and picked Jennifer's line. " Nice one how did you do it?"

" Spiked their drinks obviously during a match, Their waters were drugged and we took them when unconscious."

" That's nice, Now I suppose the real challenge is getting Juri Han and Ryu oshi. Two of the strongest." 

" Yes, but leave it to Nguyen and Dr.kim in Korea."

" Good, We but then We still haven't located Cody and Guy along with those human formers and agent Chun-li."

" Chun-li was spotted by cameras to be in the Cybertronian embassy in your native Singapore."

" Goodness than that means getting her is now impossible."

" Nah fuck her. We have enough street fighters when we get Cody and Guy."

" Alright then, May the hunting in Asia begin."

Danny hanged up as Gacy turned to him with a smile.

" Come on." Danny stood up and held his bodyguard's hand as they went to the bathroom.

Meanwhile......

" Thank you come again." The fast food counterwoman spoke as She packed the bucket of Chicken to the paper bag and Bee carried it.

Cherry smiled and placed the change in her wallet. " Surely you guys will love this."

Cody on the other hand carried another bag another bucket of chicken as He walked alongside out of the restaurant, following Cherry.

They passed by the statue of Jollibee as they now went on the busy dusty streets of the Philippine capital.

It was in the early evening which meant rush hour for the office workers who were now going home. Car horns and motorcycle skids flooded the capital as the traffic began to build on every single road in sight.

Metro trains and Jeepneys were filling up to the brim as passengers squeezed through already filled space just to get from one end to the other.

Thankfully, The trio only had to walk as the Jollibee was just a few blocks away from Cherry's building.

" So how do you find Manila so far today?" Bee asked walking alongside Cody on the busy sidewalk.

Cody shrugged and adjusted the bag on his hand."It's like Bangkok, only a little bit dirtier. Thankfully, this chicken smells good to mask the smell."

Bee smiled and nodded." Hehe, I thought you would say that."

They walked on until a group of beggar children crowded around them as they raised their hands. They pleaded food from them as Cody looked down on them and He tried to avoid being touched by the unhygienic kids.

Cherry shooed them off until Bee stomped his foot which sent the kids away as Cody rushed over to his side.

Bee smiled as they soon continued their walk and the group was only a corner from the building when a yell happened.

Bee and Cody looked over to see a group of three shabby looking drunk Filipino men cornering an elderly Chinese man and a young child.

The girl held onto the elderly man as the goons surrounded them with evil intent.

" Kayong mga Chinese, Punta kayo dito para nakawin ang bansa namin!" One of them yelled.

" Balik na kayo sa China!" His friend yelled.

" I am Philippine Citizen and so is my granddaughter!" The elderly Chinese man defended himself as his granddaughter held on.

" Wow, English English ka pa ah!" One of the Filipino gangsters taunted.

" Chinese ka siguro mayaman ka! Bigay mo lahat ng pera mo sa amin at pwedeng ka nang umalis." The man took out a rusty dagger.

Cody turned to Bee as the human-former narrowed his eyes and translated. " He wants the man to give him all his money."

The blonde street fighter gasped and looked on as they approached the old Chinese man as his granddaughter screamed a bit. Sadly no passerby dared to help out of pure fear.

" That's it." Cody proclaimed as Cherry walked up next to them and watched the scene before the blonde street fighter handed the bag of Jollibee to her and walked on.

" Oi!" Cherry yelled startled holding the bag.

" Cody wait!" Bee yelled out before stopping as Travers walked up to the group.

" Hey Leave them alone!" He yelled to which the group turned to him. Pedestrians stopped their walking and looked at the scene in front of them.

The Chinese man held his granddaughter and stared at Cody as the young child was still shaking and hugging her grandfather to notice.

" Oi huwag!" The member of the gang spoke only for Cody to slide kick towards him and it sent the gangster straight to a wall, Cracking it and knocking the man unconscious.

The crowd gasped as Cherry widened her eyes and almost dropped the bag of Jollibee.

Bee, on the other hand, smiled as the other gangsters stepped back seeing the street fighter get into his stance.

The Chinese man gasped silently as his granddaughter turned to peek.

Cody narrowed his eyes as the second gangster got over the shock and ran towards him. He dodged a blow from the hoodlum and responded with his powerful criminal uppercut which sent the man high up to the air.

" PUTANG INA!" Cherry gasped as she tried to take out her phone to record while some of the pedestrians were already filming the fight.

The man screamed as he was literally sent at least Twenty meters to the air before He fell down and crashed on top of a parked Toyota Innova, Dead.

The last gangster who was the leader looked in fear only to meet a glaring Cody head on. He tried to swing his rusted dagger but Cody knocked it out of his hand.

Cody then punched the man in the face with a spinning punch then followed by numerous punches to the man's body. He made sure to hit some specific pressure points before giving the man a powerful rising uppercut which sent him away as the crowd gasped.

The blonde street fighter looked on as the bloodied gangster stood up.

" You are already dead," Cody said coldly.

Then unseen hits attacked the gangster's body as He yelled in pain. Many of his bones were broken before he finally collapsed on the floor. Limp.

The crowd began to cheer as the Chinese man looked over to see Cody approach them.

" T-Thank you." The Chinese man tried to smile as his granddaughter finally turned to see Cody look down at her with a smile.

" You saved me and my Ankong!" The girl smiled as Cody nodded and patted her head.

The elderly Chinese man looked to see the unconscious gangsters and turned to him. " Why did you do it?"

" Well can't let some lowlives threaten a man and his grandchild. Here to compensate for their attack." Cody pulled a hundred dollar bill but the man refused.

" It's okay, Thank you I owe you my life!"

Cody nodded his head and walked back to Bee and Cherry, Who stared at his eyes wide.

" Wow, Your good in fighting too!" Cherry squealed as Cody took the bag of Jollibee back from her.

Cody smiled and nodded his head as Bee placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Good work man." He said as he fist-bumped the blonde street fighter.

" Yeah, I've been itching for a fight anyways. Now let's go before this chicken gets cold."

With that said, The group began to walk back to the apartment as a Police Toyota Corolla arrived at the scene to arrest the gangsters.

They were also unaware that some of the bystanders uploaded the video straight into YouTube.

Break...

" So what else you do aside from practicing Bushinryu?" Jazz asked as He leaned to the couch with Guy facing him.

" I tend Bonsai." He answered crossing his arms.

" Ah interesting you know what they say; Only root karate come from Miyagi. Just like bonsai choose own way to grow because root strong you choose own way do karate same reason." Jazz spoke in a mock Japanese Accent.

Guy despite being stoic, smiled and chuckle a bit. " Hahaha, nice one. Although, that quote came from the worse movie of the franchise."

" Hey, it's not as bad as the one Hillary Swank was in and the reboot where it was set in China. I find it stupid that they call it karate kid when they do Kung Fu." The saboteur grinned as Guy nodded in agreement.

" Oh yes, They should have called it 'Kung Fu kid' instead." Guy smiled as Jazz looked at him.

"Agreed, Didn't know your such a moviegoer."

" I watched a lot when I was still engaged as she enjoyed martial arts films."

" Oh who?"

" Her name was Rena, my ex-fiance but then we had to stop."

" Why?"

" Well in my line of work, Danger can come in any direction mostly towards the ones that you love."

" Understandable." Jazz sighed as Guy glanced at him.

" So what's your love life?"

" Complicated, I'm not finding a perfect girl yet." Jazz replied solemnly.

" Well in due time you will." Guy smiled as the door opened and incomes, Cherry with Bee and Jazz in tow. She had a litter of Coke in her hands along with a bag of ice.

" Sorry late, I stop by at 7-eleven to buy this." She justified by showing the soda bottle to them.

" That's alright well let's eat." Jazz said .


	34. Captured

The Next Day.....

Danny prepped his Coffee as Gacy slept away in his bed, clearly enjoying the Egyptian cotton that lay over the mattress.

He added milk and sugar before stirring his coffee before going to his desk to start up his computer with a chat to His co-high commanders.

Setting his coffee aside, He looked up to see none of them were active in the private chatroom. But then He saw Dr.Kim was active before deciding to check up on the branch in South Korea.

" Good morning Dr.Kim, I trust you don't have any issues regarding the hunt for Juri Han." He typed in as he sipped his Coffee.

A few seconds later, The doctor replied. " Thank you for checking with us, Sir Tan. Everything is so far so good here and recently I've just sent a team into the S.I.N base to apprehend Juri Han. We know it's gonna be a tough one that is why I contacted General Park in the South Korean Military near."

" That is good. Do you find it convenient that Our company has many friends in the Military world?" Danny mused as He sent the message.

" Very much so sir. In fact, it's a feeling of expansion that gets me all the time on that subject and speaking of Military; I still can't thank you enough for helping me not get my sons involved in this business." The doctor replied.

" Of course, A brilliant man needs his privacy and you did give us IMEE." Danny reminded.

" Yes, I did."

" Yes but now we have to ignore the business of drugs and proceed with the Chairman's project. Also, Dr.han has finally perfected a serum to turn a human into a Cybertronian Hybrid."

" Aah send her my regards, Pleasure to work with brilliant scientists like myself."

" Oh yes you and Dr.han are, keep this work up and you will have a position on the High Table soon and a nice spot on the world We are gonna make."

" Thank you, sir." Dr.kim replied before signing off.

Danny smiled and finished his Coffee to hear footsteps that entered his office.

Gacy entered only wearing his Pajama buttons holding his phone, His appearance clearly told Danny that his quite distressed.

" Love?" Danny stood up as his lover handed his phone.

" Sir you need to see this, It was uploaded on Youtube last night and it was here in Manila." Gacy explained as Danny held the phone and pressed the play video.

The video depicted a muscular blonde male beating up three criminals defending an elderly Chinese man and his granddaughter.

The high commander narrowed his eyes and soon the realization came to him.

" It's Cody Travers. He's here in PH for me without a doubt, So most likely his humanformer friends are here too along with Guy Hinato." Danny realized and handed the phone back as He sat on his desk.

He then snapped his fingers and laughed darkly. " Well, that makes our Job easier!"

" Gacy go contact our three lapdogs and Captain Lopez of Raven Brigade Manila Division at this moment now."

" Sir!" Gacy nodded but not before Kissing Danny deep and walking off.

Break...

The group slept in Cherry's living room as her apartment only had a single bedroom and the group decided to give her privacy. Fortunately, her couch was a sofa bed and the Human formers slept on it while Cody fell asleep on the living room chair.

Guy, on the other hand slept in a Meditating position beside him when suddenly a knock came on the door which made some of them jolt as Bee got up first and Guy did too while Cody merely yawned. Jazz on the other hand stood up immediately and tensed up.

Cherry emerged from her bedroom wearing a pink duster with some green tea face mask on her face as the group turned to her.

" OH GOD!" Bee said startled as He saw her while Jazz widened his eyes behind his visor.

Cherry looked at them in surprise." Ano ba kayo?! "

Cody on the other hand laughed at their reaction and stood up as the knocking continued.

Cherry instantly went to the door and opened as the man on the other side gasped in surprise as well.

" Hay Nako! Pasok dito!" She practically grabbed the man's arm and pulled him in.

The short man was in his mid-20s with the typical brown skin of Filipinos and big brown eyes. His hair was combed forwards that fell on top of the glasses on his eyes. He wore a flannel shirt and jeans with his laptop bag slung on his side.

He looked around to see the street fighters and the Human-formers starting at him before he widened his eyes.

" Wow!" He exclaimed in amazement.

Bee and the others stood up looking at him as He smiled.

"Ito si Bumblebee." Cherry introduced as the man approached and lifted his hand.

"Ako si Joel." He lifted a hand to which Bee shook followed by the others.

"Jazz."

"Cody."

"Guy."

The software engineer smiled at the extra-ordinary individuals before Cherry yelled to his ear.

" Okay on mo na yung laptop mo!" Cherry ordered as Joel snapped out of his surprise and set his bag down on the table which had litters of Chicken breadings and empty plates that had bones on it along with stains of Gravy.

He looked at Cherry as she sighed and carried the plates to her kitchen before returning with a rag to wipe the table. That's when Joel finally set his things down and brought out his asus.

" Guys, When I left the office yesterday and when Cherry called me. I was able to sneak in the head architect's office and steal his hard drive." Joel explained and plugged the USB to his laptop as it showed blue prints of the building.

" So how do we get in?" Bee asked as He walked over followed by the others.

" There's two entrances; One is a large gate with a road leading down to the underground parking and the other an exit at the rear. That's where deliveries happen.". The software engineer explained showing the plans.

" Everyday, There is a batallion of Soldiers inside in every floor of the building. Mr. Tan lives on the highest floor which is called the penthouse, He lives there for awhile before He will fly to Singapore on Sunday. "

" It's always the highest floor, Classic Villain..I bet we can kick him through the window ." Jazz mused.

" No. Leave him to me." Cody reminded as Joel turned to him.

" Why do you hate Mr. Tan? He is so nice and H-"

" It's none of your business kid and here." Bee pulled up some bills worth around $700 which He forced into Joel's shirt chest pocket.

Joel nodded and continued on." There is cameras in every floor and every glass on the building is bulletproof.. You might need something tough let's say a Gatling gun to penetrate it."

The group nodded as Joel continued on. " There is also a laboratory in the basement. You can only access it through the underground parking."

" What's in the lab?" Guy asked.

The software engineer shrugged. " Your not allowed not unless your a scientist. The one who leads there is a woman named 'Dr. Cassandra Han', An american."

" Mhmm might be worth looking at to." Bee scratched his chin as Joel continued on.

" She rarely leaves the lab only in the evenings."

" Alright then."

Meanwhile....

A black Toyota Camry with tinted windows pulled up on the sidewalk infront of Cherry's apartment building.

Two Filipino men wearing black suits sat inside as they looked infront of the building.

" Omni tracked them here, A simple raid would do." The man in the passenger seat spoke.

" Indeed and however look." The driver pulled out his phone and showed recorded footage of a man in a flannel shirt entering the building.

" We identified him as Joel Reyes, An employee of ours. His known associates is ' Cherry Santos' a woman accompanying Cody and Bee."

His partner sighed. " We have a snitch in our ranks then, Well He's just a low level software engineer should be easy. Now let's tell them to move in."

The driver nodded and pulled up his Radio. " Pasok!"

With that signal, A convoy of Philippine Police cars appeared out of an alleyway along with several SWAT vans. They didn't engage their sirens to not alert their targets inside the building.

The team of corrupt cops set up roadblocks as more of them arrived in vans. They loaded their M16s and their glocks before placing bullet proof vests and combat helmets on.

Snipers positioned themselves on buildings adjacent to it, meanwhile a PNP robinson R44 flied over near the building as the pilots surveyed the area before flying up to the highest floor as an elite SWAT team repelled down as they stopped exactly above Cherry's window. Just waiting for a signal.

The agents in the Camry started their car and drove out of the police zone as the driver parked in a spot, just a few blocks away.

" All are in Position sir. Sabi ng Front desk dito nasa Eleventh floor sila." A voice came on the radio.

" Patayin lahat nasa loob pero yung mga target, Arrest ninyo." The driver ordered as He turned off the engine.

"Roger that." The voice replied.

Break....

Joel packed up his laptop as Bee counted his money to the amount of Five hundred dollars and handed it to the software engineer.

" Thanks Joel." Bee smiled and handed the money as He took it.

" You're Welcome, I truly hope I could help you guys again." Joel smiled and pocketed the money and Hugged Cherry, Who finally got rid of her face mask and donned a white shirt and jeans as she showered while her friend explained.

Joel hugged back and nodded to each when suddenly a shot rang out and a bullet passed through his head.

The world became slow as the gang widened their eyes as the software engineer fell to the ground and his brains splattered over the wall, behind him.

" JOEL!" Cherry yelled as Bee snapped out of his shock.

" Get down!" He yelled as the glass on Cherry's apartment broke, because tear gas canisters were thrown in followed by Two SWAT team members who aimed their M16s once they landed inside.

The Humanformers reacted quick as they charged at them; Bee grabbed the man's rifle and yanked it out of his hand before ramming him with his shoulder, It sent the SWAT member back out the window and straight to his death.

Jazz striked the SWAT man's throat with a quick jab which destroyed the man's adam apple. He chocked but then the saboteur tripped him before stomping on the man's neck with his boot, breaking it. He then picked up the man's glock and a single hand grenade.

Bee was quick thinking and threw the tear gas canisters out of the window, instantly as the others began to cough.

Cody coughed and rubbed his eyes as Bee grabbed his arm.

" Come on We gotta get out of here! Let's move!" He yelled to the others as Jazz opened the apartment door to the hallway.

The group ran towards the elevator only to see it ascending to their floor as Jazz held his hand up halting the group.

He cocked the glock and held the grenade in one hand as the elevator arrived on their floor. Out comes a squad of PNP officers as they come to face Jazz, Who fired a round to an officer's head as his body fell backwards.

His colleagues gasped in surprise as his corpse fell into their arms, making them tumble back into the elevator.

Jazz then pulled the pin on the grenade and chucked it in with the officers as they gasped and began to scream. They pushed forwards trying to escape the elevator but the door closed before they could.

An explosion followed by a gust of blood came out of the cracks on the elevator door before the whole elevator booth plummeted down to the ground floor.

" God." Cody remarked seeing the sight before Jazz cocked his head as the group then ran towards the stairs and they began descending the stairs, down.

Cherry nearly tripped but Guy caught her shoulder as she sighed in relief before continuing.

On the bottom of the stairs, A Squad of PNP officers entered with their M16s raised.

Jazz looked down and inwardly cursed as He saw the fifth floor door on the next descend.

" Onwards!"

The saboteur ran up and kicked the door down as He went in the hallway where several residents perked their heads out on the noise.

A short chinese old lady opened her door which was directly infront of the stair door.

Jazz and the gang ran through as she side stepped to avoid them making her jump in surprise.

Bee ran up next to Jazz as they turned to see a window which was near a rooftop of a smaller building that was adjacent to the old woman's apartment.

" Window!" Bee yelled and ran towards it as he crashed through the glass and jumped on the other roof.

Jazz followed suite by Cody as Guy then picked up Cherry who yelped in surprise as the grandmaster barreled through the glass and jumped with her in his arms.

Once on the other roof, He placed her down as She stumbled slightly before running alongside the group.

Police cars were all over the streets as more and more seem to pour in surrounding them like they were Killer whales after a seal on an ice cap.

" NASA BUBONG!!" One officer yelled as they began shooting their M16s at them.

Cherry squeaked as a bullet flied near her head.

" ALONGSIDE US NOW!" Bee yellled.

Cody ran alongside bee as He tapped his chest thus making a forcefield which deflected the bullets.

Jazz slowed down to be next to Guy and Cherry before tapping his chest thus making a forcefield all over them.

" Wow!" Cherry breathe Guy then picked her up as the roof reached to it's edge.

Bee who was infront looked down below to see that their near the squatter areas before jumping down followed by the others.

Cody landed on the mud, But then the smell of feces came to his nose and He looked up to see a young naked child defecating infront of him before turning towards him. The child looked at Cody before running off when sirens were heard approaching.

" Oh shit." He groaned as he looked at his human poo stained superstars.

" My favorite shoes!" He yelled as Bee turned to him.

" Come on there are more things to be worried about." Bee reassured as two Police Altis cars arrived and officers came out.

" The slums now!"

Bee ran in followed by the others as Guy placed Cherry down and ran in passsing several impoverished citizens as they wach in shock and confusion.

" Split!" Bee ordered as Cody ran with him along with Jazz while Guy went with cherry.

The whistles of the PNP officers are not far off as the cops pushed past the squatters.

Guy and Cherry ran into an alleyway as two cops noticed.

"Doon sa Eskinita!" One cop ordered and ran after.

The grandmaster and Cherry squeezed through the tight alleyway to see the road on the other end only for a cop to block them, They turned around to see the other one there with his gun raised.

"Taas kamay Guy Hinato!" He ordered as his comrade on other end took out cuffs.

Guy glared and looked at both cops as they approached as Cherry looked in fear.

"Kung sinabi ni Mr. Tan gusto ka niya... Gusto ka niya." The cop remarked as He approached with his m1911 raised.

Guy slowly took out a kunai as He turned to Cherry.

"Duck." He whispered to which she obliged before throwing the kunai straight to the cop with the Gun 's head, killing him as the cuff wielding officer gasped.

Guy then jumped up and hopped from Cherry' s back as He then kicked the officer's face which knocked him out before landing on the ground.

Cherry stood up straight before noticing a muddy shoe print left by Guy on the back of her shirt which stank.

"Oh God nakaapak ka ng Tae!" She gagged. "Binili ko tong shirt sa Hong Kong!"

"HUSH!!" Guy yelled to which she clamped her mouth before he ran off followed by her.

Bee and the others meanwhile ran into a wet market where Vendors slice meat and flies go into them. The whole place stank like the rest of the slums.

The blonde humanformer ran on as more PNP officers chased after them while on policeman shot in the air as a warning which sent the crowd into a panic.

Some vendors ducked behind their stalls. Bee noticed it as one left his meat cleaver on a slab of beef, He instantly caught it as he passed by running.

Cody slid on a wooden table which sent the meat off much to the vendor's annoyance.

" OI!" The woman yelled.

" Sorry!" Cody yelled before running.

The trio then got into a street market where meats off seasoned were sold but then it was a dead end with a high concrete wall.

The vendors looked at them in intrigue as they panted and Bee noticed one empty stall directly at the center of the wall.

He ran there followed by the others and hid behind it as the cops arrived with their guns raised.

" Labas kayo diyan!" The leader yelled holding his M1911 high and pointed it at the specific stand as the other vendors fled upon seeing them.

Bee took a deep breathe and sat between Cody and Jazz, His hand gripped the rusty cleaver tight as he turned to Jazz.

" We gotta kill them to get out of here." Bee whispered.

Jazz nodded and checked his pistol to see sixteen more bullets left before peeking to see the officers approach.

"How many?" Bee asked.

Jazz counted mentally as each officer slowly approached them with their pistols raised.

There were twelve cops, They were divided into Six as they seperate from each other into two groups. The cops were obviously scared as some held their guns shaking while others held a straight face.

Jazz retreated back. " Twelve cops divided into two groups, Six each."

Bee nodded and ushered Cody in his former position as he went to peer out with his cleaver on hand.

" I'll take the left, You take the right." Bee whispered as the Officers then stood still.

" Your last warning!" The leader yelled and turned to an officer to his left.

" Ikaw Ramos, Lapitan mo!" The captain ordered to which he nodded and approached the right hand side.

He was only a few steps to the stall when suddenly a Hand grabbed him and pulled him in, Ramos screamed only to meet a cleaver to his head.

His. 45 slid from his hand as Bee grabbed it and rolled out of the stall before firing two shots which struck two officers in the head.

The police officers gasped in surprise but then Bee finally stood up and shot at them. He never missed as He fired four more bullets to each officer's head before they got to shoot back.

The officers on the right aimed their pistols only For Jazz to emerge from the stall and fire his bullets in great accuracy. Each of their skulls were blown off and the bodies fell which left only the Police captain who looked in shock as each of his officers met a quick death.

Jazz looked at him and aimed his glock but then Cody emerged and threw his Toothpick knife which struck the Captain in the eye, sending his body to the ground.

Bee huffed and threw the. 45 away as Cody walked up and got his knife back before wiping it on the officer's uniform.

Jazz saw that his gun still had ten bullets but then a hidden female police officer appeared out of a corner with her gun aiming for Cody.

The saboteur noticed and fired three bullets which whizzed past Cody's face and straight to the officer's chest. Killing her but also surprising the blonde street fighter.

" HEY! ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" Cody yelled with a slight frustrated look.

Jazz simply smiled and tucked his pistol. " You're welcome."

" Oh goodness this is just like a scene from the Expendables!" Bee remarked walking towards them before running off where the two followed after him.

Guy and cherry on the otherhand ran across a busy street and straight to another slum as the SWAT R44 chased after them.

The squatters ran away while others filmed the whole scene with their Myphones or Stolen Iphones.

Two police Corollas arrived to give chase but then they went deep into the slum.

Cherry nearly tripped on a discarded piece of plastic as an officer caught up and grabbed her hair making her scream.

Guy turned around to see it as He rushed forwards unleashing a kunai from his sleeve.

" Hey!" He called out as he ran up before plunging the blade to the officer's throat, killing the man and his body dropping to the floor.

The squatters around the scene yelled in horror as they ran away.

Cherry held on her painful head as Guy grabbed her arm and ran off as more officers arrived.

They ran into a crowd of more squatters as Cherry noticed an open small house with an old lady barbequing pieces of Chicken intestine on a makeshift grill infront. Which she recognized and nudged Guy.

She ran up to her. " Mayang mayang!"

The old lady turned to her and widened her eyes. " Oh Cherry, sobrang tagal na ah!"

" Mayang tulungan niyo po kami may mga korakot na pulis na humahabol sa amin!" She pleaded as Guy stood next to her.

Mayang looked at both of them and heard a police whistle.

" Bilis pasok sa bahay ko!" She ordered to which Cherry hugged her and ran in followed by Guy as they shut the door.

The PNP officers ran to the scene as Mayang grilled her intestines actint as if nothing has happened.

An officer approached her. " Ma'm mayroon po bang isang hapon na lakaki at isang babae na dumaan dito?"

Mayang merely shrugged and pointed to the market. " Doon sila tumakbo!"

The officer nodded and ran off with his colleagues to the false location.

Bee, Cody and Jazz on the otherhand made it out of the slums to a busy avenue by a bridge that overlooked the dirty Pasig river.

The blonde humanformer looked to see a Chinese style arc over the otherside of the bridge which he instantly knew where they need to go next.

" Come on to the Chinese neighborhood!" He yelled and ran as police sirens echoed the area.

They crossed the bridge and were halfway through it when suddenly they noticed a police roadblock by the arc with cops aiming their M16s at them.

" Shit!" Jazz cursed and turned to see more cops approach from the other end of the bridge.

Bee bit his lip and looked around to see the officers hold their guns up as a captain yelled.

" HANDS UP, YOUR COMING WITH US!"

Bee looked around as He went over the ledge of the bridge to see the flowing dirty waters of the Pasig flow. A massive stench of feces followed the river.

" Oh shit... Fuck this." Cody grimaced at the sight and stench as the police officers cocked their weapons.

Bee turned to him. " We have no choice either this or bullets."

" We will count to three!" The police captain yelled but then Bee grabbed Cody and jumped down to the river followed by Jazz as they crashed down with a big splash.

" Tang ina!" The captain yelled as he and his officers approached the ledge and looked down at the river.

They aimed their guns and began shooting but none of the bullets seemed to even hit anything.

Later....

The trio emerged from the river by a bank as Cody spat out the water from his mouth as He began to cough.

" Fuck it got in my mouth... Ehhh shit water!" He grimaced as He spat more to the side.

Jazz on the otherhand groaned at seeing his vest dirty while Bee panted slightly.

They've been hiding under the bridge until the cops left hours later and swam off to a not so busy area.

Luckily both humanformers required no oxygen and were strong swimmers to battle tide and luckily Cody himself was a strong swimmer to keep up with them.

It was already early evening as the sky turned to a slight red.

Bee took a deep breathe and removed his sneakers and let water flow out of it as Cody did the same with his super stars.

Jazz meanwhile patched a comm. Back to Cybertron as He waited for a reply.

" Hello!"

" Yo first aid, Is there a way to clean our clothes I hope there is."

" Oh yes there is... In fact I forgot to tell you that back on Cybertron. I hope you enjoyed that dip in the River." First aid chuckled on the other line as Jazz groaned.

" Not funny. Now is there a way?"

First aid stopped laughing and hiccuped. " Yup, Tell Bee too. You guys trace a circle on the right side of your chests with your fingers and it will clean along with the shoes."

Jazz nodded. " Alright thanks aid."

He then turned to bee as the blonde humanformer placed his shoes back on his feet.

" Trace a circle around your chest, Aid said it would clean our suits." He instructed and did it followed by Bee.

Their clothes buzzed and emitted a soft glow in their respective colours for a few seconds as the stains went away and so did the stench.

Cody watched in pure amazement as the glow soon died down and their clothes looked once again brand new as the humanformers sniffed them.

" Good as New." Bee smiled as Cody sighed.

" Ah.. I wish i had clothes like that."

Jazz smiled and patted his back. " Hey when this is over, I can have the guy who made this make an extra for ya."

The blonde street fighter gave a nod and smiled slightly. " Thanks."

They walked out of the bank and onto a darkened alleyway when suddenly a bright light illuminated which nearly blinded them.

When their vision cleared, They saw numerous Police vehicles along with a couple of army humvees with their spot lights aiming at them.

The officers and the soldiers aimed their weapons at them as a Helicopter hovered near them.

Bee narrowed his eyes to the helicopter and saw that it had the logo of the U. S airforce right on the side. It was AH-64 apache and the pilot turned the turret towards them.

" Hands up!" The pilot yelled as the others glared at him when suddenly a bullet fired straight for Jazz.

The saboteur yelled in pain as it struck his leg before Bee caught him clearly surprised at seeing an earth weapon penetrate him.

The Officer who fired gave a smile. " We have found a way to penetrate you guys. Thanks for the Energon!"

Bee held Jazz as Cody looked at him in surprise.

Despite being in pain, The saboteur was able to keep a straight face and look at Bee who said.

" This is why I kill humans without a thought." Bee said to him before glaring at the officer.

Cody leaned over to bee. " What do we do?"

The blonde humanformer glanced at each men holding their assault rifles and then at the hovering attack helicopter.

"There's no choice." Bee whispered before raising his hands though He stood infront of Jazz, protective of the saboteur.

Cody yawned. " Oh come on." He remarked raising his hands too as the officers approached.

Meanwhile....

Cherry hugged Mayang in thanks for letting them hide at her house until early in the evening. The old woman gave cherry a new shirt in replacement of her old one which had a stain and a smell.

Guy on otherhand bowed to her thanks before the two walked off out of the house.

" Who was that woman?" Guy asked walking next to Cherry.

" That was Mayang Dee, She was a friend of mine and my mothers before she passed away." Cherry explained as the two walked off into a busy street.

" Interesting." Guy nodded as Cherry flagged down a white Toyota Vios taxi which the two instantly got in.

" Hi Ma'm saan tayo?" The driver asked as He noticed Cherry was the Filipino in the car.

" Dalhin mo ako sa Makati." She instructed as Guy shut the door.

" Yes Po!" The driver turned forwards and drove off.

" Where are we going?" Guy asked as Cherry looked at him.

" I have a friend there who could get us out of the country." She explained as Guy a solemn nod.

"What about the others then? I don't remember you giving them a phone." Guy continued as cherry rolled her eyes.

" Alam ni Bumblebee itong Friend ko! Malamang papunta narin siya doon."

" English please." Guy deadpanned as Cherry sighed.

" Hay naku english english tong Hapon na to!" Cherry exclaimed loudly as the Driver jolted and nearly stepped on the gas, but braked as He almost went through a red light.

Guy gave Cherry a death glare which instantly calmed her down and made her freeze in slight fear.

" Okay okay, Bumblebee knows my friend and he is probably on his way there now." Cherry said in fear.

Guy nodded his head before turning forward as Cherry exhaled to calm her nerves.

The traffic light counted down from 120 seconds as horns began to sound in the evening rush hour.

They sat in the Taxi when suddenly a Black tinted Toyota Camry pulled up on the right which Guy noticed but paid no mind. Then on the left, A black Toyota Land Cruiser which was also tinted.

The grandmaster sensed something was off as on the otherside of the stop light, A convoy of Police Vehicles.

The light counted to zero and that's when the Police cars turned on their sirens and the Camry drove forward before blocking the Taxi.

The taxi driver widened his eyes as Cherry gasped while Guy stiffened.

Two men wearing suits emerged from the Camry and pulled out pistols aiming at the driver as the cops soon approach with their M16s raised. The land cruiser opened its doors as well revealing Quatum Red berets holding their remingtons and aimed it at the taxi particularly at Guy and Cherry.

" Labas kayo sa kotse!" The agent from the camry yelled.

The Taxi driver began to panic and shake in fear as He desperately tried to hide behind the steering wheel.

Cherry shook as Guy held a straight face. " What do we do?"

The bushinryu grandmaster looked around from inside the Taxi to see the whole car surrounded by men with automatic weapons and shotguns.

Guy glanced at Cherry before He suddenly opened the door. Cherry tried grabbing him but He was already out with his hands raised.

A PNP officer approached and pushed Guy against the car before cuffing him on his back.

Cherry watched from her viewpoint inside the car, before she too went out with her hands raised. An officer was already there and cuffed her.

A red beret meanwhile approached the Taxi driver and pulled out a ball of money worth a thousand dollars and knocked on the window of the Vios.

The driver shook and slowly lowered it as the red beret smiled friendly and leaned.

" Sorry manong for the inconvenience, pero pwede ka na umalis." He said and handed the ball to the driver who shakingly took it.

" Salamat po sir." He said and pocketed the money to his shirt pocket and rolled the window up.

The red beret chuckled and turned to see Guy glaring despite cuffed and held by a cop.

" Dalhin niyo muna iyan sa bilibid hangang makarating iyung C-130 dito sa Pinas." He ordered to which the officer nodded and dragged Guy to a Police Corolla.

Cherry shook in pure fear as the Police officer frisked her for anything but then an agent from the Camry approached them.

" Ako na bahala dito." He said before grabbing Cherry's arm as she stiffened.

The officer gave a nod and handed the agent the key to her cuffs before He dragged her to the Camry.

Break....

Bilibid Prison

Cody gagged and coughed as a powerful waterhose sprayed his naked body and he stood against a wall for support.

The Prison guard turned off the hose and threw powdered soap to the naked Cody before hosing him again much to his displeasure.

The blonde prisoner coughed water as the hose was turned off and the guard handed some towels to him and layed on some clothes on the bench.

He shook a bit for the water was cold before wiping himself. In fact, Cody was the only one hosed down for his stench during his swim in the Pasig.

After drying, He donned the clothes given to him; A yellow prison T-Shirt which was fitted to his Massive Physique, A pair of old blue jeans and black rubber slippers.

He walked out of the room as two police officers stood there before pushing him to a hallway.

He sighed. " In the bighouse all over again." He was lead in a hallway and he looked to his right to see Bee and Jazz all chained up while the saboteur had a cloth wrapped his leg with a bandage.

Bee gave a him a look of worry as Cody sighed and the guards led towards some darkened cells with little light.

Cody was pushed in followed by the Humanformers as Cody turned to see their long handcuffs.

" Heh I was like that too when I was in the slammer in Metro."

Bee waved it off. " Yeah but look at us we are captured and now the humans have a way to fight us!"

" Yeah.." Jazz hissed slightly as he sat by a wall.

" Well we can't just give up!" Cody retorted as Jazz looked up and smiled a bit despite the pain.

" No we are not, You see my visors aren't just for show. It's also a live feed to my superiors and they are on their way now."

Cody let out a sigh of relief. " Oh thank goodness."

" Cody?" A voice called out from the darkened end of the cell, The voice was female and had a british accent.

The trio turned to see a short caucasian woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes emerge from the darkness. She wore the same prison uniform as Cody.

The blonde street fighter widened his eyes. " Cammy?"

Instantly the two ran up and hugged each other. Cammy felt her body shake as she hugged her fellow street fighter as did Cody.

" My goodness How did you end up here?" The delta red agent asked as tears fell from her eyes.

" We were after a man named ' Daniel Tan' of infinity Global. He's the one who killed mike and Jessica." Cody explained as he hugged Cammy.

" Oh my god. I do remember that. I knew something was really behind it. That blasted company, They are the reason why I am here too!" Cammy explained as her anger rose.

" Why what happened?"

" I was in a mission in the Caucasus to find some energy reading which turned out to Energon. At the same time, The company had an interest in them too and I was captured by a man named Viktor Lukashenko. He also has my sisters."

" The head of Quantum security, Hmph not surprised." Bee remarked as Cammy looked at him in surprise.

" My goodness, Cody you have a twin?! I thought kyle was your only brother."

The blonde humanformer chuckled. " Nah nah He's my brother from another mother. Name's Bumblebee."

Cammy thought about it before gasping. " I heard about you, Your the autobot who stopped the war."

Bee nodded. " Yup and here is my bro ' Jazz'" Bee introduced as Jazz stood up despite the pain in his leg as He nodded to cammy before removing his visors revealing his bright blue eyes and bowed

Cammy widened her eyes seeing this spectacle. " Wow hello." She felt her heart raise suddenly as this man bowed infront of her.

"Nice to meet ya, doll." Jazz greeted as cammy slightly blushed at the statement.

" Pleasure, umm I'm Cammy." She introduced as Jazz nodded.

" Nice name or is it Camile?" The saboteur smirked as Cammy flushed a bit more.

" Oh stop it."

Suddenly the door to the cell opened and Guy was pushed in before it locked up.

They looked at him as Cammy peaked her head up to see the grandmaster turned towards them. 

" Guy?" She widened her eyes.

" Oh your all here." Guy gasped and turned to see Cammy.

" Cammy your here too.. Why?"

" Long story. Heh I haven't seen you for a long time mate, last time was when you had that dojo in Japantown and I trained alongside you. Heck, I also sparred with your brother back then." Cammy turned to Cody who looked at her.

" Oh he never told me that." The blonde street fighter remarked as Cammy smiled.

" He was a good brawler, in fact he defeated me in a match."

" Good to hear." Cody smiled as Bee then stood up and looked at Guy.

" Where's Cherry?"

Guy then looked at him. " They took her, I don't know where. But I pray she is okay."

Break....

Tondo, Manila

Late at the evening, The two agents drove the Camry down a darkened and deserted alleyway.

The only lights were from their car and some flickering street lights. Tondo was one of the most poverty stricken areas in the capital with it's dangerous and dirty streets, It's no surprise why Killers and junkies all gather here to pray on the innocent.

The Camry pulled up in a darkened trash ridden alleyway. A couple of rats ran away as the car shined it's headlights on them.

The two agents popped open the trunk before they went out of the Car and the driver opened the boot.

Cherry's dead and mutilated body layed inside. Ever since, She got taken from the police; The two agents decided to have some fun with her starting with injecting her drugs and forcing her to drink alcohol then by having her gang raped and beaten by a group of squatters. The driver finished her off by snapping her neck.

She died just an hour ago.

The two agents pulled her body out of the trunk and layed her by the garbage as the passenger pulled out a roll of packing tape from his jacket and wrapped Cherry's head up. Once it was done, The driver then pulled out a plastic cord from his pocket and tied Cherry's hands up.

The passenger walked back to the Camry to pull out a sheet of cardboard and a marker which he used to write a message on the cardboard.

Once Cherry's hands were tied, The driver took out some packets of drugs from his jacket and dropped them by the corpse as the passenger walked next to him.

" Let's go, Up next Bahay ng pamilya ni Joel Reyes." The driver reminded.

" Alam ko, Kaya nga nagbigay si Mr. Tan ng mga Mp5 sa atin eh." He explained and placed the cardboard message on Cherry's corpse.

" Pusher Ako wag Tularan" The sign on the cardboard wrote

The two walked back to the Camry and drove off leaving the corpse of the woman to rot in the alleyway.

( If you are from the Philippines or a regular vacationer there Like I am then that quote in bold a few stanzas above is a familiar thing heard on the news)


	35. Bust Out Of Jail

Manila Airport, The next day

A singapore air force Lockheed KC-130 landed on the runway after a Four hour flight from the City state.

The plane landed smoothly and halted to a slow stop as Two Singapore air servicemen ran up to the rear of the plane as the hangar door opened with thd bots in their alt-modes inside of it.

Ironhide drove out first in his Mercdes form with Chromia and his humanform inside. He drove off the ramp and gave the Singaporean men a salute of thanks as He disembarked from the plane.

The servicemen saluted back as Cliffjumper followed in his Suzuki Swift form with Chun-li and his humanform inside. He too saluted the servicemen as He drove out and the hangar door closed.

They stayed in Singapore an extra day as Chun-li had contacted the help of the CDF and some other international government agencies to secure other Street fighters.

All thanks to Cliff for reminding her much to the annoyance of Ironhide and Chromia for not getting to see action on an earlier notice. So the group spent a night in the embassy doing a lot of Phone calls.

But then due to Jazz's live feed through his visors, They were made aware of what happened and were to find their friends.

Chun-li was in great distress and slight relief at Cammy being found in the prison. But then she felt slight comfort within Cliffjumper's reassurance and positive attitude.

They wasted no time in securing a flight to the Philippines and the SAF was only to happy to assist them in getting a plane there.

" Welcome to the Philippines!" Cliffjumper remarked as He turned to the exit of the airport.

Chun-li nodded in her seat with a smile. " Yeah but we are not here for a vacation."

"Indeed, I hope your ready for what's ahead."

" I was born ready." Chun-li smiled and turned to him.

" I like that in a gal." The red haired humanformer grinned as Chun-li blushed a bit in return.

He smiled at her before continuing to drive on ahead and they got into a traffic jam.

A vibration noise sounded and the Interpol agent looked up to her phone to see a text from her superiors.

" Agent Chun-li, We were able to secure Dhalsim and his family along with Sakura, E-Honda and Dan Hibiki but We aren't able to find Ryu Oshi." it read.

" He's a hard man to find, but he will turn up and tell him that I ordered it." She texted back.

" Of course, But how about Sagat and Juri han?" The reply came in two minutes.

Chun-li grimaced remembering the evil deeds those two have comitted in the past against her and her friends.

" Leave them be." She replied instantly before placing her phone away.

Cliffjumper watched her as He then turned ahead to watch the traffic build up infront of him before sighing.

He layed his human head on the wheel when suddenly a roar of an engine came next to him which made Cliffjumper look up to his left.

There was a red brand new Honda Civic Type R hatchback with a snotty rich kid in the driver's seat with his ray bans on.

The red bot whistled before giving the car a quick scan as the light turned green. He shifted down and overtaked hide on the road which made Chun-li look up from her seat and turn to him.

" Hey Slow down. We can't risk getting a ticket here, according to Interpol ; The Philippines has one of the world's most corrupt police forces and the traffic cops are the worse because they pull you over for no reason and charge you a lot." She explained as Cliffjumper shrugged it off.

" Just watch this." Cliffjumper spoke before deactivating his human-form in sparks which made the interpol agent widen her eyes.

Suddenly everything in the interior began to shift as new forms and the once 'S' shape on the steering wheel turned to a red honda one as a cold metal ball soon erupted as the gear lever and the seats turned to red racing ones.

Chun-li jolted slightly but then was restrained to her seat by the belt and Cliffjumper's human form once again appeared in the driver's seat with a smile.

" Woah what did you do?" She asked surprised.

" Just upgraded, Now look to your right." Cliffjumper said as he pointed to some shop windows.

She turned her head to see the reflection of the new alt-mode; Gone was the small body of the Suzuki and was replaced by a larger Honda body with A bright red paintjob and a sports spoiler on the rear. The sporty wheels were black with the fenders and on the grill wrote in silver.

" Type R"

Chun-li gave a whistle and turned to him before giving a thumbsup. " Nice I like this one! Your suzuki form was cute but this is cool!"

The red bot blushed on his humanform and snickered before Ironhide drove up next to him.

" Nice new alt mode cliff, But then We gotta focus on the mission." The old veteran commed.

" Of course... Now where was Jazz located?"

" Bilibid prison."

Break.....

Danny tapped his desk with three fingers as one hand rested on his chin. He was waiting for it....

The phone rang and immediately, He picked it up to hear Nguyen's voice boom on the other line. 

" We have bad news. "

"Spit it out. "

" The street fighters in asia received interpol protection, But then the hunt for Juri Han continues and according to Dr. Kim the team never reported. "

Danny tensed up." Shit she must have got them. Chairmen is not gonna be happy with this. "

" I know that Danny, but then teams are already after Sagat and they should have him pretty soon. Ryu is a pain to find on the otherhand. "

" He's a travelling karate hobo, what do you expect?! Guy doesn't have a social security id or any credit cards. He only has his gis and that duffel bag. " Danny retorted.

" Remember Omni is still with us, So we'll find him eventually. "

" I do hope that. " Danny sighed and leaned to his chair.

" Well gather yourself man, The chairman is pretty patient. "

" For now. " Danny replied and placed the phone down and rubbed his temples before bringing out his Computer and searched through his contacts.

Seeing the Chairman logo, He instantly pressed the name to a video chat. It took a few beeps before the man finally answered.

" Yes Daniel. " The chairman's shadow appeared on the screen.

" Sir, I am sure Nguyen informed you about the recent action of interpol with them. What should we do? Also the team sent to capture Juri Han hasn't reported yet. I fear the worse. "

" It's alright Danny. "

" What? " The high commander looked in pure surprise at the response.

" We already have enough Street fighters for this project and once yoh send the ones there to me, We can finally begin. In fact, I don't need them anymore but I can't say no to more street fighters for backup. "

" Are you serious sir? " Danny inquired surprised.

" Yes I am and the C-130 will be arriving in Manila Airport soon enough so get the extras ready. "

" Of course sir. " Danny nodded and turned off transmission as He looked up to the ceiling and exhaled.

Gacy knocked on the office door and went in." Oh sir... You look stressed. "

"Yes I am because many of the cops sent to apprehend our targets are killed and I had to cut some loose ends. There is gonna be a mountain of bribes and paperwork for this stuff. Also interpol has taken to protect the remaining street fighters. " Danny explained as He stood up and placed his jacket on.

The bodyguard went over and helped him fix it and placed a kiss to his lips." Sir you will get through this, I know you will and you always had. "

" Yes I know and the chairman is taking it lightly. " Danny sighed and hugged him.

" He's the wisest so pretty much put your faith in him. "

" Yes We all have to. "

Danny broke lose and went to his phone and dialed a number as it rang before a voice answered. 

" Hello. "

" Alfred... It's Danny. "

" Oh sir... How are you po? "

" Alfred I need you to prep the special prisoners as the C-130 is arrivng to Manila soon enough. Also I would like to make a special order for you. "

"What is it? "

"The two male blonde prisoners, I want them delivered to me. ASAP! " He ordered and placed the phone down before leaning down to get an expensive red notebook and pen as He began to write down some reports.

Gacy watched his lover as he did." What's that for? "

" It's our important people book, I keep a ledger on everyone who is affiliated with us. From army generals to Politicians. I manage their paychecks. "

" Woah nice. "

Danny hummed in response as He logged in a payment for Alfred and saw Bromley's name.

" Our commander is growing soft isn't he? "

" Who? "

" Bromley. You do know He objected me and Dr. Han's experimentations and I made him cry afterwards on his hypocrisy. " Danny Began." I feel he's getting to soft. "

"Well You do what must be done. "

" Mhmm Well I'll mark him with concern for now. " Danny wrote down a 'C' on beside the name. Once done, He placed the notebook back to the drawer and patched an intercom on his telephone.

"Sir? " A voice came which was Dr. Han.

"Doctor, You've always wanted a live Human former to poke around with tools. Well, your wish will come true in a few hours. "

The doctor let out an excited gasp on the other line before squealing a bit. She breathe a bit to calm her nerves before speaking again.

" Really sir? "

" Yes. "

" OH YES! I'LL SET THE LAB UP! " She turned off the intercom afterwards as Danny reclined to his chair before placing the intercom down.

" At least, She's excited." He sighed before walking off passing his lover out of the office and straight to the elevator.

Gacy followed shortly afterwards as they went in and Danny pressed a button three floors down. 

They waited a few seconds and the doors opened to reveal Bromley standing there with three U. S soldiers wearing black berets over their dress uniforms.

" Oh commander, I wasn't expecting you today." Danny remarked as He walked out of the elevator.

Bromley nodded his head and snapped his fingers as his men took out berettas and aimed it at Danny.

Gacy took action and placed himself between Bromley and Danny. The red berets in the hallway immediately aimed their M4s at the American commander and his men.

It was a tense moment, But Danny remained earily calm until Bromley spoke up.

" Your under arrest Danny for bribery and the murder of a child. After this I'm bringing your whole company down." Bromley said as he took out his own beretta and cocked it before pointing it at the high commander, not caring the numerous M4s pointed at him.

Danny eyed emotionless and his lips turned to a smirk before He let out a laugh which unnerved the U. S soldiers who shakily held their berettas.

"Oh Bromley, my dear. You are such a brash and bold man. I gotta say you coming to my house with your men and aiming guns at my face....Jesus you are a stupid son of a bitch." Danny proclaimed as he gently nudged Gacy out of the way, Facing Bromley in direct eye contact.

Bromley's men nervously held their berettas as one shook his finger on the trigger.

" This is the second time, You did something bold in front of my face, First one was when you said ' How dare you' a few days ago when we demonstrated some of our fine equipment."

" Demonstration doesn't lead to murder of an innocent child." Bromley retorted as He glared.

" Hehehe oh in this world, It is imperative that we need to be ruthless at times. Just like the time when you asked us to retire your predecessor. " Danny smiled as the commander's men widened their eyes in horror and realization.

" SHUT UP!" Bromley lifted his gun to strike Danny, But the high commander grabbed his arm and delivered a quick palm strike to Bromley's chest which sent the commander to the ground as well as Disarming him.

The soldiers around jolted as their commander fell to the ground while Danny held the beretta before pulling the barrel off thus breaking it and tossing the gun to the floor.

Bromley tried to get up as his men helped him before he pushed them off and stood up glaring at Danny full of hate. The U. Soldiers returned to pointing their guns at the high commander in response.

" Your not the only Soldier here. I served in Singapore." Danny proclaimed as he calmly placed his hands in his pockets.

" You will not get away with this."

" I already have." The high commander smiled and turned to the soldier on Bromley's right. He was a man in his mid-20s with brown hair and brown eyes.

" I presume your his second command right?" Danny began. " Do you know Bromley became commander because He asked us to kill his former Commanding officer."

The soldier tensed and looked at his two other fellow soldiers who stared in concern before he glanced at Bromley who still glared at Danny.

"Tell you what, Since I could see that your a good soldier with a promising future and vision to serve justice to all men.. Why don't you show me those traits now on your corrupt C. O?"

Bromley tensed up only for a bullet to pass through the side of his head which splattered his brains and his body to fall on the ground. Dead.

The soldier huffed as He held the smoking beretta before lowering it as Danny smiled and the red berets placed their M4s down. Gacy meanwhile exhaled to calm his nerves.

The other U. S soldiers stared in shock at their fellow soldier executing their commander.

" Martinez what the hell?! " One of the spoke in surprise as the other one kneeled down and attempted to stop the bleeding on Bromley's head though it was useless.

Danny approached the soldier. " What's your name son?"

" Jake Martinez sir!"

"Well Jake I hereby proclaim your the new commander of the U. S forces here in PH after Bromley met an unfortunate early retirement. I'll call Washington to sort this out." Danny smiled and fixed the beret on Martinez's head.

The young soldier gulped and nodded.

" Cheer up boy! Work for us and there is a new place for you in the world that me and my company will make soon enough." The high commander smiled. " Who knows... You can be chief of staff pretty soon."

Jake shook and holstered his Beretta before slowly smiling in greed.

Meanwhile.....

Jazz removed the bandage around his leg as the others watched in surprise before the saboteur dug his index finger within the wound which caused the street fighters to groan in disgust.

Bee kept a straight face as He sat next to Jazz in ready for any form of assistance.

The saboteur gritted his teeth as He soon dug the glowing blue bullet out and it fell to the floor. The wound on his leg closed up.

" Woah you got a healing factor?" Cammy asked.

Jazz nodded. " Yes, but we're not invincible."

The delta red agent nodded as bee picked up the bullet and examined it, He felt the anger rise in him as the bullet glowed in pure energon nature.

" Did you got this on your visor?" Bee asked as Jazz nodded before the blonde humanformer crushed it in his hand and let the shards fall.

" We are gonna kill every last one of them." Bee proclaimed as He huffed in anger.

" Woah woah now, I know that but when is your backup gonna arrive?"

Bee shrugged " Soon."

The door to the cell unlocked as a police officer went in. " Bumblebee and Cody Travers. Please come with us and no funny business. We have energon bullets."

Bee and Cody glared at the cop before they glanced back at the others who looked in concern. But then the officer sighed and opened the door fully to reveal to see a group of Philippine Army Soldiers with their M16s and M60s raised towards them.

The gang raised their hands as a soldier grabbed bee by his chains and jerked him out as Cody was cuffed by the officer before being shoved out.

The soldiers then shut the cell door and locked it as the two blondes were lead out of the prison by the soldiers towards a Black tinted Land cruiser where Infinity Red berets waited.

Bee glared at them before He was shoved in the SUV followed by Cody. The red beret got in the driver's seat and started the Toyota before driving off out of the prison followed by Five other identical land cruisers along with a black Toyota Camry.

Cody shifted in his seat and looked at Bee.

" Where do you think they're taking us?" Cody whispered.

" Mostly likely to Danny." Bee replied as the driver shushed them.

The convoy exited the prison and went straight to the Manila traffic and the cars were halted almost immediately.

Bee glanced out of the window to see the gates of the prison and some army soldiers lock it up before the traffic cleared and the convoy moved again.

The Cars moved along the road and stopped again at a traffic light by a gas station.

Bee glanced around to see a Red Civic Type R and a black Mercedes G 63 6x6 by the convient store parking lot. He had a feeling of familiarity towards them as he narrowed his eyes as a red haired man exited the Civic along with a chinese woman in a police uniform.

Upon closer inspection, The man was none other than Cliffjumper in his hunanform though the woman was a mystery.

Backup was here though but not for him, yet.

" They would get the ones at the prison first then us." Bee nudged Cody who glanced at the scene.

" Is that your backup?" He asked as Bee noddded.

The driver glared at the two of them which made them sit up straight in silence before the convoy cleared the traffic light.

*******

Cliffjumper tapped his foot waiting outside the Unisex bathroom of the gas station as He whistled.

" You finished?" He asked as a flushing sound came and Chun-li came out with a disguted look on her face.

" That bathroom reeks." She exclaimed walking out as Cliffjumper chuckled and walked with her back to his alt mode.

She smiled as she glanced at him. " Well thanks for walking me to it."

" No problem." Cliff winked as chun-li got in the passenger side.

Ironhide meanwhile exited his alt mode and walked towards Cliff before they both glanced at the walls of the prison to see numerous Phil. Army soldiers on watch towers.

" We gotta get them out of there one way or another. If that means, spilling some human liquid." Ironhide proclaimed as Cliffjumper looked at him.

" I don't think our superiors will like that and The Philippines remained neutral on their standing with us cybertronians. That means they can instantly turn hostile."

" I know but it seems to be the only best choice to get them out of there and those soldiers are most likely to be in the hands of Infinity Global and I knew that from Jazz's visor feed. They are armed with energon bullets which is probably supplied by the company."

"Valid points, but then that makes our job dangerous."

" Yes. All the more reason to kill them." Ironhide proclaimed as He made eye contact with an army sniper.

They stared for a few minutes before the sniper returned to looking around as Hide turned to Cliff.

" We must get in there now."

"Alright then but we gotta change first." Cliffjumper proclaimed as he pulled the fabric on His CDF jumpsuit.

" I know."

" Also We can't use your alt mode to ram those gates as they can ID you." Cliffjumper looked to the Mercedes as Chromia slept in the passenger seat.

"Good thinking Cliff, Now a little shopping first. Did you bring earth money?"

Cliff nodded his head. " Yup I grabbed some before leaving the embassy."

" Good." Ironhide replied going to his alt mode as Cliffjumper returned to his as He saw Chun-li turn the A-C to full as she huffed in the heat.

" Hot?" Cliffjumper teased as He went in closing the door.

The interpol nodded and faced one blower at her face. " Yes."

He nodded his head before turning his head towards her as she looked back.

" Can I ask you something first?" Cliff asked making direct eye contact.

Chun-li looked back and raised a brow. " Yes ask away."

" I know your friend is inside that prison with numerous corrupt soldiers between her and us. I'm asking you if you find it okay that we need to.... Dispatch some of them."

Chun-li bit her lip and looked away as her thoughts ran through her mind. He was right, Those men are corrupt and arrested Cammy and her friends along with Cliffjumper's friends. But then as a police officer, she must never go out killing those men.

Lives would be lost and she might lose her own.

Sometimes however, some sacrifices must be made.

She looked back to Cliffjumper and nodded her head slowly. " Do what you must and I'll be right behind you. It's time I rescue my friend and you rescue yours. It's not the first time, I killed too. As an officer of the law, I was trained to do this."

The red haired human former nodded and patted her back as He then gave her a warm hug to which she blushed and hugged back. Chun-li couldn't resist but blush slightly.

" It will be over soon, but first We gotta do some shopping." He proclaimed to which she nodded and placed her seat belt on as Cliffjumper started the car and reversed out of the Gas station followed by Hide.

Much later.....

A Heavily armed Philippine air force S-70 black hawk helicopter hovered and landed in the helipad of the prison.

Alfred stood ready by the exit door as the helicopter slowly stopped it's blades and outcomes some extra army soldiers along with Colonel Rodriguez.

" Colonel!" The prison director greeted.

" Saan mga prisoners?" Rodriguez asked almost immediately.

" Downstairs. Ready na po."

" Good nandito na yung C-130 at gusto ni Mr. Tan ma deliver na sila agad." He replied as Alfred ushered inside with the colonel nodded and followed in with his men.

They walked passed prisoners as they yelled and shouted. The prison itself increased the number of guards and army soldiers in the last hour before the group finally arrived at the solitary confinement areas to a hallway with numerous army soldiers stood in waiting.

" Huling door sila." Alfred said as he walked up to the said door and glanced in the bars to see Jazz, Cammy and Guy sitting down and glanced at him.

" Bukasin mo yung pinto. Men!" Rodriguez yelled as each Filipino soldier cocked their M16s and aimed at the door.

The director took out his keys and as he slid the keys to the door.

BOOOM!!

An explosion sounded followed by the prison alarms blaring and the sound of gunshots followed.

Everyone jolted as Alfred shook while Rodriguez stood up and looked around.

" Ano yun??"

******

They did their hour of shopping at an air soft gun shop to which they bought some pellet grenades and gear;

Ironhide swapped his CDF jumpsuit for some Military pants and combat boots. He wore a black thermos tank top which fitted to his muscular chest and a black tactical vest. He also got a black skit mask to cover his face and black gloves for his hands.

Chromia on the otherhand used a blue polo shirt and black cargo pants to match with a black vest over her chest. Like hide, She wore a black ski mask and gloves along with boots.

Chun-li wore a similar outfit to Chromia only that it was all black and she tied her hair to a small bun and only donned a medical mask across her face.

Cliffjumper donned a long sleeved white T-shirt with a black vest over it and some brown cargo pants. He wore combat boots like Hide and a ski mask as well.

After the shopping, Ironhide was able to steal a Delivery Isuzu Elf as it's drivers went out to sign papers infront of a restaurant.

The old veteran drove the truck as the others sat in the back.

Chromia pulled the mask on her face followed by Cliffjumper and Chun-li as they sat on the wall. 

" Alright when we get in, We eliminate everyone in our way and get to the armory. The air soft shop didn't sell any live ammunition."

Cliff and Chun-li nodded as they too placed their masks on as they felt the truck pickup speed.

" Hold on!" Ironhide yelled loud enough for those in the cargo area to hear as he pointed the truck directly at the gate.

He shifted to the top gear as the guards on the gate noticed and lifted their hands up to signal for slow down.

Ironhide didn't listen nonetheless as He barrelled through both of them and to the gate.

The soldiers inside the prison looked in surprise before they aimed their M16s and began opening fire to the truck as it sped on.

The snipers on the lookout got on their posts and too began shootings but none was able to hit the old veteran.

Ironhide ducked behind the wheel and peaked to see a fuel tanker beside the Guard's sleeping quarters. He floored the truck before jumping out as it sped through and struck the tank and fuel began leaking out in amounts.

The cargo area shook as Cliffjumper helped Chun-li to her feet, while Chromia stood up.

" We are here alright." She proclaimed as the door to the cargo area opened up and Ironhide stood there staring at them.

" Com-" He said when a bullet shot past him and into the truck, which made the others jump but not hitting anyone.

They turned around to see the Philippine army charge towards them as they shot their weapons while others drove on military jeeps.

Alarm blares sounded all over the prison and pretty soon, The doors to the main building were barricaded.

Ironhide ducked as an M16 bullet flied past his head.

" Come on follow me!" He ordered as the others jumped from the truck as they step on the fuel puddle and ran behind the building.

They come across the door as it opened, Ironhide held his hand up to halt the group.

A Soldier came running out with his M16A2 rifle, He was too distressed to even notice the gang.

Ironhide ran up and wrapped his arms around the soldier's neck causing him to gulp in surprise, only for his neck to be snapped to the right.

Chun-li widened her eyes as Ironhide tossed the Soldier's body to the ground and picked up his assault rifle.

He cocked it as three more soldiers appeared of the door and locked eyes with Ironhide who cocked the M16.

" Oi! Sino ka?!" One soldier yelled and noticed his comrade's dead body on the ground.

He and his men widened their eyes only for the old veteran to gun them down with a burst of automatic fire.

" Follow me and get their weapons!" He yelled and went in the quarters.

Chromia and the others obliged picking up the discarded M16s on the floor and ran in with hide in the lead.

Due to them taken by surprise, Many of the Filipino soldiers were just gathering their guns and placing their armors on.

Ironhide kicked the door to one room as the soldiers looked at him in surprise.

" Knock Knock!"

They attempted to raise their guns, But He was faster and nailed them down with his own M16.

The Filipino soldiers gagged in pain and their bodies fell to the floor. One was grazed by the shoulder and tried getting his pistol but Ironhide shot him straight in the forehead. Killing him.

Chromia on the otherhand stood in the hallway outside of the room where Hide was in and she heard yelling in the end of the hall.

Two filipino soldiers appeared and she was quick to shoot them both dead as Hide went out of the room.

He smiled at her behind his mask, before once again leading the group to the end. They passed by doors, only for one to open behind Chun-li as Chromia and ironhide climbed the stairs at the end of the hall.

A Philippine soldier lunged out with his Bolo Knife and grabbed her hair, causing Chun-li squeal slightly which had gone unnoticed by Cliffjumper who turned around.

" Chun-Li!" He yelled and aimed his M16 as the soldier placed on her throat.

" Babain niyo mga baril ninyo or Patay siya!" He demanded as he held the blade on Chun-li's neck.

The interpol agent gritted her teeth and elbowed the man which released her and causing him to gag only for Cliff to shoot him straight in the head and his body dropped.

She breathe a bit to calm her nerves as Cliff turned to her.

" You okay?"

She nodded her head. " Thanks for the save."

" You're welcome." Cliff nodded and picked up the bolo before running off followed by her.

Ironhide and and Chromia stood side by side in a firing squad formation as they shot soldiers coming out of the room.

Their bullets hit every target and none of the soldiers were able to even shoot back.

The armory door stood at the hallway and Two remaining Philippine soldiers did their best to hold the human-formers off.

Chromia's gun ran out as Ironhide shot one in the chest killing him before his own rifle ran out.

The remaining Filipino tried to shoot them in blood rage for the death of his comrade. Suddenly a bolo knife flied between Chromia and Ironhide and plunged straight to the soldier's head killing him.

The couple widened their eyes and turned to the source to See Cliffjumper there with Chun-li.

Mia did a thumbsup and walked infront as Ironhide kicked the door down.

He went in as the room revealed to have multiple weapons stocked on the walls and their ammo boxes are below them. Grenades were also present within the room.

Most were Galil Ace assault rifles and spare M16s however one gun stood out;

The AA-12 shotgun sat in the center of the room with its ammunition layed out in front of it like it was some sort of display in a Gun musuem.

Ironhide whistled at the sight and walked over to pickup the shotgun as the others went in.

Chromia smiled at her mate admiring the gun before she picked up a Galil Ace.

The old veteran loaded the AA-12 and cocked it as Chun-li walked in and noticed before widening her eyes.

" Woah how did an AA-12 got here? That gun is rare."

" Black market probably." Ironhid shrugged and now held the shotgun before picking up some grenades.

She nodded to Cliff next to her before looking around and getting a Galil as well.

" You should get this one, It doesn't jam unlike that one your holding." Chun-li proclaimed as she cocked her Galil.

Cliff nodded and threw the M16 down and obliged her.

Meanwhile outside the sleeping quarters, Soldiers and policemen aimed their weapons at the building as the gas from the tank still leaked out creating a huge puddle.

One captain got a megaphone and yelled out.

" YOUR SURROUNDED, LABAS KAYO DIYAN WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"

He put the megaphone down and waited for a reply, not caring the gas leaking out fully.

Then suddenly a small projectile was thrown from a window and landed in the puddle of gas.

The soldiers looked in shock, but it was too late that they realized it was a grenade.

" PUTAN-"

A massive explosion happened and fire spread out to the truck which exploded it along with the gas tank.

The soldiers and the policemen were consumed by the flame while others were alive though barely as they were on fire. Others were blown to bits as their burnt body parts litter the floor.

The explosion also took out the sleeping quarters but luckily they made it out in time.

****   
Alfred looked out through the window to see the explosion and his guards blown to bits, He started to shake in fear as Rodriguez looked on.

The army colonel bit his lip and turned to his men. " Kunin niyo yung prisoners at pagkatapos patayin niyo kung sino gumawa nito!"

" YES SIR!"

They turned around as one soldier unlocked the door only for it to be send flying off its hinges as the colonel and the director turned to see.

They yelped in surprise as Jazz walked out and drove his fist straight to a soldier's chest causing him to cough up blood and gag.

The saboteur used the distraction to kick the door out and he grabbed the man's pistol.

He used the soldier he drove his fist in as a shield and shot every single soldier in the room, straight in the head with great accuracy.

Cammy ran out of the cell followed by Guy.

Alfred saw her as they locked eyes, Cammy glared full of hate and ran towards him.

The director turned and tried to escape only for Cammy to flip over him and do handstand on his shoulders. She twisted his neck before using herself to bend his back thus breaking it.

Rodriguez attempted to get his pistol from his side but then, Jazz shot between the eyes. Killing him.

He pulled his fist out of the man's chest and dropped the now empty pistol.

Cammy stood up from Alfred's body and walked over to them, but then they turned to see A huge number of Prison soldiers with their guns on and one man fired an energon bullet and passed by Jazz's head.

He dodged it before grabbing Cammy's hand and ran off followed by Guy.

" Come on!" He yelled and ran to a hallway passing numerous prisoners who stared and some shouted in indistinguishable dialects.

Combat boots followed after them as Jazz ran to a dead end wall as The soldiers appeared and aimed their assault rifles.

The saboteur tapped his chest before grabbing both Guy and Cammy, Pulling them into a sort of group hug as the force field formed around them.

Cammy yelped in surprise and turned to Jazz, Who smiled back as the soldiers opened fire at them.

The energon bullets deflected off the force field as Jazz's vest vibrated from the hits. He gritted his teeth and held Cammy and Guy.

" That's a nice jacket and all, But we gotta fight back!" Cammy proclaimed.

"I kno-" Jazz was about to say when suddenly multiple loud gunshots that sounded like contained thunderclaps from a Powerful gun echoed.

Then blasts tore through the Philippine Army and Policemen as some were split in half and others had their heads blown off in a bloody fashion.

Some Soldiers and Policemen tried to turn around to shoot back, but they themeselved were blasted to bloody bits.

Jazz and the others watched in surprise as the numbers of the soldiers decreased until they were finally depleted with one final blast which blew a policeman in half, leaving only his lower body and legs.

" What the hell just happened?" Cammy remarked looking at the corpse as she looked up to see a muscular man standing over the bodies.

He wore a ski mask over his tactical gear and in his hands was a smoking AA-12 shotgun that was clearly used to mow down the soldiers.

Jazz eyed him as others ran next to the man and they all wore masks.

He deactivated the force field and walked forwards putting himself between them.

" Who are you?" He asked.

The man with the AA-12 pulled his mask up to Reveal ironhide in his humanform who smiled as Jazz grinned.

The others followed to reveal a woman with blue hair and a young man with red hair. The last girl pulled her mask down as Cammy and Guy recognized her.

" CHUN-LI!!" Cammy yelled and ran over as the interpol agent slung her Galil to the side and hugged her tight as Guy approached and chun-li greeted him with a smile and nod.

Jazz meanwhile ran up to hide and fist bumped him. " About time!"

" Yeah I got your call Jazzy, Sorry for being late." Ironhide apologized as the saboteur shrugged it off before fist bumping Cliffjumper and turned to Chromia.

" You are?"

" Chromia, Ironhide's girlfriend. Don't you remember?" She smiled as a realization came on the saboteur 's face.

" Oh now I remember, Good to see ya again Mia!" Jazz smiled and turned to the street fighters who stopped their small talk with Chun-li.

" Guys these are the backup."

"I could see that and Chun-li, Your with them?" Guy asked and turned to the interpol agent.

" Yes, Me and Cliffjumper met in Metro then we decided to teamup so I came with them." She explained as the others nodded.

" Well enough Talk We gotta get out of here!" Jazz interrupted as He ran off followed by the others.

They ran to the previous hallway as they jumped over dead bodies, Then the sounds of Sirens and Helicopter blades approached their area.

The gang looked out the window to see a convoy of PNP and Phil. Army vehicles enter the prison through the destroyed gate as a Huey flied above them with Soldiers preparing their ropes to repel down.

" Bugger! that's a lot of M16s out there, Is there another way?" Cammy remarked.

" I heard a helicopter and it stopped above the roof, There is one up there probably." Jazz suggested.

"Yeah, Jazz is right. I saw a Black Hawk on the roof when we were coming here." Cliffjumper explained as Ironhide ushered the group off and began climbing the stairs.

****

The pilot sat in the cockpit as He held his Pistol in one hand and the other at the chopper's on switch.

Gunshots have echoed throughout the prison followed by an explosion which he witnessed at the helipad. He took on the duty to call the cavalry, but resisted to fly away as he loyally obeyed the now late Colonel Rodriguez 's order to stay and pick them up.

Hearing the backup arrive, He exited the chopper with his pistol on his side as Footsteps then echoed the stairs leading to the helipad.

" COLONEL? SINO DIYAN?" He asked when suddenly a bullet passed and shot his hand making him drop the pistol. He screamed in pain as two of his fingers came off.

Cliffjumper walked up with Chun-li before he turned to her. " Nice shootin."

He complimented her and grabbed the pilot by his collar and forced him towards the chopper.

The Pilot groaned and grunted as Cliff slammed him on the cockpit door and placed a pistol on his temple.

"You understand English right? Now you will fly me and my friends out of here and I promise that you will live. Understand?" Cliffjumper hissed as the pilot nodded his head.

Chun-li saw this and whistled as the others emerged from the stairs and got in the black hawk just as Cliff let go of the pilot and he got in his seat.

Chun-li was about to get in when a bullet passed her but then Cliff tackled her down.

Iron hide saw this and turned to see the watch tower where Soldiers shot at them with their M16s.

He groaned and fired his AA-12 which struck the tower and blew it up with the soldiers inside as Chun-li and Cliff stood up watching it.

"Woah I never knew that it was that powerful." She remarked as the helicopter started it's blades.

"Yeah, but now let's go!" The red haired bot picked her up and placed her in before boarding as the Pilot took off and away from the prison.

Later......

The Black Hawk flied out of Manila and landed in a deserted field just out of the capital with no one insight.

Ironhide hopped down and went to the pilot's door before opening it and He grabbed the pilot and threw him to the ground.

The young pilot grunted and rolled as the old veteran then grabbed his jumpsuit and hoisted him up.

" Listen to me kid, None of this happened and We never met. Tell anyone about this and I Swear I'll hunt you and your family down. Got it?" Ironhide threatened as the pilot nervously nodded his head and held his bleeding fingers.

Ironhide nodded his head and let the man go. " Now get yourself to the hospital and go home. Surely your family needs you."

" Yes... Yes po!" The pilot squeaked and held his bleeding stubs before running off, leaving the chopper and the gang.

Jazz hopped from the Helicopter and walked up to Hide as He turned.

" Well are you sure, Your just gonna let him walk away? He can sell us out."

" Nah I was wearing a mask." Ironhide justified pulling his mask off.

" But me and the others weren't wearing one." He retorted.

" Nah it's okay, He's too scared." Ironhide proclaimed as He watched the pilot who was now far away and reached a dirt path.

"I hope so. Now we gotta rescue Bee and Cody, I think I know where they are and this Helicopter is perfect for an assault. " Jazz crossed his arms as He turned to the heavily armed Black hawk.

" Where is he then?"

" The infinity headquarters at this moment probably. We gotta hurry and I think I can fly this primitive Chopper." The saboteur proclaimed.

" Oh are you sure?"

" Yeah, I flied the ark once and numerous small ships and engaged dog fights with seekers in the past and won!" Jazz boasted with a smile.

" Alright then, You fly."

Jazz nodded." But first let me talk to the others. "

The two began to walk back to the chopper passenger area to see Chun-li tending Cammy slightly as Guy, Chromia and Cliffjumper watched them before they all turned to the two.

" We are gonna take the Fight to Infinity's doorstep and after that, Shit will really get real." Jazz explained as Cammy looked at him.

" Well Finally. I'm gonna make them pay for what they did to my sisters!"

" No." Jazz said firmly.

" What?!" The delta red agent exclaimed as she raised a brow.

" It's too dangerous... It's a hundred floor building with well trained guards and equipped with the latest security tech." Jazz began. " Cammy, I know your a strong fighter, But you are not yet great as you have been in seclusion for too long. I care about the safety of everyone in this gang and We have had an extremely tough week trying to take down this company. Lives have been lost on both sides, You are a valuable ally to not only the good guys but to me and the CDF."

The street fighters widened their eyes as a soft blush emerged on Cammy's cheek.

Jazz approached and placed a hand on her shoulder. " I know we only have known each other for a few hours, but then I could tell that your a special one. Now I promise that you will fight the Company soon enough. You told me that your a member of Delta Red is that correct?"

Cammy nodded her head.

" Good now I'm gonna ask Cliffjumper here to take you and your friends to the British embassy." Jazz turned to Cliff who nodded his head and stepped out of the chopper and onto the field.

" Go call your friends and get your strength back, I'll call you when we finish then we can finally shut down this disgusting company. All of us together."

" Alright then. Thank you." Cammy then hugged Jazz tightly as the saboteur immediately blushed red and patted her back as she then let go and hopped out.

Chun-li smiled and nodded to Jazz as Guy did the same before the other two Street fighters stepped out of the chopper.

" Hey Jazz, Good luck!" Guy yelled as Jazz did a thumbsup and nodded to Cliff.

A white light consumed Cliff and in the spot was his bipedal form as the red bot transformed to his alt mode.

Cammy and Chun-li widened their eyes before stepping back as Cliff opened his doors.

The interpol agent got on the driver seat as Cammy got in the passenger and Guy in the rear.

Cliffjumper's engine roared to life and reversed but not before Cammy rolled her window down.

" HEY KICK THAT COMPANY IN THEIR RAGGED CUNTS!" She yelled before rolling it up as Cliff then did a U-turn before driving off.

Jazz smiled and yelled back. " WILL DO!"

Ironhide patted his back and winked at him as Jazz slowly calmed the blush on his cheeks.

" I sense a crush." Mia teased as she approached them.

" Hehe well enough about that it's time to kick some ass!"

The saboteur hopped and got in the main cockpit and since the Chopper had it's sides with handheld machine guns, Hide and Mia decided to operate them while Jazz did the guns on the front

He turned on the rotors before taking off and turned towards the Capital. He was gonna save bee and his friends by putting an end to the company once and for all.


	36. The Battle Of The Tower

Bumblebee clenched his fists in tension as He and Cody sat in the back of the land cruiser which entered the Infinity Facility and drove down to Car park where a batalion of Red berets stood ready with their guns laced with Energon Bullets. They also swapped their berets for their Combat helmets now.

A woman stood next to A red beret, wearing a labcoat over her Blue buttoned up shirt and slacks. Her blonde bobbed hair was slicked back as she crossed her arms though her face showed much scene of excitement.

The driver stopped the Land cruiser as a soldier opened the door and pulled Bee out followed by Cody.

They both landed on the ground as Dr. Han approached them and observed their faces.

" Damn you guys are like twins, But I instantly know that your Bee." She laughed a bit looking at Bee who glared at her.

" And I know that your just Audrey Tindall in a lab coat. I mean seriously when are you gonna yell ' Oh my God' already and go run away." Bee mocked as The doctor laughed.

( If you watch American horror story then you will understand the quote, Bee said.)

" Hehehe Cute AHS mention there, Pretty boy but then agnes is not here and enough talk." She snapped her fingers as the red berets grabbed Bee and began dragging him to the elevator as Cody watched in worry and fear for him.

Cassandra smiled and walked with her men to the elevator as Gacy appeared out of one elevator and went straight to Cody who glared.

" You have been a naughty boy Mr. Travers. Mr. Tan would like to see you now. Boys!"

The soldiers holding Cody hoisted him up as He grunted before Gacy walked forwards followed by the guards into the elevator.

Later....

Danny fixed his tie while He watched the Manila Skyline outside his window as the door to his office opened and he turned around to see Gacy there with a binded Cody who glared at him.

" Aaah Face to Face at last. Cody it's been a long time!" Danny remarked as he approached the blonde street fighter.

" The last meeting was quite quick now wasn't it? but now we have all the time in the world." Danny smirked as Gacy then forced Cody on his knees.

"I made you a promise that night." Cody looked up as his eyes glared with anger and hate towards the high commander.

"Yes indeed. A man is as good as his word! You know if you just watched an extra movie and not try being a hero, Maybe you and your slut of a girlfriend may have lived!"

This was too much as Cody roared and tried to charge at Danny, But Gacy equipped his pistol and struck the back of Cody's legs causing him to yelp in pain and go back to his knees As Danny watched, clearly entertained.

" Always the fighter huh?" Danny chuckled. " Gotta say it's always brash Ones who die first ya know?"

Cody didn't reply as he glared back.

The high commander sighed. " You Know when you and I had our phone conversation, a few days ago. You made me feel something that I never felt before in my entire life here in Infinity."

" What is it then?"

" Fear and surprise." Danny began. " You killed William and let him die on the other line was the scariest thing, I ever heard happen in a long time. Most of the threats are dealt by Quantum in a day or so but not you. You are smart enough to team up with those Human formers to stand against us, Cause if not then we would wiped you off clean off this world."

" I'm a lot tougher than you think, Old man. I survived many things before I even met those guys such as Akuma. I bested the guy up without breaking a sweat and the emperor of Muay thai! Heck I even crippled S. I. N!"

" Impressive yes, but we are nothing like those garbage men. You clearly don't know what your facing with. I'm gonna kill you today and after that, I'll go to Korea to kill your sack of shit low life brother. Yes we know about him, in fact the general in the american base there is a friend of ours!" Danny proclaimed as Gacy smirked.

Cody widened his eyes in horror as He struggled in the bodyguard's grip.

" Yes I heard his wife Vanessa is pregnant too! Another Cody and Jessica saga soon too happen!" Danny laughed. " In fact, I was only to happy to kill your child. Couldn't have more scum such as you."

That was it and Cody lunged at the high commander as He barely escaped Gacy's grasp.

Danny grunted as the fist of the blonde street fighter made contact to his face and He was sent to his desk.

Gacy grabbed Cody's shoulder, but he merely turned around and headbutted the bodyguard to the ground.

The commotion had gone unnoticed and soon enough, The office doors burst in with two red berets who aimed their M4s at Cody. He instantly froze in response as he felt the barrels point at him.

Danny groaned and got up as He wiped the blood from his lip.

" Men Knock him out and get me some plastic wraps to cover all over the office!" He yelled and pretty soon, The red beret knocked Cody with a strike to his face by his Rifle butt.

Meanwhile.....

Bee growled and trashed slightly as two Hazmat soldiers strapped his arms and legs.

On the threat of Energon bullets spraying his body, The blonde human former was forced to strip off all his clothes and layed them on the side.

Cassandra entered the lab wearing an operating mask along with Adam as the two soldiers went out.

She smirked behind her mask as Bee glared at her.

" I've always wondered what's inside a Humanformer, but the problem is that nothing penetrates your skin from what we could observed." She placed on gloves as Adam took out some special tools from a nearby box.

" We know it was you who Killed Liu shen wong, Years ago when you were in Hong Kong." Cassandra began as she tightened her gloves.

" Only Soundwave was able to do it with a knife made from your kind. That is what we have here." Cassandra said as Adam handed her a scapel.

" This scapel is made from the corpse of a dead transformer, We collected in Chad during your war here. We melted him and made some neat tools with it."

Bee glared. " That's not your property Putrid Human!"

" Oh but it is now. Spoils of war my man." She chuckled and teasingly traced the scapel across Bee's 8-pack. She gently pressed it over the lining as Bee tensed up though he kept silent.

" Amazing anatomy, Heh if only You weren't against us I would fuck you up right now. " Cassandra lifted the scalpel up and smiled at Bee.

" I'll pass bitch!"

" Mhmm a rebel~" Adam smiled behind his mask as He and Cassandra nodded.

" Alright then If that's what you want then." Cassandra walked over to the drawer and pulled one out to rummage through.

" Oh by the way, Since I'm gonna kill you now. I would like to share a small secret to you that we have been developing through the years." Cassandra proclaimed as she then walked over to the small fridge in the room.

Bee lifted his head to see Cassandra open it and pull out a syringe with a blue liquid in it. She then walked over to bee and held it up.

" You see this stuff?" She began. " This is a serum which could turn any human into a cybertronian hybrid. That is why I thank your kind and my own brilliance for perfecting this serum."

" Mhmm if you weren't such an evil bitch, We would have recruited you right now. But then no... When I break free, I'm gonna literally tear you to pieces." Bee snarled as He tried to sit up as the chains stopped him.

Cassandra sighed and placed the syringe back in the fridge before going to a drawer to pulled out an electric bone saw.

" This is also made from transformium." She explained as she plugged it to a socket which the blade began to rotate.

Bee hissed and trashed in his binds as Adam held his head by the hair to make sure he was restrained.

Cassandra walked towards Bee and placed a hand on his hard stomach before raising the bone saw.

" Move less and it will hurt less." She spoke and began to lower it.

Bee gritted his teeth and struggled a bit as the saw got closer and closer. It was only a few more inches when suddenly.

Boom! Bang!

The building shook along with the basement as Cassandra stumbled and dropped the saw to the ground as Adam tripped thus releasing Bee's hair in the process.

The blonde human former took a deep breathe as He flexed his muscles and pretty soon the muscles on his arms and legs began to bulge out in his strength. He pulled his arms upwards as the chains snapped with his strength, this had gone unnoticed.

Cassandra turned and gasped to see Bee sit up and snap the chain on his legs. Instantly Adam rushed over in an attempt to restrain Bee, but then the blonde human-former grabbed her assistant's throat and lifted him up with one hand as He choked.

" Doctor run!" Adam squeaked but then Bee snapped his neck and dropped his corpse.

Cassandra gulped and ran away as Bee snarled before stepping over Adam's corpse.

Hazmat guards ran up and aimed their M4s at him. Bee reacted quick and rolled out of the line of fire and used Adam's corpse as a shield and flung the body at them.

The guards tumbled to the floor as Bee then tore off the operating table off the grounds and lifted it above his head as he walked over to the guards. They screamed but were silenced as Bee slammed the table , killing them as they turned to a blood puddle.

He huffed and turned to grab his clothes off to the side but He also grabbed the serum which was forgotten by Cassandra.

He placed it in his pocket and picked up a discarded M4 on the floor and ran up.

*****

Cody opened his eyes to see himself barechested and barefooted. He was tied up to a chair which was bolted to the ground. The room he was in had plastic tarps over the floor and windows, He knew what's gonna happen soon enough, if he didn't escape in time.

He gritted his teeth and tried his best to get loose, but then the door opened and in came Danny. He wore an apron over his dress shirt along with a shower cap, rubber gloves, and boots.

He was followed by a bodyguard who pushed in a rolling table filled with torture devices such as; A set of knives, Screwdriver, Hammer, An electric drill and finally Cody's own knife which he picked up.

" Never thought I would use your own knife on you again. Only this time, you will die... But I'll save that for last. Now hammer first."

Cody growled and trashed in the chair as the bodyguard walked over and held Cody down from behind, While Danny walked over with the hammer.

He kneeled down in front of Cody and brought the hammer down on his big toe on the right foot.

The blonde prisoner resisted to scream, but then let out a deafening yell as Danny then hammered all the toes on his right foot.

" Like a hammer drawn to the nail! Only this time to the toe!" Danny laughed as He looked up to Cody who glared.

" SON OF A BITCH! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Cody bellowed which made Danny then hammer all the toes on the left foot.

" Scream all you like, This building is soundproof!" The Bodyguard yelled to Cody's right ear before slapping the blonde from behind.

Danny and the bodyguard laughed as the high commander went back to the table and this time picked up the drill which he revved a bit.

The high commander went to Cody and kneeled beside his right leg and began drilling into his thigh.

The blonde streetfighter screamed to the top of his lungs and trashed only for the bodyguard to hold him down as Danny drove the drill deeper and pulled it out, roughly.

" What a muscular leg?! Had a hard time pushing it in!" Danny exclaimed and walked back to the table and placed the drill down.

Cody's hands opened and closed as He tried to breathe. This wasn't the way, He imagined his own end.

Danny then picked up Cody's own knife and began walking towards him as He smirked.

" Time for the main event!" He giggled as Cody watched in slight fear though he kept a straight face.

Danny raised the knife in intent to stab Cody straight in the brain when suddenly Helicopter rotors were heard outside the window. It sounded like it was closing in.

The high commander lowered the knife and gestured to the bodyguard who pulled the tarp off the window and saw a Black Hawk helicopter heading towards them.

He narrowed his eyes as the Gatling guns on the wings of the helicopter began to spin.

" SIR GET DOWN!!" The bodyguard turned towards Danny but then He was obliterated by a hailstorm of bullets.

The high commander gasped and got down on the floor as the windows were all obliterated by the bullets as it tore through the building floor before dispersed.

Cody saw this and gathered his strength as He literally tore the chair off the ground while trying to stand up. He also flexed as the binds on his hands snapped.

Despite the Pain, He rushed towards Danny who tried to stand up and raise his hands to guard himself.

Cody tackled Danny as they rolled on the floor causing the high commander to drop the knife in the process.

The blonde street fighter punched Danny thrice across the face before reaching out for the knife on the side and grabbed it.

" This is for Jessica!" He raised the knife above his head as Danny reached out for a shard of glass on the floor.

The High commander was quicker than expected and grabbed the shard before plunging it straight to Cody's abdomen.

He gasped and dropped the knife straight into Danny's face for it was above him.

The high commander narrowly dodged the knife by swerving his head to the side. But sadly he got scarred across his right cheek.

He hissed and pushed Cody off of him as the doors to the room opened and in comes Gacy with a few other uninjured Red berets.

" Quick Sir! " Gacy ran over and placed Danny's arm around his shoulder as He ran off followed by the red berets, leaving a bleeding Cody behind.

" What's going on??" Danny asked as He ran alongside his lover while having a hand on the scar on his cheek.

"The helicopter is attacking the entire building sir! I already contacted reinforcements and Martinez sir!" Gacy reported holding his hand.

" Alright Let's do the body count later, Now we gotta go!" Danny broke off from his grip and ran towards a shelf which he twisted the vase on it.

The wall beside it began to shift and it revealed a secret elevator which the bodyguards widened their eyes in amazement.

" I have a few tricks up my sleeve, Now let's get in. This will take us to the parking lot!" Danny ordered as he pressed the button which opened the doors before they all got in.

Break...

Jazz gritted his teeth as He fired all of the Black Hawk's ammunition all over the building, He struck the top floor first before moving downwards.

The bullets tore through the glass and security Personel in the building as the Red berets tried to shoot back with futile efforts only to be shredded by the bullets.

Sadly however some innocent employees were also mowed down during the assault, But the saboteur couldn't care less. His only goal was too free his friends and do as much damage to the company for them to go down.

He let an angry growl as he then fired the rockets which destroyed a large portion of the building as well as Killing numerous red berets and employees.

Ironhide and Chromia held the side Mounted machine guns as they turned to each other and to the rampaging Jazz.

" I don't think Optimus is gonna like this." Chromia whispered as Ironhide nodded.

" Well, we were supposed to back him upright? We just gotta follow ol' meister here and just worry about it later." Ironhide began. " Besides We were told to bring the company down anyways."

" But not like this..." Chromia retorted as Jazz then descended the chopper down to lower floors and fired rounds of the machine guns.

Red berets hid behind desks along with employees but were gunned down regardless as some tried to shoot back and were shredded.

Jazz fired a rocket and destroyed the entire side as the missile sped past before it blew up in the center of the building.

" EAT THAT!" He yelled when suddenly his radar began to beep as several other aircraft approached them.

He then turned to Ironhide and Chromia. " We got company!"

Both nodded and cocked their machine guns as the aircraft made their appearances.

All were Apache Helicopter Gunships and there were six of them. Three were U. S airforce and the others were owned by Infinity and piloted by red berets.

Ironhide aimed his machinegun and began shooting as the Helicopter formation broke as one U. S apache burst into flames. Sadly the pilot was shot to pieces as the helicopter fell and exploded on the streets below.

The helicopters flew over the Black hawk and tried shooting their arsenal at the human formers.

Jazz expertly piloted the black hawk around as he narrowly dodged a missile from an Infinity Apache and it sped through before blowing a building up.

Chromia fired her turret as it tore through an Infinity apache and it exploded in mid-air with the pilot in it as the other remaining Apaches flew around.

Jazz, on the other hand, noticed that the helicopters are gonna be an issue, in response He turned the Black Hawk around against the Apaches.

He fired the turret which destroyed two Apaches as the remaining few dispersed and did patterns across the sky, passing buildings.

The saboteur ascended when the Black Hawk beeped and Jazz instantly pushed the stick as He narrowly dodged a missile which struck a nearby Building.

Ironhide seeing the apache appear, Opened fired as the helicopter burst into flames and the pilot ejected in time.

He surveyed the area until He heard Chromia let out a battle cry and He turned behind to see Chromia firing wildly as she destroyed the other remaining Apaches to which she ran out of ammo.

Ironhide tried his own turret but it too was gone.

" Jazz we're out!!" The old veteran informed as Jazz then piloted the chopper towards the Infinity Building.

"Well that's the last of the Apaches and I don't have enough bullets or missiles left. I just hope we don't encounter a-"

He was interrupted when a loud jet noise echoed and the black Hawk's radar beeped to see a fast-moving object as it sped past them sending shockwaves which made the Helicopter judder and the buildings to shake.

Jazz looked out to see a Fighter jet heading towards them as he turned the chopper around.

It was an F-35.

" Damn I almost thought it was Starscream??!!" Ironhide exclaimed as He watched it sped past them.

" That's not Starscream it's a human-piloted F-35, Most likely from the U. S base here. Judging by the U. S airforce helping Infinity Security forces, I'd say they also got them along with Washington in their pockets!" Jazz declared as The stealth fighter fired a missile towards.

The saboteur changed his flight pattern and engaged the flare dispensers as it blocked them from the heat-seeking missiles and it exploded in mid-air. But the fighter jet wasn't finished yet.

The F-35 swerved around and this time fired unguided missiles which Jazz narrowly dodged as they fell and destroyed the streets below.

He tried shooting back with the Black Hawk's remaining ammunition but the Pilot was superb to dodge them all as the chopper ran out.

" Shit. We are out. Hide... Chromia you guys jump into the building. I'll handle the jet." Jazz declared as the others looked at him with concern.

" You sure about that meister?" Ironhide inquired as Jazz nodded.

" Yeah, Just Go! I'll take you to the building." Jazz then hovered the chopper beside the now destroyed and burning Infinity facility as the couple both jumped in the wreckage, they had their guns with them along the way before Jazz took off.

The F-35 swerved around and looped as it fired a guided missile to which Jazz engaged the Flares thus countering it.

" Alright then let's end this!" Jazz said as He gained altitude while F-35 changed its roots and now headed towards the saboteur.

Jazz gritted his teeth and pushed the stick as the helicopter now headed towards the fighter jet.

He engaged auto-pilot as He unlocked the door to his side, though he kept one hand on the stick.

The Pilot of the F-35 locked on the charging helicopter as they drew closer and closer.

He fired the missile but not before Jazz jumped out of the chopper as it was blown up in mid-air right into the ever inching Jet's path.

The F-35 pilot realized his mistake too late as He belatedly tried to swerve his jet but it was too late.

He let out a scream which he was silenced as He collided with the Destroyed Husk of the black hawk thus blowing the F-35 up with him in it.

Jazz meanwhile who was now free-falling did a backflip in mid-air as He let out a whoop of happiness. He then spread out his arms and legs as if sky-diving while the destroyed husk of the jet and helicopter fell to the streets below.

He grinned at the sight and spread his arms more as He then glided towards the Infinity Building as the jet exploded a second time this time on the streets.

" Call yourself the most advanced jet fighter huh? Advanced my aft!!" Jazz laughed to himself as He then crashed through an undamaged window and straight into some office cubicles and finally to a concrete wall.

He pulled himself out of the Jazz shaped indentation on the wall and Popped his shoulders before dusting himself to see some employees emerge from the desks, clearly surprised and shocked at his entrance.

" Just passin' through folks!" Jazz remarked with a peace sign before He walked off.

Meanwhile...

Several red berets emerged from the rubble covered in dust and debris as they coughed out the fumes which they inhaled from the smoke.

They groaned as the building shook slightly and a large structure came off and fell to the streets below.

The infinity headquarters looked pretty much like a burrito that had many chunks bitten out of it. Some parts were collapsing and others were up in flames.

Bodies of security personnel and Employees litter the floor while others who were on the lower untouched levels took their chance to escape. However many were still trapped.

Two red berets lifted a slab of concrete off their comrade as his legs were crushed when it fell on him as the black hawk fired its rounds at them.

They pulled him out when suddenly they heard a metal clang on the floor behind them.

They turned to see the stair door on the floor as it had been thrown from the hinges before they could see who did it; Automatic fire burst and shot them to death including the injured one since it was Energon bullets their bodies began to melt from the toxic substance.

Bee walked out of the stairwell as He clutched the M4 in his hands, He looked over the men he shot before the entire floor collapsed taking their corpses with it to the streets below.

" SHIT!" Bee yelled and rolled back to the stairwell which thankfully stood solid just before the floor fell.

He proceeded up the levels and kicked the door down to see Bodies of red berets litter the floor. Raising his guard, He aimed his rifle around as two figures appeared in the dust. One male and the other female.

His finger inched to the trigger when the male raised a hand, which made Bee raise a brow until He realized who he was...

" Ironhide?" He spoke as Ironhide stepped closer and grinned.

" Hey Bee!"

Bee couldn't resist but fist bump the old veteran before hugging him a bit and He turned towards the woman.

" You are?"

" Chromia... It's been a long-time bee. Last time we met, You were just a cute little bot with horns."

" Oh, now I remember hehe." Bee smiled when footsteps approached their location. The sound came from the door, Bee came from.

In response, they aimed their weapons to the source as the figure appeared.

" Hey, Guys it's just me!" Jazz yelled as He appeared with his hands raised to which the gang huffed in relief.

" Now that we are all here, We gotta rescue Cody. I think the boss has him on the top floor." Bee declared.

" Then what are we waiting for?" Ironhide said before the group went off.

Later...

They climbed the stairs for half an hour and the gang encountered some resistance from Red berets who tried to go down in the opposite direction.

Finally, they reached the highest floor to which Bee kicked the door down to find himself in the living room of a lavish penthouse which was abandoned and riddled with bullets from Jazz's earlier assault.

" CODY!" Bee yelled as He looked around frantically.

He then turned to the others." I'll look for him, While you guys search the place; Find any vital documents and if you find Danny tan then put him down."

The other human-formers nodded and scattered around the place as Bee climbed up the stairs leading to the office above.

He was just two steps from reaching the floor, When He heard a groan coming from the office.

Bee rushed up and opened the door to see Cody on the floor with his stomach bleeding as a large glass shard sticking out of it.

The blonde human former gasped and ran up as He kneeled next Cody and held his head up while keeping one hand on the wound.

Cody gritted his teeth and opened his eyes to look up to Bee before coughing up blood.

" Stay with me. You will live through this and I'm not taking the glass shard out as You'll bleed out." Bee reassured as He then pressed on the wound tighter which Made Cody groan in pain.

" GUYS IN HERE!!" Bee yelled loud enough as in mere seconds the others came.

" Good you found him, But that wound is too bad." Chromia remarked as Jazz watched when suddenly sirens echoed the area.

He walked over to the window and looked down to see Several battalions of Police and Military Vehicles approaching on the streets below along with ambulances and fire trucks.

The authorities set up roadblocks as they did their best to keep on lookers and news reporters out. That didn't stop any news helicopters from approaching the building either along with Army Hueys.

" Shit!" Jazz cursed as the others looked at him and He turned towards them.

" I think the entire country is after us!" He declared as Bee then picked up Cody in bridal style.

" Dammint now how are we gonna escape?" Ironhide pondered as His lover tapped his shoulder.

Chromia kissed his cheek and smiled." Leave that to me. Remember I'm a triple Changer!"

The old veteran grinned and kissed her lips." That's my girl!"

" Alright then, Let's go to the balcony for this." Bee said before walking off followed by Hide and Mia.

Jazz waited a bit longer in the office as he then approached the desk which was covered by a plastic tarp. He lifted it off and began to search the drawers until He found an unusual object; It was an expensive Red note-book.

He picked it up and flipped the pages to see numerous names on a list with an amount of cash on the side. Many he noticed were army generals of different countries along with some politicians.

" It's a logbook of some kind." He thought to himself when He saw one name stand out.

General Walter Bruce, USA army.

" Fucking Hell. That's the guy in charge of Ramstein where we got Arcee. He's the guy who retrieved Arcee." Jazz thought when His comm. Turned on.

" Jazzy Where are you?!" Bee's voice blared as the saboteur snapped out of thoughts.

" Coming!" He replied and pocketed the notebook before running off to the balcony.

He ran out to hear a shifting sound and saw a sleek blue VTOL hover as it opened it's door to reveal Ironhide in his Human form.

The VTOL ignited its engines as Jazz jumped into it with the old veteran helping him up as the door closed.

Chromia felt the saboteur board before she let out her thrusters and flied off into a northern direction.

" Relax Guys, I'm flying to Singapore right now." She declared on the controls of her cockpit console.

Jazz huffed while Cody groaned in pain as his skin color paled due to the lost of blood.

Bee held the wound as He looked up to Jazz with desperation.

" I don't think that Kid will make it." Ironhide said as He looked over Cody.

" HEY!" Bee hissed as the old veteran jumped slightly.

" Hey I don't mean to offend you but I'm just being honest right now." He apologized as Jazz sat across from them with a worried look to Cody as well.

Bee bit his lip as He lowered his head. The old veteran was right, Cody will not make it with the amount of blood he loss along with maybe a stabbed artery unless...

Remembering, The serum He picked up earlier.

Bee picked it out of his pocket as the blue liquid glowed slightly, He flicked the needle a bit and held Cody's right arm out.

Ironhide and Jazz looked on as the old veteran watched in bewilderment.

" What's that?"

" What are you doing?" Jazz asked as Bee then injected it right into street fighter's vein.

" Saving his life." He explained before removing the syringe along with the glass shard on Cody's stomach making him gag in pain a bit before passing out.

Bee gently set the blonde street fighter on the floor and took a step back.

Nothing at first, but then suddenly blue veins appeared out of Cody's right arm which begin to rapidly spread across his body and towards the wound on his stomach.

Within Seconds, The wound healed as if nothing was there before Cody lurched up and took deep breathes.

His eyes were much bluer than before and seem that they were glowing like the optics of a transformer in their bipedal modes.

Slowly, He calmed his breathing as Bee approached him and patted his shoulder.

" Hey..hey it's me Bee. Calm down." Bee assured as Cody's eyes turned to their normal blue as his breathing slowed.

" Bee?" Cody began. " What happened...where am I? Am I dead?"

" No, you are not. I just injected you with a serum I found in the Facility. It worked." Bee explained as He placed a hand on Cody's shoulder.

" Serum?"

" A serum which turns humans into a Cybertronian Hybrid." Bee explained as the others gasped.

" No shit..." Jazz widened his optics behind his visor as Ironhide looked like, He was about to burst out any second.

" Yeah...well The best thing to do now is too get to our embassy and Explain everything for the time being." Bee said as the other two nodded.

" Yeah, That along with get in touch with the other street fighters we met."

"Oh yeah, Speaking of that where are they?" Bee asked.

" Cliffjumper took them to the British embassy as Cammy and her friends needs to be protected." Jazz explained.

" Oh I see, Well She did say she was a Delta red operative then she could contact her comrades on the situation."

" Yeah.." Bee finished the conversation as He then sat next to Cody while Chromia flied out to sea.

Deleted Scene

Danny's Escape

Danny and his bodyguards arrived to the parking lot as numerous employees who had cars drove past them in a fast pace. Everyone was clearly in a rush to escape the Facility which was being Air assaulted at this very moment.

Gacy pulled the high commander back as an employee in her Toyota Wigo drove by and out to the exit.

Danny held the wound on his face as he and his entourage ran towards his fleet of white Range Rovers, Which he used days ago upon first arriving in Manila.

The Red beret unlocked the first Range rover and opened the door to which Danny got in along with Gacy as the other two red berets boarded upfront to which they started the SUV.

The driver shifted to Drive when suddenly a Woman ran up in front of him, He looked up to see that it was Dr.Han and she was clearly distressed.

"Sir It's Dr.Han!" The driver announced to which Danny looked up and made eye contact.

" Let her board." He ordered to which the doors were unlocked and the Doctor climbed in.

" Sir...Bumblebee escaped and Killed Adam! " She said as she panted while closing the door.

" Enough of that, All that matters is We get out of here." Danny proclaimed as the driver drove the Range Rover out of the lot and straight into traffic.

" Your face is bleeding sir." She noticed as Danny held the scar.

" Yes...you can treat this right?"He asked to which Cassandra nodded.

" Alright, Umm Gacy climb in the back and get the medical kit." Danny ordered to which the bodyguard obliged and got to the back as He got the medical kit and handed it to Cassandra.

She pulled out a disinfectant spray and held it up as she placed Danny's hand down.

" This might hurt a bit." She said before spraying which Made the high commander hiss as she then took out some Gauze pads and placed it on the wound before bandaging it.

" There should stop the bleeding." She said when suddenly the driver stomped on the brakes which made the passengers jolt forwards.

" What the Fuck??" Danny yelled only to see a burning Apache outside the windscreen with the corpse of the pilot, charred inside. It was one of their own Choppers.

The driver reversed the Rover and this time went into an alleyway as they heard jet noise.

Danny looked out the window to see an F-35 engaging the Black Hawk in an aerial battle before the Pilot suddenly jumped out as the fighter jet collided with the Helicopter thus exploding in Mid-air. He widened his eyes as the Wrecks began falling towards them..

The driver too saw this and accelerated faster as they narrowly dodged it because the fighter jet wreck landed behind the Rover.

Everyone in the car took breathes of relief as they turned to a clear road with minimum traffic.

Danny huffed and picked up his cellphone as He dialed the Chairman. A ring came until it was picked up.

" Sir...i am so sorry that I messed up. The whole facility is under attack and I think many of our employees and Security Personel are dead." Danny informed as He nervously shook.

Silence came a bit before the Chairman spoke.

" It's nothing but a minor setback in our plan."

Danny widened his eyes in shock." What??"

" Our grand plan is about to begin in due time and when it begins nothing can stop us. This is nothing to me."

" But sir...imagine all the lawsuits and what if the-"

" When I say it's a minor setback then it's a minor setback!" The Chairman cut the high commander off.

Danny bit his tongue." yes.sir!"

" Good. Is Dr.han with you?"

" Yes she is."

" Brilliant , Now get yourself to Quantum island. Your fellow High commanders will follow suit. It's Operation Red dawn, A new order I created for our Security personnel and high ranking employees to transfer to the island. Godspeed , Danny."

The Chairman hanged up as Danny placed his phone back to his pocket.

" What did he say?" Cassandra asked.

" We gotta get to the island now. Hey is the C-130 still in Manila?" Danny turned to Gacy who was in the back to which he nodded.

" Good. Driver , Let's get to the Airport now."

" Yes sir!" The driver replied and shifted his lane on the road straight for the airport.


	37. An Unlikely Ally

Chromia landed in Singapore in less than an hour with her speed and the bots wasted no time in relaying the news back to Cybertron along with the whole world.

Danny's logbook was submitted to the United Nations and the international community court for further investigation. Their reply was almost instant as every single person who had their names written in that book was arrested in their specific country.

It became the biggest scandal ever in the history of the world as even world leaders were involved in the plans of the corporation. Many leaders like; the president of East Timor, Vice President of the Philippines, Chancellors of Austria and Germany, Singapore's President, even with the President of the U.S.

Numerous army generals were also convicted like Walter Bruce, who was removed from his command and arrested at Ramstein. Jake Martinez followed shortly afterward in the Philippines.

The Battle in the Philippines was also widespread with numerous civilian casualty made headlines across the world and to Cybertron.

From the embassy, The gang watched as Bee handed Cody a glass of water in the building's lounge.

" Thanks," Cody said as Bee sat next to him watching the TV, in front of them.

" No problem, how do you feel?" Bee asked.

" Kinda Good to be honest. I felt recharged." Cody answered as he drank the water.

" Yeah well, you're kinda one of us now. That is why they are coming to check you out." Bee proclaimed.

" They?"

" Other bots."

Jazz suddenly came in the room with a distressed look on his face.

" Bee, Big O heard about the news and he is pissed off and he is on his way now." The saboteur announced as Bee gasped.

" Who's Big O?" Cody asked in the midst.

" Optimus Prime." Jazz and Bee said in unison as Cody widened his eyes.

" The leader of the bots?" He asked as the two humanformers nodded.

" Oh, this is getting interesting." The blonde street fighter remarked.

" Yeah, in fact, He's coming with a whole entourage." Jazz informed as a Human CDF agent arrived in the room.

" Sirs, They have arrived and are waiting for you in the lower levels." He spoke.

" Alright then, come on Cody," Bee spoke as he walked out with the rest.

Later...

Bee, Cody, and Jazz rode down the elevator leading down to the floor. The two human-formers we're clearly tense and are thinking of things to say to Optimus while Cody was slightly nervous yet a little excited.

The elevator arrived on the floor and it opened to reveal a massive room with Fighter jets and helicopters within, there was a hangar door which opened as several helicopters flew in and landed. While on the corner was a space bridge which just shut down.

Human and Transformer personnel we're flocking around doing a specific task.

In the center of the room stood Optimus in his bipedal form scolding Ironhide and Chromia who had their helms down.

Cody widened his eyes seeing Optimus." Just like the way He looks on TV. It's so cool seeing him in person."

Bee nodded to him before He and Jazz turned back to their bipedal forms. The yellow bot offered a servo which Cody jumped on as he was placed on his shoulder.

He and Jazz walked up as Optimus turned to them, The prime was clearly angry and furious.

The two bots lowered their helms as Cody looked up to Optimus.

" You two have done a lot of bad things, care to mention them? " He spoke.

Jazz and Bee gritted their dentas before the saboteur spoke up first.

" We have had to do it or else more of them will die."

" So you take a heavily armed attack helicopter to attack an office building with numerous employees inside and had a dogfight with the U.S airforce which caused numerous ground casualties. Is that your idea of a heroic deed?"

" Come on Optimus, They got me and Cody here Hostage. Jazz was only saving me along with Hide and mia."

" Collateral Damage. Also, We aren't Heroes, Even though the title of this story says we are. To put it simply, We are neutral guys trying to do the right thing." Bee replied.

" Yeah Well, Casualties are unavoidable." Jazz remarked casually only for Optimus to shoot him a deadly look.

"You will answer for these actions within time, but for now We must take the fight to this evil company. And who is this?" Optimus asked as He pointed to Cody who was on Bee's shoulder.

" This is my friend Cody, He is one of those street fighters. Now a hybrid." Bee explained as He gestured to Cody.

" Ah yes, The human who looks like your human-form and the one you injected with the serum. Well Cody, A friend of mine would wanna speak to you." Optimus spoke as Cody gave a nod.

" Cool."

The Prime moved as a shorter red and white mech walked forwards and held his hand out.

Bee gently took Cody from his shoulder and handed him over to First aid.

" Hi I am First Aid, I'm gonna run some tests on you. Is that alright?" He asked as Cody shrugged.

" Guess so....I hope you know how the human body works."

" Yeah I do, I treated a lot of humans in the past. You're in good hands." First aid smiled as He carried Cody off to the med-bay.

Bee smiled at them before turning back to Optimus.

" Now Cliffjumper informed me about other street fighters under his protection. One of them contacted their superiors about this situation and are on the way here."

" That's Cammy most likely." Jazz began. " She's a delta red agent, an elite group of Humans."

"Yes but also I even hear about them bringing other street fighters into the mix as well." The prime replied.

" Oh?"

" Should arrive any time soon."

It wasn't long until A large white and red VTOL landed within the Hangar as Personel rushed to it.

The Cargo bay door opened and Cliffjumper drove out in his Alt-mode before opening his doors and outcomes; Chun-li, Cammy and Guy who looked up at the bots.

" Whoa, they are so much bigger in person." Cammy remarked as she looked up at the bots.

Jazz looked down at her and kneeled to her level." Sup' Cammy."

" So this is your bot form?" Cammy began. " That's just marvelous!"

Guy and Chun-li smiled at her as they looked at the cargo door to see the other street fighters walkout in amazement.

Sakura was right next to Dan as she looked up to the other bots in pure amazement. Her eyes were pretty much like saucers as Optimus turned to look at her.

" OH GOSH, THIS IS SO EXCITING!! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE ARE WORKING WITH ROBOTS HIBIKI-SAN!! FIRST IT WAS THE AVENGERS NOW THIS!!!" She squealed as she stood next to Dan, her little outburst caught the attention of both Human and Bot CDF personnel nearby.

Chun-li smiled at the eager young student." That's right Sakura, We will be working with them for the time being. They could be trusted, they help me get my friends back."

Ryu walked out of the VTOL followed by E-Honda and they too stared at the bots.

" This is amazing?!" E-Honda remarked as Ryu stayed silent looking up at the bots, before He walked over upfront near Chun-li.

Optimus stared at the Street-Fighters before He walked towards them and kneeled to their level.

" So You are Street-Fighters, One of this planet's most powerful set of Human beings.." Optimus began. " Now As you all know why you are here."

The new coming Street fighter nodded their heads as Ryu walked forwards.

" Yes We are, We need your help in taking down the company who took many of our friends." He said as Optimus nodded.

Chun-li walked beside him." As street fighters it's our duty to protect this world from any evil. Year's ago me, Cammy, Ryu and Ken masters made a pact to get together again once a new problem arises after Shadaloo's fall."

" We need your help to be honest in getting Ken-San back!" Sakura yelled as Prime looked at her.

" He was snatched as well, in fact, I called his wife and they haven't heard from him too." Chun-li informed.

" Well You have our full support, I hereby make this alliance between the CDF and your organization active and official!" Optimus declared and in response, most of the street fighters smiled.

" We are happy to comply with all of you." Ryu replied as Optimus held out a servo and in response, The karate master fist-bumped a digit.

Optimus raised a brow plate but shrugged it off. It must be a cultural handshake in his country.

"Well this isn't the first major alliance with another faction, to be honest, Year's ago we were teamed up with some superheroes when our universes collided. They were the avengers."

" That is an interesting tale, Can you tell me more in a private discussion." Optimus requested.

Meanwhile....

Cody laid down on an examination table, stripped down to his boxers as First aid ran a blue scanner over his body.

The little medic who was in human form watched as the scanner showed a clear image on his pad.

" Incredible." He spoke amazed.

Cody sat up. " What is it?"

" Your whole Body seems to be Cyberformed completely. Your bones are solidifying and seem to be made of 50% collagen and 50% Transformium. Your organs have gotten stronger as well. You are the first hybrid in all of Cybertronian history." First aid declared as Cody widened his eyes.

" No shit....since I'm a hybrid. What does it mean for me?"

" Means that your abilities have doubled. I saw you flip a car one-handed, now I think you could even lift an aircraft carrier above your head. Since your organs have been toughened up, I think you can now Breathe underwater as well."

The blonde street fighter widened his eyes hearing this revelation, his emotions overwhelmed him though he kept a straight face. He processed it a bit before giving a slight smile.

" This is amazing!" Cody smiled as First aid nodded before grabbing a pistol by the examination table

" It is amazing. Now can I try something?" He asked as Cody looked at him.

" Umm, what are you gonna do with that gun?" The blonde street fighter asked pointing to the pistol in First aid's hand.

" This."

In a blink, First Aid fired a few shots towards Cody who instinctively raised his hands in defense. He expected the bullets to penetrate him, but He felt mere soft projectiles bouncing off his hand. It didn't hurt at all.

He put his hands down to see Crumpled up Bullets on the floor with an amazed First Aid approaching him.

" Incredible, Now you are immune to any Earth weapons. "

Cody looked amazed and rubbed his hand. " So that means guns, Rockets of nukes can't kill me?"

" Yes. But be warned you can die from Energon bullets like us."

The blonde street fighter cracked his knuckles and nodded." Got it, Heh now I've got a question for you?"

" Yes?"

" When is the fight gonna happen?"

" Soon."

Break....

" So your bot-form has always been this good looking?" Cammy asked as she sat on Jazz's shoulder.

A soft red emerged on Jazz's cheek plates. " Umm Yeah, always been~"

" Mhmm Charming I see, Well Jazz this is for Saving me and my friends." Cammy said before giving a gentle kiss to his cheek plates which made Jazz blush even redder.

"You're adorable." Cammy chuckled before hopping off his shoulder and landing on the ground before giving a flying kiss to the saboteur

" Cammy chuckled before hopping off his shoulder and landing on the ground before giving a flying kiss to the saboteur  
( Artwork to ZabZarock on DA)

Jazz chuckled to himself as He shook his helm." Finally, we can make it four." He thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Ironhide sat on a bot-sized chair with Sakura on his shoulder bombarding him with questions.

" That's so cool that you could blow up many things with that canon."

" I love my guns alright and Yeah, I blew up many cons with this."

" Can I see it?"

Ironhide transformed his servo to one of his cannons which Sakura widens her eyes in amazement.

" SO COOL!"

The old veteran chuckled at her and turned to Chromia who nodded.

" She's just like one of my students back at home." He spoke in a secret comm.

" Well you're always good with kids Babe." Chromia replied back.

" Speaking of kids, Do you think We should try for that?"

" Frag Yeah!"

Ironhide's thoughts were broken when Sakura hopped on his shoulder.

" Can you blow something up?"

" Not here little lady, We might hurt someone."

" Jeez...no fun. But your still cooler than Hibiki-San."

Dan glared up from the ground and yelled out. " HEY IM STILL THE COOLEST MARTIAL ARTIST OUT THERE!!"

" Well Saikyo martial arts doesn't have arms turning to guns blowing stuff up." Sakura retorted as Dan pouted.

" Not fair..grrrr!" Dan growled and stormed off. " Perhaps Father had a practice like that." He said muttering to himself.

Sakura chuckled at her friend before jumping off Ironhide's shoulder as she flipped in the air, only to be caught in the old veteran's servos who gently set her down.

" Ooh! Thank you!" The student martial artist grinned as she hopped off the hand.

" No problem!"

Sakura winked and walked off following after Dan as Chromia and Ironhide watched them.

Meanwhile, a Human CDF agent approached Optimus after he had a chat with Ryu and Chun-li by one of the hangar's balconies.

" Sir A Chinese Warship and an Indonesian Destroyer has arrived in Singapore, The captain of both ships wish to speak with you."

" For what purpose?" The Prime asked.

" They want a joint alliance with the CDF, in fact, both came under orders from their respective countries."

" Alright then, invite them here."

Later.....

Optimus arrived at the Embassy's Conference room with Ultra Magnus by his side as they opened the door.

Sitting on the left side of the table was a Chinese man in navy dress uniform and next to him was an Indonesian male also in navy dress uniform.

They stood up in greeting and in respect for the Prime.

" At ease, May you please introduce yourselves?" Optimus requested.

The Chinese officer removed his hat." My name is Tan Yang, I am in charge of the South China Sea Fleet of the People's Liberation Army. I was sent here by our President for an alliance against Infinity Global. The PLA stormed their main headquarters in Shanghai already and uncovered many illegal activities. Since that Company is Chinese, Our President decided that we must stop it alongside you guys. Also Something you need to know, I am one of the High Commander's son. Danny Tan is my father."

Optimus's eyes widened in shock as Tan nodded his head.

" Are you certain about this?"

" I am. Just look at our pictures, you could see the resemblance in us. My birth certificate says the same thing too." Tan replied casually.

Optimus was silent for a bit before speaking." Now may I ask, Why are so willing to take the fight to your own father?"

" He was a miserable old man and it's just right for us to bring him to justice. In fact, He is responsible for numerous experimentation on humans as when the Philippine army infiltrated the branch in Manila; They found children being used for experiments and body parts in his penthouse. He is a twisted man and I would do anything to bring him to justice." Tan explained as hatred seem to build in his eyes.

The prime sensed the Chinese Captain's pain and nodded to him, not saying another word.

He then turned to the Indonesian Man who stared back with plain eyes.

" You are?"

" I am Rama Noor, Commander of the Kopassus special forces. President of Indonesia sent me here to form an alliance like Comrade Tan. Indonesia wishes for military cooperation due to our geographical advantage to their Island. We know the area well and we can provide support with our powerful airforce and navy. Recently, We also raided the branch in Jakarta and Arrested several officials under the company's payroll."

Optimus gave a nod and opened his mouth to speak up when suddenly the entire embassy alarms blared and CDF agents started to rush in the halls of the embassy.

The prime and the Military officials looked around hearing the boots March outside the door before an Agent barged in.

" Sir...someone's infiltrated the Hangar!"

" Who?"

" A woman with powers and impressive combat prowess!" The agent reported.

" Alright, Well Protect these officials. I'll be down there." Optimus ordered before rushing out the door.

Meanwhile.....

Bodies of CDF agents fell to the ground as their Attacker kicked them straight into the air.

It was a young Korean woman, who had two buns on her hair, she wore a purple and pink collared catsuit with a spider-shaped pattern in the back, with a black high-neck sleeveless top underneath, black fingerless gloves with pink designs, the pants from her catsuit have black inlines with dark purple and pink. She also has a black eyepatch with a magenta pattern on her left eye.

It was none other than Juri Han.

Being a Sadistic Femme Fatale, She quite enjoyed giving those Jump suit-wearing CDF agents a couple of acres with her powerful legs   
Being a Sadistic Femme Fatale, She quite enjoyed giving those Jump suit-wearing CDF agents a couple of acres with her powerful legs.

" Oh Come on, I just wanted to Talk!" She remarked with a slight childish chuckle.

One human CDF agent grabbed a rocket launcher and fired a missile straight towards her as she walked.

Juri rolled her eyes as she quickly kicked the rocket out of the air with a powerful leg sweep which sent it out of the hangar door.

The Agent gasped as The taekwondo master dashed forward and in a blink, She was already in front of him.

" Your boring me ya know?" She taunted.

The agent tried to punch her but then She suddenly dashed and was already behind him as she used Katnushi.

She cackled before kicking the man straight in the back which sent him towards a Helicopter, smashing to it's sides.

Juri smirked turned around to see the Transformers in their bipedal modes aiming their blasters at her. Human CDF agents stood on the ground with their SAR-21 rifles aimed at her.

Alongside them were also the street fighters who were each in their respective fighting stance.

" Oh Come on now~" Juri groaned and raised her hands. " I just wanted to have a little chat, but then you guys have no welcoming committee for a fellow street fighter."

" You mean criminal? We all know you're the leader of S.I.N!" Chun-li growled as she slowly etched forwards to Juri who looked at her.

" Former leader to be honest." She replied as she now crossed her arms.

Chun-li remained stoic as Cammy and Ryu walked alongside her, all being extra cautious knowing The power of this Girl.

Optimus subsequently arrived at the scene with his right arm turned to a blaster.

Juri noticed the Prime arrive and smirked." Finally, the Boss has come to greet me."

The Prime aimed his blaster down at the human." State your intentions and who are you?"

" Well my-"

Juri then grunted as the trio tackled her down with Chun-li subsequently handcuffing her.

" Her name is Juri Han, I suggest we interrogate her in a more private place." She explained as Juri glared at her.

Optimus looked in surprise before nodding his helm and he turned to First Aid next to him.

" You go check the injured, I have an interrogation to make." He ordered as first aid saluted.

Slowly everyone in the room lowered their weapons and dropped their stances as Chun-li hoisted Juri back to her feet.

Cody seeing an old friendly rival, whistled which caught Juri's attention as she made eye contact.

" Sup Juri!" He called out as Juri smirked   
and winked with her remaining eye.

" Glad to see you too Travers!" She greeted before being shoved forwards by Chun-li.

" Talk to ya later then!" Cody waved as Juri smiled slightly before walking off.

Bee looked down at the blonde street fighter in surprise." You know her?"

Cody looked up at the yellow bot." Close acquaintances, A street fighter to street fighter thing."

" I see..."

Break....

In an interrogation room where Optimus, Cammy and Chun-li sat facing Juri, who had one hand cuffed to the table with a chain.

" Don't lie to me JURI! YOU REALLY THINK I'LL EASILY FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO THOSE SISTERS OF MINE???!!" Cammy growled as she slammed a hand down on the table.

Juri rolled her eyes. " I was only following orders. You yourself committed many horrible acts when your still Bison's bitch."

Cammy growled and prepared to punch her but then Chun-li grabbed her arm.

" HEY HEY! ENOUGH!" She soothed as Cammy tried to escape from her grasp , she was ready to pound the Taekwando master to death.

" Okay is this a drama scene in front of me or an interrogation?" Juri smirked breaking the struggle.

Chun-li glared at her before turning to Cammy." You go out for a while, me and Optimus will handle this."

The delta red agent gave Juri one last glare before leaving the room as Optimus watched Chun-li sigh.

" Alright then, Now let us get back on track. Why do you wish to join us?" The prime asked?

" Simple I wanna see this fucking company crumble down because they screwed me over. Days ago, they sent a team to capture me but I dealt with them all the while getting a few scars. That's why I wear this catsuit, They destroyed my organization and killed most of my employees. So after I recovered, I decided to return the favor but then when I arrived at the branch in Seoul. The Area was already empty and the Korean Military was now in charge, The facility head 'Dr.Kim Sang Ryool' already escaped in time with the rest of his security forces. He's the bastard who sent the team after me. Then I heard from my sources that you guys are after them, so I came all the way here."

" Any idea where they went?" Chun-li asked.

" It was said to be in Quantum Island, for the chairman ordered Operation Red dawn." Juri replied.

" Operation Red Dawn?" She raised a brow as the Prime crossed his arms.

" All the security forces and High command of the Company relocated to the island after that stunt in Manila. They must be preparing for world war 3 or something...I don't know." Juri replied leaning to her seat.

" I'm not sure I could trust you on that, especially for the crimes you did."

The Taekwando master rolled her eyes and gave a loud groan." This again?! Your girlfriend said the same thing to me earlier."

Optimus eyed Juri as He was studying her. He had seen that type of personality before on a few cons back during the war. She had a strong unusual personality which made her quite unpredictable, but also a dangerous opponent as He could see on the injuries of the CDF's agents. However, He could see that she had some sense of Honor and Justice within her. She reminded him of a Decepticon Femme Seeker during the war.

Her Designation was " Slipstream".

A brutal and ruthless seeker who uses her prowess in combat to intimidate and kill her enemies. She was also quite sarcastic in her combat dialogue which was the main source of her intimidation tactic.

However, like Juri; She had a sense of honor which She showed when she refused to fight any wounded Bot or any inexperienced rookies.

Currently, Slipstream is one of the many redeemed Decepticons and is currently serving as a CDF operative in Vos.

Chun-li glared at Juri and prepared to Speak out but then Optimus placed a hand on her shoulder.

" Can we have a small word outside, Ms.Li?"

Chun-li was a little surprised but then nodded her head as She and the Prime left the room, leaving a curious Juri who watched from her seat.

Optimus closed the door and looked at the Interpol agent.

" I am aware you and she have some sordid history, but then We cannot let the past change the situation now."

" What do you mean?" Chun-li asked.

" Ms.Han seems to be fighting for the right side here, She is much of a victim as you and your friends are." Optimus began. " From the backstory, You and Cammy provided before the interrogation process was a good reason for her personality; Such as losing her parents and seeking revenge against the person responsible. It's a sense of justice but in her own way."

Chun-li processed the whole thought for a bit. She hated to admit it but then the Prime was correct, but that doesn't excuse Juri hurting those innocent dolls back at the Shadaloo base and attacking the Amusement park. But like the rest of her fellow street fighters, She desired the destruction of Infinity Global and in these times; They need as many allies as possible.

She looked up to Optimus." Alright then, but if she does act out...I'm putting her down."

The prime gave a nod and opened the door to see Juri standing as she casually removed the chain from her hand.

Chun-li tensed up as Optimus stiffened slightly as she turned towards them with a smile.

" So what have you decided? Your little chat gave me enough time to remove this annoying chain." Juri remarked putting her hand at her hips.

The prime and Chun-li looked at each other before Optimus stepped forwards as He faced Juri.

" I have made a proposition for you."

Later....

" WHAT?! You can't be serious about letting her with us??!!" Cammy gasped.

" Hey, She'll be under close watch and She made a promise to redeem herself to you and Chun-li. Prime even told me that She'll help you get your sisters back." Jazz reported as He looked at Cammy in Human form.

" Dammit! This cannot be! I will not allow it!"

" HEY!" Jazz yelled which made Cammy silent in an instant.

" Look I know you are mad at her, but then We are gonna take a chance on her and if she does act out. Optimus gave you and Chun-li permission to take her out."

The delta red agent sighed as she then sat down on the hangar's bench to which Jazz sat next to her.

" I'm not uncomfortable with this at all. Though the part where you said about taking her out, eased it better." Cammy sighed and leaned to Jazz's shoulder.

The saboteur patted her as He and she made eye contact, Cammy felt butterflies in her stomach as she started into Jazz's visors.

Slowly their lips prepared to make contact when suddenly...

" So a new boyfriend after all these years Cammy?" A voice sarcastically asked as Jazz and Cammy looked to see Juri there, smiling.

" YOU!" Cammy stood up and made her way staring eye to eye with the taekwondo master who remained calm.

" I have no reason to mess with you right now Bitch and I made already agreed to a pact. I'll redeem myself to you and the others."

" I don't trust you. Year's ago, I already made a vow to kill you after the things you did so what's gonna stop me from doing it now?" Cammy growled as Jazz approached.

" Another reason for me to agree with this alliance, I'm gonna help you with your sisters in getting them out of there and If I do act out. I won't stop you from the killing blow. I'm calm because I can stay true to my words." Juri crossed her arms.

Cammy glared and turned to Jazz who patted her back and walked out of the scene with her, leaving Juri there.

Meanwhile....

Optimus returned to the conference room to see a Third chinese man there with the other officials, He was dressed in the traditional Green fatigues with the black beret of the Singapore Army.

" Excuse me I wasn't aware that of a another official present." Optimus remarked.

" I just arrived after We arrested the President. I came here with the direct order of the PM, My name is General Kwok Di Ong and I am also the defense minister of Singapore."

" Pleasure to meet you General and May you state your intentions?"

" Simple, Singapore wishes to ally with you for your war with Infinity Global for one of the High Commanders is a citizen of this country and We thought it's just appropriate to apprehend him at the right time."

Optimus gave a nod." I understand this but Danny Tan also committed crimes against Cybertron so it's just right for us to arrest him, ourselves."

Kwok sighed." Look Mr.Prime, Singapore has been a strong ally to your planet ever since the war here and We allowed our country to be used as a base. So we are just returning the favor in helping you along with our allies China and Indonesia in taking Infinity down. It's also a good combat experience for our troops."

The Prime sighed. " Alright then, but be prepared for casualties."

" Well that's war. The only question is when do we strike?"

" In due Time."


End file.
